Fade Away
by Tsugi no mai hakuren
Summary: Sasuke made Sakura a deal she simply couldn't refuse. In exchange he could promise her the safety of the Hidden Leaf but what would she have to give up in return? Is she willing to go as far as to help him complete the last of his goals?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Sasuke made Sakura a deal she simply couldn't refuse. In exchange he could promise her the safety of the Hidden Leaf but what would she have to give up in return? Is she willing to go as far as to help him complete the last of his goals?

**~Fade Away~**

_**Prologue**_

''Whore!'' the redhead spat as they circled, ready to pounce at any time.

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes. The redhead, Karin, was nothing more than a childish fangirl. Sakura felt sick to think that she was once like her.

''I saw the way you were looking at _MY_ Sasuke-kun. It pissed me off.''

''Oh,'' Sakura gave a fake giggle. ''What's this? Jealousy?''

''No!'' Karin answered way too quickly.

''He doesn't love you, you know.'' the pinkette told her seriously.

''He will! He's already favoring me!''

Sakura sighed. Typical fangirl. ''Sure he is.'' she muttered.

''You can't have him!'' she launched a fist at the Konoha kunoichi then. Sakura dodge and grabbed Karin's outstretched arm, sending chakra into it and numbing all the muscles before kicking her stomach and sending her flying through some tress and then finally down and out.

Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her pink tresses. Way too easy.

''Sakura.''

She **knew** that voice. Her whole body was frozen. How had she not noticed his arrival?

''Sasuke-kun...'' she turned to him but didnt look at his eyes, she knew his sharingan would be active. Instead, she focused on his feet.

''Hn.''

Silence suffocated her until she couldn't take it anymore.

''Where is Naruto? Kakashi-sensei?''

''Fighting me.''

She looked up at him then. Into his dark eyes. His sharingan was turned off.

''What do you mean? Did you use your sharingan on them?'' Sakura asked, worry clear in her voice. He hadn't changed. Now that she saw him up close. He looked older, more handsome. But he was still him. Or at least, she hoped so.

''A clone.''

She wondered how the clone had lasted this long, but she more or less expected this from him.

''Why...are you here?'' she had to ask, she knew she meant less than nothing to him.

''For you.''

She was shocked. Completely thrown off. She wasn't even breathing. He must have seen the emotions in her eyes.

''I have a...proposition for you.''

Sakura was silent for a few moments, before she found her voice.

''A...proposition?''

''Aa. An exchange of sorts.''

Her brows furrowed as she looked at him.

''Im planning on attacking and destroying Konoha as well as everyone living it that damned village.''

The words were spoken so simply but it hit Sakura so hard that she couldn't do anything. Her mind was void and in a few seconds her head dropped.

''No, Sasuke-kun, no...'' she shook her head and her face was now wet with tears.

''No! Please Sasuke-kun...it's your home!'' she grabbed on to the front of his Akatsuki robe and shook him.

He said nothing. Waiting for her to calm down.

''You can't...you can't destroy the one place that you can still find people who care about you.'' She begged, and when he showed no emotion, her eyes narrowed but the tears didnt stop. ''They...'' she said, tugging at the robe. ''They did this to you.'' her broken voice was laced with hatred. And then she shocked him. With one small tug, she ripped it off of his body and then she ripped it again, and threw it aside.

''Fuck Sasuke-kun...why? Why? _WHY_!''

''Calm down.'' he said his faced showed no emotion.

''C...Calm down?''

He nodded. ''Let me finish.''

''I will not attack your,'' he was interrupted by her correcting him with an 'our', but her ignored it, ''precious village, if you help me.''

He frowned. ''Me? Sasuke-kun? How can I possibly help you? What can I offer you?''

''Your body.''

Her loud gasp filled the area.

_**Chapter 1**_

''W-What?'' he voice was small, and shocked.

''You heard me Sakura.''

Slowly, she hugged herself. ''What do you want my body for?''

"An heir.'' he spoke it like it was the easiest thing.

So many emotions ran through her at that moment. She was 17. Not an uncommon age for woman to have children...but she was a kunoichi. One of Konoha's best. Most kunoichi dont even have children.

''What?'' she managed to shriek a second later.

Sasuke gave an annoyed sigh.

''H-How do you plan to do that?''

He gave her a pointed look. ''The usual way.''

''Good Kami-sama...'' she breathed out, tucking her hair behind her ear.

''Your answer.'' he demanded.

''Do you realize what you're asking of me?'' she asked.

''I do. I will not attack Konoha in exchange for an heir only you can bear.''

Sakura bit her trembling lip. ''And if I refuse?'' she asked, already knowing the answer.

''I will attack the village and wipe it from existence. Along with everyone living in It.'' his words were beyond cruel.

''Thought so...'' she mumbled.

''Do you accept?'' he pressed for an answer.

''Do I have a choice?'' she asked her anger now clear.

He glared at her and she sighed.

''Yes. I accept.'' she whispered and broke eye contact. Sasuke had then given her the details. When and where. But they were interrupted by the fight coming closer and Sasuke had then told her they would continue the discussion later.

Once he had disappeared, Sakura made her way to her team. As soon as she made her appearance, Sasuke's clone disappeared and his team member's chose then to escape.

She needed to put Sasuke's plan in motion.

''The sun is setting. Let's rest in the next town for the night.'' she suggested.

''But Sakura-chan! Im fine! We can still travel!'' Naruto said, grinning.

''Firstly, Naruto, you're bleeding, and-''

''Oh, Sakura-chan! You know I heal fast!''

Her eye twitched. ''Baka! Dont interrupt me!'' she hit im on the head. Clearing her throat she continued, ''Secondly, the others are exhausted.''

''O-Oh...Sorry...'' he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

''Let's get going.'' Kakashi said, walking towards the road.

Everyone followed. Sakura suppressed her anxious tremble. She was nervous. Sasuke had ordered her to meet him at exactly 11pm. Her thoughts never once broke from what Sasuke said. She was to give him an heir. In exchange, he would not attack Konoha. Did he think she was stupid? HE would not attack Konoha. That didnt mean it was safe. He was part of Akatsuki. They could attack Konoha, he wouldn't help them, but he probably wouldn't stop them either. She needed to add her own terms to this deal. Sasuke wouldnt be happy but her gut was telling her not to trust his unpredictable words.

After dinner (Ramen) everyone booked into the inn. Sakura and Hinata as usual got their own rooms. While the men shared.

The silence wasn't helping Sakura. She took a shower. And sat uneasily on her bed. The place where she was to meet him was 5 minutes away. At a private house at the top of a waterfall. It was secluded. Perfect for him. The clock said it was 10:30pm. Sakura was shaking. Even her insides felt like they were trembling. Everyone was fast asleep, but she felt their chakra just to be sure. They were. She suppressed her chakra slowly, as if she were asleep, placing a chakra signature under her pillow, before she snuck out.

She walked slowly, and breathed deeply as she left the village and made her way to the waterfall. It was where he said it would be. She jumped a few times on the rocks and to the top. The little house was not far off. She hesitated. How...Why would he ask this of her? She took a deep breath. For Konoha. For the people she loved and cared about so. And even for Sasuke, he still had good. She needed to believe in him. She opened the door and peeked inside. It was dark.

''Sasuke...?'' she called into the darkness.

He stepped into the moonlight the shone in from the window. He looked stunningly perfect to her eyes.

''We need to talk.'' she said as she stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

_Be strong..._she told herself.

He said nothing as he watched her pace.

''First of all, my terms.'' his eyes narrowed instantly.

''You didnt think I was that stupid. You know me better than that.''

He sighed and nodded, still watching her.

''You said, if I do this, you will not attack Konoha. Is that right?''

''Aa.''

''As a member of Akatsuki,'' she visibly flinched, ''they may not attack it either, by that I mean its members or anyone they may hire.''

Sasuke scowled. ''I do not control them.''

''Maybe you bargained on them attacking the village. Doing the dirty work for you, I dont know. But I will only fully agree to this if you agree to my terms.''

Sasuke stepped towards her and stared her down. ''I promised I would not attack that village! I cannot tell Akatsuki not to! I cannot control them? What would you have me do!''

''If it came to that...I would like for you to choose us.''

Sasuke scoffed and turned away.

''Why is that so hard? Coming back to the people who care about you? We are the only family you have.''

She watched him tense. ''I. Had. A. Family.'' He spat each word at her.

She took a deep breath. ''I know Sasuke-kun, I know. But...they're dead. Family isn't about blood. Family is about home. A home where people love and care about you. That home is Konoha. Those people are us.''

''How many times must I repeat this? I dont fucking want you guys to care!''

''We already do Sasuke. Even if you hate our village, even if you hate us...We will always be there.''

''Shut up.''

''You say that because you know it's true.''

''Are you done?''

''Do you agree to my terms?''

''Fuck...'' he breathed out.

''Sasuke-kun? Its simple...turn against them and fight for us...and your child.''

Sasuke's eyes widened and then he blinked a few times.

''So?''

''Aa. I...agree.''

Sakura took a deep breath. ''May I ask a question?''

Sasuke gave an annoyed sigh. ''Hn.''

''Why me?''

He looked thoughtful for a moment. ''Weren't you the obvious choice?'' he asked.

''Me? Why?''

''Our...history.''

She nodded. ''As team 7.''

Sasuke shook his head, making his hair sway slightly. ''Yes that, but I chose you more because of that...night.''

Sakura bit her lower lip. ''Why would that night make a difference?'' her tone was reserved...bitter.

''Your words meant something to me.'' he said, simply, though he seemed reluctant to say it.

''Oh really?'' she asked sarcastically.

Sasuke scowled again. ''You love me.''

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked away.

''So? It didnt matter before.'' she said, hr voice trembled.

''It did. The moment you spoke the words I knew. I knew that you were the only one who I could trust this with. Was I right?''

She looked back at him for a long moment and then she nodded.

''Nothing has changed.''

Sasuke closed his eyes. And Sakura could only watch him.

When he opened them he seemed more than calm.

''Shall we...'' he turned and walked into a room.

_Kami-sama...please let this not be a mistake..._

She entered the room. Sasuke was seated on a large futon. He looked at her as she entered. She slowly took a seat next to him.

Sakura was, of course, a virgin. How could she make love to another man when he was not the one she loved?

''Lay down.'' he said and she did so, laying her head down on the pillow.

He hovered over her, watching her face intently.

She took a deep breath. He leaned on to her.

''S-Sasuke-kun...have you?'' she whispered.

''What?''

''Have you...done this before?''

He didnt answer immediately. She almost thought he wasn't going to. But he did. ''No.''

She was shocked for a second.

''Have you?'' he asked.

''No.'' she answered immediately.

He gave a sigh of relief, or that's what she liked to believe it was.

They stayed like that for a while, before Sakura spoke. ''Um, you have to be...hard, Sasuke-kun...''

''I know.'' he snapped.

''I'll...I mean...I could help you...'' she said, softly, shyly.

''Hn.''

She pushed him up into a sitting position.

She felt the heat on her cheeks as she placed her hands on his knees and then up his thighs. That should work...Sasuke who managed to skip the whole puberty thing should be easily aroused. His legs stiffened under her touch. She moved to his inner thighs, just caressing up and down them.

''Like this Sasuke-kun?''

''Aa.''

She was glad it seemed to be working.

Taking a leap she let her hand rub over his crotch. He made a strange noise, Sakura looked up at him. His eyes were closed and his brows furrowed in concentration.

She took a deep breath and did it again, applying more pressure. She felt him stiffen a little under her hand.

''Sakura...'' he breathed out her name, and in a second she was on her back.

She felt something warm on her lips...and for a few seconds her mind was blank. Sasuke's lips. Her lips. Wet and warm. Sasuke was _**kissing**_ her. She reacted then, kissing back as his tongue slipped into her mouth, her's met his and he groaned again. She found her nails buried into his dark locks, pulling him closer. His hands attentively zipped down her shirt, exposing her red undershirt. She shrugged her shirt off and he pulled the undershirt over her head, breaking their kiss for only that instant before pulling her back in. Sakura lost herself in him, her hand fumbled with his shirt and he parted, letting her pull it off. She kissed him again, until she felt the cool metal of a kunai against her chest. She froze, their lips still connected. Until she felt the eerie sensation of the kunai cutting her breast bindings. They fell off, exposing her breasts to him. She felt him gulp. He wanted to touch her, she realized. Putting her insecurities aside, Sakura took his hands and placed them on her breasts. He didnt move. She placed her fingers over his and massaged. When she removed her hands, his didnt stop. His thumb grazed over her hard nipple and she moaned. Sasuke seemed to like this, because he repeated the action again, on both of her breasts. She couldn't stop the moans the erupted from her throat. He gave her a hard squeeze, testing her reaction. Her head fell back and a moan of ''Sasuke-kun'' escaped her lips. He was not expecting her to say his name in such a way. It stirred an emotion that he hadn't felt in a long time, but he ignored it.

Her hand reached for his pants. ''Sasuke-kun...now.''

He nodded. His own need was throbbing inside his pants.

He pulled down her skirt and shorts. She was wearing a bright pink panty and Sasuke didnt expect anything less from her, he pulled it down. She was now completely naked to him. He might even say she was beautiful. She blinked. ''Sasuke-kun?''

He stood up and pulled down his pants and boxers.

Her eyes seemed frozen on his hips, they trailed down then and widened.

''S-Sasuke-kun...''

He leaned down again and kissed her, she deepened the kiss and in turn it became faster. She knew the time was coming, and so did he. She spread her legs and lifted them on either side of him. She felt him at her entrance and braced herself. He gave one thrust and broke through the restriction known as her virginity. She groaned in pain. He waited. Sakura sent some chakra to ease the pain. It helped and she nodded at him to continue. He did trusting in and out of her. He groaned, and his breathing became deep.

''Sasuke-kun...'' she breathed and his increased his pace.

''Yes...'' she gasped in pleasure, locking her legs around him.

He gave a deep growl and again moved faster.

She felt like she was climbing...higher and higher...

Her hips bucked up into his and Sasuke moaned, it sent a thrill through her and she bucked her hips again, this encouraged him even more.

She felt like screaming, she was almost at the very top, her body trembled more...almost...almost...

Her back arched and she moaned as the full force of her orgasm hit her, she felt him stiffen inside of her, his whole body tense. She rode the wave of her orgasm, her hips still bucking into his every now and again. When she finally came down, Sasuke's body was laying on hers, panting slightly.

She waited until both of them caught their breaths.

She knew this was the end. She knew he wouldnt cuddle and kiss her and sleep with her until dawn. She didnt expect he would. He rolled off her and stood up but she grabbed his wrist, he gave her an annoyed look. Probably thinking she would beg him to stay.

''You'll keep your end of the bargain?'' she asked.

His annoyed look faded and he nodded. ''If you are pregnant.''

''And if im not.''

He seemed to think about this. ''You will have one more chance to save Konoha.''

''Thank you...'' he nodded, she then too, got up and began to get dressed.

''I really hope that you come back Sasuke-kun. We will not give up on you.''

She didnt wait for his answer as she left, back to her team...and then back home...to the people who would never know what she sacrificed for them.

There you go! The first chapter of my new fic! I know im still working on The Only Exception...but this one has been brothering me for a while and I wanted to get it out...so here! T.O.E will still be first priority but if you like this I'll update soon!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	2. 2 I Promise You

**Summary: **Sasuke made Sakura a deal she simply couldn't refuse. In exchange he could promise her the safety of the Hidden Leaf but what would she have to give up in return? Is she willing to go as far as to help him complete the last of his goals?

**~Fade Away~**

_**Chapter 2 - I Promise You**_

_I know, that my love for you -_

_is real,_

_It's something true - that we do_

_Just something natural_

_And I feel when you walk in the room_

_When you're near..._

_I feel my heart skip a beat,_

_The whole world disappears._

_*-Selena Gomez & The Scene-*_

_- 1 month later- December-_

Sakura gave a whimper as the sun shining in awakened her. Recently her body had refused to let her get up at sunrise like usual. Typically, even after a long night shift at the hospital she would be fine when she awoke, but now she was always worn out. A week ago she had gotten sick in the mornings, but that turned out to be a simple virus that she quickly healed. She was terrified of the fact that she had to tell Sasuke that she was, in fact, not expecting his child. She sighed and forced herself to get up. The reason for her exhaustion was nothing more than a symptom brought on by depression. The fact that she and Sasuke simply had sex to conceive a child and not because he loved her had begun to eat at her heart. She forced the thoughts away that tried to convince her otherwise, because she knew.

'_The moment you spoke the words I knew. I knew that you were the only one who I could trust this with'._

No_, _that didn't mean he loved her. He would never_. _

After showering she headed to the training grounds for her morning session with Team Kakashi as well as Sai, Yamato-sensei was on a mission and hasn't returned yet.

''Morning Sakura-chan!'' Naruto said as soon as he saw her.

''Morning Naruto, Sai, Kakashi-sensei.''

Kakashi-sensei merely smiled, Sai greeted her with a ''Morning Ugly.'' which she ignored, although a slight twitch made her annoyance visible.

''Naruto and Sai will go at it today and I'll take our Sakura on.'' Kakashi informed them and Naruto and Sai jumped a few meters away and began fighting immediately. She watched Naruto create some Kage Bunshins and Sai painted making a tiger emerge and rush at Naruto's clones.

''Sakura! Focus!'' Kakashi was running towards her now with a kunai. Sakura easily dodged, sending a chakra punch to the floor, making it shatter under Kakashi, who jumped and avoided it. Once his feet touched the ground Sakura was there, throwing punches left and right. He, of course, dodged every single one. Kakashi's back was now against a tree, and Sakura swung another punch, but he jumped out of the way, lading behind her and attacking with his kunai, she spun around and out of the way. Her head spun a little but she ignored it, kicking Kakashi's legs. He fell and rolled out of the way before jumping up. Sakura's vision blurred a little. She shook it off and drew a kunai, now taking a different approach. She attacked and Kakashi defended with his own kunai, the two weapons slashed together in a power struggle making a few sparks. Sakura saw her opponent lift his leg to kick, but she did a back flip but as soon as her feet touched the ground her head began to spin frantically and blackness filled her vision as she fell to her knees, taking deep breaths.

Kakashi was at her side in an instant.

''Sakura?'' he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She didnt open her mouth, she forced down the puke that wanted to come out.

"Sakura-chan!" she heard Naruto running towards them.

"What happened?" came Sai's drawl.

"Im not sure." Kakashi answered.

Once her vision cleared Sakura stood up slowly.

''Sakura-chan?''

''I...Im fine, guys.''

This was normal. Depression. That's all it is. _Right_?

''I think I'll go home and lie down before my shift at the hospital.''

''Alright...'' Kakashi said reluctantly as he watched her go.

_**~:::~**_

Sakura ran into her room. Her parent's weren't home. They were on a vacation in Suna. She was hyperventilating as she paced her room after locking it for good measure.

When she found out it was a stupid stomach virus she didnt even bother to check if she was...

She took off her shirt and her hand glowed green as she placed it to her abdomen. Slowly she felt around...and right over her navel she felt...it...chakra...a fetus. _A ninja never shows emotion_. She took a deep breath. Her lip shook in fear... She had made her decision. For her home. So it would be safe. Tears threatened to fall. It wasn't that she didn't want the baby. It was that...there was no love. She knew she should be used to it...but...it wasn't easy. No matter how much time had passed, she knew in this instant, nothing had changed. The one thing she wanted was the one thing she couldn't have. Love.

She almost screamed in shock as a knock came from her balcony. She took a calming breath. She turned around. An Anbu.

''Yes?''

''The Hokage has requested you.''

''Ok, thank you.''

The Anbu disappeared. Ok, she told herself, calm down. I'll tell shisou now. She'll help me through this.

Sakura entered the office.

''Ah good, Sakura, you're here. Naruto and Kakashi are on their way, I have a mission for you.''

''Tell me shisou.''

''The Uchiha has been spotted not too far from here.''

Sakura's heart raced...he was here to find out if she was carrying his child.

''I want you 3 to find out, _discreetly_, what he's up to.''

''Naruto? Discreetly? He's gonna do what he wants anyway shisou.''

Tsunade sighed. ''I realize that, but he won't be happy about not going.''

''I could go alone?'' the pinkette offered.

Tsunade looked at her for a long moment. ''Fine. Observe, nothing more.''

''Hai. I'll leave immediately.'' Sakura said, but hesitated at the door. Not looking at the Hokage.

''Sakura?'' Tsunade asked, she had noticed her pupil's behavior.

''Shisou...I...''

She chickened out pathetically.

''Never mind.''

Without another word she left. She went home and got her travel bag and then made for her destination.

Sasuke was said to be in one of the near lodging towns. It was only and hour away at full speed. Sakura lept on auto-pilot. Her mind was racing. What would she tell Sasuke? If she lied to him and told him she wasn't pregnant, he would demand another...session. If she told him she was pregnant, how would she just do it?

The town came up before her and she slowed her pace. If he was there, he would come to her.

She stepped through the gates and she knew...he was there. Like a faint heartbeat. It was him. She booked into one of the inns. Her room was on the second floor. It had a balcony. It was perfect.

It was about 2pm. She walked around the village for a while and then returned to her room at about 4pm. She lay sprawled out on the bed, a glowing hand on her exposed stomach. She wondered if it would be a boy or a girl or who it would look more like. She smiled, knowing that this little one would be loved.

_**...::::...**_

Sasuke was frustrated. After what happened with Sakura a month ago, his body had constantly craved more. He had thought about it with Karin but that thought had _**literally**_ revolted him. He had then imagined it with other woman he had seen, but to no avail! The worst part was that whenever he saw pink, he'd imagine her soft locks! And whenever he saw green eyes the effect was even stronger, and left him needing a cold shower.

But, he had more important things to deal with. He needed to find out if she was with child. That would mean the deal was done. When he felt her enter the village his need grew strong and it angered him. She had frolicked around the damn village without a fucking care and now she was in that room! He would wait until it was dark to approach her. He secretly hoped that she was not yet pregnant...so that he could take her again, or would he take her regardless? He would wait to see once he saw her. It was so ironic, a few years ago he would never have thought like this, and about his old teammate no less!

Things had of course changed, Sakura had grown up. She wasn't the screaming, swooning fangirl she used to be. He knew she really cared about him. He couldn't imagine why, he thought he didn't care?

When night fell Sasuke began to make his way to where she was staying. He felt her chakra moving, and naturally he followed. She went into a small store and bought some things before returning to the inn. He waited a while, simply watching the balcony doors. When it opened Sakura was wearing a small tank top and sweat glistened on her chest. She walked back inside and came out with a bag of...tomatoes?

_**:...:**_

Sakura sat outside; she had suddenly become very hot after her craving for the tomatoes had come. She had never really like tomatoes especially, she ate them but she would prefer apples for snacks and now she couldn't get enough of the red substance. The heat was now unbearable. Probably another symptom of the pregnancy. The cold wind blew satisfyingly over her. She knew that he was watching her, and she felt him come closer until he dropped onto the balcony. She turned to look at him. ''Sasuke-kun...'' he was wearing that damn cloak.

''Hn. What are you doing here?'' he got right to the point.

''I should be asking you that. What are you doing here, Sasuke-kun?'' she asked, and he didnt miss the playful glint in her eyes. The eyes which he had managed to avoid, until now.

''You know why im here.'' he answered, staring her down.

''Yes,'' she sighed, he wondered why she was acting so in control. ''I suppose I do know.''

She waited for him to say something, but she knew he wouldn't.

She looked up at the stars and took a deep breath. ''This...is probably my last mission. I'll be off duty for...a few months.''

She turned to look at him. His face remained still but his eyes showed emotions...so many that she couldn't even begin to comprehend them before he controlled himself again.

She stood up and stopped in front of him. He looked shocked by her sudden actions and stepped away.

''Sasuke-kun?''

''What are you doing?'' he snapped.

She had nothing to lose. She was 17 and pregnant with his child. She was a woman now and she loved him so heart achingly much. ''Kiss me.''

His eyes widened. An open invitation. She had given him an open invitation. But he was Uchiha Sasuke, so he chuckled sardonically and turned away.

''Come inside with me.'' she whispered and he froze as she wrapped her arms around him.

He would accept. She knew it. And so did he.

"Come to bed with me." she murmured softly into his back, but he heard, of course he did.

He wanted to fight the need, the temptation...but he found no strength to do so.

"Dammit...I can't live with this!"

"Cant live with what?" she asked, not lifting her head away.

"This hunger," he grounded out and then turned to her and pressed her into the wall with his body, the movement was so fast, she expected him to be. "This need I have to...bed you." the last part was said in a quiet, almost hesitant way. Sakura gasped softly. "What?"

"I will not be repeating myself." something flashed in his eyes and Sakura couldn't question him any longer.

Slowly, he dipped his head down and brushed his lips against hers. He let out a hiss as heat rushed to his groin.

Sakura pressed her lips to his. "Do you want this?"

He gave a curt nod and she didn't hesitate to kiss him.

He gave into his need and desire, giving in to his emotions on an almost animalistic level as he carried her inside and dropped her onto the bed. His heart pounded in his chest, but like most things he ignored it and for once...he shut off his mind and let his body take over. No one, save for Sakura, would know of him letting go.

Their kisses became faster, deeper and had an almost delicate urgency to them.

He moved his head down kissing into her neck. His bites made her mewl in pleasure.

His hands touched her breasts and she arched her back. He seemed shocked by the reaction.

"Again..." she panted, and she squeezed again, running his thumb over her hard nipple making her bite down on her lip and let out a groan.

Sasuke thought all her different reactions and found them fueling his need even more.

"Do it again." he demanded.

"What?"

"What you did...before."

Sakura couldn't see why, she already felt the proof of his arousal on her thigh.

"But...you're already..."

"I know." he bit out. Sakura didn't see any need to argue so she swiftly reached down and hesitantly grazed over him. He leaned his head down on her shoulder, a sign for her to continue. And she did, she eagerly rubbed her hand over him and he began to buck his hips into her hand unconsciously.

"Too much...You're wearing too much." he muttered and pulled off her shirt as she continued giving her attention.

By the time he released she was almost naked, except for her panties. Her breasts were wet and warm with his touches and he was still hard in her hand.

When Sasuke gathered her in his arms, Sakura numbed inside, this wasn't an act of love, it was done in blind lust. After all, lust is even more blind than love. She had to remind herself of this, even when he entered her, thrusting into her persistently, sending her body into spasms if pleasure. She reminded herself of this when she eagerly responded to him, holding him to her, and when they both climaxed; he took her again, and again and again, and each time she gave him pleasure on such a level that he couldn't stop, that he just wanted more and more of her. She sedated his need...for now, and he soon fell asleep with her still on top of him.

_**:...::...:**_

Somewhere in the darkness he had shaken her awake, calling her name.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun...?" she blinked in the darkness his red eyes looked down at her.

"The deal is done."

She didn't look away from his blazing Sharingan as she sat up and grabbed his arm.

"Will you...?"

"I will keep my end of the bargain."

Sakura pulled him down and kissed his cheek. An action she did before she could stop herself. He seemed shocked.

"That's not what I meant." she said, and he knew from the start what she meant.

His eyes narrowed and her shoulders slumped.

His fingertips grazed over the side of her neck and she looked up, thinking she saw a smirk.

"Sasuke-kun, wha-" but he was already gone.

Sakura woke up at dawn. He was gone now. She took a shower and set off home. She would tell Tsunade immediately. Even though she dreaded it. She needed to tell her. What would happen? She knew her mentor. All Sakura needed to do was to stay calm and slowly explain the situation.

When Sakura arrived in Konoha and stepped into the Hokage's office, she knew Tsunade knew. It was obvious from the way the busty woman had stared her down.

''Sakura. Welcome back.''

''Thank you shisou...''

''You have been trying to tell me something for a while? It seems important.''

''Hai...''

So she didn't know yet, but from the way the Hokage was examining her body, she would soon know.

"Something has happened, please stay calm until I explain the situation, shisou."

Tsunade nodded. "But first Sakura, what's that on your neck?"

Sakura's eyes widened and her hand shot to the placed he had touched just a few hours ago before his departure.

Tsunade held up a mirror and Sakura took hesitant steps until she looked into it. A mark. One that he left there. She knew there were more...

The Hokage stared at Sakura, not quite sure what to say.

''Im pregnant.''

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. She knew. ''The father?''

''Shisou...I should start at the beginning.''

The blonde stayed completely still.

''On our last...retrieval mission. Sasuke confronted me in the woods.''

''That wasn't in the mission report!''

''I-I know...I didnt tell anyone. Because...I couldn't, he made a deal with me.''

''A Deal? What sort of deal?''

''He intended to attack and destroy Konoha, killing everyone. But he promised it would be safe.''

Tsunade's eyes widened. "In exchange? He wanted a child?''

Sakura nodded, placing a hand on her stomach. "An heir."

"That little bastard." Tsunade stood up her fists shaking, aching to punch something.

''And what if Akatsuki should decide to attack us?'' she asked, her anger clear.

''I thought of that and added my own conditions.''

She nodded at Sakura to continue.

''If Akatsuki or anyone they hire decide to attack is, Sasuke is to fight with us.''

''And he has agreed to this?''

''He has.''

It was silent between them for a long time before Tsunade spoke. ''Why would you do this?''

''A ninja is a tool, '' Sakura recited...another one of the ninja sayings she had memorized. She never truly knew what it meant, until now. She had slept with a traitor, to have his child. That was how the village would see it. To her, she had slept with the man that she loves, to protect the village she loves.

''There's a limit to how far any one ninja should go, I know that's not what your are taught, but as my pupil, I wanted to protect you from these things, Sakura.''

''I know shisou...but you know I've never been able to deny that man anything, and I can't bring myself to regret this.'' Sakura gave a small smile.

The Hokage sighed. ''Well, the most important, the Elders cannot know. We need to keep this under wraps for as long as possible.''

''I want Naruto and Kakashi-sensei to know...and possibly Ino...''

Tsunade nodded. ''Naruto won't be happy,'' she chuckled darkly, ''He will be furious.''

''I...know...''

''Shizune!''

Said woman came rushing in. ''Tsunade-sama?''

''Get Naruto, Yamanaka Ino and Kakashi, and tell them not to be late.''

''Hai, Tsunade-sama!''

When the door shut, Tsunade's eyes fell on her pupil.

''Do you want to tell them? Or should I?''

''I...should.'' Sakura replied.

Moments of silence passed, neither spoke, there wasn't much to be said.

''Shisou...I feel like I should apologize.''

The blond frowned. ''For what?''

''I made this decision on my own, without even consulting you, the Hokage, my mentor...and like my second mother, really.''

''In that type of situation you didnt have much time for that,'' the Hokage ran a hand through her hair, ''Though I really wish there had been another solution...something else we could have possibly given him.''

''Shisou...I've always wanted children, much later than this I admit, but it was always him...no matter how long the wait, I would've waited. Only for him. This might be the last chance and I'd gladly take it.''

Tsunade looked at her pupil for a long time before she nodded. Sakura was happy. That was a good thing. But it could be a problem later, her feelings for that boy could cost her everything.

The door opened then and Naruto strode in with an annoyed looking Ino behind him.

''Baa-chan! What's up!''

''Calm down Naruto!'' Sakura said with a scowl.

''That's what I've been trying to tell him!'' Ino flailed her hands in the air as she spoke.

Kakashi climbed through the window then and Sakura was, for the first time, not happy that he wasn't late.

''Shizune?'' Sakura asked.

''I'll fill her in later.'' Tsunade said.

''What's going on?'' It was Kakashi who spoke.

''Sakura has something important to tell you all but as the situation is, the matter is not to leave this room, no matter who asks you. That's an order.'' everyone nodded.

The Hokage looked at Sakura to continue.

''Im not sure how to begin...'' the pink-haired shinobi was nervous. ''Im pregnant.''

Ino gasped and her hand flew to her mouth, Kakashi just stood there, eye wide and Naruto went from shocked to confused. ''As in...with a baby?'' he asked. Sakura nodded.

''The father?'' it was Kakashi-sensei who asked.

Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes, ''Sasuke-kun.''

She expected Naruto's outraged scream, Kakashi's look of pity and slight disapproval and Ino's disbelief. None came. All just stared at her, waiting for her to tell them it's a joke. She, of course, could not.

"WHAT?" Ino shrieked.

''S-Sasuke's?'' Naruto asked.

''Naruto...I...,'' she sighed, ''yes.''

''How? Why!'' there it was, Naruto's outraged scream.

''He made me a deal; he and Akatsuki wouldn't attack Konoha if I give him an heir.''

Naruto's face twisted in anger. His body shook. ''How could he?'' Sakura saw a faint tint of red in his azure orbs.

''Hell, he didnt even have to bring Konoha into it! He was playing on your feelings for him! That BASTARD!''

Naruto's enraged screams went on and Sakura was sure now, the Kyuubi was emerging. ''Naruto...'' she took a step forward but Kakashi stopped her.

''Naruto!'' Tsunade's scream silenced all.

''Sakura is not finished.''

Naruto looked like he wanted to say more, and the red in his eyes didnt fade.

''As Tsunade-sama has told you, no one can know...you cannot, under any circumstances confront Sasuke-kun.''

''Sasuke-kun!'' Naruto spat, glaring at Sakura and she flinched back.

''Why I called you here,'' Tsunade cut in, ''is because we need a cover for Sakura, for the time being.''

''A...cover?'' Ino spoke; she seemed to have regained her composure.

The Hokage nodded. ''People will talk. They will ask about the father. Sakura will need something to tell them.''

''He obviously has to look like Sasuke.'' Ino said with a nod.

''Yes, let's start with a name?'' Tsunade asked everyone.

''Not something too obvious.'' Ino tapped her chin.

Sakura looked at everyone present. Kakashi-sensei leaned against the wall, his eye closed. He looked calm. Sakura knew better. Inside he was thinking up a storm. Naruto's anger had subsided, he looked...hurt. Ino and Tsunade were deep in thought.

_**:...~...:**_

Sakura smiled. ''Ok...Its fine I guess.''

''You guess?'' Ino asked.

''Yeah, its fine!'' Naruto spat and stomped out the door.

Sakura was out the door and after him in a heartbeat. ''Naruto! Wait!''

He rounded on her. ''Wait? Wait! I've been waiting if you hadn't noticed Sakura-chan! All this time! I thought that maybe when Sasuke left you'd see that there's someone who could be better for you! Someone actually who wants you!''

''Naruto...''

''I thought I loved you, Sakura-chan! Dammit!''

Sakura was desperate when she yelled, ''And Hinata loves you!''

He was quick to respond. ''Hinata? Hinata doesn't know me!''

''And you never gave her the chance!''

''This isn't about her!'' he took a deep breath. ''This is about...you.''

''Naruto...I love you, like a brother, like my teammate.''

''Dont say that. You dont love me like I love you. That doesn't make it better.''

''No, maybe not. But that just means that this doesn't change anything for me, I'll still love you like I do after the baby is born.''

''That's all I could hope for, right?'' he asked, it was sarcastic.

''Naruto...I did this for Konoha.''

''Right. Because it's such a burden for you to make a baby with...'' he didnt finish the sentence.

''What do you want me to say...? That im sorry it happened?''

''You would be lying to me.''

''He still doesn't love me back...'' Sakura's voice broke as she admitted that.

Naruto was silent, just watching her.

''Look, Naruto, I know how you feel about me...and I know that this has broken your heart...but I need you to get through this, we both know Sasuke-kun isn't coming back any time soon, so this baby needs an uncle, Sasuke's your brother isn't he?''

Naruto seemed to sigh in relief.

''What?''

He laughed and Sakura felt herself relax.

''I thought you were gonna say 'this baby needs a dad''' he laughed harder.

''Agh! You're impossible!'' Sakura hit him on the head and rolled her eyes.

* * *

That's chapter 2!

Here's a preview of the next one!

Sasuke entered Akatsuki's current hide-out, intending on avoiding everyone and getting some sleep. But from the look in Madara's eyes he had other ideas.

"Sasuke-kun. Where have you been?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Out."

"Where?"

Of course Sasuke stayed silent and moved to pass the older Uchiha.

"Maybe I should ask this a different way. Did you have fun with the pink-haired kunoichi?"

...

Till next time!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	3. 3 From Yesterday

**Summary: **Sasuke made Sakura a deal she simply couldn't refuse. In exchange he could promise her the safety of the Hidden Leaf but what would she have to give up in return? Is she willing to go as far as to help him complete the last of his goals?

**~Fade Away~**

_**Chapter 3 - From Yesterday**_

_On a mountain he sits,_

_Not of gold but of sin,_

_Through the blood,_

_He can learn see life that in turn,_

_From the council of one,_

_He'll decide when it's done,_

_With the innocent on his face is a map of the world..._

_*-30 Seconds to Mars -*_

_- 2 Months Pregnant- January-_

Naruto seemed to have gotten over the initial shock and anger, but he seemed a lot more reluctant to discuss Sasuke with her, like Ino was doing constantly. She asked questions like 'Is he a good kisser?' 'How and where did he touch you?' and even one of the more humiliating ones, 'how big is he?' Sakura would try and avoid those questions all together, but every time Ino would ask, Naruto would close off the subject of Sasuke more and more. Sometimes Sakura would reminisce about the Team 7 days and Naruto would either change the subject or just stay silent. He did this only with Sakura, he would talk freely with Kakashi and even Sai, this unnerved Sakura to a degree where she thought she was losing touch with the memories where they where happy. She felt like she was losing touch of what they all shared.

Sakura had sat at lunch with Kakashi and Naruto, when Ino had come up.

"Forehead, I've been thinking about something." she had said, and Sakura already knew what it was about.

"What is it Ino?"

"Why would he choose you of all people? Did he say?"

Naruto and even Kakashi had shut up then, they were probably also curious about that one.

Sakura felt her heart drop. She had been trying to avoid that one.

She looked up, hoping her teammates would save her. Kakashi was waiting patiently, but not obviously so. Naruto was looking right at her, with narrowed eyes.

"Don't you guys ever get bored of it?" she had said, getting up and leaving. She ignored Ino's calls and Kakashi's almost silent apology. Naruto said nothing.

_**:~:~:~**_

Sasuke entered Akatsuki's current hide-out, intending on avoiding everyone and getting some sleep. He turned the corridor and already heard the voices of his teammates as they argued. Madara stepped out of one of the rooms and from the look in Madara's eyes he had other ideas.

"Sasuke-kun. Where have you been?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Out."

"Where?"

Of course Sasuke stayed silent and moved to pass the older Uchiha.

"Maybe I should ask this a different way. Did you have fun with the pink-haired kunoichi?"

Sasuke's step froze in mid-air as his whole body tensed up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hmm, wasn't her name Sakura? What a pretty little thing." Madara mused.

Sasuke turned to the other Uchiha and his hand went to the hilt of his sword.

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun, there's no need for that."

Sasuke said nothing; he didn't waver from his position.

Madara sighed dramatically and then it was quiet for a moment before he said. "Answer my question, Sasuke-kun."

"I told you I was out. Where I was, is none of your business." with that said, Sasuke passed him and continued down the corridor.

"Im just making sure I still have your loyalty...the world is dangerous and anything can happen to that pink-hime." the threat was clear, Sasuke stopped and turned to Madara, his expression as apathetic as ever, but his eyes blazed red, a threat of his own. "You have nothing to worry about."

Madara just watched him walk away.

_**\\~*~/**_

Sakura rushed into the Hokage's office, her worries and fears all present of her face.

"I came as soon as I could? Did something happen?"

Tsunade smiled. "No, no. Just sit down Sakura."

The pinkette nodded and took a seat.

"The reason why I've called you here is because I have a proposition for you."

"Kami! Another proposition in 2 months!" Sakura said her tone fearful.

The Hokage chuckled. "Nothing like that Sakura, calm down."

Sakura gave a sigh and nodded.

"What kind of proposition?"

"You've been taken off of missions and hospital duty for the remainder of you pregnancy, as you know."

Sakura sighed again and nodded.

"Well, I've been speaking to Kakashi and Shizune about this and both seem to think it's a good idea."

"What is shisou?"

"That you get your own Genin team."

Sakura's jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide. "W-What?"

The Hokage nodded and chuckled.

"B-But...Im not even a Jounin, only a-"

"I know, but these are special circumstances. I've mentioned it to the elders and they've taken it under consideration, but they would like to discuss it with you themselves."

Sakura nodded. "When?"

"In a few minutes."

Sakura's stomach knotted.

_**\\~*~/**_

The elders stepped into the usual meeting room in the Hokage tower. Sakura and Tsunade were already waiting as the elders took a seat across from them.

Shizune brought in some tea and then scurried away.

"Haruno Sakura," Koharu spoke, "I hear that you've been taken off missions and hospital work...why is that?"

"I've already explained-"

A single hand was lifted and silenced the Hokage before the attention turned back to Sakura.

"Well sir...Im two months pregnant and the Hokage thought it best."

"Hmm, two months exactly?" Homaru asked.

Sakura thought about this...her heart skipped a beat. Yes, today two months ago was that day. She nodded. "Yes, today is the two month mark."

"So this happened while on a mission?" the male asked.

Sakura nodded. "We were returning from a mission."

"What kind of mission?"

The kunoichi took a deep breath. "A retrieval mission."

"Of who?"

They knew all of this. They were goading her to say something. She didn't know why, but she decided it was best to keep her cool. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Your old teammate."

She only nodded.

"And he is the father?" the female asked openly.

"No, Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't do something like that."

"What do you mean?"

"He has never shown interest in me, especially now. His attention is solely focused on Naruto."

The elders shared a look.

"If he isn't the father, as you claim, then what about your apparent feelings for him?"

"My _**past**_ feelings for Uchiha Sasuke will not influence my judgment or my missions."

The male nodded. "Who is the father?"

"A man named Takumi Daisuke, a traveler."

"Did you know him before that night?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Then what persuaded you to sleep with him?"

Sakura bit her lip, it wasn't that she didn't remember Ino's cover; it was just that she didn't believe in it. "He reminded me of the past, of what I wanted...of what could have been."

Sakura saw the slight twitch in Tsunade's finger.

"The past? Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura nodded. "It's no secret that I _**was**_ in love with him. And when Daisuke looked at me and his eyes reminded me so much of..." Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I did it so I could fully let go of what haunts me."

Again, the elders shared a look.

"You seem to feel more than you are letting on." the male spoke, and there was something in his tone that made Sakura's heart drop.

"Trust me when I say," she said calmly, "Whatever feelings I had for the boy that was on my team, is gone. I see him as nothing more than a traitor."

"Then why keep up with this elaborate chase?" he pressed on.

"For Naruto. We made a promise to each other. Whatever connection I held for that promise disappeared when Sasuke tried to kill Naruto again."

The elders looked at each other for a long moment.

"We have thought about this and we see no problem to give you a special upgrade to Jounin. You have enough experience and you've also helped immensely with our Akatsuki problem. The Academy graduation is next week, the Hokage will assign you a Genin team."

Sakura nodded when he finished. "Thank you."

They stood up and took there leave. "Tsunade, do not let us regret this." the male said, and then he shut the door behind him.

The Hokage let out a long breath in relief and her voice dripped with cold disdain when she said "That went well."

_**\\~*~/**_

Sasuke stared at the ceiling as he had been doing for the past 5 hours. He hadn't thought Madara would have him followed. Though, truthfully and much to his dismay, he had let his guard down. While in that village, his thoughts were consumed by her. _His first mistake. _His **second** mistake was not concealing his chakra. He planned on disappearing that night. Because of his mistakes, Sakura and the child were now in danger. Fucking Madara, he was ruining everything! Sasuke thought of killing him, but he didn't know what the immortal was capable of. This must have also been the reason why Itachi had never done it.

_Itachi..._

Sasuke felt the pain bubble up again, as it seemed to when he was alone, but he ignored it. Konoha would still pay for what they did, maybe not in the way he had originally planned, but they would pay none the less. What he needed was more information, and with him not being able to return to Konoha...someone else would just have to get it for him. He knew now that Madara's truth meant nothing and he would know what truly happened no matter what.

There was a knock at the door. Sasuke gave an annoyed sigh but still ignored it. He turned on his side with his back to the door. Another knock followed by the door opening slightly. "Sasuke-kun?"

He stayed completely still, hoping she would take that as a sign. She, of course, did not.

Her foot steps came closer; he closed his eyes as she came around and crouched in front of him. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked softly, reaching out, but without her noticing he moved swiftly and grabbed her arm before she could touch him.

"Get out." he snapped, keeping his eyes closed but discarding her arm.

"Sasuke-kun I-"

"Karin. Get out." he opened his eyes this time and his Sharingan spun violently.

Karin gasped and stumbled to her feet, before making a hasty retreat.

She was also beginning to be a problem.

~.~.~

Sakura, along with some other Jounin, stood in the Hokage's office as she explained what would happen next. Everyone was assigned their teams, and of course, as destiny would have it. Sakura got Team 7.

"Sakura your team will consist of Takumi Yuya, Hyuuga Renshi and Nakuwi Kyoshiro."

A while later, Sakura remained in the Hokage's office, waiting patiently for her team's orientation to being Genin to end.

Tsunade handed Sakura a file. The pinkette flipped it open.

TAKUMI YUYA

AGE: 13

BIRTHDAY: 24 January

ZODIAC: Aquarius

LEVELS:

- Ninjutsu: A

- Genjutsu: B

- Taijutsu: B

- Shuriken: A

- Kunai: A

- Other: A

"Tsunade-sama, what does 'other' refer to?" Sakura asked.

"It refers to the teacher's overall impression with the student and his or her ability to excel as a shinobi." the blond clarified.

"Yuya got an A, what does that mean exactly?"

Tsunade frowned. "Do you know of the few people I know who got A's?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Orochimaru, the Yondaime, Uchiha Itachi, Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Then the odds for her aren't good for her." Sakura realized as her heart dropped.

"That's why I gave her to you. The Yondaime taught Kakashi and Kakashi taught you, and im hoping with you her decisions will be different."

"Shisou, we can't count on that...Kakashi-sensei also taught Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said softly.

HYUUGA RENSHI

AGE: 12

BIRTHDAY: 30 March

ZODIAC: Aries

LEVELS:

Ninjutsu : B

Genjutsu : A

Taijutsu : A

Shuriken : C

Kunai : A

Other : B

NAKUWI KYOSHIRO

AGE: 12

BIRTHDAY: 6 October

ZODIAC: Libra

LEVELS:

Ninjutsu : B

Genjutsu : C

Taijutsu : B

Shuriken : C

Kunai : A

Other : C

Sakura sent message for her team to meet her at the Hokage Mountain. She leaned on the railing and looked up at the sky; the wind blew softly through her tresses.

"Yo, Sakura."

"Kakashi-sensei you came!"

"Of course, though I have to be leaving on a mission in 2 minutes."

"Ok ok, I was just...um, well, I was wondering...if..." Sakura couldn't find the right words and fidgeted nervously, reminding her old sensei of her 12-year-old self.

"You see," she tried again, "tomorrow is Survival Training and-"

Kakashi chuckled and put up a hand, and then he fished something out of his pockets.

2 bells chimed as they came into contact with each other.

Sakura smiled as Kakashi handed them to her. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. I'll return them when you get back."

He nodded. "Don't be too hard on them."

"I'll try."

Kakashi chuckled and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura hid the bells in her pouch just as the footsteps could be heard.

Yuya, the only girl on the team, had blond hair that was a little longer than Sakura's, and she had hazel eyes, came into view first. Yuya wore a strapless, shoulder less black shirt with bindings on that side's bicep and tight-fitter black knee-length pants. She was ignoring the two boys who were having a conversation behind her. The boy on Yuya's right was obviously the Hyuuga of the team with his pupil-less, pearly eyes. Like traditional Hyuugas, he had long hair that was tied up. His hair was black and he wore a loose-fitting white shirt with brown shinobi pants. On her left was a boy with messy brown hair and dark green eyes. He wore a blue shirt and black knee-length shorts.

Yuya took a seat in front of their new sensei and just as Renshi was about to sit, Kyoshiro stopped him.

"So? Where is he?" he asked the only other person present - Sakura.

"Where is who?" she asked.

"Our sensei, duh." Kyoshiro rolled his eyes.

"That would be me." Sakura answered with a smile.

"You're kidding right?" the boy barked a laugh. Yuya silently shook her head.

"No...Why would I be?"

"Well...you're a girl!"

"What's wrong with her being female?" Yuya asked with narrowed eyes.

"Come on! I mean, look at her. She just a girl, why would they send _her_?"

"What's wrong with _me_?" Sakura snapped.

Kyoshiro gave her a once-over. "They wouldn't send someone like you! Jounin are experienced shinobi...and I don't see any of those around."

"Excuse me?" ok, now Sakura was pissed.

Her gloved fists were shaking.

"I- uh..."

"Kyo, shut up and sit down if you don't want our sensei to beat you to a pulp, you obviously don't know who she is. So for once, trust me on this." Yuya snapped.

Kyoshiro huffed but sat down regardless. Renshi sat down next to him.

Sakura watched them for a moment as she calmed down.

"Ok, let's start out by introducing ourselves. Let's keep it simple, what you like, hate, your dreams and hobbies." Sakura told them.

"Sensei, why don't you go first?" Renshi spoke up for the first time. Sakura's eyes widened. Every generation must have a Sasuke, if she was 13, she'd probably have a crush on this boy. She wondered if Yuya liked him...

"Well, I suppose that's alright. Im Haruno Sakura," she remembered Kakashi's "introduction"...or lack there of. She smiled fondly before she continued, "Hmm, I like, well..." Kakashi might have had a point...this wasn't easy. "What I don't like..." Great. They were looking at her like she was mental. "Selfish people...?"

"Anyone specific?" Kyoshiro challenged.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Yeah..., Orochimaru...though he's dead..." she tapped her chin. "Akatsuki members...That guy with the mask!" she huffed, remembering how he treated her like she was a Mexican bull. Yeah, Olé my ass.

"Who the hell is that?" Kyoshiro asked.

"Stick with me; you'll meet him some time." Sakura mumbled.

"Ok, we'll start with Renshi."

"You weren't finished!" Kyoshiro complained.

"I said, we'll start with Renshi!" Sakura took another calming breath.

"Well, ok. Im Hyuuga Renshi. I like training and doing better than Yuya," said girl threw him a glare, "I dislike...nothing in particular. My dream...I guess for our clan head to die so my dad can take over...and then me."

...

He laughed, "Kidding! I guess my dream would be to become an ANBU elite, that wouldn't be too hard, as you know, im a Hyuuga." he winked at Yuya who "hmph-ed" and turned away. "My hobbies are reading and training."

"Ok, Yuya you next." Sakura nodded at the girl.

"Im Takumi Yuya. I like being right and swimming and music, I don't like busybody people or anyone who annoys me, I guess. My dream is to be Konoha's best interrogator. My hobbies are dancing."

Well...that was short.

Sakura nodded and then begrudgingly turned to the last member.

"Now...you."

He smirked. "Yo. Im Nakuwi Kyo, short for Kyoshiro, I like being a shinobi and good foods, I dislike the Mist Village, they seem like the bad guys to me...or maybe rock...or"

"Would you get to the point!" Yuya slapped him on the head.

"My dream...is to save the town and be everyone's hero! _-to which Yuya muttered 'that's already been done by someone else this year, smartass'-_ And well, Im a ninja, who needs hobbies? Am I right?"

Yuya gave an awkward cough.

"Well...all three of you are very unique." Sakura said, while she was freaking out inside. The Hyuuga was an arrogant flirt, the girl was angry and the other one was worse than Naruto used to be.

"So tomorrow we'll be starting a mission."

"What kinda mission?" Kyo asked, already getting excited.

"Well it's something that we'll be doing together." the sensei explained further.

"Yeah?" Yuya asked.

"Survival Training."

Kyo huffed. "I knew she was useless."

Sakura's jaw clenched. She'd beat him up tomorrow...

"We've already done that." Renshi pointed out.

Sakura could understand so many of Kakashi's reactions now. She smirked. "I'll just get right to the point. This is special training. Your performance tomorrow will decide your future."

"Our future?" Yuya echoed.

Sakura nodded. "Only nine out of the 27 graduates will actually become Genin."

Yuya's eyes narrowed, Renshi scowled, Kyo's jaw dropped and Sakura laughed.

"The others will be sent back to the academy, meaning this test has a 66% fail rate..." Sakura explained.

It was silent for a while before Sakura spoke. "Meeting over. Be at the training grounds at 5 Am." she got up to leave. "It'll probably be better if you don't eat breakfast...you'll throw up if you do."

She wanted to laugh at their horrified expressions but she decided to disappear before that.

~;;~~;;~~;;~~

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!"

Mentally Sasuke groaned. He hated it when Madara put on that obnoxious and ridiculous voice. He simply loathed it.

Madara caught up to him quickly. "I have something for you to do, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Sasuke turned to him, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, as you know, Akatsuki is low on men at the moment. Since Kakazu and Hidan died nobody actually went to check finances and so on."

"What does this have to do with me?" Sasuke said, his impatience clear.

"Well, the fact is, Akatsuki is running low on recourses, money is a particular problem. So, I need you to do a few assassinations and make us some money."

"Ask someone else." Sasuke said and turned away, continuing to where he was headed.

"I wasn't asking." Madara stated simply.

The young Uchiha turned around. "I joined your organization it was because I want revenge on Konoha, you promised me the Bijuu's power if I did. I haven't gotten anything you promised, so I suggest you don't demand things like im below you." and with that said, he turned and continued on his way.

Madara watched him go, anger and frustration growing inside him.

"What's going on?" a voice asked from behind him.

"Nothing. And that's exactly the point. You said you were going to make him easier to control."

"Its not that easy, Sasuke-kun has many walls up around him. Im getting there." she promised, pushing her glasses up.

No, in Karin's mind, she wasn't betraying him. In a way, she saw it playing out in a way where he would open up to her and maybe even love her. Well, that's what Madara told her would happen and that in the end, they both would get what they wanted. She didn't know what it was that he wanted and she couldn't care less if it meant she could have her Sasuke-kun. She considered telling Sasuke of what Madara requested of her, but the possible scenario of Sasuke killing her replayed in her mind and that idea was soon tossed out.

She had tried many things but Sasuke openly rejected them. That's why she had no other choice than her next action. Karin entered his room, it was of course empty. She stripped off her clothes and lay down on his bed. Now she would wait.

Sakura's Team 7 arrived at the training grounds a little before 5 am. Of course she was going to make them wait. Not as long as Kakashi, only until 7 am.

They all met in the center of the training grounds.

"Morning." Kyo groaned.

"Yeah." Yuya nodded at him.

"My, Yuya, aren't you perky this morning." Renshi said with a smirk.

"What the hell?" she snapped. No, she told herself, she wouldn't fall for this. She knew that her breast bindings were thick; he was trying to trick her into looking. She knew him. He was for lack of a better word, a filthy pervert. Of course he didn't act like that at home or with anyone else. Just with her and it really did piss her off.

"I'd kill you if I probably didn't need you for the mission today." she seethed and sat down.

Kyo yawned loudly and stretched.

"You guys still remember the plan?" Yuya asked and her teammates nodded.

"Now we wait..."

Sakura arrived at exactly 7am, and her team knew she chose to arrive at that time.

They were giving her slight glares which se ignored.

"Well, let's get to it." Sakura held out to clock.

"This is to keep time, im setting it for 12." she did so as she spoke.

"This means you have a 5 hour time limit."

"To do what exactly?" Renshi asked.

Sakura took the bells from her pouch and held them out. "To get these."

"Bells?" Kyo asked skeptically.

"Yes, bells. If you succeed in getting the bells, you pass."

"There are only 2 bells, Sakura-sensei." Sakura couldn't help but feel a little bit smug; Yuya was, like her, very observant.

"I guess the third one will be tied up and won't be getting lunch." Sakura smirked.

"Eh?" of course that was Kyo.

"Your teammates will be eating their lunch...in front of you." Sakura never appreciated Kakashi more; he was an inspiration for torture.

"And you'll be sent back to the academy."

"How unfair..." Renshi commented.

"Now," Sakura announced a little louder, "You may come at me with any weapon or technique, most importantly; you need to come at me with killer intent. You won't be able to get the bells if you don't."

All three nodded.

"Well then, start!"

All three of them disappeared into the woods. Sakura knew where they were but she held back. They had to come to her.

"Im going down there." Kyo whispered.

"What? No. That's not what we agreed on Kyo!" Yuya hissed back.

"Look, time's running out, whether I go down now or later, it won't make a difference."

Yuya was quiet for a moment. "Fine."

Kyo jumped out from his hiding spot and approached his sensei.

"You're way off there, you're supposed to hide and wait for an opening and then attack." she told him.

"Maybe that's true, but we're already at a disadvantage fighting you. Even if we hide, you'll know our location."

"So, Kyoshiro, what do you plan to do now?"

"Im so glad you asked _sensei_." he said her title, and it dripped with sarcasm.

She made herself ready for whatever he was planning, Kyo rushed at her.

When she opened her mouth to speak, he froze, watching her intently. "I'll start the lesson now then. Shinobi tactic know-how number 1 - Taijutsu."

"I already know all about Taijutsu!" he snapped, but Sakura put up her hand.

"Taijutsu is when a shinobi fights without the help of any weapons or jutsu - strictly hand to hand combat."

Kyo's eyes narrowed, she actually thought he didn't know. "How dare you look down on me!" he rushed at her then and began throwing punches and kicks that he hadn't thought through.

"Kyoshiro." he stopped and his eyes widened. She wasn't there anymore!

"Stop throwing such obvious punches. If we were on a mission right now, you'd be dead." and then Sakura flicked the back of his head, sending him 10 feet across the field.

_One down..._

"Renshi...you're next. Go."

"What? No good luck kiss?"

"Sure, why not?" Yuya lowered her head, but her fist made contact with his cheek first and he flew out of their hiding spot. Yuya took off into the tress hoping her position wouldn't be compromised.

Renshi approached his new sensei.

"Wow...that's gonna swell up." she said, referring to the bruise.

He looked away and glared into the trees.

Sakura giggled. "Yuya?"

Renshi only grumbled.

"I'll heal it later. _**IF**_ you pass."

"I will."

"Are you so sure?" Sakura asked and then she punched the ground that then fell in beneath them. Renshi tried to jump away, but his legs wouldn't move. The earth healed itself up above his head, and the room he was now in was lit weakly. He found it strange that this room was underneath the training grounds all this time...

"Hello? Sakura-sensei?"

"Renshi...?"

Yuya walked into the dim light, kunai imbedded into her body from so many angles he couldn't even see them all.

She coughed up blood. "Renshi...help...me."

"Yuya!"

He stopped. There was something off about her. She was by all means Yuya...but her eyes were dead as they looked at him. She had never looked at him like that. No matter what he said.

"Byakugan!" the small veins beside his eyes appeared.

His eyes trailed over her body. There was no chakra at all, but she seemed to be there. The only explanation would be Genjutsu. Though he'd never seen one quite like this...

"Kai!"

Sakura watched him as she sat down on the grass a few feet away as he activated his bloodline limit and then he dispelled the jutsu. She remembered trying to follow Sasuke when this was her mission...Maybe doing the same to Renshi was a bit cruel. His face seemed pale...

"Nice job Renshi. Ninja's are supposed to think beyond the normal."

"I told you I wouldn't fail."

"Mmhm...So you did. Shinobi tactic know how 2 - Genjutsu. Genjutsu is hallucinatory mind-control techniques. Im actually surprised that you didn't fall for it."

"So? All that's left is Ninjutsu?" Yuya's voice came from behind Sakura.

"Correct Yuya. Why don't you give us a demonstration?"

"I'd be happy to."

Sakura watched carefully as Yuya went through the seals. Ox, Tiger, Ox, Tiger.

The Water Dragon Bullet?

Normal Genin shouldn't have enough chakra to complete that jutsu, though Renshi and Yuya did seem to be on a higher level than Sakura and Naruto were during their survival training.

Sakura dodged the attack, but as soon as she did, she felt something on her shoulder. Renshi attacked her chakra! Her right arm felt numb.

"You little bastard..." she seethed.

"Sensei! You don't have time to ignore me!" Yuya jumped forward, swinging a kick at Sakura, who grabbed it with her left hand and swung Yuya around before letting her go. The blonde flew a few feet before her back hit a tree.

Sakura felt a presence behind her and when she turned it was...KYO?

His hand reached for the bell...it chimed as his thumb brushed it. Sakura pulled her fist back to knock him away.

_**Trrrrrrrring**_

The bell rang.

"Time is up." she declared, grabbing Kyo's collar and dragging him behind her.

"LET GO!" he yelled, but she ignored him.

Sakura tied him to a log.

"Renshi and Yuya, you both did well and you may now eat lunch." _The final test._

"Do not feed Kyo! I've decided to give you another chance after lunch. If you feed him - you fail." she warned before walking off.

When she disappeared, Yuya spoke. "What the hell are we going to do?"

"Well...Sakura-sensei is away and Kyo's tied to a log, I figured we could make out." Renshi said while picking up some rice with his chopsticks.

"Real helpful idiot. Just shut up and let me think." Yuya said.

"I almost got the bells this time. I can do it again." Kyo told them fiercely just as his stomach growled violently.

"We should go at her one more time as a unit. That way one of us could distract her, while the other attacks." Yuya told them.

"That could work, but we're one member down."

"Ren! Im right here!"

Yuya sighed. "Here. Feed him my food, while I watch out for Sakura-sensei. We'll need him."

"Right." Renshi nodded.

Yuya looked around for their sensei. "Renshi our best bet will be for you to get her chakra points."

Renshi nodded and fed Kyo. "Agreed, but you two need to...do you feel that?" the ground underneath them shook and cracked.

Yuya swore. "She's coming."

Sakura had a scowl painted on her face. "What did I tell you?" she snapped.

Yuya swallowed down her fear. "You told us we could get another chance after lunch. We'll need Kyoshiro to do that."

"So...you would disobey me, your sensei, to make sure no one gets left behind?"

"I guess that's what we're doing, yes."

Sakura grinned. "You guys caught the point of this mission before we did."

"HUH?" Kyo said, shocked.

"What does that mean for us?" Renshi asked.

"Well...You pass of course!"

That's it for chapter 3!

_**Next time...**_

Sasuke walked up the steps and turned down the hall to his room. His excessive training seemed to help distract him from his thoughts for the time being. But now, as he finished, they came rushing back, with a force stronger than before. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair that was wet with his sweat. He felt it 3 doors before his own. A presence in his room. He narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his katana. With one hand on his doorknob and the other holding the katana - he opened the door.

The room was dark; he closed the door behind him and activated his sharingan.

"Sasuke-kun..."

As I said on The Only Exception (for those who read it)

I have basically finished typing out both of these stories.

So, my updates will depened on the number of reviews for each chaper. I might update every 2 weeks or every 4 weeks, depending on the number of reviews.

Right that's it! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review plzz!

xoxo

Zana-Lee


	4. 4 Serenade

_**PLEASE READ:**_

**To all my readers, please if you don't like this story or my writing, don't read it. No writer wants to be bashed in a review, as always I welcome constructive criticism, and I love reviewers that make an effort to communicate with me so I can make the story more enjoyable for you. By insulting writers, you break down our spirits in a way, and you're wasting our time and yours by writing the "review" - most of the time these reviewers do it anonymously, hiding, I suppose. Im sorry if any of you feel my writing is not up to standards I will try to fix this.**

**The bottom line:**** if you don't like, please tell me how to fix it or don't read!**

If any of you want updates on my stories, dates of update, sneak previews to new chapters - follow me on twitter - zanaxleex

Now - on with the story!

**Summary: **Sasuke made Sakura a deal she simply couldn't refuse. In exchange he could promise her the safety of the Hidden Leaf but what would she have to give up in return? Is she willing to go as far as to help him complete the last of his goals?

* * *

**~Fade Away~**

_**Chapter 3 - Serenade**_

_By the time this reaches you it will be_

_A pale grey memory,_

_Of everything I once loved,_

_a still cold heart that won't stop beating,_

_And by the time you wake up bitter and alone,_

_with nothing but your chemicals, _

_to keep you awake all night,_

_And we'll be galaxies away,_

_But I'll still miss you..._

_*-Crash Car Burn -*_

_-3 Months Pregnant- February-_

"Finally!" Kyo said, stretching his arms out above his head. "A real mission!"

A young man, with neat brown hair and hazel eyes gave the young ninja a disapproving look, but said nothing.

"This isn't a real mission asshole; a _real_ mission would involve fighting, idiot." Yuya commented sarcastically.

"Yuya, Kyo. No." Sakura stopped them, she knew what was coming.

For the past month the Hokage had assigned them D-rank missions - the usual: painting, gardening, cleaning, dog walking, baby sitting and finding that damn cat.

"Ok guys," Sakura stopped them, "We'll be heading south-east from here, in the following formation, I will scout out in front, Renshi will be at the far back with his Byakugan and in the middle, the Daimyo's son with Kyo and Yuya at each of his sides."

Everyone nodded, Sakura gave the young man a look, he'd been quiet since they had set out from Konoha, something about his attitude pissed her off, but she put it to the back off her mind. She had more important things to think about. She reluctantly admitted that the important thing was Sasuke. There were a lot of times where she would just sit and think of him. Indulging such thoughts were dangerous, she knew this. She didn't want to lose her resolve, but she couldn't help but wonder, what would he be doing at that moment? Would he be training? Would he be on some kind of mission for...Akatsuki? Would he be sleeping? If he was, would he dream of her, of them? Does he even think of her and of them? She knew she was kidding herself. Sasuke wouldn't be thinking of them...any of them. He'd be training and doing Akatsuki-like things...but sometimes she would just imagine that he would miss them, and find himself thinking of their memories...and of the passionate nights they spent together. She sighed; it was times like these that she wished until it ached that he would just return. But she knew...it wasn't that simple.

Sasuke walked up the steps and turned down the hall to his room. His excessive training seemed to help distract him from his thoughts for the time being. But now, as he finished, they came rushing back, with a force stronger than before. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair that was wet with his sweat.

He wondered how Sakura was doing. She was about 3 months along now. He would admit he didn't know a lot about pregnancy, but he was almost sure she would be showing at least a small bump of some sort. Some part of him wanted to know if it would be a boy or a girl. Another part of him knew getting involved was dangerous; he was under no circumstances allowed to get close.

Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind...

If it turned out to be a boy...What would she name him?

...

**NARUTO**?

...

Sasuke shook the horrible (yet, deep down - strangely amusing, yet still never going to happen.) thought away and froze.

He felt it 3 doors before his own. A presence in his room. He narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his katana. With one hand on his doorknob and the other holding the katana - he opened the door.

The room was dark; he closed the door behind him and activated his sharingan.

"Sasuke-kun..."

His eyes fell on his bed, Karin was lying down, bracing herself on her elbows and she was...naked?

Sasuke was for the first time at a loss for what to do.

She sat up slowly, keeping her knees together, as if trying to somehow tease him. "Sasuke-kun..." she breathed out in a soft purr.

He blinked and backed up, his hand tightened on his katana.

Karin stood up and made her way to him in purposeful strides, and when she came to him she pressed her body flush against his and brought her arms around his neck.

Sasuke didn't move, he just stared at nothing in particular.

Karin reached up and pressed her lips to his, making Sasuke's body tense against her's. Karin quickly began moving her lips against his, urging him to react.

As much as his body told him that this was wrong, Sasuke wanted to fight against what was natural, he could do this, wasn't this what he's been craving? He was in no way committed to Sakura. He was Uchiha Sasuke; he did exactly what he wanted. He brought his hands up to her shoulders and when he touched her skin, she moaned. Sasuke blinked, Sakura never moaned like that, there was something _more_ in the way that Sakura eagerly moaned at his touch. When he touched Sakura his body reacted too. Now, as Karin moved her lips against his unmoving ones. He felt nothing. He looked down at her and their eyes met. She stared at him, her eyes clouded with lust and a slight...fear of him. But that didn't matter. This was what he wanted, not Karin, but the act itself, and he could take it. He didn't love Sakura, just as he didn't love Karin. It shouldn't have been any different. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to react, to reciprocate to Karin's kiss. With Sakura, the first time, his first time, had been to conceive. And all the other times had been for pleasure and then there was the way Sakura made him feel, by only kissing him. and now matter how he tried to deny it now, he wasn't feeling that now. The more he thought of Sakura the more furious he became at himself. He should be able to do this, he should be able to push Karin down on to the bed, have his way with her, and act like it didn't happen...but his body wouldn't let him do it. His decision came suddenly as Karin's hand slipped into the waistband of his pants...

Sakura was feeling sick...it wasn't like morning sickness; it was a feeling in her gut. It wasn't something with the baby, it was fine, she had checked as soon as the feeling began. Yet, she couldn't shake it, and she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Sakura-sensei, are you alright?" Yuya asked and Sakura only nodded mutely.

No, she wasn't alright. Something wasn't right, it was that gut feeling, the one she only had a few times before, one their first mission together out of Konoha when she didn't see Sasuke with Naruto, when they entered the forest of death, when Naruto almost died at The Valley of the End...the night she knew Sasuke would leave.

It began to rain, small droplets of water falling onto her naked arms and the top of her hair.

"Shuko-san, would you like to stop?" Sakura asked, but truthfully she wanted to keep going, she didn't want to be still. Why? Why did she feel so...helpless? Like, something was happening and she couldn't do anything to stop it! She felt like screaming to get the heavy feeling that was weighing on her heart away.

He looked up at the stormy sky and shook his head. "No, I think its still fine, don't you agree, Sakura-san?"

She nodded absently and continued on their path.

The rain continued on its drizzle. Sakura didn't want to think about it, but she couldn't think about anything else.

"Sakura-sensei, your guard is down." Renshi commented slowly.

"Huh? Oh, Sorry."

Was it Sasuke? Of course it would be. Sakura tried to feel his chakra, to feel if he was close by. She closed her eyes and focused her chakra.

_Please...please...,_ she begged.

She felt the faint heartbeat of his chakra! She held onto it, sensing...and then it spiked.

She opened her eyes with a gasp, looking west...to where he was.

Her thoughts of going to him were short lived, she was on a mission...she needed to stay.

Sasuke was incredibly strong. He could handle whatever it was. So...she stayed despite her whole body gravitating to him.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Karin had moaned into his ear as she tried to push her hand deeper into his pants. That's when Sasuke came to one realization - he didn't like this.

He didn't want this either, _well he did,_ but not with Karin.

Sasuke reached out and grabbed her wrist before she could touch him and yanked it out of his pants.

"Sasuke-kun?" Karin blinked lazily at him.

Sasuke's other hand dropped his katana and then gripped Karin around her throat, slamming her into the wall behind him.

She gasped. "Sa...Sasu...ke...-kun!"

Her free hand reached up, trying to pull his hand away, but it just tightened.

She gasped air in desperately and when her eyes met Sasuke red ones, a soundless scream left her lips.

"You," he seethed, "should have known your worth."

"Please!" she begged through a gasp, she was afraid - afraid that he would really kill her. Usually, he would take her advances up to a certain point and then he would snap at her to get away, but lately he had been easily aggravated and she had mistaken it for him being sexually frustrated (he was, but what she didn't know is that it wasn't her he was craving ) and Karin wanted to solve his problem. She thought she could, and when he didn't push her away she thought he'd finally returned he feelings. She was wrong.

Tears ran down her face, as Sasuke chocked her. He never wanted her. She always knew, but never wanted to believe.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke looked over at the man who had spoken, Madara.

"Let her go." he commanded.

"Get out!" Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke-kun! We need her; you have to let her go. Be realistic."

"I can do what I like, she is in **MY** team and if I want to kill her, that's my decision"

Madara grabbed Sasuke's arm and pushed him back with a force Sasuke didn't know the older man possessed.

Madara watched Karin's naked from slump against the wall and he grabbed her elbow, holding her up.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and approached them.

Madara let him, he knew Sasuke hadn't changed his mind, of course he wouldn't. Madara knew what the younger Uchiha wanted was the kunoichi from his old team. Even if Sasuke wouldn't admit it.

He watched Sasuke grab Karin's chin, forcing her to look at him. He expected Sasuke to throw some insult at her. He watched Sasuke open his mouth and then...

"Mangekyo Sharingan." Sasuke whispered, his eyes bled, and Madara couldn't pull Karin away quickly enough as her painful scream filled the air.

Sakura had felt his chakra spike a few times until it eventually stopped, she didn't know if it was because the fight was over or if she was too far away. The rained had stopped, they're clothes were a little wet so they planned on stopping soon, to let it dry and to rest. Renshi had taken out a map and all of them had huddled together to inspect in.

"The closest river would be...west, here." Renshi pointed out.

"But if we go north, it'll be easier to get back on the path." Yuya argued.

"We'll go west." Sakura told them, trying to hide her true intentions.

"There's a town here," she pointed it out on the map, "if we stay by the river too long, we can stay at an inn and continue the next morning." she explained further.

"Yes, I agree with Sakura-san." Shuko said, smiling at her, she didn't pay any attention to him.

"We'll continue in our previous formation. Let's go."

They changed direction west, this time going through the woods.

It took about 20 minutes for them to reach the river.

They had sat down and began to eat lunch, Sakura took off her ninja shoes and dipped her feet into the cool water as she ate. Shuko had chosen to sit next to her. She sighed. What was he thinking?

Sasuke had grabbed his katana and left after that, he ran through the woods hopping from tree to tree with no clear destination in mind. How dare Madara interfere! Karin deserved what she got. He had no use for her anymore anyway. How could she think he would look at her? Karin was thin and bony, where as Sakura was curvy and shaped and...strong. He couldn't help but remember the death grip Sakura held on him with her legs around his waist as he rode her. Her hands had gripped his biceps, the nails digging into his flesh every time her back arch and then she would let her head fall back and her lips would part. Sometimes it would be a silent scream and other times a breathy moan. And when she had finished her orgasm, she would look at him, so many emotions swimming in her eyes, and then she would smile and kiss him again, and they would start again.

Sasuke stopped, his hand digging into the bark of the tree painfully. If this wouldn't work with any other woman then he needed to find Sakura.

He felt around for her chakra. Five signatures were close, one was a civilian, and three were ninja. One of those was undoubtedly Sakura and the rest were nothing but Genin.

Sasuke took off towards them, masking his chakra to nothing.

He stopped on the other side of the river in the cover of the trees. He saw her, sitting peacefully with her feet in the water; she bit into her green apple chewing it slowly. Sasuke then noticed the guy sitting next to her, talking animatedly while Sakura pretended to listen.

Emotions surged through the Uchiha. Hate, anger, jealousy...possessiveness.

Sasuke read his lips.

"Sakura-san, I've been watching you...**very** closely since we left the village."

Sakura slowly turned towards the man, "Why...?"

"It has come to my attention that you are a...unique and somewhat beautiful woman. So, it would be fitting that when we reach my home that you send word to Konoha of our wedding."

Sasuke felt...his anger rise at that. Who did this fucking useless motherfucker think he was? Sasuke couldn't explain it, but he felt possessive over Sakura and at that moment he wanted to kill that man.

Sakura chocked on her apple and stood up.

"E-Excuse me?"

"I suppose we could look past the pink hair..." he mused and Sasuke saw Sakura clench her fists.

"And you'll have to stop your ninja duties immediately."

"Im pregnant." she said and folded her arms across her chest.

"...Ahahaha! Funny too?" he laughed.

"No. Im three months pregnant. Im sure the Daimyo will be thrilled." she told him, a slight smirk on her features.

"Oh...well...I-I just assumed that you've put on some weight..."

Sasuke smirked, if Sakura didn't punch this guy now at least he would have a valid reason to.

"I am only going to say this once, would you kindly fuck off."

The man stumbled away.

Sakura just sat down where she was before and laid a hand on her stomach, a small smile on her lips. Sasuke's suspicions were then confirmed - a bump!

He was about to retreat when Sakura looked up to where he was. She seemed to be looking right at him.

"Sakura-sensei, what is it?"

Sasuke watched the Hyuuga walk up to Sakura.

"Oh, Renshi, its nothing, really." she smiled at him.

"Do you want me to check the forest, sensei?" he asked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. All Hyuugas are annoying it seemed.

"No Renshi, I...I just spaced out! We should head out. It's getting late. We'll stay at the inn in the village."

"Hai sensei!"

Sasuke watched Sakura look up at him one more time, confusion on her features, before leaving with the others.

They had gotten two rooms at the inn. One for the boys and the other one for Sakura and Yuya.

Sakura took a shower first and when she was done, she stepped outside, towel drying her hair.

"Sakura-sensei...if you don't mind me asking...but..." Yuya gestured to Sakura's bump.

"Yes, Yuya?"

"Who is the father?"

"Uhm, you wouldn't know him."

The blonde nodded, not wanting to push the subject and entered the bathroom.

Sakura heard the shower go on and sighed. The room was dark and Sakura made no move to turn on the light as she threw he towel on the bed and tied the other towel around her hair and began to pull her underwear on.

She dressed quickly and pulled the towel from her hair as she combed through it.

"Sasuke-kun?" she called into the darkness, trying her luck. She was sure that he had been in the forest earlier.

Nothing came from the darkness. She sighed. "Im losing my mind..." she muttered and shook her head.

"Sakura." she jumped hearing her name.

She heard his footsteps approach her.

"Sasuke-kun! You scared me!"

He said nothing.

"H-How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." he replied tensely.

"O-Oh." Sakura felt her cheeks heat up.

"You could've said something! Oh Kami..."

Sasuke sat down on her bed, leaning forward and bracing on his thighs.

"Sasuke-kun...uhm...we can't do that now."

He just stared at her.

"Yuya is in the shower."

"Who?"

"Yuya is...Well, I've been given a Genin team."

Sasuke looked surprised by this.

"That would mean-"

"That im a Jounin." she grinned.

Sasuke didn't bother showing his doubt. This was Sakura. There was no way she could be a Jounin.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "A lot has changed since you left, Sasuke-kun. But don't worry; Naruto is still a Genin too."

Sasuke scowled. She was right. He was still a Genin. Not that it mattered; his skill level was far beyond any Genin, Chuunin and even Jounin.

His title still pissed him off none the less.

The bathroom door flew open and Yuya stood shocked for a moment. To Sakura's relief she was fully dressed.

The young Genin looked between her sensei and the unknown man.

She smirked, "I'll just hang out with the guys for a while."

"Y-Yuya! It's not what you think...really!"

"Sakura-sensei, my theories will probably be denied here, so I'll keep them to myself and give you two a...few minutes alone."

Yuya turned to leave.

"Wait." Sakura looked over at Sasuke, who had been silent up to now.

Yuya turned to him and looked into his eyes.

Sakura heard her Genin fall and saw Sasuke's sharingan activated.

"Sasuke-kun! What the fuck!" he ignored her.

"Calm down." he walked over to the unconscious girl and picked her up, and then he took her to the bathroom and locked her inside.

"What are you doing Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura, a lot of things may have changed," he told her while slowly approaching her, "but you are still annoying." and then he kissed her hard as he pushed her down onto the bed. Sakura didn't protest, she pulled him closer. His hands moved from her face down her neck, collarbone and the tops of her breasts. Sakura gave a needy, breathy moan beneath his lips and his body hardened. He vaguely wondered why his body reacted to hers in this way, but at this moment he couldn't care. He squeezed her breasts in his hands as her body grinded into his in response. Sasuke felt her nipples harden more and he rolled his thumbs over them, earning another moan from the girl beneath him.

Sasuke felt Sakura's hands move from his hair and down his shoulders, his muscles twitched under her hands as she moved down and tugged at his shirt. He lifted off of her and she pulled it off. He, in turn, pulled off her shirt. His cock twitched at the sight of her braless form and he reached down and sucked on her waiting nipple, Sakura bit down on her bottom lip. She refused to scream, even if she desperately wanted to. She found release in grinding into Sasuke, he groaned and pulled off his shinobi pants while Sakura pulled off her skirt and panties. Sasuke fingers felt over Sakura's womanhood and she gasped as his fingers grazed over her nub. Her hips bucked into his hand on reflex and she saw him smirk. Sakura reached down and hesitantly felt over Sasuke's cock, he froze and looked up at her. She waited for him to give her some sort of sign. He nodded and she rubbed her hand over him slowly, her eyes never leaving his face. His eyes closed and she saw him exhale a hard breath. Sakura moved her hand over him faster and Sasuke's eyes shot open as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He looked down into Sakura's eyes. Her green orbs were hazed with passion and lust...and something he couldn't identify. He moved his fingers down and pushed one into her, Sasuke watched her eyes widen, her lips part, and a slow moan escape them.

"Sasuke-kun..." she breathed.

When he picked up speed, so did she. It was almost becoming unbearable.

"Tch..." Sasuke grabbed her hand, and pulled her off him while he positioned himself at her entrance. Sakura bit her lip in anticipation, and as Sasuke dove into her heat he crashed his lips to hers and she immediately allowed his tongue entrance.

Sasuke had never planned on kissing her that first time, but he found it was something her enjoyed and couldn't go without.

He slammed into her hander and harder and Sasuke loved the feeling of her walls squeezing him. He increased his speed as their tongues were having a battle of their own. Sakura met his thrusts, grinding into him with every buck her hips made.

She moaned into his mouth as her orgasm crashed down on her, and she shook under Sasuke, her walls clenching around him uncontrollably. He froze and groaned as he collapsed onto her. They waited for their climaxes to calm down before Sasuke stood up and began dressing himself. Sakura didn't feel dejected by this. She knew him. She got dressed too and followed him to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Wake her." he said simply.

Sakura nodded and pressed a glowing green hand to Yuya's forehead. The girl came out of her slumber confused, but then her eyes snapped open.

"S-Sharingan!" she gasped softly and Sasuke grabbed her chin. The tomes spun violently, Yuya stared into them wide-eyed before she fainted again.

"She wont remember." he told Sakura.

The pinkette nodded. Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and to the window.

"Sasuke-kun."

He turned to her. Sakura gently touched his arm and pulled it up. She used her chakra to cut away the bandage, it fell away easily, and she pressed a glowing green hand over the gash. Sasuke shook away the feeling to pull away at the foreign chakra entering him...it felt warm...

The gash healed quickly, leaving no scar. Sakura held on for a moment before she let go.

"...Hn."

And then he was gone.

It should have bothered Sakura - Sasuke's disappearing act. Him always leaving implied that he was simply using her for sex, but the baby inside her proved different.

Even the old Sasuke wasn't one to form attachments, but the words he said before he kissed her made Sakura doubt that. He called her annoying. Like he had done so many times in their days as Genin...like he had done the night he left. Before last night Sakura was sure he didn't care anymore, she hoped he still did, but deep down she knew. It had become a...thing between them, that he would call her that. After last night, she wasn't sure of her facts. Why would he even remember that? And if he didn't care, why would he mention it. Because of this reason, this small hope, Sakura couldn't be upset.

She had practically skipped to the Daimyo's place.

They were there now, the Daimyo had insisted on them staying for lunch and even though Sakura was starving...she was eager to get home and talk to Naruto. Maybe this would change his attitude.

She had wolfed down her lunch quickly and had subtly made the Genin hurry.

Sakura got up and was ready to leave. So she and her Genin set out to Konoha at full speed.

''Sakura-sensei! Im tired!'' Kyo complained. Night had just fallen, and Sakura was sure all three of them were tired. She, herself, was more tired than she would have been before, she could still make it to Konoha within the next 2 hours.

''Alright, we'll stop here for the night.''

They jumped down from the trees to the small clearing below.

As soon as her feet touched the ground she froze.

There were 4 large chakra signatures...they were right outside the clearing.

Sakura knew she needed to get Renshi, Yuya and Kyo out of there.

''Sakura-sensei...i feel...'' Renshi said.

''I know. Come here now.'' Sakura ordered them tensely.

The three of them were at her side in a second.

''Dont move.'' Sakura whispered.

''What a smart little kunoichi you are.'' came a deep voice from the shadows.

The four men came into view then. Missing Nin.

''I need you to listen to me quickly,'' Sakura whispered, ''run to Konoha as fast as you can. Find Naruto, find Kakashi, find...anybody. Tell them what's going on and bring them here. Dont argue with me, this is an order.''

They nodded in unison.

''Go.''

Sakura looked up at the Missing Nin as the Genin ran.

One, she presumed was the leader, nodded to the one on the far left.

''Like I'd let you-''

Sakura moved quick, delivering a chakra kick to his side and arm that sent him flying.

''Now, why are you attacking me?'' she asked, staring directly at the leader.

''We were promised positions in a very dangerous organization.''

They were only going to give her select pieces of information. She knew this game.

''Akatsuki?''

The leader smirked. ''We were told that you were too smart for you own good.''

Sakura only narrowed her eyes. She had to buy more time.

''It was a simple exchange really, all we need to do is kill you.''

''And then what? You get a cloak? A hat with a bell?''

''Call it what you will. Tobi has great plans for this world, and apparently it'll be a better world without you in it.''

He let something slip. Tobi. The masked Akatsuki member wanted her dead.

''Why would he want me dead?''

''We don't ask for reasons, princess.''

And that was it. The conversation had run its course. The 3 of them should be halfway to Konoha. Or so she hoped.

The one she had kicked stood to her left. He was breathing heavily, with a slight wheeze. His face was deathly pale, he was sweating and she'd seen him spit blood. Which meant that the kick she delivered to his side had broken his ribs in such a way that his lung was punctured and there is extreme pressure to his heart. Sakura could kill him instantly.

The one directly next to him stood at the perfect angle, Sakura could scramble his nervous system. Which gave her time to figure out how to take out the last two.

They seemed to be waiting for her to make a move. So Sakura dove to the left and punched his chest. He slumped to the ground, Sakura dodged a punch from behind her and grabbed the fist with a glowing green hand. He was now paralyzed from the wrist down.

''Bitch! What did you do?''

''She's a medical ninja...Tobi failed to mention this.'' the leader spoke.

''A fucking medical ninja shouldn't be in the field!''

Sakura pressed her hand to his neck while he was distracted. Another moved towards her and she jumped back.

The previous one moved his leg to follow her but he fell forward onto his extended arm. The sickening crack of it breaking filled the clearing. He screamed.

The leader hadn't moved. Sakura was dodging punches. He threw a punch at her stomach but Sakura caught his arm and punched him in the gut before she threw him aside.

He stood up unsteadily and spat to the right.

Her next blow would kill him. Sakura leaped towards him, he made to dodge but she caught him, pressing her palm to his chest, she destroyed the blood vessels in his lungs. He couldn't breath and would definitely die of suffocation.

Sakura turned to the leader. She knew her chakra reserves were dangerously low. She used too many high level Jutsu. All she needed to do was keep him busy until...someone arrived.

''Medical Ninjutsu and chakra enhanced strength. That's about the extent of your abilities. Isn't that right, kunoichi?''

Sakura said nothing.

Suddenly he appeared behind her and shoved her forward, Sakura caught herself before she fell and flipped herself to face him.

He smirked. ''You're pregnant.''

Sakura's heart stopped. He knew. She discreetly sent chakra to her baby.

''That won't help, bitch.'' he chuckled darkly.

Sakura turned around and ran, she pushed chakra to her feet and legs. Willing them to go faster. She didn't have enough chakra to beat him. And now that he knew she was pregnant...she wasn't planning on putting the baby in danger.

Sakura felt a hit to her chest and flew to the side. She felt a scream rip through her. And she sent the last of her chakra to her baby.

She landed in cold water that flowed around her body.

Sakura opened her eyes, and tried to push herself up but a large hand circled her neck.

''You know, I really thought you'd be stronger. Or has this,'' he trailed his free hand over his tummy, ''made you weak.''

Sakura felt warm tears run down her cheeks.

''No, please.'' she sobbed.

He laughed menacingly as he choked her and pushed her head below the water.

...

Sorry! I have to end it there~

I'll update again sometime next week :D

REVIEW! :D

Preview:

Sakura lay still below him, her eyes open, watching him above her. Her body shook. No one was coming to save her this time. But if she was going to die here. He was sure as fucking hell coming with her.

Zana-lee

xoxo


	5. 5 Breathe

If any of you want updates on my stories, dates of update, sneak previews to new chapters - follow me on twitter - zanaxleex

Now - on with the story!

**Summary: **Sasuke made Sakura a deal she simply couldn't refuse. In exchange he could promise her the safety of the Hidden Leaf but what would she have to give up in return? Is she willing to go as far as to help him complete the last of his goals?

**~Fade Away~**

_**Chapter 3 - Breathe**_

_We know it's never simple,_

_**Never**__**easy**__,_

_Never a __**clean break**__,_

_**No one **__here to __**save**__ me,_

_You're the only thing I __**know**__ like the back of my hand,_

_And I can't __**breathe**__,_

_**Without you**__ but I have to,_

_**Breathe**__,_

_Without you but I __**have**__ to._

_*-Taylor Swift & Colbie Calliat -*_

_-3 Months Pregnant- February-_

Sakura laid still below him, the man who would undoubtedly kill her, her eyes were open, watching him above her. Her body shook. Of course she didn't want to die yet. There was so much she didn't want to let go of yet. Sakura wasn't by any means a materialistic girl as she was in her Genin days, what she wanted wasn't so much things, they were only people. She wanted to spar with Kakashi...and win. She wanted to sort things out with Naruto, and the romantic side of her wanted to see things play out between him and Hinata. Most of all, she wanted her...and Sasuke's little boy or girl to be born. She wanted to be a mom...and she wanted to tell Sasuke one more time. To say those 3 words, 8 letters, that would change nothing and yet so much. 'I love you' she said into the water.

'I'll always love you Uchiha Sasuke.' she said and a sob escaped her, air bubbles drifted to the top, clouding her vision. She could fight back, kick, scream, but what was the point, he would undoubtedly attack her weakness. She did not want them to find her a bloody mess like that, in such a way.

No one was coming to save her this time. But if she was going to die here. He was sure as fucking hell coming with her. Sakura wouldn't make a scene. An unworthy silent death would have to do. She reached out and clutched his ankle. She sent her chakra into him and followed the current up...up...up...

He had frozen above her, his breathing stilled, but he wasn't looking at her?

''I-Im doing as he ordered!'' she read his lips.

And then, ''Tobi.''

Sakura was reaching her limit, but she wanted to know what changed this man's attitude so suddenly.

Her eyes grew wide as his body was thrown off of hers and she was lifted out of the water. She coughed and gasped for air as strong arms held her up. She felt herself being lifted out of the water.

''N-No please! Don't kill me! I was just following orders!''

Her savior said nothing...and then Sakura heard it. The chirping of birds...

''Chidori Nagashi.'' that voice...

Her head snapped up to the man holding her.

Sasuke.

**XxxxxxxX**

Naruto was leaping at full speed through the forest trees. Sakura-chan was in danger...

''Naruto! She's at the river!'' Kakashi told him and they changed direction.

When Sakura's Genin came to him...Kami, he felt like such an idiot.

''Naruto-san!''

Naruto looked up from his Ramen at the Hyuuga boy.

''Hmm?''

''Move aside!'' the girl shoved the Hyuuga away.

''Naruto, Sakura-sensei is in danger.''

Naruto's eyes widened.

''What?'' he immediately stood up.

''She sent us here to get you. We were about to rest for the night when four missing-Nin ambushed us.''

''Naruto.'' Naruto looked up at Kakashi who stood at Ichiraku's doorway.

Naruto nodded, patted the girl's head.

''Go tell the Hokage now, ok? Be sure to mention that Kakashi-sensei and I went on ahead.''

If they did anything to her...he was going to rip them apart.

Naruto, himself, felt...more stupid than ever. What had he been doing this whole time? Yes, Sakura-chan was pregnant, and it was sudden and he still wanted to beat Sasuke senseless...but she was still the same old Sakura-chan. Still, things had surely changed. Whatever feelings he possessed for her had to end. It was official now and clear as day. All the progress she made over the years to get over Sasuke didn't mean a thing now. The teme probably didn't realize it, but Sakura would never forget him now. She would never look at another man, she would be alone. In that sense at least. Naruto didn't give up the undying faith that Sasuke would come back. So there was hope. He just hoped that the teme didn't get himself killed before that. Running with Akatsuki must've had a price.

**XxxxxxxX**

Sasuke had sensed Sakura's wavering chakra, spiking. There was a tenseness about it.

There were 5 including hers...no wait, 4 now. He quickly calculated in his head. She was using effective, powerful Jutsu, it was a good plan. But considering the amount of enemies, the plan wasn't well thought out. The strongest member of the group had the highest chakra amongst his teammates; Sakura wouldn't have enough chakra left to defeat him.

Sasuke also sensed Naruto and Kakashi heading there at quite a speed. But not fast enough. They wouldn't make it.

A pained scream echoed through the forest. Sasuke stopped thinking. He charged at her with full speed.

He didn't know why exactly, but in his mind, Sakura had to live.

Just like Kakashi and Naruto. He would NEVER admit it, of course. Every time he told himself, if they got in his way, he would kill them. He told himself they didn't matter. And that he wouldn't hesitate. And every time he did...He would come so close to ending them and yet...he would freeze. He would be unable to do it. He knew in the back of his mind that they mattered to him...she mattered, she cared about him.

He pushed himself faster. She was so...so close!

When he jumped into the river from the tree a man froze and looked up at him, seemingly terrified.

Pink caught Sasuke's eyes and he saw Sakura below this man. He was touching her, choking her with his dirty fucking hands.

''What the fuck are you doing?'' Sasuke snapped. The man looked at Sasuke with wide eyes, but didn't remove his hands from her.

''I-Im doing as he ordered!'' he told the Uchiha weakly.

''Who gave that order?''

''Tobi.''

That was all Sasuke needed, he moved quickly kicking the fucker in the stomach and off of Sakura.

He lifted her out of the water and watched as she coughed and gasped for air. This fueled his anger.

''D-Don't kill me!'' he begged.

He lifted her out of the water completely.

''Chidori Nagashi.''

The electricity ran through the Nin. Killing him.

''Sasuke.''

Sasuke looked down at Sakura; her green eyes stared at him, as if unwilling to believe that he was there.

''Y-You...came.''

Sasuke didn't say anything as he pulled her at arms length, which was hard considering the vice grip she had on his shirt, as he looked over her.

''Im...ok.''

He watched her hand begin to glow green and she placed it on her stomach.

''We both are.'' she confirmed. Sasuke sighed (in relief).

Sakura shocked him by hugging him hard.

He just stood there. Willing himself not to move.

''Two strong chakra signatures are heading this way.'' Sasuke told her stiffly.

''O-Oh...then you should take him and go quickly.''

Sasuke was shocked, but hid it well. Sakura was, for once, not trying to make him go back. Which was good, his plan would now be set into effect.

Sasuke grabbed the Nin's ankle and pulled him along. Sakura smiled at this.

''Ne, Sasuke-kun?''

He turned to her. Sakura kissed his cheek like she had done that night at the inn. Sasuke stared at her and then disappeared.

**XxxxxxxX**

''Naruto! Wait. Sakura's not alone.'' Kakashi held back.

''Then let's kill the fucker!''

Kakashi stayed silent. The chakra he sensed was very familiar and very likely Sasuke's. Naruto probably hadn't sensed it. He was too riled up. That was probably a good thing.

Kakashi noticed Sasuke's chakra drop to nothing.

''Lets go.'' he told Naruto who gave a stiff nod and took off after his sensei.

**XxxxxxxX**

Sakura felt suddenly exhausted, physically but more mentally. She dragged her feet through the knee-high water to the edge and sat down on the grass, her legs still floating in the water.

''Sakura-chan!''

She shot up and saw Naruto's worry-stricken face.

''Dont just lay there like that! I thought...'' she saw the turmoil in his face and smiled softly.

''Sorry Naruto. I'm ok.''

''You don't look ok, Sakura-chan...''

''Im...'' Sakura's head lolled back and she fell back.

''Sakura-chan!'' Naruto moved to catch her but Kakashi was already there. The silver-haired Jounin caught her securely in his arms.

Naruto took her hand and looked over her, searching for and injuries.

''She's just exhausted.'' Kakashi told him.

Naruto nodded and helped Kakashi lift her onto his back.

''The Anbu will be looking for the Missing Nin; we should get her back in the meantime.''

''Wait, what about the other chakra we felt?'' he asked and Kakashi gave him a knowing look.

''You mean-''

He nodded.

Naruto looked around.

''Let him go.''

''But Kakashi-sensei!'' Naruto protested.

''I understand we have to bring him back, but you must realize that he saved her.''

Naruto looked at the unconscious girl on Kakashi's back and then nodded.

They began walking to the path when Naruto asked, ''Ne, Kakashi-sensei, do you think Sasuke might...you know?''

''What?''

''Like Sakura-chan?'' Naruto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kakashi thought about this. ''Maybe.''

**XxxxxxxX**

Sasuke hid in the cover of the forest, he watched Sakura lay down on the grass, her breathing shallow.

He sensed the two chakra signatures close in. He reasoned with himself that he was staying behind to make sure that they were Kakashi and Naruto.

''Sakura-chan!'' that voice was undoubtedly Naruto's. Sakura sat up.

''Dont just lay there like that! I thought...'' she smiled at him and Sasuke felt himself frown.

''Sorry Naruto. I'm ok.''

''You don't look ok, Sakura-chan...''

''Im...'' Sakura's chakra dropped and she fell. Sasuke froze, but relaxed when he saw Kakashi.

''Sakura-chan!'' Naruto moved to catch her but Kakashi already had. He held her in his arms. Unknowingly, Sasuke's frown deepened. How close had they become in his absence? In their Genin days, Kakashi hadn't given Sakura much interest.

Naruto took a hold of her hand as her stared, to Sasuke's eyes, lovingly at her. Sasuke felt anger bubble in his throat. What exactly was she to Naruto, and more importantly, what was Naruto to Sakura? Had they been together? Had the deal put a damper on the relationship they had? The selfish part of him hoped so.

''She's just exhausted.'' Kakashi drawled.

Naruto nodded and lifted Sakura up onto Kakashi's back.

''The Anbu will be looking for the Missing Nin; we should get her back in the meantime.''

''Wait, what about the other chakra we felt?'' Naruto asked and Sasuke took that as his cue to go.

''You mean-''

Naruto began to look around and Sasuke froze his movements.

''Let him go.''

This shocked Sasuke and made him suspicious at the same time. What were they planning?

''But Kakashi-sensei!'' Naruto protested.

''I understand we have to bring him back, but you must realize that he saved her.''

Sasuke wondered if that was really what he did? He wouldn't have gone to such an extent as mentioning it.

Naruto again looked at Sakura in that same way and Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Naruto and Kakashi walked to the path and Sasuke turned to leave when Naruto's voice filled his ears, ''Ne, Kakashi-sensei, do you think Sasuke might...you know?''

''What?''

''Like Sakura-chan?'' Sasuke froze.

There was a moment before Kakashi replied, ''Maybe.''

Sakura? Like? ...No way.

**XxxxxxxX**

_-4 Months Pregnant- March-_

Yuya and Kyo glared at each other. Both panting and sweaty, kunai in hand.

Renshi landed between them and noticed the tense air.

''You know, this doesn't have to be such a competition.''

Yuya looked up at him. ''It wouldn't be if Kyoshiro wasn't such a baka!''

She took a deep breath to calm herself and then took off for the tree. She made it exactly 3 steps higher than she did before, and then the wood cracked beneath her foot and she slashed a marker with her kunai into the tree.

Kyoshiro smirked and made his run.

Of course he pushed himself harder and made it a step above her.

Renshi was almost at the top of the tree while Kyoshiro and Yuya were a little above half.

''Dammit!'' Yuya punched the tree.

''Renshi! Come here.'' Yuya called.

''Oh no! Keep him out of this!'' Kyo glared.

''Just shut up and continue training.'' Yuya snapped as Renshi walked over to her.

''Follow me.'' she told him lowly before walking further into the forest.

''Ohhhhh, want to get me alone?'' he teased and she rolled her eyes.

''I need to beat Kyo.''

Renshi lifted an eyebrow. ''And why is that so important?''

Yuya frowned. ''I need to prove to him that girls can be great ninja too.''

Renshi thought about this and nodded.

''So you'll help me?''

''At a price.''

Yuya felt herself glare. ''What?''

''A kiss.''

She laughed. ''I knew it. Stop kidding around.''

''Im not kidding.''

Her laughter died. ''Yes. You are.''

''Just kiss me. It's as simple as that.''

''Why? Why would you choose a kiss?''

''Because.''

''Because what?''

''Because I want to kiss you.''

Silence fell over them. Yuya bit her lip as she thought it over.

''So...one kiss and you'll help me?''

He nodded.

''Ok.''

Yuya gulped as he approached her.

She slowly backed up against the tree behind her.

''Relax.'' he murmured.

But really, how could she? This was her first kiss...

He pressed up against her and took her face into his hands. Renshi searched her eyes one last time before he pressed his lips to hers.

Yuya inhaled sharply through her nose when their lips made contact.

Renshi's lips moved against hers slowly.

And that was supposed to be it. The kiss. It was...until Yuya responded. She pushed her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer...

She knew she was going to regret this.

**XxxxxxxX**

''Shisou! Come on!''

''Sakura, you are not leaving this village again. I though we've established that?''

''Please shisou; just let us deliver the scroll. That town is only an hour away. We'll be back in no time.''

Tsunade was about to refuse her pupil, ''Please, shisou?''

The blonde sighed in defeat. ''Fine.''

Sakura squealed in delight and grabbed the scroll from the Hokage's desk.

''You leave at 2. I expect you back by 7pm the latest.''

''Alright!''

**XxxxxxxX**

Sakura and her team arrived at their destination a little before 3pm. The walk there had been awkward. The tension between Yuya and Renshi was thick and palpable, while Kyoshiro didn't seem to notice at all.

Sakura had chosen not to comment and decided that she would ask them about the situation later. ''You guys can go and check the sites and I'll go and deliver the scroll to the Suna Nin, ok?'' Sakura told them.

''Sakura-sensei, I think its best that we don't split up.'' Yuya told her.

She just didn't want to be alone with Renshi.

''Yuya, I won't be long. We'll meet back here in an hour.''

Yuya sighed and nodded.

Sakura turned and walked down the familiar road to the cantina.

She knew exactly where it was, on many solo missions she stopped by here for a drink after putting a Jutsu on herself.

When she entered the dark establishment, no one looked up or acknowledged her presence. Sakura sat down at the bar while she looked around, trying to spot the ninja.

''What can I get ya?'' the bartender asked, Sakura noticed a few gold teeth in his mouth.

''Water.''

He lifted an eyebrow but got her order none the less.

''The cherry blossom trees in Konoha are quite a marvel to behold.'' a deep voice spoke next to her.

''That they are, but I hear the Suna puppet dance is an even more majestic sight.'' she replied stiffly.

''Why don't we find a quiet spot to get more...acquainted?'' he asked suggestively.

''Yes, I'd like that.'' Sakura left her water at the bar and followed the man to one of the back tables. Once they had sat down the man spoke.

''We hadn't received word of who the Hokage had chosen to send.'' he told her.

''She'd only decided a few hours ago.'' Sakura told him, slipping the scroll into his pack.

''That finishes the exchange.'' Sakura nodded. They had to exchange scrolls in person now. Sending the messages by air became an obvious risk.

''Sorry about this...'' she murmured. ''Its alright...it's not the first time.'' he told her with a shrug. She smiled apologetically.

''Excuse me? Pervert!'' she said rather loudly, catching the attention of a few people.

Sakura picked up the Suna Nin's drink and splashed it into his face before she stomped out of the bar.

**XxxxxxxX **

She smiled to herself as she walked through the streets. Sakura froze when she saw some dish...it was dripping in a thick tomato sauce. Her mouth watered.

''I'll take one please.''

The woman smiled and got Sakura's order ready.

She dipped something that looked similar to a dumpling into the sauce and then poked them onto a stick.

Sakura thanked her and immediately bit one ball off. The dough was filled with more sauce and a soft meatball-ish substance.

She moaned as she bit into another one.

''Sakura.''

She looked up at the man who had spoken her name. He was in no way familiar...except she knew him.

''I...Who are you?''

He gave her a dead stare.

''Can I help you?'' she snapped impatiently.

''Hn.''

Sakura's eyes widened and then she giggled.

''Sasuke-kun?'' she asked in a whisper.

''Aa.''

She grinned and offered him some of her food.

She was once again given a dead stare.

''Come on~ its tomatoes...I know they're your favorite...'' she sang.

Sasuke looked at her for a moment before he sighed and grabbed the stick and taking a bite.

''Good?'' she asked as he chewed and he nodded silently.

''So, what's up?''

Sasuke handed her a key. She flipped it over and saw the name of a local inn and the number 7 engraved on it.

''You want me to meet you?'' she asked, but when she looked up he was already gone...

Sakura frowned and looked back down at the key.

7 huh? Did he do it on purpose? Was he subconsciously trying to tell her something?

She shook her head, maybe she was just reading too much into a coincidence.

Sakura pulled out a piece of paper and began writing a note to Tsunade where she explained that the scroll had been delivered and that she was treating the Genin at the spa. She then quickly found them and told them to go on without her.

She sighed as she made her way to the inn. What could Sasuke possibly want from her now? Sex was out of the question, her bump was too big now for him to ignore. Another sigh escaped her as she entered the inn.

She checked the wooden block hanging from they key. 7...

She showed the key to the inn keeper who smiled and pointed her in the right direction.

Sakura wondered vaguely what he would want this time. There was nothing more he could want from her except sex...

_'This is definitely gonna be awkward...'_ she thought as she pressed the key into the keyhole and turned it.

The door flew open to Sasuke's expressionless face, the one she hated.

''You're late.'' he said.

''Well ***sorry***, you didn't give me a time to be here, and I had some stuff to take care of first.'' she walked past him and into the room. In the back of her mind she wondered when she had become like this. Before she would have apologized and begged his forgiveness and now she was even sarcastic about it.

Sakura shook her head and took off her shinobi sandals, her feet were killing her, and then she sat down on the double bed in the middle of the room.

Sasuke watched her movements. He was debating with himself whether he should really tell her. Sakura had changed. Would she come through for him now? This answer was of course obvious. Sakura was, even now, utterly devoted to him.

''So...'' Sakura began expectantly.

Sasuke sat down on the vanity stool and faced her.

''How much do you know of the origin of Konoha?''

She was shocked by his question and frowned. ''Are you serious?''

He didn't answer and she took that as a yes.

''Well...Konoha was started by the Senju's, after a war with the Uchiha clan they signed a treaty and the Uchiha lived peacefully under the first Hokage.''

Sasuke nodded, textbook answer. ''What else?''

''Um, no one knows exactly why but the leader of the Uchiha ran away and the first Hokage followed him. The fight was long but in the end the Hokage won and the valley where they fought was then called 'The Valley of the End.' It is said that the Uchiha died there.''

''What do you think?''

''Firstly, I think that he wasn't satisfied with the Senju's reigning; he wanted the Uchiha clan to take Konoha from them. Naturally they were happy and didn't want what he wanted, he must have been furious and after the battle, I think he survived.''

Sasuke was surprised that she was able to deduct that much of the truth form a textbook.

''What's this about, Sasuke-kun?''

''The truth.'' he began.

''The...truth?''

''About Konoha, the Uchiha clan, and me.''

Sakura's heart stopped. Why? Why was he planning to tell her this?

She nodded numbly.

''I'll start with, the night the Kyuubi attacked Konoha.''

Wait, what did the Kyuubi have to do with this...

''Konoha blamed the Uchiha clan.'' he was watching her intently, as if trying to analyze her reactions.

Sakura's eyes widened. ''What? Why?''

''Because the sharingan can control the Kyuubi.''

Sakura sat silently and took in the information. The first thing she wondered was, how did Konoha know? The secrets of the sharingan weren't common knowledge. Secondly, if Konoha knew then that wouldn't be a far off assumption to make.

And thirdly, the Uchiha were smart people, using their sharingan to order the Kyuubi to attack, surely they would know that someone would find out soon enough?

''Because the Uchiha were blamed they were watched closely. Soon they were outcasted to the compound on the outskirts of the village and not trusted by anyone.''

''That's...horrible.''

''Obviously we got sick of it. So, the clan planned a coup d'etat.''

Sakura gasped. ''What?''

''The higher ups became suspicious, and asked Itachi, who was Anbu at the time to find out. Soon he was playing double agent. He had to tell them what everyone was planning. Both sides were expecting information from him.''

Sakura expected that Itachi would have finally lost it, but that wasn't what happened.

''Danzou and the elders decided it would be in everyone's best interests if someone where to remove the entire clan. So, they ordered Itachi to do it.''

Sasuke watched bitterly as Sakura tensed. She shook her head slowly in disbelief. ''No...No...That's...no it's impossible.''

''Itachi begged with the third! But in the end...it was a mission.''

Sakura didn't want to hear anymore. She had always hated Itachi...he ruined Sasuke's life after all. She had never imagined a scenario where Konoha...the village she loved, was responsible...

''That night, Itachi carried out his mission fully, killing everyone, except me.''

Sakura's head dropped and her body shook with silent tears.

''No...Konoha wouldn't...'' she whispered to herself.

''When he couldn't kill me he begged the third to spare me, watch over me and then he left.''

''He...He still joined Akatsuki!'' she tried to place blame, so Konoha wouldn't seem as evil to her.

Sasuke wanted to shake her and make her see the truth, but this wasn't what it was about. Also, he couldn't find it to be angry with her about something he didn't want to believe himself.

''He joined Akatsuki so that he could protect Konoha. He followed his orders so there wouldn't be war, so others wouldn't turn out like he did. As a member of Akatsuki he could keep up to date with events and have an excuse to enter Konoha without...me finding out the truth.''

He became strained as he told her that.

''Naruto was the excuse...''

He nodded. ''When the third died he came to Konoha not to find the Kyuubi but to send a message.''

''A message that he was alive and still looking out for you...'' Sakura whispered.

Sasuke nodded.

''Did he tell you all of this before he...'' She trailed off.

Sasuke went cold at the reminder. ''No. He played the part of villain until the very end.''

Sakura could imagine it and her heart twisted in her chest, Itachi - who loved his brother so much, fighting him so seriously and then dying in vain. Sasuke wanted to destroy what Itachi wanted to protect.

''Who told you?'' she asked. Who would have known the real story?

Sasuke didn't answer. That wasn't part of it, yet.

Sakura quickly put everything together. The masked Akatsuki member - Tobi. Kakashi mentioned he had the sharingan. Though, at the time Sakura thought it was crazy, but right now it would make sense. If Tobi had the sharingan, Sasuke would trust him more easily and furthermore, if he was an Uchiha, he would know all about Itachi.

''Sasuke-kun, your informant, how much do you trust him?''

"Not at all."

"Enough to believe him, obviously."

"What are you getting at?"

"I have a question, why would you trust someone's word over Itachi's, if this man helped your brother kill your family?"

...

Well, that's it. Next chapter Sasuke returns to the Akatsuki base, Karin has a strange request and Madara has another secret.

Review please

Zana-lee

xoxo


	6. 6 Naked

Summary: Sasuke made Sakura a deal she simply couldn't refuse. In exchange he could promise her the safety of the Hidden Leaf but what would she have to give up in return? Is she willing to go as far as to help him complete the last of his goals?

~Fade Away~

Chapter 3 - Naked

I've never felt like **this** before,

I'm **Naked** around you, does it show?

You see **right** **through** me and I can't hide,

I'm Naked around **you**,

and it feels so **right**.

*-Avril Lavigne-*

-5 Months Pregnant -April-

It had been a great bother to Sakura. The news. The news that Konoha was more corrupt than she had ever imagined. Although she had no evidence other than Sasuke's word, she wouldn't put it past Danzou of ROOT or even the elders to do something illegal in Konoha's name. She was sure Tsunade-sama wouldn't do something like that, except if it was in Konoha's best interests and a very serious matter. Sakura knew asking her mentor outright about corruption would become a serious break of trust. She also knew that she needed to know the truth. If everything Sasuke told her was true, then there was more going on behind the scenes than she ever realized.

''Sakura-sensei, where are we going?'' Renshi asked, kicking a pebble on the road. It leaped a bit before rolling forward. It was just past dawn, the Hokage had given them no missions today so Sakura decided on training.

''Training. Since you've completed the tree climbing, I figured we'd move on to the next step.''

''What would that be?'' Yuya asked.

''Walking on water.'' she said, jumping over the ledge and onto the body of water. She stayed at the top perfectly.

''Wow...that's awesome.'' Kyo said in awe.

''But, knowing how competitive you are, I decided to mix stages 2 and 3.''

''Whats stage 3?''

''Taijutsu mastery.'' Sakura answered Yuya simply.

''Let me get this straight,'' Renshi began, ''You want us to fight while trying not to drown.''

''Exactly.'' Sakura jumped over the ledge again.

''Kyo why don't you give us a demonstration.''

''Me? You think I can do it?''

''I hope you can.'' Sakura told him.

''Now, its like this. The same principle applies here, concentrate a leveled amount of chakra to you feet, overload it and the water gives way,'' Kyo crashed into the water as Sakura spoke, ''Like that, but give too little chakra and you won't stay up at all.''

Sakura watched Kyo walk up the platform drenched and grumbling in anger.

''Now, what I want you to do is, while trying to stay on top, you have to fight, no weapons just Taijutsu.''

''Whats the point if we can't even stay on top?'' Yuya asked.

''The point is, when in battle you'll need to fight while focussing your chakra elsewhere, it can become a burden if you can't do both, you could lose a friend or you could die.''

They nodded and sat on the ledge.

Sakura watched them plop down on the water, Kyo sank down like an anvil, Yuya stayed up for a whole 4 seconds and Renshi held out for 7 before he fell.

As she watched over them, her mind wandered...to that night.

The way Sasuke had looked at her after she said those last words, the look, his aura...left her cold. It wasn't exactly murderous. She just felt at that moment, she knew too much - and just that was dangerous.

She gulped visibly, immediately going on guard. ''S-Sasuke-kun?''

He blinked, as if realizing what he was doing and who was in front of him.

''Everything I do is necessary.''

She debated in asking more. She was sure he wouldn't hurt her...mostly sure, anyway.

''Why this? Why him?''

''Because only I can kill him, and this is the only way.''

She remembered how he stood with purpose, taking long strides to the door.

Sakura was quick to follow. ''Sasuke-kun!'' she reached out and grabbed his wrist. She saw him tense. This was something she'd noticed since she first saw him today. He was on edge. Always alert.

He turned to her, slowly, but said nothing.

Sakura smiled, though she knew it would do nothing for him, she hoped it would show him some sort of comfort. She stood on her toes, her right hand touching his left cheek, while, at the same time she pressed her lips to his other cheek.

She withdrew completely, watching as his eyebrows drew together, and then his eyes landed on her.

''Why...do you keep doing that?''

Sakura found herself smiling again. ''Because you haven't told me to stop.''

Sasuke looked at her for a moment, before he turned away and left. As she watched the door she realized - knowing her reason, he still hadn't told her to stop, she was sure he knew it too.

''Yuya! Back off! I'm working on my concentration!'' Kyo screamed, breaking Sakura's memory. She watched as Yuya threw a punch at Kyo's head and then the water under him gave way.

Kyo's head appeared above the water. ''YUYA!'' he growled loudly.

Yuya laughed, but not for long, she dodged as Renshi came from behind.

She turned, immediately blocking his attack and launching one of her own, which he easily countered.

By lunch time even Kyo had gotten the hang of it. Sakura decided to treat them all to Ichiraku for lunch. To her surprise (or not), Naruto was there.

''Naruto!''

He turned and gave her that grin she missed for the past few months. ''Sakura-chan. Sit!''

Sakura sat down next to him, her 3 Genin next to her, everyone ordered.

''How are you?'' he asked, his bright eyes shining with worry.

''Fine, and you?''

''Good. How are you handling everything?''

Sakura frowned in question.

''You know...the baby?''

''Oh,'' she grinned, ''the baby is fine, Tsunade-sama took a look just yesterday.''

Naruto smiled a relieved smile. ''Is it a boy or a girl?''

''Im not sure, I kind of want it to be a surprise, you know?''

He nodded. ''If its a boy, I expect him to be called Naruto.''

Sakura laughed lazily. ''Im not sure his father would appreciate that.''

Naruto snorted. ''Yeah? Well he's not here and he'll just have to live with the consequences.''

A heavy silence fell over them.

After several moments, Naruto set down his chopsticks. His Ramen only half eaten. ''Sasuke saved you.''

Sakura swallowed her sip of water, it tasted bitter, recalling how she almost died. ''Yes...''

''I don't get it.'' Naruto said, the frustration thick in his voice. ''He keeps saying he doesn't care, but he does!''

''I know he does.'' Sakura whispered reassuringly.

Naruto looked up at her.

''There's hope for him, I know it.''

''You would say that Sakura-chan, you love him.''

''No, I'm talking about Sasuke-kun. He called me annoying.''

Naruto frowned. ''When he saved you?''

Sakura shook her head.

''You saw him?'' Naruto whispered harshly.

''Yes, but listen the last time he said that was the night he left. He remembers Naruto! All of it!''

Naruto frowned. ''So?''

''So! If he didn't care why would he bother remembering precious memories?''

Naruto nodded, a thoughtful expression coming over him.

''If that's so, then why isn't he coming home?''

Sakura opened her mouth, but snapped it shut. She couldn't tell him.

Naruto frowned at her.

''Damn! Sorry Naruto, we have to go, Tsunade-sama wanted to see us.''

''Ok, Sakura-chan...''

Naruto watched her leave, he saw the guilt in her slumped shoulders, and he wondered, what was so bad that she had to keep it from him?

XxxxxxxX

Sakura opened the Hokage's door and Tsunade looked up, surprised to see her apprentice.

Sakura took a deep breath, she would have no regrets.

''Ah, Sakura, what can I do for you?''

Sakura's Genin's stood next to her silently.

''I was wondering if I could take the Genin to the library to find some new Jutsus?''

''I suppose that would be ok.'' Tsunade began to write Sakura a pass to enter the library.

''Sakura, while you're in there, could you return this?''

Sakura swallowed. ''Restricted section?''

The Hokage nodded.

''Let me give you the password.''

Sakura stepped forward, palm facing toward her master.

The Hokage bit her thumb and drew something into Sakura's palm. The seal disappeared before Sakura could ever see it.

Sakura nodded and took the file from Tsunade.

''Section S?''

The Hokage nodded. ''File it in the Bingo book section. Can you believe Akatsuki has their own sub section? Who knew they would become this much trouble?'' the Hokage shook her head in anger.

''In any case, its just an update on their movements. Return it to the library as soon as possible.''

''Hai, Tsunade-sama.''

Sakura exited the office, Genin in tow.

The library was beneath the Hokage tower. Sakura showed the Anbu guards the pass and they allowed her in.

''Alright, the Jutsu books are over that way. I'll come and help you in a while.''

Sakura parted with them and made her way to the other side of the large room and down a few stairs to large double doors. She pressed her palm against the door, there was a soft sound, like a 'zing', before the doors opened.

First, she returned the file, but as she did, a photo fell out. She wouldn't have cared less before, but the photo...it was a photo of Sasuke...he was wearing his Akatsuki robes, 3 people trailing behind him in the same robes.

She flipped the file open.

'Uchiha Sasuke...

Konoha's responsibility...

dangerous killer...

liability...

Unstable...'

The words flew into her sight and she cupped her mouth. Tsunade had written that. Why would Tsunade do that? Writing this meant...

Sakura snapped the file shut and put it into its place.

She walked through the rows and rows of cabinets.

She came to row R of section S. She stepped into it, easily finding her goal. ROOT.

Inside she found a thick manila folder on Danzou acting in ROOT. She flipped through it carelessly. She cared little for most of it.

Something caught her eye. 'The Third had me follow him for some time,' the unknown ANBU wrote, 'I am almost sure he is dealing with Orochimaru.'

Sakura frowned, looking for a date. It was from before they were born.

Danzou dealing with Orochimaru...she swallowed thinking of the consequences of such an alliance, not that it mattered anymore, Orochimaru was dead.

She flipped through it more. A photo caught her eye. It was the masked Akatsuki member! Taking a closer look at it, it seemed the Danzou was meeting with him. The date...it was right before Naruto was born! Right before the Kyuubi attacked...why was Danzou meeting with that guy...

Sakura knew that that guy had the Sharingan. Meeting with Danzou just days before the attack? It was obvious. Sakura's lip twitched in fury.

Sakura flipped the photo away. 'the man that Danzou met with had a dark aura about him. He might be even more trouble than Orochimaru, also, from the meeting it was clear that they are planning something.'

So it was true. The man Sasuke is working with is the cause of all of this.

Sakura flipped through more pages, until the word 'Uchiha' caught her eye.

'...Danzou met with Uchiha Fugaku today.' Sakura recognized the name, he was Sasuke's father, 'the meeting did not end well, the Uchiha left visibly angered and Danzou seemed quite bothered himself.'

As Sakura flipped through more pages, she realized no one trusted Danzou, even the Fourth had him watched. From the looks of it, Tsunade is having him watched too. Though, in the last few years it seemed as if he hasn't been up to much.

Satisfied that she had seen everything she intended to see, Sakura shut the file and placed it back, before advancing to the next destination.

XxxxxxxX

''Hokage-sama.''

Tsunade looked over her desk to the bowed ANBU.

''What is it?''

''Haruno Sakura has entered the restricted Section.''

''I authorized it. She's returning a file.''

''Hokage-sama, she's been in there for 20 minutes.''

Tsunade was silent, taking in what he had said.

''She has permission.'' was all she said. The ANBU nodded and disappeared.

Tsunade folded her hands in front of her. What was Sakura doing?

XxxxxxxX

Sakura entered the U row and found 'Uchiha' quickly. They had a rather large section. Marked by their clan symbol. There were a lot of folders. 'Clan History, Police Force, Shinobi, ANBU,' but...Massacre caught Sakura's eye. She grabbed the folder. The pictures were...horrifying. So...so many bodies...

She bit her lip to stop her threatening tears.

The next photo was titled 'Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto.' they lay close...as if he was trying to protect her. The tears fell then, but Sakura kept silent.

She flipped through the folder...but there was nothing...why was there nothing...

She shut the folder and looked for another folder that might hold a clue.

ANBU...Sasuke mentioned that Itachi was an ANBU.

Itachi had done a lot of mission as ANBU it seemed.

There was one though...it was all she needed. It was a mission to spy on his family, to confirm whether or not they were planning a coup detat.

It was confirmed.

The next mission...was...to avoid a Civil War. There it was...

Sakura shut the file. There was nothing more she wanted to see. She closed the door behind her.

XxxxxxxX

Sakura watched Naruto spar with the Genin.

She was not concentrating on them, the news was too unsettling.

''Whats wrong?'' Kakashi asked from his place beside her.

She had no answer for him, what would she say?

Sai appeared next to them, a frown on his pale face.

''Dickless! Come on! The Hokage wants to see us.''

''What about?'' Sakura asked.

''You know I can't say, Ugly.''

Sakura's eye twitched.

''Well lets go then!''

Sakura held her hand out to Naruto. He looked between her hand and face in shock.

''Help me up, you idiot!'' yes, she could get up, she was just starting to get too lazy to do it.

Naruto laughed and helped her up gently. ''Want me to carry you too?'' he asked with a wink.

Sakura simply bonked him on the head.

''Yuya, Kyo, Renshi-''

''Shut up Renshi!'' Yuya screamed. Sakura's eyes widened.

''Why?'' Kyo demanded, ''What happened?''

Renshi smirked. ''Yuya and I made out.''

Kyo barked a laugh. ''Nice job!'' he high fived Renshi.

Yuya fell silent. Her face pale. ''H-How dare you!''

''Its the truth Yuya, there's just something between us...cant you feel that...sensual tension?''

''Psst, Sakura-chan, lets just leave it between them..this seems private.''

''Private enough to kill each other.'' Sakura shot back.

Kakashi had put down his book and was listening to the drama.

''Renshi I can't believe you!''

''Cant believe me? Or can't believe how much you wanna kiss me again?''

Yuya snapped her mouth shut.

''Don't speak to me again.'' and with that said she turned and left.

Sakura made to go after her but Sai grabbed her wrist. ''Come on, this can't wait.''

Sakura sighed and nodded.

XxxxxxxX

When they entered the Hokage's office. Tsunade met Sakura's eyes, and the pinkette knew instantly. Tsunade knew.

''Whats up, Baa-chan?''

''Sai, show them.''

Sai opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out.

''Huh? Am I supposed to be seeing something?'' Naruto asked.

''The seal is gone.'' Tsunade specified.

''What does that mean, exactly?'' Sakura asked.

''It means,'' Tsunade sighed, she looked tired, ''that Uchiha Sasuke just killed Danzou.''

The room fell silent.

''What?'' Naruto choked. ''Why would he do that?''

Kakashi didn't miss the look Tsunade gave Sakura.

''We're working on it. This happened a while ago. Naruto, you and the rest of the team move out, it happened right outside of Konoha, Sai and Sakura stay. I want to see you two.''

Naruto looked at Sakura. ''Sakura-chan?''

''Im fine, its not like I wouldve been able to come anyway.''

He squeezed her shoulder in passing as he and Kakashi left.

Tsunade opened her mouth to speak but an ANBU squad interrupted her. She sighed. ''I'll summon you two later.'' she waved them off.

''Sai,'' Sakura asked as soon as they left the tower.

''Yes, Ugly?''

''Whats happening to to the ROOT headquarters now?''

''They're probably destroying it.''

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. ''I need you to take me there now.''

Sai shook his head. ''Its dangerous, in your condition.''

''Please, Sai. Its important.''

''I can't, I'm sorry.''

''Please!'' she begged.

''What would you need anyway?''

''Can we go and get it?''

''I'll go.'' he clarified.

''Anything about the Uchiha and the Sharingan.''

Sai hesitated, frowning at her. ''Its his baby, isn't it?''

Sakura didn't answer and he smiled before he disappeared. The smile wasn't fake.

XxxxxxxX

''Yes, Sai?''

''She wants Danzou's information on the Uchiha Clan and their doujutsu.''

''Get it for her, I'll make sure it doesn't leave the village, and I'll find out what she's up to.''

''Hai, Hokage-sama.''

XxxxxxxX

Sasuke wandered aimlessly through a seemingly neverending hall.

''Sasuke-kun?''

Her voice. Why was she here?

He moved faster.

As he turned the corner he saw her crying, silently, she was hunched over a folder marked 'massacre'.

She was looking at it. The picture of his parents.

She screamed. His eyes immediately searched her out. She was huddled in a corner.

''Sakura...'' he called.

''No...don't! Don't touch me!'' she cried.

Sasuke suddenly saw Madara looming over her.

''You stupid girl!'' He snapped. ''You ruined everything!''

Madara lifted her up with a simple hand to her throat. Sakura struggled, her stomach was bigger than her remembered. She coughed, trying to break free. Sasuke wanted to help her, but he couldn't move. ''Sakura!''

''Die.'' Madara plunged Sasuke's sword into Sakura's stomach. Her heard her scream as he sat up, wide awake.

He blinked, looking around the room. He was back at Akatsuki's hideout.

A sudden calm came over him. He had killed Danzou.

''Im almost done, Nii-san.'' he whispered into the darkness, but his dream plagued his mind...Sakura...was she ok? He figured the best place to start was to find out where the fuck Madara was.

Karin came in through the doorway then. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Did she have a death wish?

''Sasuke-kun...''

She seemed afraid of him.

''I-I have a request.''

''Speak quickly Karin, I don't have all fucking day.''

''Well, I've been helping you out a lot and...in exchange, I want...to give you an heir.''

XxxxxxxX

His dream was still bothering him as Sasuke stepped out of his room, he noticed countless boxes of weapons around. ''Whats this for?'' he asked.

''Insurance...for the future.'' Madara answered simply.

What the hell! Another chapter! Loved all the reviews! Keep reviewing ne?

What will Sakura do with the information she acquired? What will Karin do when she finds out that Sakura is pregnant? How will Will Sakura betray Konoha for Sasuke? The biggest question - What is Madara planning?

I feel kinda sorry for Karin, asking Sasuke and making such a fool of herself,...how did he react? Next chapter!

Xoxo

Zana-Lee!


	7. 7 Turning in my Sleep

Summary: Sasuke made Sakura a deal she simply couldn't refuse. In exchange he could promise her the safety of the Hidden Leaf but what would she have to give up in return? Is she willing to go as far as to help him complete the last of his goals?

~Fade Away~

Chapter 7 - Turning In My Sleep

Maybe I lost **persistence**,

Maybe I **lost** my **way**,

Its something I must **live** with,

Live with **everyday**,

Turning in my sleep, again.

*-Prime Circle-*

-6 Months Pregnant -May-

''What are you talking about?'' Sasuke snapped.

Madara waved it off. ''All in good time.'' and then he left.

The room was packed with boxes that seemed to be filled with weapons and ninja equipment. From what Sasuke could see, a few rooms were stacked.

Tens of thousands of boxes. Enough for a war.

His blood ran cold. Could it be...?

A war.

XxxxxxxX

Sakura stared at her ceiling. She felt panicked. She shouldn't have sent Sai alone. What if it was dangerous? What if something happened?

He fears were set aside when someone tapped lightly on the glass of her sliding door. It slid open and she immediately recognized Sai.

He dropped some files on the floor.

''I hope its worth it.'' he said.

''What?''

Sai ignored her and left.

Sakura picked up both files. One was simply titled 'Uchiha' and the other 'Sharingan'. What a way with words Danzou had...how original.

Sakura sat down on her bed with the file titled Uchiha.

Inside was a plan to obtain the Sharingan.

So then the meeting with Uchiha Fugaku was...

'Met with Uchiha Fugaku today. Threatened him with the youngest brat' the next part was erased, Sakura felt over it with her fingers...it was a layer. She brought it to her face, it smelled bitter and hot. Makagen? It was a substance used in secret letters/files. Only the recipient knew the formula to allow it to react in the right way. '...Meeting did not go as planned. Plan B will commence soon.'

The next few pages were of no interest to Sakura, but something caught her eye. 'Hatake Kakashi.' she stopped and read. 'Hatake Kakashi controls the Sharingan well for one who isn't of Uchiha blood. He only had one eye and it has given him tremendous power. Imagine the power I can have with more that one...'

Sakura felt uneasy that Danzou had notes on Kakashi.

The next page had her hands shaking. Every detail of Sasuke's life since the massacre seemed to have been documented here. 'ran away from the hospital the morning after the massacre, I thought I could kill him then, but the Third interfered. No matter, I will just have to wait until the Third isn't a problem anymore.' Sakura felt sick, Danzou had wanted to kill Sasuke when he was just a child.

'The brat was placed on the same team as the Kyuubi,...' again the name was erased, 'thinks the Third plans to have Sasuke control the Kyuubi soon, I cannot allow that to happen, the Kyuubi will be mine to control! With my Sharingan!'

His...Sharingan...so he succeeded?

'Our plan failed miserably, even with the Third out of the way, I still couldn't take the boy out. Uchiha Itachi made an appearance and gave me a warning, I also received a very unwelcome visit from...' the name was erased, 'he also gave me a warning against killing the brat. Orochimaru has given Sasuke the cursed seal. He won't be staying in Konoha much longer anyway.'

The next page held detailed reports on Sasuke's progress with Orochimaru...even photos, Sakura dragged her fingertips over one. ''Sasuke-kun...''

The reports went on and stopped near the time Orochimaru died. Sakura flipped the file shut and grabbed the next, but she wished she hadn't. Inside, was a detailed plan on how he planned to take the eyes of the dead Uchiha that Itachi had killed. As revenge, he planted Uchiha Fugaku's eye into his own...he wanted Fugaku to watch as he killed his youngest son. Sakura snapped the file shut. She couldn't read anymore. Danzou was an evil, cruel man. She wouldn't allow Sasuke to fall that far.

XxxxxxxX

''Hokage-sama, its done.''

''Did you read the files yourself?''

''I did, it contained no information that would harm Konoha in any way, just detailed information on Uchiha Sasuke and Danzou's Sharingan.''

''Danzou's Sharingan?''

Sai nodded. ''What would you like me to do?''

''Nothing. Leave her be for the time being. I'll find out what she's up to.''

''Hokage-sama, I trust Sakura, I doubt she will act against Konoha.''

Tsunade sighed. ''Love changes things. I want to believe in Sakura, but right now, she's making it hard.''

''Do you think she will betray Konoha for the Uchiha?''

''I hope she doesn't have to choose.''

XxxxxxxX

The tension between Yuya and Renshi grew tenfold. Sakura sighed. The papers in between her breast bindings weighed down on her. She had taken the things that Sasuke needed to know. Somehow, she couldn't tell him about his father's eyes. It seemed to cruel.

The Hokage had summoned them for a mission.

''Master.'' Sakura greeted as they entered the office.

''You 3, wait outside, while I discuss the mission with Sakura.''

They nodded.

Tsunade waited until the door clicked to a close.

There was a moment of silence.

''Its a simple mission, babysitting and cleaning some higher-up's house.''

''...Hai...''

''Sakura,'' Tsunade met her green eyes.

''Think very carefully about this.''

''Tsunade-sama?''

''Don't play dumb Sakura, I know.''

Sakura frowned and looked away.

''I won't betray you, Shisou.''

''What you've been doing! Snooping around! Its treason!'' Tsunade whispered harshly.

''Its not! I only want to bring him home!''

''Snooping around in classified files. What were you thinking?''

''You've read them haven't you? About the massacre.''

''I didn't find anything I didn't already know.''

''Did you check Uchiha Itachi's ANBU records?''

''I can't say I have.''

''While I'm gone, please Shisou take a look and then try and tell me what I've been doing is wrong.''

Tsunade sighed. ''Don't do anything reckless.'' she handed Sakura the mission scroll.

XxxxxxxX

The small town wasn't far from Konoha. Once they arrived, Sakura left, telling them she had a few errands to run.

Now, she needed some way to contact Sasuke. She had hoped that he would find her, but that didn't seem to be the case. Usually Kiba tracked Sasuke, and Kiba wasn't here right now. She also had no way to summon Pakkun.

She sighed, folding her arms over her chest. 'Please, Sasuke-kun, find me...'

The sooner she gave him the information, the sooner he would return.

She placed a hand on her baby bump.

''Oh, deary, its going to rain, what are you doing outside?'' an older woman asked at the front door of her home. She seemed to be returning with groceries.

Sakura offered her a polite smile.

''Husband at work too?'' she asked with a sigh.

''You...could say that.'' Sakura replied a bit awkwardly.

''That's all they ever do.'' she laughed fondly.

''How far are you along?'' she asked, gesturing for Sakura to enter the small home.

''Five months now.''

The woman smiled fondly. ''Sit down, would you like some tea?''

''I can't stay really.'' Sakura said politely.

The woman went ahead and prepared some tea.

''You seem so young to be a mother, dear.''

''Well, I am sevent-...eighteen.'' she corrected. ''Its not an uncommon age for a kunoichi to have children.

The older woman only nodded and handed Sakura a cup of tea.

''So, is your husband also a Shinobi?''

Sakura tensed. She knew she was supposed to lie.

''Im not...we're not married...''

Yes, she avoided the question but at least the attention was diverted to a new subject.

''Oh my...''

It was a disgrace in the Fire Country to have a child out of wedlock.

''It happens.'' she gave Sakura a smile.

''Do you love him?''

Did she? Still?

Sakura hesitated. Did she? ''I-''...Really?

''More than anything.''

XxxxxxxX

Sasuke prepared to leave the base for the time being. Akatsuki headquarters unsettled him greatly for some reason.

''Oi! Sasuke! Wait!'' Sasuke didn't stop at Suigetsu's voice. ''Sasuke!'' he called again.

''That was really mean, you know!'' Suigetsu laughed.

Sasuke regarded Karin with a cold glance before continuing outside.

Juugo was silent as always.

''So, Sasuke, where are we headed?''

Sasuke didn't answer. He was thinking about his plan. Even if necessary, telling Sakura had been a mistake. This whole situation with Sakura had been a mistake, a mistake he did not regret. One he didn't want to take back. He would just deal with it as it came.

''Sasuke...''

He stopped at Karin's voice.

''There...'' she began hesitantly, ''There seems to be 4 Shinobi inside the village.''

He turned around, as if asking why that was his problem?

''One of them,...I, uh, recognize it.'' she was afraid of him.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. ''Its a woman, she's usually part of the group pursuing you.''

Fate was a sadistic motherfucking bitch, Sasuke realized. Sakura.

''I'll be back.'' was all Sasuke said.

XxxxxxxX

''Wait.'' Kakashi said, stopping.

''What did you say Kiba?''

''Sasuke's inside that village, but the thing is, we smell Sakura too.''

''Sakura-chan!'' Naruto's eyes grew wide.

''Calm down Naruto.'' Kakashi said, before looking off to where the village was.

''All of you, go on ahead.''

''What? But Kakashi-sensei-''

''Go, Naruto, I'll make sure she's ok.''

Also, there was something Kakashi wanted to confirm.

XxxxxxxX

''Thank you so much for the tea.'' Sakura bowed.

''You simply gave me some company, think nothing of it.''

Sakura waved as she exited the house.

''Hn. Took you long enough.''

Sakura looked up, Sasuke was casually leaning against the wall.

''What are you doing?'' Sakura whispered.

''Someone might see you!''

Sasuke smirked.

Sakura simply smiled. ''Geez Sasuke-kun,'' Sakura pulled him around the corner where it was quiet.

''What happens if someone sees you?''

''Hn.''

''Geez.'' she shook her head.

''Sakura, what are you doing here?''

''Mission.''

''You should be off duty.''

''Im only five months along, its not like I can't move.''

Sasuke said nothing.

''I have something to show you.''

Sasuke frowned. ''What is it?''

Sakura pulled off her shirt.

''I've seen that.'' he stated in a bored tone, looking away from her breasts.

''They're bigger.'' he commented and Sakura blushed.

Biting down on her lower lip, Sakura untied her bindings. As they fell open, Sasuke saw her take out folded pieces of paper.

Sasuke waited in anticipation as they fell off, his whole body frozen in place. They fell off exposing her breasts that he was sure went up at least a cup size.

''Sasuke-kun! Are you staring?'' Sakura's eyes were wide and her face was glowing red.

''Hn.'' he looked away.

''As if you would,'' she laughed softly, without humor.

'Oh, Kami,' she thought, 'I'm definitely not bitter.'

Barely an hour ago she finally admitted her love for him out loud. Their situation was what it was.

Sakura covered herself up and handed him the papers.

Sasuke read them immediately.

Sakura felt his chakra spike his eyes narrowing in anger.

When he finished reading those.

''I never asked you to do this.'' he stated calmly.

''I know...I wanted to.''

Sasuke looked back down at the page.

''There's more...in Konoha's archives there's...a photo of the masked Akatsuki member meeting with Danzou just days before Naruto was born.''

''Before the Kyuubi attacked.'' he summarized.

She nodded. ''Although its nothing concrete. There's only one person who could give you answers right now.''

Sasuke said nothing.

''Naruto. He told me you did it once before.''

''The Kyuubi already confirmed to knowing this person.''

Sakura watched Sasuke as he fell deep into thought.

He was truly something. Kami, how she wished he would kiss her. She sighed, his eyes flicked to her but she didn't notice. She should stop thinking like she did. She needed to get over this.

''What is it, Sakura?''

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. ''Nothing, Sasuke-kun.''

He didn't believe her, and he wouldn't ask again. It just wasn't in him. If it was important she would tell him. Although, if he knew her, he probably knew what she wanted.

''Is there something else?'' he asked, handing her back the papers.

''No.'' she didn't look at him. Sakura saw his hand move and she froze.

Sasuke grabbed her chin, making her look at him.

''Sasuke-kun...'' she let her eyelids drop.

''Sakura.'' he said sternly.

''Its not important. Danzou is dead, right?''

''What is it?''

''Someone...someone promised him the Sharingan. After the Uchiha were killed he was promised their eyes...your father's eyes.''

Sasuke's hand dropped from her chin. ''What?''

''That's what the file said.''

''Who?''

''The name was covered up. If it matches up I'm pretty sure its the name of the masked Akatsuki member.''

She watched Sasuke tense up, he stood rigidly, his breathing deep and short. His nostrils were flared and his face twisted in pure fury...she'd never seen him this angry.

After several moments, Sakura reached for his face, but he flinched away from he touch as if she would hurt him beyond repair.

''Sasuke-kun...''

She put her arms around him. He didn't move in her arms.

XxxxxxxX

''I wonder what Sasuke's doing?'' Suigetsu asked as they walked around the small village.

''He doesn't want to be bothered, we should just wait for him to find us.'' Juugo told them.

''He's probably hooking up with some hot chick right now.'' Suigetsu said with a grin while looking back to Karin.

She scoffed. ''Sasuke's probably gay.'' she immediately felt guilty about saying that. Her heart still ached about what happened. How he'd rejected her. How desperate she sounded.

''No.'' his voice had echoed through the room.

''Sasuke-kun, please.''

He said nothing.

''Let me do this for you.''

''When I told you I needed you, it was for your skills as a shinobi, nothing more.''

''I want to give you more!''

''Impossible. You have nothing more that interests me.''

''I have my body. You can have it. Please, Sasuke-kun!''

''Move aside. This conversation is a waste of time.''

''Sasuke-kun!'' she grabbed his arm and immediately, his hand went for his sword. Karin jumped back. He passed her without another glance.

She needed to apologize...and tell him what she felt , she also needed to tell him about Madara's plan. Maybe then, he would reconsider. Maybe then he would touch her.

''Gay?'' Suigetsu laughed, ''just a few months ago, he came back smelling like sex and...woman, I think he's having an affair with some ninja chick from his old village. I overheard him and that mask guy talking about her too. Sasuke almost killed him for even mentioning her.'' of course he was only telling them about it to piss Karin off, and from the looks of it, it worked. She stopped dead in her tracks.

Why had Madara not mentioned it to her? If there was someone else she wouldve changed her approach...

''Im going to find a bathroom.'' she lied and ran off in the opposite direction.

''Shes definitely going to find Sasuke.''

''You shouldn't have told her about that.'' Juugo told him.

''She needs to back off, its obvious Sasuke doesn't want her.''

''Do you like her?''

''No, but as soon as she gets off her obsession for Sasuke, I can get some action.'' Suigetsu laughed at the thought.

''You shouldn't play with her feelings, Suigetsu.''

''Don't worry, her feelings aren't what I'll be playing with.''

XxxxxxxX

Kakashi sensed Sasuke's chakra, Sakura was right by him.

He jumped on the rooftops, already having hidden his chakra before he entered the village.

He stopped and jumped down, already beginning to hear their voices.

''Its not important. Danzou is dead, right?'' that was Sakura's voice. What was she telling him? The look Tsunade had given her bothered him. He had a feeling Sasuke and Sakura have been meeting up more and more. At first he believed it was for sex, with a sensei like him, he didn't blame them for being so...passionate, but he was starting to think maybe that wasn't the entire story.

''What is it?''

''Someone...someone promised him the Sharingan. After the Uchiha were killed he was promised their eyes...your father's eyes.''

Danzou had the Sharingan? Kakashi always had his suspicions.

Kakashi watched Sasuke's hand drop from Sakura's face.

''What?'' his voice was dead, disbelief dripping from the question.

''That's what the file said.'' what file was she referring to?

''Who?''

''The name was covered up. If it matches up I'm pretty sure its the name of the masked Akatsuki member.''

Why would that masked Akatsuki member promise Danzou the Sharingan? Kakashi was sure the information Sakura was giving Sasuke was classified.

Sakura looked confused, as if she wanted to help him, but wasn't sure how.

Kakashi watched as she reached for him, he turned away and then she hugged him.

''Sasuke-kun...'' she had whispered.

After a while he surprised Kakashi by relaxing in her arms, and laying his face down into her hair.

XxxxxxxX

Sakura felt his body relax and him inhale her hair, she closed her eyes as she held him a little closer.

They stood still like that for what seemed like hours. Until Sasuke sighed and pushed away.

''Sakura,''

She looked up at him, her arms still around him, he watched her green eyes shine up as she looked at him.

He bent down and pressed his lips to hers, they lingered there before he brushed them over hers and then pulled away and out of her arms.

''S-Sasuke-kun...?'' she blinked, trying to convince herself that, yes, Sasuke had just kissed her.

''Hn.'' he had to smirk at her reaction.

''I'm going.'' he told her, she nodded silently. He turned to leave, but came to a stop.

''Sakura, I should tell you. Akatsuki is planning something.'' he told her, his back still facing her.

''What?''

''Something big. I don't know myself. Be careful.'' and with that said, he walked off.

XxxxxxxX

Karin slid down against the wall. She had seen it...Sasuke kissed that girl! That fat pregnant girl! The betrayal hit her hard. How could he do this...

She took off her glasses and wiped at the tears she refused to admit were sliding down her cheeks. Was this why he'd rejected her? For some pregnant bitch!...A bitch he'd probably made pregnant...

She wouldn't let things remain like this.

She stood up, head held high and returned to Juugo and Suigetsu.

XxxxxxxX

''What are you doing?''

Sakura jumped, her head whipping around to meet Kakashi.

''Kakashi-sen...sei...''

''Do you understand the position you have put yourself in? Sasuke is a missing nin, Sakura. By giving him information you have betrayed your village.''

''Danzou is dead, I haven't betrayed anyone.''

''Sakura-''

''Tsunade-sama knows that I came here to give it to him. The sooner he does what he needs to do, the sooner he comes home.''

''Did he actually say that?''

''...''

Sakura dropped her head and walked past him.

XxxxxxxX

''Sakura, by giving Sasuke classified information, you have put the village, yourself and the baby at risk.'' Tsunade said. Kakashi, Sai and Sakura stood in front of her.

''Do you realize the weight of you actions?''

''I do, Tsunade-sama.'' of course she knew, and while a part of her did regret it, another part wouldn't give in. She didn't give Sasuke any information that would endanger Konoha, nor did she lie to him. She only wanted him to come home. She wanted him to believe in Konoha again, and know that they weren't the enemy. That he still had a home here.

''Its still to dangerous for anyone to find out that Sasuke is the father, so as punishment-''

''Excuse me Tsunade-sama, I apologize for interrupting you, but have you read the file? You should realize that I didn't betray anyone, I will of course except my punishment, but there is a serious issue we need to address, Danzou was doing alot of illegal acts against Konoha, the Kyuubi attack being one of them.''

''You have no proof of that, Sakura.'' Tsunade snapped.

''There is so much evidence pointing to it.''

Tsunade's hazel eyes narrowed as she stood up and began to approach Sakura. ''What were you doing in the library, Sakura? Besides reading the file I gave you.''

''Are you planning on betraying our trust, Shisou?'' there was a sadness to Sakura's voice.

Tsunade slammed her palm down on the desk. ''Excuse me?''

''Naruto will never forgive this.'' Sakura whispered, her head dropping in defeat.

''As Hokage I need to do what's best for the village. I have decided nothing as yet.''

''I know what 'unstable' means, Shisou.''

Kakashi looked over at Sakura, she looked utterly defeated. He knew only Sasuke could have caused this argument.

''Hokage-sama, if I may, earlier I saw Sasuke, and from what I've seen there is an improvement in him.'' Kakashi supplied.

Sakura bit down on her lower lip to stop her smile, she couldn't help it. Improvement? Heh. Sasuke had kissed her. It still felt like some cruel dream, like she would wake up any second, but she didn't.

''I made a clear choice. The child or him, and truthfully, I would rather incriminate him.'' Tsunade told them, sitting down. Sakura looked up at her mentor with wide eyes. ''So, you wrote that-''

''I was exaggerating of course, Naruto would not be...pleased if I decided anything drastic.'' they all knew how vocal Naruto could be.

''As long as the Uchiha keeps screwing up, the better for us. That way he'll be painted as the villain and those damned elders can drop their suspicions about the child and the further we keep you,'' she pointed to Sakura, ''away from him, the longer we can keep the elders in the dark.''

''About the elders, Shisou.''

''I read Itachi's ANBU file. I'm already working on a case to have them sentenced, but the case isn't very strong without an Uchiha as witness or someone who could testify.''

''Tsunade-sama...about that, Sasuke-kun has told me the truth, I know it won't help, but I can testify if it comes to that. I have already confirmed his story somewhat.''

Tsunade gave a wave of her hand in dismissal. ''Don't worry about that just yet. Now, as punishment, you are now officially off duty as a kunoichi, no leaving the village under any circumstances. You are still, however, active as a sensei and will fulfil your duties as such until further notice.''

Sakura nodded mutely.

''Kakashi you can report tomorrow. Dismissed.''

''Shisou,'' Sakura hesitated, ''about the library...what I did...''

Tsunade looked down at a paper on the desk. ''Like I told the ANBU, you had permission, I'm also the Hokage so I know what you were looking at.''

''Im sorry.'' Sakura apologized sincerely.

Tsunade took a sip of sake. ''I know.''

XxxxxxxX

Sakura sighed. Everything had become so screwed up since Sasuke came to her with the 'proposition'. (Hell, everything became screwed up since the Chuunin exams all those years ago). Now, that Sasuke finally begins to feel something again...it seems the closer he gets to coming back, the closer she gets to leaving. If it was anyone but Tsunade, Sakura would have been sentenced, possibly executed, after a long interrogation and a torture session with Ibiki, Kami knew how much he loved traitors, one can only imagine why. But that's not what happened, Tsunade was protecting her, putting herself at risk. Guilt welled up inside her. Had she made the right decision? Konoha had been in the wrong, although it was a long time ago. Had Sakura made the right choice now? Now that things had possibly changed for the better? She had no evidence of that. Konoha seemed to be doing fine. But didn't it always seem that way. The elders were still also around. As much as Tsunade wanted to keep them in the dark, there were still things that they found out and stuck their noses into. Was Konoha really what it appeared? What went on behind the scenes? Sakura stopped her pace and looked out to the small pond she was passing, she remembered in their Academy days, after the massacre, that Sasuke would sometimes just sit there, staring into the water. She would pass by here once a week after academy hours, running errands for her mother, she would see him sitting there and she would be unable to bother him, she would pass by silently, afraid, leaving him to his demons. There was no way she could help him, she always told herself.

Now, a part of her believed Sasuke should have his revenge. She didn't want him to destroy Konoha, she just thought he should get to kill everyone who had a hand in his pain.

Everyone. The elders, Danzou, the masked Sharingan-user of Akatsuki, and even Itachi. Sure, revenge wouldn't bring him peace, it would at lease give him freedom. Even if it did leave him with emptiness. That was an emptiness she wanted to fill so badly. She would kill for it. Madara needed to die.

Yay! I decided to update early, cz, well I'M BORED and reviews cheer me up -yup I'm kinda down too- me and my bro had a fight about the same shit. ''you're so unoriginal, all you can do is write fanfiction! With other people's characters, not like me. I'm a true writer! You'll never become nearly famous like this!'' (yeah, he's that kinda guy) but writing fanfiction makes me happy! and I love it here! So screw him lol!...anywayyy sorry for that lol!

This is a pre-bday thing for my (our) -lol- dearest Sasuke-kun...3, maybe I'll update again on his bday? What do you guys think?

Sorry for any mistakes etc...

REVIEWS are super appreciated :D

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	8. 8 Breathing

Hiiii!

Thanks for all the reviews! I grin like an idiot everytime I get a review! Hehe...

To Nonny: (I wanted to message you but you didn't log in for the review :) )

Thanks for the great review! It helped me alot. I've also read it to my brother, and after everything he continued to argue and keep to his point of 'you can't make money off of fanfiction', making money isn't why I'm doing this.

I really enjoyed reading your review! It really cheered me up!

Summary: Sasuke made Sakura a deal she simply couldn't refuse. In exchange he could promise her the safety of the Hidden Leaf but what would she have to give up in return? Is she willing to go as far as to help him complete the last of his goals?

~Fade Away~

Chapter 8 - Breathing

Here's to the **good** **times**,

The **bad** **times**,

The times that **could** have **been**,

To the **wrong** **times**,

The **right** **times**,

I know we'll **breathe** again,

Until then...until **then**...

Supposing we got older,

Supposing we **began**,

Supposing I **stopped** **running**,

And could begin again,

Supposing that we made it,

I'm **never** looking back.

*-Prime Circle-*

-7 Months Pregnant -End of June-

Sakura woke up feeling cold, she couldn't just put it off as a pregnancy symptom, because, yes it may sound weird, but her heart told her it wasn't. There was this nagging feeling she couldn't quite place.

It stayed with her through her shower and breakfast.

When she got outside, the sun wasn't shining. Angry, dark clouds covered the sky. It was cold. She grabbed a jacket from inside before setting off towards the Hokage's office.

There was something depressing about today. Everything seemed fine though. Sakura brushed the feeling off as a result of the weather.

She entered the Hokage tower and walked up to Tsunade's office.

A Jounin moved past her speedily, his face set in a scowl and Sakura turned the corner to Tsunade's office.

Immediately, she knew something was wrong and her earlier feeling seemed to have been correct.

''Shisou?''

Tsunade noticed her then. ''SHIZUNE! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GET SAKURA OUT OF THE VILLAGE!''

There was a crash from somewhere and Shizune came running in. ''Tsunade-sama, I sent Yamato there a few minutes ago.''

''Whats going on?'' Sakura asked hesitantly.

Shizune walked over to Tsunade's desk and picked up a scratch card. Tsunade won. Another was picked up it said 'Grand Prize Winner.' There were so many zeros that Sakura was afraid to calculate.

''How many...?''

''They started last night. Every one I've played so far has hit jackpot.''

Sakura had heard about Tsunade's luck, although she had never seen it in action.

''What does this mean?'' she asked.

''We're assuming the worst.'' Shizune answered.

''Oh, here you are, Sakura.'' Yamato said, entering the office.

''Good, take her somewhere safe.''

''Wait, I'm not going anywhere! If somethings going to happen, then I wanna be here!''

''Sakura!'' Tsunade snapped. ''Stop it! Just listen. Think about what's most important.''

Sakura knew. Her baby was what mattered most right now.

''Shisou...I understand...its just...''

''Either you understand or you don't.''

''What is the worst assumption then?''

''Akatsuki.''

''Baa-chan!'' Naruto entered the office, and Sakura sighed.

''Whats Sakura-chan still doing here?''

''Naruto, you agreed with them?''

''Heh, well you see...'' he rubbed the back of his neck.

''Sakura, you need to face the facts, you are 7 months pregnant and right now you would be vulnerable. We cannot have that.''

''...''

''Tsunade-sama.''

All of them turned to face the ANBU.

''Yes?''

''They've started moving in this direction from all sides. We've confirmed Rain, Sound and Akatsuki Shinobi.''

Tsunade's hands tightened into fists and her knuckles whitened under the pressure.

''Get the Jounins in here immediately.'' she directed the ANBU; who left after a firm nod.

''Sakura, you realize the situation, don't you? Akatsuki is attacking Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke is likely to be among them.''

''If he is he will-''

''You have to be prepared for his betrayal.'' Tsunade told not just Sakura, but Naruto as well, in the most gentle voice she could muster in this situation.

''Baa-chan! Sasuke promised Sakura-chan! There's no way he'll betray us! Right, Sakura-chan?''

Sakura said nothing. Her head fell and her hair covered her eyes.

She wanted to believe in Sasuke. So...so very much.

''Naruto...'' she began slowly. ''I want to believe in him, I want to believe he'll do the right thing in the end.''

''Sakura-chan...?''

Sakura lifted her head and smiled at him. ''I'm sure Sasuke-kun will do the right thing! For sure!'' and at that moment...she believed it.

XxxxxxxX

''We're heading out soon.''

Sasuke looked up at Madara who had spoken.

''Where?''

Beneath the mask, Madara smirked. ''Konoha.''

Sasuke stared at him but said nothing.

''Have you lost the will to avenge your brother? Hmm...his name was Itachi, wasn't it? Or have you forgotten?''

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously.

''With this, you will finally be able to avenge him, and lay him to rest. Itachi will be at peace.''

''Do not speak of him in front of me!'' Sasuke snapped, standing up. How dare he speak of Itachi so freely?

''Why not? It seems to me as if you lack it...hatred, that is.''

Sasuke stepped back, his eyes wide. Itachi...

For a moment, he saw his brother, and after blinking rapidly, the apparition disappeared and was replaced by the man who was truly before him. His heart was beating erratically...what was that?

Sasuke's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. ''Konoha will pay. All of them will.''

XxxxxxxX

Sasuke and Team Taka

were leading the Sound Shinobi, he was informed that Kisame would lead the Rain Shinobi and the Akatsuki would attack from different points.

''Oi, Sasuke, you sure about this?'' Suigetsu called from behind him.

''Was this how you wanted to get your revenge?'' Juugo voice drifted to Sasuke's ears. He didn't answer, it was better to ignore them. For once though, he couldn't control all of his thoughts, at the moment they were driving him insane. ''You all remember the plan?'' he asked, distracting himself.

All answered in the affirmative.

XxxxxxxX

''Sakura-chan...what are you planning?'' Naruto asked, following silently behind her as the other Shinobi led the civilians to the shelters. They had no idea what was going on, only having been informed that it was some sort of emergency drill.

Sakura came to a stop.

Naruto knew the place well. The pond where he would usually see Sasuke sitting around sunset, and sometimes at night too. Though they never spoke when he passed, there was the rare smile or glare. Sasuke had once mentioned, after Naruto's constant nagging, that his father taught him Katon Gokakyuu no Jutsu at this spot.

''I don't know, Naruto.'' she answered.

''I just know that he's coming.''

There was a long moment of silence. Neither knew what to say. Sakura sat down.

''There's a storm coming.'' she whispered.

Naruto wondered if she meant it figuratively or literally.

''Neji once said to me 'You have better eyes than me' and then he said 'Sasuke is now within the darkness', and at the time I thought he meant that Sasuke is confused, that Sasuke's mind was clouded, I was wrong, I know now that he meant that Sasuke cannot see the light anymore. I think its gotten worse now that Uchiha Itachi is dead. I don't know-''

''Naruto,'' Sakura interrupted him, ''Uchiha Itachi killed the clan under orders, Sasuke knows.''

Naruto deserved to know just as much as Sakura, if not more. Naruto and Sasuke - it was about them. Sakura and Kakashi may have been a part of Team 7, but Naruto and Sasuke were best friends. She was wrong not to have told him.

''What...what?''

''The Uchiha clan were planning a coup detat. There's an explanation for that - I'll get to it later, I'm not sure how much time we have so I'll keep it simple. The elders, Danzou and the Hokage became suspicious of them and ordered an ANBU to spy on them, Uchiha Itachi was that ANBU agent.''

''Do you realize what you're saying, Sakura-chan?''

Kakashi poofed in next to them in a cloud of smoke. ''Yo.''

Sakura waved an absentminded 'hello' before continuing. ''I do. Sasuke-kun told me this himself. While being ordered to spy on his family, the Uchiha clan ordered Itachi to spy in return without knowing of his previous orders. Turning him into a double agent. Now, he had a choice, his family, or a civil war. We all know what he chose...and probably why.''

Naruto clenched his fists.

''He couldn't kill his little brother, he loved him too much...''

Naruto fell into a sit next to her and held his face in his hands. ''I keep thinking 'Im a little closer to understanding him' and then with every step I think I'm taking forward he just gets farther and farther away.''

''Thats most of the story, Danzou wanted to kill Sasuke-kun all this time, but Sasuke-kun got to him first.''

''It sounds like Danzou had a bigger role in this.'' Kakashi said and Sakura nodded.

''Danzou had ties to not only Orochimaru but the masked Akatsuki member, the one with the Sharingan. A few days before Naruto was born, Danzou met with the masked guy.''

''You think he had something to do with the Kyuubi attack?'' Kakashi looked down at her, before sitting down too.

''Sasuke-kun told me that the Sharingan can control the Kyuubi,'' Naruto lifted his head, his eyes wide. ''The third knew this, that's why Naruto and Sasuke-kun were placed on the same team, that's also why the Uchiha clan were suspected for being behind the attack. They got alienated for what happened, even if it wasn't them, that's why they planned the coup detat.''

There was silence that stretched out between them. Thunder cracked in the sky above them.

''Im scared.'' Sakura admitted. ''Im scared that he'll break his promise. Scared that he'll forever be in the darkness...''

An alarm sounded in the village and Kakashi stood up. ''Its begun.''

Sakura and Naruto both stood as well.

''Sakura, what will you do?'' Kakashi asked, lifting his forehead protector to reveal his Sharingan.

''Im gonna stay here and wait for him.''

''I thought as much. Alright. Be careful.'' he ruffled her hair.

''Kakashi-sensei...'' Sakura whispered before hugging him.

His eyes wrinkled, showing he was smiling, he chuckled and hugged her back.

''Sakura-chan...what about me?''

She laughed and hugged him too. ''Dont do anything stupid, ok?'' he whispered to her affectionately.

''I won't. You be careful.''

He nodded.

''Lets go, Naruto!'' Kakashi jumped up and then away, Naruto followed.

''Stay close to her.'' Kakashi told him and Naruto nodded.

XxxxxxxX

Sasuke, Team Taka and the Sound Shinobi jumped over the wall and through the barrier. The alarm was already on and the streets were deserted.

''Sasuke, is Madara sure about this?''

Sasuke regarded Suigetsu with a look that told him he was listening.

''I mean, moving so openly so that they knew we were coming.''

''Everyone will be in the shelters, we can take them out all at once.'' Karin answered for Sasuke.

He didn't even spare her a glance.

It felt strange, being in Konoha. The other part of him, the part of him that grew up here, the part he locked away, that part felt suddenly remorseful. That part wanted to believe in Itachi's cause. He wouldn't allow himself to feel anything. This needed to be done. If he didn't do it he would never feel peace.

''Sasuke, do you feel that?'' Karin asked, skidding to a stop.

He concentrated, and then he did feel it. Sakura's chakra. Spiking and dropping repeatedly. She was calling him out.

''Ignore it.'' he continued on.

Karin watched him warily. The damn girl was pregnant, and it was probably Sasuke's child, and now - she was stupid too! Anyone could answer her call, and from the feel of her chakra she was about seven or maybe even eight months along, she wouldn't be able to defend herself.

Sasuke, though, couldn't face Sakura. She would try to sway his decision. He wouldn't allow that to happen.

''I'll go.'' Karin said, reluctantly, very reluctantly.

''That girl is going to get herself killed.'' she couldn't exactly stand by while a child was sure to die.

Sasuke turned to her, silent. After a long moment, he sighed. ''Forget it. I'm going.''

He jumped past them and headed towards the Uchiha District.

What was wrong with her? Couldn't she just let him be? He needed to do this. Yes, he made a promise. But most of the time, promises go to hell.

She came into view then, one hand on her stomach. The wind relentlessly whipped her pink hair around. He landed on the water in front of her. The wind blew his bangs around wildly.

There was silence between them for the longest time.

''Sakura.''

''Sasuke-kun.''

When the silence consumed them again, Sasuke asked ''What is it?''

''How can you ask that...?''

He didn't answer.

''You lied to me? You were planning this?'' she screamed desperately.

Sasuke took a step towards her, but froze, his eyes narrowing. Kakashi now stood between him and Sakura.

''Don't take another step.''

''Kakashi...''

''Kakashi-sensei...''

''You came her for revenge, did you?''

''Aa.''

''I dont like repeating myself, but for you I will, revenge will bring you nothing!''

Sasuke's head fell forward, his bangs covering his eyes, his shoulders shaking slightly.

Sakura looked around Kakashi to see Sasuke.

Suddenly, Sasuke's head fell back and he laughed cynically. ''HAHAHAHAHAHA!''

Sakura's eyes grew wide and her breath stopped. ''S-S-S...Sasuke-kun...'' she whispered.

And with a dark, bitter smile he said, ''Bring back Itachi...bring back my mom and dad! BRING BACK MY CLAN! And then tell me it won't bring me anything!''

For the first time Sakura saw what Naruto meant. Sasuke wasn't seeing the light. A panic went through her.

''Sakura,'' Kakashi said, she looked up at him, ''Get out of here.''

''Kakashi-sensei?''

''I need to do what I shouldve done that day, talking doesn't work with him.''

Sasuke watched them warily, Sakura's eyes wandered to him every now and then.

''Even you cannot beat me Kakashi.''

Kakashi ignored him.

''Sai.''

Sai emerged from the shadows. Sasuke's glare intensified.

''Get Sakura out of here.'' Kakashi ordered.

''Hai, lets go, Ugly.'' Sai touched Sakura's arm.

Sasuke's Sharingan activated suddenly.

''Go!''

Sai pulled Sakura along the wooden dock. She stumbled behind him, looking back at her sensei and Sasuke-kun. She was desperate for them not to fight.

She stopped, she needed to do something, anything...

''Ugly-''

Sakura looked at Sasuke, he was staring at Kakashi.

''Its a girl, by the way.'' she yelled over the wind. Thunder cracked again and then it began to rain down on them.

She saw Sasuke's red eyes flick to hers, confirmation that he heard her.

''But...you dont care, do you?'' she said softly and turned to Sai. ''Lets go, now.''

She wouldn't allow Sasuke to see her cry.

XxxxxxxX

Naruto had to hurry. Something told him he had to. He saw Sai leading Sakura away, she was crying.

''Sai! Sakura-chan!''

_No_, _Sasuke_ _what_ _have_ _you_ _done_...?

''Naruto...''

''Sai, get her to Baa-chan, I'm going to see Sasuke.''

Sakura grabbed his arm. ''Naruto...dont let them fight.''

He nodded and then took off to the pond where he was sure they were.

He performed a Kuchiyose no Jutsu first to summon Gamakichi.

''Ah, Naruto!'' the frog said.

''Gamakichi! Konoha is under attack!''

''Again?''

''I need you to take my clones with you so they can gather nature energy.''

''Got it.''

''Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!''

Four clones poofed out.

Naruto nodded to Gamakichi who disappeared.

He did another summoning Jutsu to summon his scroll before he took off again.

When he arrived Kakashi and Sasuke were already clashing, Sasuke's sword slashing against Kakashi's kunai.

Sasuke jumped back as he saw Naruto running towards them.

''Great. A fucking team reunion.'' Sasuke muttered sarcastically.

''How could you break your promise to Sakura-chan!''

''Shut up Naruto! You always speak as if you understand everything!''

''I didn't understand before...'' Naruto admitted. ''But now I do! Even if its only a little!''

Sasuke barked a laugh.

''You're outnumbered Sasuke, in terms of Shinobi and power, what will you do?''

''Maybe.'' he agreed, ''But none of you can match my speed.''

''I've never known you to be a coward Sasuke, are you gonna run away?'' Naruto said slowly.

Sasuke said nothing, but his eyes narrowed. They were calling him out as a coward.

He watched as Naruto set a large scroll down and then he summoned something.

A clone...but his eyes were different.

The clone disappeared and Naruto's eyes changed...and then his power rose remarkably. So...this was the power he used to defeat Pain. Zetsu was right...he was stronger than Sasuke. Again, he felt that familiar feeling of being insignificant...of being inferior...of being weak! He stared at Naruto's frog-like eyes. What was this? Hadn't he grown past this? Naruto didn't matter to him anymore! Hadn't he cut this bond? And yet, he still felt it, although he would never admit it. Jealousy. And maybe a thought occurred to him - proud. Naruto had come so far. Sasuke heard about how he was the 'hero of the village'. He sighed. He would gain nothing from this fight right now. He had a mission to complete. And even though he was angry that Naruto was this powerful, there were more important things.

''Im not running away, but I have something important to do.'' Sasuke turned away from them.

''Sasuke!'' Naruto and Kakashi followed.

Sasuke picked up his speed. Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo jumped from a roof above. ''Go Sasuke! We'll hold em back!'' Suigetsu grinned, Sasuke nodded and continued on.

''If you kill innocent people, I won't be able to apologize for you anymore!'' Naruto called.

Sasuke heard him though he had no idea what the hell he was talking about. 'Apologize for me?' He shook his head, whatever it was he was sure it was just Naruto being an idiot.

Not that he needed to apologize, Sasuke wasn't planning on killing anyone innocent today.

XxxxxxxX

Sakura, Shizune and Tsunade sat in the Hokage's office, watching over Konoha.

''He's coming.'' Tsunade told them.

They saw the black cloak with the red clouds moving towards the Hokage tower.

Tsunade turned to Sakura. ''Do not move from that spot. I dont think he knows about the child, and if not, it would be better if he didn't.''

Sakura nodded mutely. Her mouth felt dry from a mini-break down.

After Sai had brought her to the Hokage Tower, she entered the building but didn't make it far. She had come to that point where she couldn't keep it in anymore and her tears just spilled out. Shizune found her and the supported her to the office.

Sakura felt that chakra enter the building. It was exactly like the file described. There was a dark, heavy aura about it.

When the door to the office opened, Sakura held her breath.

OKI CHAPTER 8! BANZAI! Lol...

Hope you guys enjoyed that!

Next chapter - where did Sasuke go?

What will happen with Kakashi and Naruto?

Where is Madara?

What are Yuya, Kyo and Renshi doing?

Chapter 9 : Fallen!

-DragonBall Z Narrator voice- Stay Tuned for...uh, Fade Away! Lol...

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	9. 9 Fallen

Again!

OMG! the reviews...I'm so happy...:)

thanks so so so much you guys :D! Because of all the wonderful reviews...here's another chapter...enjoy!

Nonny:

Hi again! Thanks so much for the review and the advice about my brother. I'm sure you're right about it.

Also, thanks for the other info! It made me smile and gave me hope (that no matter what anyone says I can still write fanfiction and maybe later, if I wanted, make a career and get published), but for now I'll only enjoy writing fanfiction!

NOTE- THE BABY IS A GIRL...sorry if you were expecting a boy, but Sasuke only wanted an heir, someone to carry on the Sharingan. It'll be explained further why its a girl in this chapter! Enjoy...

Summary: Sasuke made Sakura a deal she simply couldn't refuse. In exchange he could promise her the safety of the Hidden Leaf but what would she have to give up in return? Is she willing to go as far as to help him complete the last of his goals?

~Fade Away~

Chapter 9 - Fallen

**Why** are you **here**?

Are you **listening**?

Can you **hear** what I am **saying**?

**I** am **not** **here**.

I'm **not** **listening**.

I'm in **my** head.

And I'm spinning.

Is **this** who you are?

*-30 Seconds To Mars-*

-7 Months Pregnant -End of June (2)-

Naruto's clone created his rasengan while he added his wind-element chakra. It was still raining heavily. The buildings that were supposed to be next to them were all flattened. Kakashi was currently fighting against Juugo, who had released his Cursed side.

Hinata had joined them and was now fighting against Karin, although it wasn't much of a fight. Karin was heavily outmatched.

Naruto sent his Rasen-Shuriken flying to Suigetsu.

The swordsmen smirked and lifted Zabuza's old sword, attempting to cut through it. Everything around him exploded as the large spinning shuriken made contact with his sword. He was thrown back several feet, landing in a watery mass on the ground.

At that time, Hinata hit Karin squarely in the chest, the redhead flew back, blood spewing from her lips as her back hit a lone-standing wall. The wall fell back from the impact.

Juugo reverted back to his human form, he jumped over to Karin and picked her up before he got Suigetsu and then they retreated. Naruto made to follow but Kakashi stopped him. ''Let them go for now. The most important thing right now is to find the Akatsuki members and take them out. Naruto, how many more clones do you have left?''

''I've already used two, so I have two left.''

''That will have to do. Hinata, Naruto, lets move!''

XxxxxxxX

''S-Stop this! You have no right to do this!'' the old man stammered in the corner, he was trying to remain calm.

''No right? Tell that to my brother...but you can't. He's dead, isn't he?''

''Oh Kami...please!'' the old woman sobbed.

Sasuke didn't care to know their names, they were about to die anyway.

''Kami? He isn't going to help you. You should be begging me. Not that it would help, I will never forgive what you've done!''

''If you lay one finger on us, we will make sure you never set foot in this village again!''

''You won't be able to do a thing from hell.''

Sasuke took out his sword.

''Your brother knew what he was getting into! None of this is our fault!''

''You'll be the first then.'' Sasuke said, his voice dripping with anger as he grabbed the man's shirt and lifted him off of the ground.

''Please! I'll do anything!''

''There's nothing you can do to bring them back.''

Sasuke set him down and placed the katana at his neck. He felt nothing as he swung.

The woman screamed as his head rolled to her feet.

Sasuke approached her. ''Dont kill me!''

''Sit still. Or do you want to fight me?''

She whimpered.

Sasuke again placed the sword at her neck.

''No!'' she began a crouched run away from him, but in a flash he appeared in front of her, swinging his sword and bringing off her head.

Sasuke's heart was beating erratically fast as her head rolled away.

''_One more to go, Nii-san.'' _ he whispered to himself in the darkness.

XxxxxxxX

''How many more are left?'' Kyo panted. ''They just keep coming!''

''Not sure...'' Renshi's byakugan scanned the area, ''they seem to be retreating.'' ''Dammit. If they send one more Chuunin after me I'm really going to die.'' Yuya muttered. ''Wait. What do you mean retreating?''

''Just that. The main forces are pulling back.''

''What the hell! Then what was the purpose of this battle?''

''Kyo, calm down. I think it was to cripple our forces, for what I'm not sure.''

''Stay here, guys. There's something I have to check out!'' Yuya called.

''Wait-'' Renshi tried to stop her, but she was already out of sight.

''Who knew she was that fast...'' he murmured.

''She wasn't...'' Kyo told him, staring at where she was in disbelief.

XxxxxxxX

The masked Akatsuki member entered Tsunade's office alone. His eyes drifting between Shizune, Tsunade and then to Sakura. He lingered on her a second longer before he turned to Tsunade. ''So, you are the Hokage?''

''Who are you?'' she spat.

''Uchiha...Madara.''

Sakura gasped.

Tsunade's eyes widened. ''Madara? You...died.''

He laughed humourlessly. ''Is that the lies your grandfather told you? Well, in his defense, he believed I was dead.''

''Why have you come here now? Revenge against the Senju's? What is it?''

''Revenge? Not yet. I came up here to send a message.''

Once he'd said that, a figure appeared out of the wall, he seemed to be trapped in a huge venus flytrap.

''Tsunade-sama, behind you!'' Sakura screamed, but it was too late. The flytrap opened and two hands shot out, one was white, the other black. They shot through Tsunade's shoulders, blood splattered over the floor as his hands merged with her body.

Tsunade groaned in pain.

''Tsunade-sama!'' Sakura got up but froze as Madara spoke directly to her.

''I would stay still if I were you.''

Madara walked over and grabbed Shizune by the hair.

''She will serve nicely as a message. She's important to you, isn't she Hokage-sama.'' he asked sarcastically.

Madara lifted his knee into Shizune's stomach and then he lifted her by the hair and punched her in the jaw.

''Zetsu, how much time do we have left?'' he spoke to the man holding Tsunade, she was trying to escape.

''About 10 minutes.'' a deep voice replied.

''No time to play around then.'' he lifted Shizune up.

''Look at me.'' he commanded.

''NO!'' Sakura screamed, using her strength to pull Shizune from his grasp.

''I won't allow you to hurt her.''

''Shall I take care of you then?''

''Sakura...stop...'' Shizune whispered.

''You can't do that either.'' Sakura answered him slowly.

''Why can't I?''

''Sakura! Stop it!'' Tsunade commanded but Sakura shook her head.

''Because the child inside of me...will one day have the Sharingan.''

''You expect me to believe that?''

''Uchiha Sasuke is the father.''

Madara was silent for a moment.

''I suppose four people with the Sharingan would be advantageous to my cause.''

''Four?''

Sakura knew of only two!

He sighed. ''But, that aside. You are a problem. How will I deal with you?'' he stepped forward, his hand going around her neck and lifting her off the ground.

Sakura was paralyzed.

He looked down to her stomach.

''Another girl? I guess you won't be of use. I should just kill you after all.''

Madara's free hand reached into his robe for a kunai.

Sakura still couldn't move.

His hand emerged and then struck at her.

But she was gone.

Naruto was holding her securely in his arms on the other side of the room.

''If you touch her again, I will kill you.'' he growled and as he looked up, his eyes burned red.

''Uzumaki Naruto, huh? You are nothing more than a nuisance.''

''Times up.'' Zetsu said, releasing Tsunade.

''I guess this will have to wait until another time.'' Madara said, and disappeared. Zetsu was absorbed back into the wall.

Tsunade began to heal her wounds, though it was painful to lift her arms.

''Sakura-chan?...Sakura-chan!''

She blinked up at him. ''Im...fine, Naruto. Thank you.'' she turned around and hugged him. ''Thank you.'' she whispered again.

XxxxxxxX

Sasuke and Team Taka waited outside of the walls for Madara. A Rain medic-nin healed their wounds.

Madara appeared then.

Sasuke stood up.

''You've been busy haven't you?'' he asked the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

''I met with the pink-haired Shinobi, but we'll discuss that later.''

Sasuke cursed mentally. This will definitely turn out for the worst. Sakura still had about a month to go.

''Its time to move. We attack Suna in four days. I'll follow soon.''

Sasuke watched him disappear.

''We're moving out.''

XxxxxxxX

Shizune was alright. The village wasn't too badly damaged, but the casualties were severe.

What puzzled Tsunade was, why did they retreat?

There was also the matter of him being Uchiha Madara and the fact that he said including Sakura's child there would be 4 Uchiha.

Who was the other one?

''Hokage-sama, ANBU squad 1, reporting.''

She nodded at her to continue.

''Many residential parts of the village have been destroyed, quite a few business districts, but so far the damage has been less than expected. We have found one Sound Shinobi, we have taken the liberty of delivering him to Ibiki for...questioning. So far we are patrolling the village, but nothing out of the ordinary has happened.''

''Continue with your previous orders, report back later.''

The ANBU disappeared. She heard reports from 6 more teams.

So far it seemed as if it was over. She heard that all the enemies had left the area.

What was Madara up to?

''Hokage-sama! Urgent report!'' An ANBU said.

''What is it?''

''The elders have been killed!''

XxxxxxxX

''You shouldn't have told him Sakura-chan, I'm sure you've made trouble for Sasuke.''

''If I hadn't said anything, Shizune would be dead. And Sasuke-kun can handle himself.''

Naruto sighed and shook his head.

''Well, I need to go see if Ichiraku is still standing.''

Sakura laughed softly. ''Ok, I need to go find my Genin, I'll see you later.''

Naruto turned the next corner and Sakura kept the path she was currently on.

Yuya, Kyo and Renshi weren't far. She could just barely see them in the distance. When Kyo saw her he gave a short wave and a call of ''Sakura-sensei!''

''How'd you guys do?'' she asked once she'd reached them.

''We kicked ass!'' Kyo yelled, but he looked dead tired. Renshi and Yuya hid it better but she could see they were exhausted too.

''Are you guys hungry? My treat.''

''Anything but Ramen. You always want Ramen.'' Yuya said.

''Alright, barbecue it is!''

As they walked down the path, SNonny:heard Yuya whisper ''Im sorry...'' to Renshi, out of the corner of her eye she saw Yuya grab his hand.

''Well, this is a coincidence.''

Sakura's eyes moved in front of her quickly. He was standing in front of her and no matter what she did, her body was frozen in fear. ''Madara...'' she whispered.

''You remember my name. I'm pleased. But, because I dont have the time, your life is spared. I did not come here for you.''

Sakura's mind was working overtime. He didn't come here to kill her, then-

''Yuya. Its time to go.''

Sakura was finally able to move, she turned to Yuya.

''Yuya you-''

''Yes, father.'' Yuya answered him, she stepped past Sakura to join Madara, who she just called 'father'.

''Yuya! What the hell are you doing! He's the enemy!'' Kyo yelled outraged.

Sakura understood the situation better than Kyo at the moment, although she didn't blame him for his outburst.

''Yuya...is he your father?'' Sakura needed to be sure.

Yuya pressed an index finger to her eye, removing a brown lens, she did so with both eyes. When she looked up her eyes were dark, like the Uchiha and when she blinked, they became red...the Sharingan.

''Yes, Sakura. He is my father.''

''You dont need to do this, Yuya, I know he's your family-''

''He's my father, I love him,''

''You're a Konoha Shinobi! Duty comes before family and friends!'' Kyo seethed.

''Does duty really come before the ones you love...you tell me, Sakura?''

Sakura's eyes widened. ''I...''

Yuya smiled. ''Well, its about time we left.'' she looked up at Madara. He nodded.

''He's just using you.'' Sakura said, in a desperate attempt.

''Isn't that always the case with Uchihas.'' she simply replied.

''Yuya.''

Her eyes widened. Renshi had spoken for the first time.

''Remember what I told you, ok? And...Goodbye.''

Madara placed a hand on her head, but she put a hand up, ''Sakura, I'm sorry for your loss,'' and then they...disappeared.

They stood, watching the spot where their teammate had disappeared.

''What...just happened?''

''You idiot!'' Renshi pulled back and punched Kyo in the face.

Sakura was oblivious to this. She was still processing what happened.

''She betrayed us! That's what happened!'' Renshi screamed and punched Kyo again.

''Stop it Renshi!'' Kyo replied with his own scream, but Renshi swung again, this time Kyo dodged and punched Renshi in the jaw. The Hyuuga staggered back and growled and rushed to Kyo but someone pulled him back. He struggled a bit before looking up. ''Hatake...Kakashi-san?''

He looked at Kyo, who was being restrained by Sai.

''Sakura! What's going on?''

Sakura turned to Kakashi. ''Yuya...Yuya...went with Madara.''

''What!''

''I couldn't stop her...he's her father...''

Something triggered her memory, ''She said...sorry for my loss...''

She watched Sai and Kakashi share a look. ''Your mother...''

''...what about her?''

''She died in the battle...someone attacked her shelter, three people where killed.''

Sakura gasped, both hands going to cup her mouth. ''No...''

She was angry in an instant, tears spilling down her cheeks..

''Someone...who?''

''Sakura...''

''WHO WAS IT?''

''We actually came here to take her in...Yuya.''

Sakura was silent for a long moment before she screamed a sob.

''Uh...Kakashi-san?'' Renshi began.

''Hmm?''

''I dont really know anything about this stuff...but I think Sakura-sensei's water just broke.''

another chappie!

I'm not really happy with the fight scenes...i hope it was ok!

Next chapter:

what the hell is wrong with Sasuke?

Is the baby coming NOW?

Madara is freaking out?

Next chapter : Move Along


	10. Quick Important Note!

Hi guys...

So I've gotten a lot of requests for twins and boys.

But, I've already decided that it would be a girl. And she fits into the story nicely. I'm pretty happy with it.

Some reasons (without giving anything away) would be:

Sakura is a ninja. More babies would be a little overwhelming. She will also immediately start back up on her active duties and training, meaning she won't have time for more than one baby, not cause she's a bad mother, but because of what happened with Sasuke.

More reasons would give away the story and... Some the next chapter (my fave on so far ;) )

BUT...

I could probably change it to twins, if that's really what you want?

So,

Girl or Twins

what do you guys want?

Xoxo

Zana-Lee


	11. 10 Move Along

Hi, here's chapter 10.

Well, I'm not giving anything away, so read (and hopefully enjoy).

I explained my choice at the end of the chapter, I promise to keep it short.

xoxo

Summary: Sasuke made Sakura a deal she simply couldn't refuse. In exchange he could promise her the safety of the Hidden Leaf but what would she have to give up in return? Is she willing to go as far as to **help** him complete the last of his goals?

~Fade Away~

Chapter 10 - Move Along

When all you gotta keep is **strong**,

Move Along, **Move** **Along**,

Like I know you do,

And even when your **hope** **is** **gone**,

Move Along, Move Along,

Just to **make** **it** **through**,

Move Along.

*-The All-American Rejects-*

-((8 Months Pregnant)) -July-

Kakashi looked over at Sakura and yes, indeed, her water had broken.

He began to move toward her. ''Sai, I'll leave these two to you.''

He lifted the crying Sakura into his hands by hooking his right arm beneath her knees and carrying her bridal style. She clutched to him and cried into his chest.

''Wait! What am I supposed to do?''

''Figure it out Sai.''

Kakashi began sprinting away as fast as he could without shaking her too much.

Going to the hospital would be a waste of time, they would be full up treating the casualties. So he decided to head straight for Tsunade.

The streets were busy, citizens looking around the chaos of the battle, but Kakashi navigated through them.

Sakura screamed and Kakashi froze, afraid he had done something wrong.

''It hurts! Help me, Kakashi-sensei! Make it stop!''

''I...uh...'' he was at a huge loss for what to do..not to mention uncomfortable.

He took off again as fast as he could, trying to ignore her screams for the most part.

He entered the Hokage's office, desperately kicking open the door.

''Hokage-sama!''

Tsunade stood up, seeing her student crying in Kakashi's arms.

''Her water broke.'' he explained quickly.

Tsunade quickly pushed everything off of her desk. ''Put her down.'' she rushed past him.

Kakashi set Sakura down as she screamed again.

Tsunade came back in with some towels while drying off her hands.

She ripped Sakura's shorts off efficiently.

''What should I do...?'' Kakashi asked, his discomfort showing in his voice.

Tsunade snickered. ''Kakashi, go to the hospital and get Ino, I dont care what she's doing, but get her in here.''

Kakashi nodded and left immediately.

''Sakura how long ago did the contractions start?''

Sakura was still crying.

''Sakura!''

Still no answer.

Tsunade gave Sakura a hard slap in the face.

Sakura blinked.

''Shisou?''

''How long ago did the contractions start?''

Sakura was silent for a moment before she explained everything to Tsunade carefully.

XxxxxxxX

Sai stood between the two Genin awkwardly.

He was at a loss for what to do. He ran through all the books he had read in his head.

''Fighting is bad...'' he began, ''I mean, unless you're a ninja then its good,''

Both looked confused, ''Its bad if you're friends, though.'' he shut up then, for fear of sounding like an idiot. Not that he didnt already. Maybe this wasn't what Kakashi meant.

Their teammate and friend just betrayed them. Sai knew nothing of such feelings. Maybe Naruto would know...

Well, its not as if Orochimaru was Sasuke's father (imagine that... ), so the situation was very different.

''I think...you fought each other as a way to vent you emotions of anger and betrayal.''

Both boys looked away, ashamed.

''Im not very good with emotions, but one thing I've learned from bring part of a team is that no one gets left behind. Not even if everyone believes that they are the enemy. What matters is the bond you share.'' Sai smiled awkwardly.

He really hoped that was the right thing to say...

XxxxxxxX

Kakashi entered Konoha hospital and hurriedly asked for Ino and went to find her after being pointed in the right direction.

Ino was placing a man's arm in a sling.

''There you go, just come in next week and someone will take a better look at it.'' she told him. Because of the situation they couldn't treat the patients thoroughly.

''Ino.''

''Kakashi-sensei?''

''Hokage-sama needs you.''

''Oh? I'll be right there, I just-''

''Sakura's water broke, Tsunade is delivering the baby in her office.''

Ino blinked before breaking into a run.

''Thanks Kakashi-sensei!'' she called over her shoulder.

In Tsunade's office things were moving quite quickly. Sakura was already pushing.

She was only focussed on getting the baby out at this point. It hurt. A lot. But she refused to scream. She didn't know when Ino joined them and held her hand.

She just kept pushing and pushing.

She only allowed herself to relax when she heard the cry of a baby and before everything went black she heard Ino's gasp of ''she looks just like him!''

XxxxxxxX

Team Taka had pushed themselves to the border. Traveling about half-a-day faster than the Sound Shinobi. Once they made it to the border, Sasuke came to an abrupt halt.

''Sasuke?'' Suigetsu asked expectantly.

Sasuke turned to them and his next words made them pause. ''Team Taka is disbanding as of now.''

There was a moment of silence as the three Shinobi before him thought over his words a few times, unsure they actually heard the right thing.

''WHAT!'' Karin screeched.

''Sasuke, what's this about?'' Juugo stayed calm.

''Team Taka's goal has been achieved.''

''Na, Sasuke, that's all fine but what about Akatsuki?''

''Yeah, its not like we can just escape them, we better just stick together.'' yes, Karin was in an internal panic. She didn't want to be separated from him...not yet. He couldn't do this! She couldn't be without him...she loved him too much.

''It'll be harder for them to find us if we're separated.'' Sasuke explained, he was getting annoyed.

''What about Madara's ability, he-''

''Thats where you come in. You will seal our chakra.'' Sasuke interrupted her.

''I...what?''

''Madara and Zetsu won't be able to track and find us. From now on, we move in the shadows.''

''And if we are attacked?'' Karin's desperation was surfacing.

''Avoid that if possible.''

''What a bore.'' Suigetsu sighed. ''When will we be able to use our chakra?''

''Its up to you. If they find you, the will kill you if you dont give me up.''

''If...Karin seals my chakra...then the demon won't surface?'' Juugo asked hesitantly.

''That is the theory.'' Sasuke replied.

''I'll be the first then.'' Juugo sat down before Karin.

She turned to Sasuke. ''Sasuke! Please! This is...insane!''

''Just get it over with Karin.''

She turned to Juugo and performed the technique. Her heart ramming against her ribcage. She had to do something...anything!

''I'll go along with this for now.'' Suigetsu sat down before Karin and allowed her to seal his chakra.

Sasuke sat down and monitored her through the entire technique. When she was finished, her felt very uneasy without his chakra.

''Now, seal your own chakra.'' he commanded.

Karin's red wine eyes blinked slowly, before she obeyed him.

''Where will you go?'' Juugo asked him.

''It doesn't matter. Its better if you dont know.''

''Will you return to Konoha?'' Now, Karin felt bitter. How dare he just leave them? After everything they'd done for him!

Sasuke's aura turned murderous.

''Never. I will never go back to that place. I spared them for my brother's sake, but that doesn't mean that I will ever forgive them.''

She was startled for a moment before she cleared her throat. ''So we should disappear for a while?''

Sasuke nodded before he turned and walked away from the border. Away from the fire country.

XxxxxxxX

''Why hasn't she woken up?'' Naruto demanded in an unusually soft voice.

''Naruto-kun, Sakura has been through alot. This is just her body's way of dealing with it.'' Shizune answered him softly as they sat next to Sakura's bed at the hospital.

Sakura hadn't woken up yet, she'd been asleep for two days now. Tsunade had received word from Suna that Akatsuki was on the move in the area, it was clear that Suna would be attacked next. Konoha couldn't spare any reinforcements at the time and Akatsuki knew that.

''Is it true that Sakura-chan decided to call the baby...that?''

''Im not sure, according to Ino, Sakura woke up briefly, took one look at the baby and said the name before she passed out again. I think it suits her, but I'm not sure how he's going to feel.''

''Sasuke wasn't, isn't here. He betrayed her again. So he can't really make an issue out of it.'' Naruto said with a sigh.

''Naruto-kun, I have some more patients to check up on.'' Shizune smiled at him before she left the room, the door closed behind her only to be opened by Ino, holding the baby.

''Ino! Leave the kid alone!'' he told her.

''Bleh!'' she stuck her tongue out at him.

''She likes me,'' she told him before looking down at the small baby, ''you like Aunt Ino, dont you?''

The baby's face scrunched up and then it let out a short wail.

''Ha!'' Naruto stood up. ''I guess that's a no.'' he took the baby from her.

''Shhh Miki, Uncle Naruto is here.'' he gently rocked her in his arms.

''Miki? Are you insane! Its Mikoto! Maybe-just maybe- Miko, but NOT Miki!''

''Ino,'' came a groan from behind them, ''Could you shut up?''

''Forehead!''

''Sakura-chan!''

Little Mikoto chose then to start crying...again.

XxxxxxxX

Sasuke waited until he was sure no one was following him, before he half-relaxed. He stood at the top of a waterfall and stripped his clothes and let them fall. He watched the spill away in the current and then he began to wash himself in the strong current. Washing away everything from the time he left Konoha. When he was sure he was clean he stepped out of the water on the other side and summoned a scroll. He bit his thumb and drew a seal on the inside of it and his backpack appeared. The one he packed the night he left. Inside was some clothes he'd bought, bigger clothes for a situation such as this one and his apartment keys but most importantly - a new scent (or more precisely his old one, one that Madara didn't know), one that, if Madara should track him by scent he wouldn't be able to find him. He dressed in the clothes, but the backpack on and threw the cape around his shoulders, he threw the hood over too and tied it up at the front so he wasn't visible at all.

And then he began walking. Back towards the Fire Country, towards Konoha.

XxxxxxxX

Sakura looked down into the dark eyes of her little girl. The girl who was the exact double of Uchiha Mikoto. Yes, she had Sakura nose but none of those mattered, they didn't change anything.

Naruto and Ino had taken to calling her Mikoto. Sakura had agreed to it, reluctantly, trying to spare Sasuke's feelings, but then she realized, she couldn't do that anymore...

After a long debate between Naruto and Ino, it was decided that her nickname would be 'Miki' but Ino would continue calling her 'Miko'.

Those two had left and Sakura had fed little Miki before Tsunade came for a visit.

Miki was sleeping soundly in her blanketed hospital plastic crib.

''Glad to see you're finally awake.''

''Shisou,''

Tsunade picked up the file and read through it.

''You seem fine...but you've been through alot, I suggest you stay the night. Mikoto has to stay anyway so we can make sure that she's entirely healthy.''

Sakura nodded mutely. Miki was staying so...''Its fine.''

Tsunade lingered for a moment, before she reached out and laid her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

''It gets better.'' she tried to reassure her.

''That's what I keep hearing...but right now it doesn't seem that way...''

Tsunade gave Sakura's shoulder a firm squeeze before she turned and made for the door.

''Shisou, could you...find me some place to stay. I dont wanna go home yet.''

''Of course.''

And with that said, Tsunade left.

Sakura laid down again, staring at the ceiling. It was still unreal. All of it. Her mother's sudden death, Yuya's truth, that Yuya killed her mother...and Sasuke...she didn't know what to say anymore.

Next to her, Miki made a happy giggle in her sleep and Sakura's heart lifted a little. She still had Miki. No one was going to harm her. She wouldn't let Madara even see this child. Never.

XxxxxxxX

Elsewhere, Madara sat in a tree, preparing for the attack on Suna when,

''Bad news!'' Zetsu's white side said.

Madara looked up at him, but didn't get up.

''I can't find Sasuke! Its like he doesn't exist.''

''What?'' Madara did a scan,...Zetsu was right.

...

And then all hell broke loose. Madara was pissed.

''That fucking brat.''

Well, here ya go, chapter 10.

Its a girl.

After you all told me your thoughts, and I checked some fanfiction. Twins seemed to be the generic choice. Or boys.

I wanted my story to be different. And I really hope you find it that way.

I'm sorry if you stop reading cause I decided to keep it a girl.

Thanks to all of you who promised to keep reading!

I love you all!

Zana-Lee

xoxo

Next story to be updated will be Blinded by the Dark (sasusaku :D), and expect a next chapter of Fade Away next week!


	12. 11 Surrender

Hihi!

So, this is the chapter I've been excited about to write. Its going to be a challenge because I want it to be perfect. I just hope I can convey it right...AIYAAA! I'm really nervous.

So here goes. Read em and weep! (I think I'm gonna...lol)

P.S. If you dont know the title song, please give it a listen! Its one of my favorite songs!

Summary: Sasuke made Sakura a deal she simply couldn't refuse. In exchange he could promise her the safety of the Hidden Leaf but what would she have to give up in return? Is she willing to go as far as to help him complete the last of his goals?

~Fade Away~

Chapter 11 - Surrender

**Surrender**

Every **word**,

Every **thought**,

Every **sound**,

**Surrender**

Every **touch,**

Every **smile,**

Every **frown,**

**Surrender**

**All** the **pain** we've **endured** until now,

**Surrender**

**All** the **hope** that I **lost** **you** have **found**,

**Surrender**

**Yourself** to **me**.

*-Billy Talent-*

Sakura had been out of the hospital for a week, although Miki had to stay behind for observation, because se was born so early. Tsunade had forced Sakura to return home, at least at night.

Her new apartment was quite close to the hospital. It was a 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom, open-plan kitchen and living room. Tsunade had it furnished for her, all in all it was more than she hoped for and she had thanked Tsunade about a million times.

The second bedroom had been made into a baby room for Miki and the third one was her storage room.

Sakura looked up at the clock above the tv. It was about time for her to get back to the hospital. Tsunade had sent her home for rest, but she couldn't sleep. There were so many things going on in her mind.

''Shisou, any new missions?'' Sakura had asked earlier that day and for the fourth time that week.

Tsunade's brown eyes flicked up from the paper at Sakura, annoyed. ''No.''

She refused, every time. Sakura wasn't sure why, but she would keep asking, it was important to her.

''FOREHEAD! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!''

Sakura sighed and stood up from the couch.

''Coming, pig.''

She opened the door, only to be pulled out.

''You're coming with me.''

''Ino!'' Sakura tried to protest, but Ino would have none of it.

''Just calm down forehead, trust me.''

Sakura wished she hadn't.

Ino had pulled her to the most popular bar in Konoha. Apparently, it was the gang's new hang-out spot. Sakura was reluctant to believe that.

Ino also didn't allow Sakura to leave, something about Sakura's 18th birthday party that never happened.

So Sakura sat at the bar, hitting back one sake bottle after the other. She had nothing to stop for at the moment anyway.

''Geez, Sakura, stop spacing out, this is important.'' Ino whined.

''Hmm?''

''Well,'' Ino began hesitantly, ''I...had sex with someone.''

Sakura turned to her. ''Ok I'll bite, who is he? Some hot civilian?''

Ino looked away.

''He's a Shinobi?'' Sakura asked with a gasp.

She watched Ino bite her lip.

''Oh hell, he's part of the Rookie 9!''

Ino blushed a little.

''Its Shikamaru! I knew it! I mean, I always suspected, but...''

''NO! ITS NOT SHIKAMARU!''

Sakura blinked. ''Oh...um, Chouji?''

Ino glared. ''No.''

''I dont know.''

Ino gave a frustrated sigh.

She closed her eyes.

_'Sakura,'_

Sakura turned to Ino again but the blonde hadn't spoken, she must be using the mind Jutsu.

_'what?'_

_'Its Kiba.'_

''WHAT!''

''Shh!'' Ino put her hand over Sakura's mouth.

''It was my first time,'' she went on, ''and we were drunk, but Kami, Sakura...it was...wow...he took me like an animal for hours!'' Ino bragged smugly.

''Animal? Maybe...a dog?''

Ino glared again. ''Geez Sakura, no need to be bitter. I know you and Sasuke-kun only went at it once-''

''Actually we didn't.''

''Wait, what?''

''We kinda met coincidentally and went at it a few times whenever we saw each other.''

Ino's eyes widened. ''No way!''

''Ino, there you are!''

They turned to find Kiba there. Now, Sakura supposed he looked handsome and when Ino stood up, she saw they made a good couple. She winked at Ino, before turning back to her drink.

She made her decision then. Tomorrow she was leaving the village, whether Tsunade gives her a mission or not.

XxxxxxxX

''Any new missions yet?''

Tsunade slammed her hand down on the table. ''Make it a bit more obvious Sakura! Why not just come out and say it?''

Sakura's eyes widened. ''I...''

''I cannot permit you to leave.''

''Please, Shisou...I have to...I have to give him one last chance. I can't give up on him yet...''

''Sakura I-''

''Please, I'm begging you...I need this...''

Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed she was way too soft on her student.

''You have 2 days, if you do not return by then I'm sending someone.''

''Thank you Shisou.'' Sakura turned and ran out of the office, now she needed to find Kakashi.

He was at the bridge with Sai and Naruto.

''Kakashi-sensei!''

''Ah, Sakura.''

''May I have a quick word, sensei?''

He nodded and followed her away from the other two. Naruto gave them suspicious glances.

''Could I borrow Pakkun, please?''

Kakashi sighed. ''She finally allowed you to leave?''

Sakura nodded.

Kakashi did the hand signs for the Jutsu and summoned Pakkun.

''Yo, Kakashi.'' the pug spoke.

''Pakkun, I'm giving you to Sakura for a while. Help her out.''

''Of course. We still use the same shampoo, I see.''

Sakura's eye twitched violently.

''Be careful, Sakura.''

''Hai, Kakashi-sensei.''

Sakura and Pakkun walked towards the main gates.

''Sasuke again?''

''Please.''

Pakkun sniffed the air, stopped, sniffed again and then frowned, the wrinkles on his forehead pulling together.

''I can't find any trace of him. It seems he's changed scents.''

''Is that even possible?''

''This isn't the first time I've come across it. Its rare for them to choose an unfamiliar scent.''

''So, would something of his help?''

The pug nodded.

''Ok...'' Sakura turned around and headed in the familiar direction of Sasuke's apartment.

She felt weird knowing she'd have to enter it...

She slowly twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. Years of cobwebs and dust covered the furniture.

''What would you need?''

''Anything that would strongly carry his scent.''

Sakura walked to his closet and opened it. She slowly reached out for a shirt and brought it to her nose. She bit down on her lip as his scent filled her senses. His scent. Sasuke-kun's. She didn't look at Pakkun as she held the shirt out to him, afraid he would see her tears.

''Lets go.'' he said after a moment and took off outside, Sakura closed the door behind her before following.

XxxxxxxX

Their bodies moved together in sweaty motions.

''Oh, Kami, yes!'' she moaned as he rocked into her, her hands going up to fist handfuls of his hair.

His hips rocked into her frantically as he neared his peak.

''Yes, yes, yes!'' she screamed as her orgasm hit her, he only thrusted a few more times before his body shook and he collapsed onto her.

As soon as she'd calmed down she shoved him off her. ''Get the fuck off me, Suigetsu!''

''Heh,'' he panted, ''Don't act so ungrateful.''

''Whatever.'' Karin dragged her fingers through her hair.

''So, was it as good for you as it was for me?'' he joked.

Karin threw him a glare.

''I'll take that as a yes.''

She closed her eyes and laid back down.

''Wore you out, did I? Shouldve known you wouldn't be able to handle me.'' he sighed dramatically and laid down too.

''Don't try that line on me again, it won't work. I'm leaving in the morning.''

''That line,'' he smirked, his fingertips ghosting over the skin of her abdomen, ''wont work on me again or at all.''

Maybe, just maybe, he did like her.

XxxxxxxX

They traveled for a while when Pakkun said ''Found him!'' and took off west, Sakura followed, she was beyond tense, her heart was beating so fast it literally hurt and no matter how many times she swallowed the tension in her throat wouldn't disappear. Her hands shook and she clenched them into fists. He was close, she knew it, even if she couldn't sense him.

''He's in there.'' Pakkun nodded into the dense forest. ''Heading this way.''

''Thanks Pakkun, I'll take it from here.''

''Got it.'' he disappeared in a puff of smoke and Sakura stared into the forest.

No, she wasn't having second thoughts, she was just so torn. A part of her wanted to fight him and another part, the irrational part, wanted to talk it out. It was impossible.

She took one step into the forest, and then another and then another until she was running, running desperately, the reality was - she was desperate, which wasn't good for Sakura. When she was desperate she did things, said things, regrettable things.

Things like...the night he left. Her heart curled painfully like it would burst.

She ignored it as she picked up her speed...until she stopped.

A hooded figure stood frozen a few feet from her.

''Sasuke-kun?'' she whispered hoarsely.

Slowly hands reached up and threw the hood off.

''Sakura...''

He looked down at where her baby bump should have been. A frown finding his features.

''She was born a little early, but she's a beautiful, healthy girl.''

She took the necessary steps until she was in front of him.

Sasuke resisted the urge to reach out, instead he clenched his fists at his sides.

Sakura stared up at him with those bright green eyes, as if begging him for something.

She waited for what seemed like impossibly long before her eyes dulled.

''Enough.'' she said. ''Enough, come home. Now.''

He said nothing, he simply stared at her with those expressionless eyes.

''Did you hear me?'' she asked as anger rushed through her. ''I said, YOU'RE COMING HOME! NOW!''

''No.'' he told her calmly.

''No?...You dont have a choice. You **are **coming home.''

''Stop it.'' he said and her eyes found his again. ''I am never returning to that fucking village, you hear me?'' he thundered.

Sakura's eyes widened before her head dropped.

''I hate you.'' she whispered, before looking up at him again. ''I HATE YOU!''

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he took a step towards her, Sakura stepped back and her back hit the tree. She was trapped. Her chest heaved up and down.

''You are coming back to the village with me, even if I have to kill you to get you there.'' and there it was, she had promised never to cry in front of him again, but she couldn't stop it.

Sasuke came face-to-face with her before he said, ''I dare you to fucking try.''

There was a moment where they simply glared at each other before their lips found each other. Sasuke pushed her up against the tree, his lips moving over her's roughly. Sakura's tears ran down, wetting both their cheeks, but she didn't dare break the kiss.

His hands pulled down the zipper of her shirt as fast as he could, his arms curling around her bare waist as he pulled her against him.

Sakura cradled his head in her arms as she continued kissing him, choking back a sob.

His hands ripped her bindings off and she untied his cloak, it fell to the floor. He lifted his shirt off, and they broke apart of a second before their lips met again. His arms held her to him again, feeling their naked chests meeting.

Sasuke moved down to her neck, he came to the breaking point where he couldn't control his emotions anymore and his anger surfaced as he left angry love marks on her skin. Sakura never stopped crying, she allowed him to vent, he needed it, and she needed this. The contact, the sheer emotion. She threw her head back, letting it rest on the tree as he kissed and bit at her neck and throat.

He pulled down her shorts, leaving her skirt. She kicked the black shorts off and Sasuke dropped his pants. His fingers trailed down her thighs, digging in painfully as he lifted her up and thrusted into her without restraint.

Sakura's pain and anger surfaced. Her nails dug into his shoulders deeply, Sasuke groaned but she didn't stop, he thrusted into her again and she just pushed her nails in deeper until she drew blood. He thrusted into her again and she laid her hand down in the crook of his neck and wrapped his arms around him and he thrusted into her again. Sasuke welcomed to comfort for a while. But soon, too soon, the comfort hurt, he needed to stop it. He began to thrust into her harder, more desperately and Sakura pushed away from the tree, turning them around. Her knees dug into the tree while Sasuke's hands held her up. She moved on him while clawing at his back. Why couldn't he understand? Why did he need to be this person? Why? She bit into his neck, quickening her pace until they both came, sliding down, her in his lap.

''Why?'' she sobbed into his neck, ''How can I hate you and...**love you so much **at the same time?''

Sasuke stiffened beneath her and she realized what she had said. She jumped away from him and he just stared at her.

_Kami...no..._

The silence stretched out. He didn't say anything, the little emotion he showed after she said that was gone, replaced by his passive mask. She felt the pain, the mortification, embarrassment of it,'' because yet again, she was the fool who had cried - confessing her love to the man who couldn't care less. The stone wall that was Uchiha Sasuke.

He was just sitting there, like he was waiting...waiting for her to leave, to her irrationally emotional eyes, he seemed impatient.

Her chest felt hollow. The pain was so very unbearable.

She would give him what he wanted.

She grabbed her pants and began to run, she needed to get away. Her heart really did break, and this time no one could fix it. She got dressed and then she ran and ran, but the pain in her chest didn't lessen, but she didn't stop until she collapsed, a scream ripping through her. And then another. She reached up digging her fingers into a tree bark, they bled, the blood ran down but she didn't stop. She screamed again hitting her head against the tree. She pressed her other hand's fingers into the tree too, deeper and deeper. And then she cried, sobbing loudly and hitting her head against the tree until it too bled.

''Sakura.'' she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Kakashi-sensei.

She looked up at him through her tears.

''Did you see...?'' she asked, the defeat clear in her voice.

He shook his head.

Sakura fell into him, clutching to his leg.

Kakashi bent down and put his hands on her shoulders. ''Lets go home.''

She nodded brokenly and he turned his back to her, she climbed on and her took off. Sakura held onto him, crying into his back the whole way home.

XxxxxxxX

Sasuke watched her go. Forcing himself to stay still. He couldn't find the words to tell her to stay. She couldn't stay anyway, she needed to leave.

He heard the echoes of her screams and he took them in, because he deserved them.

Sasuke started up at the darkened sky, threatening to burst with its own tears.

He felt the pain she was feeling, he couldn't explain it but every bone in his entire body wanted to follow her. But. He couldn't. She deserved the light. Not the darkness he could provide. So he let her go, trying to convince himself its for her sake. Not his.

Hai, there it is~

AIYAA, lol.

Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!

I listened to Obsessions by Marina and the Diamonds and Hurricane by 30 Seconds to Mars in the Sasusaku scenes!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	13. 12 Turn Me To Stone

Summary: Sasuke made Sakura a deal she simply couldn't refuse. In exchange he could promise her the safety of the Hidden Leaf but what would she have to give up in return? Is she willing to go as far as to help him complete the last of his goals?

~Fade Away~

Chapter 12 - Turn Me To Stone

She said her **love** wasn't like the rest

Thought it **different** full **heart** in chest

Sometimes **love** **plays** the _**fool**_

And leaves us **empty** handed

_You_ _turn_ _me_ _to_ _stone,_

and I can't move out my way

Turn me to stone

and I'll be waiting everyday

You turn me to stone and I watch the seasons change

Your turn me to stone, to stone

Sometimes we get such **hardened** **skin**

And it becomes so **difficult** to **start** this all again

**Can**'**t** **let** **go** of all that **hold** **us** **back**

**Never** gonna be the **same** **again**.

*-Prime Circle-*

Sakura punched at a tree in the training field. Her breathing was laboured. He didn't love her, at all. After everything...he was simply using her. She felt so stupid! But...it hurt more. She felt tears stinging her eyes and threw another punch at the tree. She wasn't using any chakra. Tsunade had taught her this trick, this way you could vent and get rid of the pain. After all, you could just heal yourself afterwards. She threw another punch. Both her hands were brushed and bleeding, but she didn't stop. There was so much she hadn't even begun to deal with. As for right now, she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to deal with everything...

x-x-x-x-

Naruto sat at Ichiraku with Kakashi, Sakura had asked him to look after Miki because she had something to do. She didn't allow him to ask questions, not that he would pressure her, he could tell she was in bad shape. Although she denied it, he was sure something had happened.

''Ne, Kakashi-sensei.''

''Hmm?''

''Whats going on with Sakura-chan?''

For a moment, Kakashi fell silent, he wasn't sure what to tell Naruto, because he didn't know all that much. He was sure she had a confrontation with Sasuke, and from the state she was in, it didn't go well. She ignored his questions and locked herself away for days after. Today, he had seen her, she was smiling too wide, there were bags under her eyes, she was pale and frankly, looked like shit, no wonder Naruto had noticed.

''Kakashi-sensei?''

''I dont know.'' Kakashi answered.

''Of course you know something! You're Kakashi-sensei!''

Kakashi sighed. ''Naruto, why dont you ask her yourself, hm?''

''I have! She dodges my questions everytime! So, come on please, tell me!''

''She met with Sasuke,'' Kakashi said after a moment, ''the meeting didn't go well.''

''WHAT!''

''Calm down, Naruto. Sakura is dealing with a lot at the moment.''

''Shes not dealing with it at all, Kakashi-sensei, I'm worried about her.''

''We just need to give her time, Naruto, right now, its all we can do.''

x-x-x-x-

''Tsunade-sama, how long do you intend to ignore this?'' Shizune demanded.

''Ignore what?''

''The death of the elders! We need to notify the daimyo!''

Tsunade sighed. ''I know, I know, I'll get to it.''

''Tsunade-sama-''

''Shizune, it slipped my mind, I'm telling you I'll do it when I have a chance.''

Shizune fell silent for a moment.

''Hai, Hokage-sama.'' Shizune looked down at the reports.

''ANBU squad eleven is scheduled to return tomorrow, ANBU squad six has sent in this report,'' Shizune placed the report on Tsunade's desk.

''Also, Tsunade-sama, we need to address the situation about this Yuya girl.''

Tsunade set down the report Shizune had given her. ''To think...she was under our noses, fully aware this whole time. How had we not seen this?''

''The intelligence department couldn't find much on her, just that she was living alone since she moved to Konoha at the age of 9. She moved here from one of the small villages outside the edges of Konoha to the east, no one in the village has ever heard of her, so we assume her identity was made up. Also, we aren't sure of her name. All we know is that she possesses the Sharingan.''

Tsunade bit her thumb. ''Madara sure has sure made a fucking mess.''

The blonde looked up at her assistant. ''Where is Sakura?''

''As far as I know, Kakashi-san brought her home, but she is still emotionally a mess.''

''Have an ANBU trail her.''

''Tsunade-sama?''

''We dont know how Madara will move, its better if we keep an eye on her.''

''Hai.''

x-x-x-x-

Naruto was on his third bowl of Ramen while Kakashi ate his first one patiently.

Kiba, who was passing with Shino and Hinata, decided to challenge Naruto and was now on his second bowl.

Hinata looked down at Mikoto who was awake and alert in her stroller.

''Hi...'' she whispered to the baby.

Mikoto blinked, staring curiously up at Hinata.

The Hyuuga trailed a finger over the baby's warm hands.

Mikoto yawned, her fingers curling around Hinata's finger.

Hinata smiled and sat down next to the crib.

''Konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de'' she began in a whisper.

''Anata wa hitori de nemutteru.'' Mikoto's dark eyes lit up.

''inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo

chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta.'' she was singing softly now, forgetting where they were.

''anata no yume wo miteta,

kodomo no you ni waratteta,

natsukashiku mada tooku,

sore wa mirai no yakusoku.''

Naruto noticed Kakashi and Kiba were turned around, looking shocked.

He, too, turned around.

''itsuka midori no asa ni...itsuka tadoritsukeru to, fuyugareta kono sora wo...shinjiteiru kara. Fields of hope...''

He was sure he'd never been so shocked, Hinata was...singing...and he'd never heard anything more beautiful. Her hair created a veil, so he couldn't see her face. Naruto had never found Hinata appealing in that sense. He liked her as a person, but...he would admit that when she had confessed during his fight with Pain that he felt...shock, of course, and he wasn't sure what else he felt, because when he thought about it after the fight, he was sure he loved Sakura. Now, could he still say he loved her? He was sure that when Sasuke returned he would not have a chance with Sakura, not that he ever had one to begin with.

When he looked at Hinata, he could honestly say she had always been beautiful, not that he'd care about looks, or noticed when he was younger.

When he thought about it, he'd always wondered what was wrong with her? She was always stuttering and blushing and hiding frantically around him. It made sense to him now. She was in love with him. He felt like an idiot for not noticing, but how could he, when he had never experienced such things himself? Sure he'd blushed around Sakura from time to time but no girl had ever made him stutter or hide, but Hinata...she'd made him freeze, her voice made his heart beat faster and-

He stopped his train of thought and shook his head to clear it, before turning back to his Ramen and muttering ''shes too far out of my league.'' under his breath.

Next to him Kakashi chuckled softly.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura sat with her back against the tree, staring up at the sky with empty eyes.

''You've cried about this enough.'' she said to herself.

''So, your mother died, your student betrayed you and your...teammate-slash-lover-slash-the father of your child broke your heart and used you. You are a Shinobi, you are strong. There is no emotion...'' she recited the last part.

''Sakura-chan!'' Naruto called from across the clearing.

Sakura gave him an absent-minded wave as she begun to heal her hands.

Hinata and Kiba were talking about something, Shino and Kakashi were following silently.

Sakura flexed her hands, and stood up.

''Where's Mikoto?''

''O-Oh, Ino...came and took her.''

Sakura nodded reluctantly.

''Shes very adorable.'' Hinata told her in a soft voice.

Sakura smiled and nodded again.

''Whats up?'' Sakura asked, turning to Naruto.

''Baa-chan just told us they've begun their attacks on Suna.''

Sakura frowned. ''I see.''

''Apparently, no one has seen Sasuke! Isn't that good news!''

Sakura's eyes narrowed. ''Sasuke is in the fire country. Madara must have something else planned for him.''

''What? He's here? Then lets go find him!'' Naruto said, his usual enthusiasm present.

''Naruto, Sasuke doesn't mean anything to me anymore.''

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but then his mind processed what she'd said.

''What...?''

Sakura swallowed. ''I love you.''

Naruto's face paled, his jaw dropped a little.

Hinata felt very small at the moment, like she was intruding on something private.

''What did you say, Sakura-chan?''

''I said I love you! Listen carefully when a girl confesses her feelings to you!''

When Naruto still didn't answer, she continued. ''I said, Sasuke doesn't mean anything to me anymore, I must have been a fool to wait for him all this time.''

''Stop! Stop joking Sakura-chan! Its not funny.''

Sakura frowned at him.

''Why are you doing this?''

''What? I dont see a problem. I just woke up, I'm not a little girl anymore, why should I love a missing nin and a criminal? I can face the reality. So, Naruto,'' she gave him a bold smile, ''You can just forget about that stupid promise and stop chasing after Sasuke, ne?''

''I dont-'' Kiba began but Kakashi silenced him with a look.

''Sakura-chan, what happened? This is so...sudden.''

''Nothing! Nothing happened!'' she answered too quickly. ''Its just obvious that I...fell for you.''

No, he thought, this wasn't Sakura-chan...her green eyes weren't bright, her smile was too fake...and as much as it hurt like hell to admit it, she didn't love him. How could she? She had a child with Sasuke, and now she's saying all this...

Naruto was shocked as Sakura wrapped her arms around him.

''Sasuke is so far away from me, he just keeps hurting me more and more, but you,'' she rested her head on his shoulder, ''you've always been here, with me, by my side, Naruto...I can see you clearly now. You're a hero now, you've grown up...and I've witnessed it all, I've come to admire you, like everyone else. And Sasuke...he just keeps breaking my heart. But you, you care about me, I'm able to be close to you...like this.'' her arms tightened around him.

Naruto was at a loss. He wanted to believe her, or pretend to...but he couldn't. It hurt too much.

''I've come to care about you so much-''

''Stop it Sakura-chan! I dont think this is funny at all!''

''Why are you so angry? Isn't this what you want?''

''Sakura-chan...I hate people who lie to themselves.''

Sakura stepped away from him. ''Im lying to myself? Is that it, huh? You can't tell me what I'm feeling!''

Naruto opened his mouth but she just went on, ''If you don't feel this same, just say it! You don't need to make excuses!'' she tried to guilt him.

''What you're saying doesn't make any sense! I don't understand!''

''How? How can you not understand when a girl confesses her love to you!''

''Its not about that! Why are you doing this?''

''Why am I doing this? Sasuke this, Sasuke that! That's all you can think about! Always putting yourself in danger for him, running around while Akatsuki is after you,'' she slammed her palm into his chest, ''after the Kyuubi.'' she took a deep breath, ''Im telling you its ok, ok to stop putting yourself in danger.''

''It just sounds like you're making excuses.''

''Why can't you understand! I don't care about Sasuke anymore! So the promise you made doesn't matter!''

Naruto knew then what she was trying to do...lying to him so he would choose her and stop going after Sasuke.

''It doesn't matter if there's a promise of not, I want to personally save Sasuke.''

Sakura's eyes narrowed. ''Fine. Whatever.'' she said after a moment, shoving back against the hand that was against his chest and turning away, walking in the opposite direction.

''Well...that was...something.'' Kiba said after a moment.

''Kakashi-sensei, do you still think 'giving her time' is the right thing to do?'' Naruto asked.

Kakashi sighed. ''Shes not handling things very well.''

''She just doesn't think she'll be able to face Sasuke, because of...whatever happened.'' Naruto told him.

''But she'll be able to. I know her well enough.''

x-x-x-x-

Sakura entered Ino's house, she was a mess - but barely, just barely held herself together.

''Im here for Miki.''

Ino blinked. ''Oh, sure!''

She went into the living room and strolled out with Mikoto.

Sakura held her arms out.

''Sakura, hey, are you ok?'' Ino asked as she handed the baby to her mother.

But as soon as Sakura spoke, Miki screamed, and began crying.

Sakura pushed her daughter back into Ino's arms and began sobbing into her hands. ''She hates me!'' she cried.

Ino's eyes widened and she went to place Miki in her stroller, where Ino's mother tried to soothe the baby.

She came back to Sakura immediately.

''Sakura!'' Ino grabbed Sakura's shoulders and shook her.

''She hates me...'' she whispered into her hands.

Ino pulled Sakura's hands away and slapped Sakura across the face.

''You!'' Ino said loudly, ''Are so much stronger than this!''

Sakura said nothing, she just stared at Ino, still in a daze.

''Miko is probably crying because she's worried about you! Kami knows I am.''

Sakura nodded.

''Now, come on.'' Ino went into the kitchen, got two cartons on chocolate-caramel ice cream, before leading Sakura to her bedroom.

They sat down on Ino's bed.

''Now, first things first, stop thinking you can get through this on your own. Reality is - you can't. That's why you have us.''

Sakura gave a weak smile, but it didn't touch her eyes. Ino would change that.

''Why don't we work our way back, ok?''

Sakura nodded.

''What happened today?''

Sakura took a spoon of ice cream and shoved it into her mouth, avoiding Ino's gaze.

''Sakura.'' Ino said sternly.

''I kind of...broke down because of previous Sasuke-related events.''

''Broke down?'' Ino asked as her eyebrows rose.

''I told Naruto I loved him.''

''YOU WHAT?''

Sakura sighed. ''I told him that...Sasuke didn't matter to me anymore, and that he should forget the promise of bringing him back.''

Ino banged her forehead into her palm.

''Naruto...didn't believe me.''

''Really?'' Ino asked sarcastically, ''He knows you too well.''

''Oh, Kami...I feel so horrible...''

''Something else happened?''

''Hinata was right there...''

Ino's jaw dropped. ''You mean...you told him that in front of her?''

Sakura bit her lip.

Ino slammed her spoon into Sakura's forehead hard.

''Ah!''

''Serves you right.'' Ino muttered.

Sakura rubbed her forehead.

''The worst part is...I saw her expression...but I couldn't stop, I was in pain, and I guess...I wanted someone else to suffer too...''

''You're gonna have to apologize...''

''I know.''

''So that's it?''

Sakura nodded.

''Lets go on to the trigger of today's breakdown?''

Sakura shook her head. ''I...cant.''

''Sakura, keeping it bottled up inside isn't helping, so spill.''

''I went to find Sasuke-ku-'' she cut herself off, ''Sasuke. To bring him home, to tell him this was enough.''

''What happened?''

''I said some things...he said some things...''

''Things?''

''The usual,'' Sakura sighed, ''I told him to come home, he refused, I told him that I'd bring him back...even if I had to kill him.''

''Oh Kami, what'd he say?''

''Told me he'd like to see me try.''

Sakura took a deep breath before she continued. ''Im not sure how it happened, but we- we kissed, and...''

''Had sex?'' Ino supplied.

''It wasn't just sex...it felt,'' Sakura wiped away her tears, ''look,'' she pulled down the high neck of her shirt.

Ino's eyes widened at what she saw, bruises and bites adorned her skin.

''Oh, Sakura...'' Ino looked up at her friend and hugged her.

''I...told him I loved him.'' Sakura sobbed.

''Oh no...'' she hugged Sakura tighter.

When Sakura calmed down, Ino asked her to continue.

''Next is...Yuya.''

''The girl?''

Sakura nodded. ''Madara, the masked Akatsuki member, is her father.''

''Wait, what?''

''He came to get her. She just...went with him.''

''What the fuck?''

''I've failed as a sensei...''

''Because she betrayed the village? No, you couldn't have seen that coming.''

''No, because my student killed my mother.''

Silence followed that statement.

''Excuse me?'' Ino chocked.

''Yuya...killed my mother...''

''Your mom...?''

Ino didn't know about this, it left her cold, the news was too devastating.

Sakura nodded. ''She...died...I hadn't seen her in so long...'' her voice broke and filled with her used tears.

Ino placed her hands on her friend's shoulders.

She had no words that would mean anything to Sakura.

''Its late...I should get Mikoto home.''

''A-Alright.''

Ino didn't have the heart to say no, and she could only watch Sakura go...

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke had been waiting outside Konoha for a while. It was late, the moon shone brightly and he could just barely make out the village gates.

He sensed Shinobi coming his way.

''Finally.'' he muttered.

The ANBU squad passed him, he looked up from beneath his hood and one froze.

He mentioned for the others to go ahead.

Sasuke held out his hands, mentioning that they could be bound.

''Took you long enough.'' Sasuke muttered.

Slowly, suspiciously, the ANBU tied his hands securely.

''No one can know I'm here, which is the reason my chakra has been bound.''

The ANBU nodded in understanding and led him around the village to the underground path. They entered into the village and followed down the path, the ANBU behind him.

Soon they came to a lit up room and the ANBU pushed him into a cell. The agent took all of Sasuke's belongings and began to search him, after finding nothing he locked the cell and went to search through the bag.

Sasuke sat down on the small bench, letting his head fall against the wall. He wondered if the Hokage would go for his plan. She was smart, so he hoped so.

Sakura, though, he wasn't sure. She hated him...he knew it...she seemed different that day. Not that it mattered now, he'd hurt her beyond repair...

The ANBU stood at the bars of the cell, watching him.

''What?'' Sasuke asked, walking up to the bars, only to have the ANBU grabbed his shirt and yank him against the bar.

''Why the hell do you have this?'' the voice seethed. A familiar voice that he couldn't place.

Sasuke's glared at the mask and looked down at whatever it was in an uninterested manner...but what he found...drained every heat particle from his body.

A picture. Of a baby. The child looked exactly like him...or more accurately, his mother...

''What...is this?'' he whispered.

Yup Yup! Chapter 12!

Good? Not?

Review plzzzz!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	14. 13 Set Fire To The Rain

Summary: Sasuke made Sakura a deal she simply couldn't refuse. In exchange he could promise her the safety of the Hidden Leaf but what would she have to give up in return? Is she willing to go as far as to help him complete the last of his goals?

~Fade Away~

Chapter 13 - Set Fire to the Rain

My hands, they're **strong**

But my knees were **far** **too** **weak**

To stand in **your** **arms**

Without **falling** to **your** **feet**

But there's a **side** to **you**

That I **never** **knew**, never knew.

All the things you'd **say**

They were **never** **true**, never true,

And the **games** you **play**

You would **always** **win**, always win.

*-Adele-*

Sakura had finally gotten Mikoto asleep and had settled into her own bed. The sky outside had begun to turn grey but the sun hadn't made its appearance yet. She stared at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to overcome her, but as she expected, yet again, nothing came.

She groaned, wiping a hand over her face and turning onto her side.

This wasn't healthy, she needed sleep. She knew that. Resting, like she was now, was fine, but her body needed sleep even if her mind somehow couldn't allow that. She stared out of the window, it seemed overcast. She sighed, another rainy day.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke sat in a slow motion state of shock. The photo...how exactly had he gotten it in his possession? Sakura must have done it. That still didn't explain the child's features. Of course, he expected it to look somewhat like him...but to look so much like his mother was something he had no way of being prepared for. He clenched his fists that were at his sides.

He needed to think of something else...and what the hell was taking that old woman so long!

x-x-x-x-

The ANBU marched up to Tsunade's office. A heavy weight on his shoulders. After they had failed in bringing him back he simply...shows up. It was not what he'd expected.

He knocked twice and waited. No answer. He knocked again. When he still received no answer he opened the door and stepped inside.

The Hokage was asleep on her desk, a small trail of drool visible from her open mouth.

''Ahem.'' he cleared his throat.

She twitched and settled in again.

Dammit, this was important, he thought.

He coughed loudly a few times and she shot up, trying to inconspicuously wipe her mouth.

Once she had a clear grip on reality, she turned a glare on him. ''Hyuuga.''

''Hokage-sama.''

''Didn't I inform your team to report in the morning?''

''Its a emergency, Hokage-sama. Uchiha Sasuke just...gave himself up.''

There was a long moment of silence.

Tsunade slammed her fist into her desk. ''Where is he now?''

''In one of the underground cells, Hokage-sama.''

''Whats the situation?''

''He had given himself up outside of the village, he had sealed his chakra away and informed me that it would be best to keep his position a secret.''

Tsunade nodded and stood up. ''SHIZUNE!''

There was a crash heard and then Shizune came rushing in, wearing her pajamas and slippers. She noticed Neji and looked away a bit awkwardly due to her state of undress. ''Hello, Neji-san.''

He nodded.

''Shizune, I'm heading out, I'll explain later, if anyone asks just tell them that I'm out, and do not -under any circumstances- let Naruto get suspicious about my whereabouts.''

She turned to Neji. ''Go to the intelligence department, get the newest developed truth serum...bring as many as you can find. Also, get me Yamanaka Inoichi and Ibiki.''

Neji nodded, leaving immediately. Tsunade followed, slamming the door behind her.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke heard the clicking of heels. Who was it? The Hokage? Sakura? Did Sakura even wear heels? Well, she had the legs that- he frowned. Glaring at the bars and waiting for whoever to make her appearance.

Tsunade stopped in front of the bars, folding her arms under her chest.

''Well, well, well if it isn't the Uchiha brat. To what do we owe this unannounced arrival?''

Sasuke said nothing.

''Is there someone you would prefer talking to? Naruto? Kakashi?'' she asked with narrowed eyes, not missing the way his eyes flashed, as if waiting for a third name. A name she wouldn't mention.

''I must admit, when my student mentioned she was pregnant with your child, I figured you would show up sooner or later. After you got your revenge, of course. All you Uchiha seem to be that way.''

His eyes narrowed.

She leaned closer to the bars. ''Tell me, what is Madara up to?''

Still, Sasuke said nothing.

''Silent treatment.'' she muttered. ''Answer this then, can we trust you?''

After a pause Sasuke answered. ''Aa.''

''That remains to be seen.''

x-x-x-x-

Sakura let the hot water from the shower bolt down on her. It was comforting. She looked down, his marks were still visible on her chest. Bruises where he touched her thighs were barely fading.

She swallowed and closed her eyes with a uneasy sigh. She needed to face forward and stop dwelling on the past. This wasn't going to be easy, but she was resolved to get over it. After all, she was a big girl. There would be enough time to deal with everything before she had to face him, at least.

She quickly finished her shower, had a small breakfast and fed Mikoto before she headed out. She pushed Mikoto's stroller through the streets, it was just past 9am and Konoha was bustling with life already.

She made her way towards the one place she knew he would be, and without a doubt he was there. Chouji and Kiba seemed to be challenging him. Sakura shook her head, eating Ramen this early. Hinata was also there, eating her bowl slowly.

As soon as Sakura entered, Naruto turned to look at her, a frown on his face. It wasn't an uninviting frown, just a confused and worried one.

Sakura gave him a genuine smile, he grinned back. ''Ohayo! Sakura-chan! Feeling better?''

''Hmm, a bit.'' she nodded.

''Want some Ramen?''

''Nah, I already ate. I'm sure I'll be seeing all of you in the hospital soon for eating all this Ramen so early.''

Kiba's face paled. ''Oi, Naruto, I thought you said this was healthy?''

Naruto laughed nervously.

''Hinata?'' Sakura called and said girl jumped.

''H-hai?''

''Wanna take a walk?''

Her pale eyes widened and then she nodded.

''Bye, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Chouji-kun.''

All of them waved her and Sakura off.

For a while they walked in silence, neither knew what to say.

Sakura took a deep breath. ''Hinata, about yesterday...''

''N-No, Sakura-san, that's really none of my business...''

''Hinata, what I did was cruel, it wasn't my original intention to do it in front of you, or at all for that matter... I don't know what came over me.''

Hinata shook her head.

''Hinata! Stand up for yourself a bit.''

''Its ok, Sakura-san, I understand that you aren't doing well.''

Sakura sighed. ''That's no excuse.''

''I don't love him, by the way, not like that anyway.''

Hinata gasped, she looked at Sakura, her eyes wide.

Sakura smiled at her. ''Hinata, if there's something you should fight for, its Naruto. He's way too dense.''

x-x-x-x-

''Shouldn't we move him?'' Inoichi asked.

''Later, lets complete the interrogation here.'' Tsunade told him.

''So, what has he said?''

''Silent mostly, although he did she we can trust him.''

''Stop talking like I am not here.'' Sasuke snapped.

Ibiki laughed. ''Keep quiet brat.''

Tsunade opened the gate and strolled into the cell, Sasuke watched warily as she approached him.

''Don't move.'' she grabbed his hair, pulling his head to the side and plunging a syringe into his neck.

Sasuke shoved her off, his hand going to cover his neck.

''What the fuck did you just inject me with?'' he demanded.

Tsunade chuckled and stepped out of the cell, locking it again.

''How long?'' she asked Ibiki.

''About 2 minutes.''

Sasuke began to tap his foot impatiently, listening to their useless chit-chat.

''So, Ino tells me Sakura isn't doing well.'' Inoichi whispered, that caught Sasuke's attention, he started at the floor, looking annoyed, so as to look like he wasn't eavesdropping.

''Well, considering everything that's happened, I couldn't blame her.'' Tsunade replied, ''Despite that, she's an amazing mother, you wouldn't believe it.''

''Ino tells me.'' Inoichi agreed.

''Times up.'' Ibiki told them.

Tsunade turned back to Sasuke.

''Whats your name brat?''

Sasuke glared. ''Uchiha Sasuke.''

''How old are you?''

''A lot younger than you.'' he bit back.

''Why you little-''

''Up the dosage.'' Inoichi told Ibiki, who nodded and entered the cell, copying Tsunade's earlier actions but...less gently.

x-x-x-x-

Naruto marched up to Tsunade's office, he was glad Sakura was feeling better, although she didn't look healthy at all, he was here to demand Tsunade do something about that.

''Baa-chan!'' he called, entering the office, only to find Shizune.

''N-Naruto-kun!'' Damn, she'd been hoping not to see him today.

He frowned, Tsunade rarely left her office.

''Where's Baa-chan?''

''Shes out today on Hokage business.''

''What kinda business?''

''Um, collecting taxes.''

His eyes widened. ''Hokage don't do that.''

''Right, well, you see, there was a problem and she's gone to fix it.''

''I think I'll go find her.'' he turned to leave.

''Wait! Naruto-kun!''

Shizune grabbed his arm. ''She...actually asked me to ask you a favor if you came by.''

''Oh?''

She went to a closet and took out the Hokage robe and hat. ''She wanted you to fill in for her!''

Naruto's eyes widened. ''WHAT!''

Shizune grinned. ''Yup.''

''Of course, she obviously thought of me first.'' he said smugly and took the robe from her and put it on followed by the hat.

''So?'' he asked her.

''You look great!'' she said honestly. ''Just like the Fourth.''

Naruto's grin faltered a little and became a small smile. ''Thanks.''

She nodded. ''Now, come on, sit at the desk.''

Naruto sat down and turned the chair to face the window.

''I'll be right back!'' Shizune said, leaving quietly.

''I am the sixth Hokage! Uzumaki Naruto-sama!'' he grinned, feeling a bit like a baka and a bit proud.

He sat in silence for a while.

There was a knock at the door before it opened.

''Here's the report you wanted, Hokage-sama.''

''Ah, thank you Shikamaru, put it down on the desk.'' Naruto replied, still facing away.

''Eh? Naruto?''

''Naruto-_sama_,'' he corrected, spinning around.

''What are you doing? Where is Tsunade-sama?''

''Out, I'm filling in.'' he grinned.

Shikamaru sighed. ''Troublesome.''

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke glared up at Ibiki, who had injected him for the fourth time (not counting the time Tsunade did).

''How old are you?'' Tsunade asked again.

Sasuke wanted to give a sarcastic retort but his head began spinning. They fucking drugged him! What was this?

Tsunade smirked. ''Well, how old are you?''

Sasuke blinked. ''Seventeen.'' he felt drunk.

''Success.'' Ibiki said, leaning against the wall inside the cell.

''Now, where did you go when you left Konoha?'' she asked.

Sasuke frowned. ''To Sound.'' he couldn't stop the words from spilling out.

''Alright, who was waiting there?''

''Orochimaru and his subordinate, Kabuto.''

''Did you kill Orochimaru?''

''No.''

''No? Then who killed him?''

''My...brother.''

Tsunade blinked. ''What? How did you escape from Orochimaru if you didn't kill him?''

''I...''

''Answer!'' Ibiki commanded.

''I...turned his Jutsu against him.''

''You...absorbed him instead?''

Sasuke nodded.

''Why did you join Akatsuki?''

''To...get revenge on Konoha.''

''Why?''

''For what they did to Itachi-nii.''

Tsunade felt a bit sad for him at that moment.

''Did you get your revenge then?''

''No...''

''No?''

''I haven't killed the last...person.''

''Who would that be?''

''Madara.''

''Why?''

''He...helped...Itachi that night.''

She watched Ibiki make notes.

''Did Madara send you here?''

''No.''

''Is this part of his plan?''

''No.''

''I've got a base of information now, Hokage-sama.''

She nodded.

''If there's something else you want to ask, he won't remember anyway.''

Tsunade didn't have to think. ''Why did you make Sakura pregnant?''

''Because I wanted a heir to carry on with my bloodline.''

''Is that the only reason?''

''Yes.''

''Why did you choose her?''

He stayed silent.

''Why? Answer.''

''because she cares about me.''

''Do you care about her?''

''Yes.''

''Do you love her?''

...

...

...

''I-I...I don't know...!''

''Answer the question!'' Tsunade commanded.

''I told you I don't-''

''ANSWER!''

.

.

.

''Yes! Ok? YES!''

Yup, I'm ending the chapter here! If you want the next one...

REVIEW!

Lol

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	15. 14 Heavy In Your Arms

HiHi! Here's chapter 14!

Just a quick thanks to all my beautiful/handsome reviewers XD! Kami! I love you all so much! Thanks~

Hello Nonny! We meet again lol!

Thanks for the long review! It was super awesome!

about the Sasuke progression - I've edited the next chapters a bit, I can't believe I didn't make it clear...i do forget that sometimes -.-

Sasuke didn't explain to Sakura what he was up to because I thought that would be OCC, I dunno?

The next chapter will explain the promise and the deal he made with he in a bit more detail.

Have I missed anything? Hmm...idk, I hope not?

Sorry and thanks for pointing it out!

Xoxo

Summary: Sasuke made Sakura a deal she simply couldn't refuse. In exchange he could promise her the safety of the Hidden Leaf but what would she have to give up in return? Is she willing to go as far as to help him complete the last of his goals?

~Fade Away~

Chapter 14 - Heavy in your Arms

This will be my **last** **confession** -

'**I Love You**' never felt like any **blessing**...

**Whisper** **it** like it's a **secret**,

only to **condemn** the one who **hears** it

with a **heavy** **heart**.

*-Florence and the Machine-*

Tsunade took the long way back to the Hokage Tower.

It was sad. He was a sad person. How he'd admitted his feelings so easily, after drugs had been admitted to his system and he would probably never tell her when he was sober. There was something depressing about him, how he couldn't see that Sakura was his light. He was a basket case. The darkness surrounded him, she could sense it. Life hadn't been very good to him. He fell far and hard but coming back was the best thing he could have done.

It was times like these that she thought, if maybe, just maybe she'd given Jiraiya the chance if he would be alive and- she stopped herself, and chuckled sadly, she was too old to be thinking what ifs.

x-x-x-x-

Tsunade finally made it to her office and she stopped right outside of the door...what the hell was going on in there?

''Naruto, you're insane, why do I have to do this mission?''

''Treat the Hokage with some respect! Now go and do the mission.''

There was a growl.

''Sai, let me see that report. Does anyone remember who ran to Ichiraku for me?''

''You sent Neji.''

''Ah! That's correct!''

''Ok everyone! Come closer!''

That was Shizune!

Tsunade threw open the door and Shizune jumped dropping the camera.

Naruto was sitting in her chair! Wearing the Kage robes!

''NARUTO!''

She stopped, for a minute she had actually mistaken him for his father.

''Baa-chan! Welcome!''

Ino came over, she was wearing a track suit...that was light years too big.

''Shizune, explain this.''

''Pweh pweh!'' Tonton walked by, stopping next to Tsunade.

''Well...you see Naruto-kun came by and I told him how you wanted him to fill in for you while you were busy.''

Tsunade lifted an eyebrow and sighed. ''Sake.'' she walked over to her desk and pulled out the bottle and then turned to the Shinobi.

''Get out already.''

Naruto grinned and took off the robe. ''Thanks for that Baa-chan, so where were you?''

''Out!''

x-x-x-x-

Sakura had just come from the hospital, Mikoto had a check up and some injections to get. It went relatively well, Mikoto was healthy. Of course, Sakura knew that but Tsunade had insisted that she take the child in.

On her way home she passed Neji, who she didn't know all that well, but as she passed him he gave her the weirdest of looks. Had Hinata told him? No, she wouldn't do that.

''Neji!'' she called.

He froze and turned to her.

''Sakura-san.'' he greeted reluctantly.

''Is everything alright?'' she asked.

''Everything is fine.'' he turned and walked away.

Sakura frowned after him. Weird.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke had finally fallen asleep. Ibiki and Inoichi got all of the information out of him. It had taken 4, maybe 5 days of constant drugging, when the drugs had become useless, Inoichi started with the mind Jutsu. Now, though, they were finally done.

''I'll watch him for now, take the file to Hokage-sama.'' Inoichi said.

''Got it.''

Ibiki moved quickly, as to get the information to the Hokage a.s.a.p .

Tsunade will to be happy about this. Fucking Akatsuki. Fucking Madara.

He entered her office.

Wordlessly she held out her hand.

''You, Inoichi and Neji are the only ones who are allowed to know about this. Because of that the three of you will have to alternate 6-hour shifts to watch him.''

Ibiki nodded.

''Inoichi is watching him now.'' he told her.

''The formation will be Inoichi - You - and lastly Neji. This will have to be how it is for the time being.''

Ibiki nodded.

''Dismissed.''

When he closed the door behind him, she looked down at the file and with a heavy sigh she flipped it open.

The first page stated everything that happened when he joined Orochimaru, a detailed list of the Jutsus that the snake sannin taught him and a map that showed all of Orochimaru's hideouts that Sasuke knew of. This would definitely help.

Tsunade turned another page.

Tsunade frowned. They had recorded Sasuke's words as she'd asked them to, but she was not expecting this.

Things just seem to be turning for the worse everytime.

The next page was what Sasuke knew about Madara's techniques. She read through it. Nothing they didn't know already. She stopped at something. 'Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan?'

'Transplanted eyes?'

She'd have to ask him to explain this in more detail.

As Tsunade read further...her heart began to beat faster and faster...how could this be possible?

''Fuck!'' she cursed drowning a cup of sake.

She couldn't believe that Madara was planning this...

At the end came Ibiki's verdict. It simply said 'Psychological Evaluation necessary.'

Tsunade sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Like she didn't know that already. To do that though, she needed him out of that cell and into a better environment. While doing this, she had to keep it a secret from the villagers? She also needed to inform Team 7 somehow...she bit her thumb.

He couldn't stay with Kakashi, Naruto was too much of a pig and the two would end up killing each other. Sakura was the only option. It was ideal because of little Mikoto and well, the Uchiha was in love with her. She also didn't want Sakura living alone, knowing that her student wasn't coping well with life. The problem was, Sasuke was part of the problem. Putting the two of them could either fix things or turn them out for the worst. Tsunade sighed again, this wasn't going to be easy for anyone but it was the only solution.

First though, he would need to stay there until this thing with the elders and Daimyo had been sorted.

x-x-x-x-

Hinata had asked if she could look after Mikoto for a while, while Sakura completed her tasks, and although Sakura was reluctant to leave Miki with just anyone, Naruto had assured her that it would be fine and that he would also be there, so she had agreed.

She was on her way to the city gates, Sakura was off official duty for a few months so she and Mikoto could get settled in, but Tsunade had allowed her to continue with her small task, such as collecting reports from the gates.

Sakura completed her task and made her way back to Tsunade's office.

As soon as she entered, she knew, something was wrong.

''What?'' Tsunade asked, enraged.

''Inoichi-san says he's refusing to eat until we let him out! But we can't! The Daimyo will be arriving soon to assign new elders.''

Both fell silent, noticing Sakura.

''I've brought the report...'' she said hesitantly.

Tsunade waved it off.

''When is the last time he ate?'' she asked.

''Not since he arrived.''

''WHAT? That little brat! He's forcing me to a decision.''

Sakura frowned. ''Anything I can help with?''

Tsunade's hazel eyes turned to her student and she sighed, unsure how to break the news.

''Go to underground holding cells B.''

Sakura swallowed uneasily. ''What will I find there...?''

When Tsunade took out her sake, Sakura knew.

''Shisou?'' she whispered.

Tsunade took a long sip. ''Uchiha Sasuke is in there.''

Sakura gasped. ''How? Naruto?''

Tsunade shook her head. ''No. He surrendered.''

''But...but he...he said he would never return...I don't understand...''

''You should ask him yourself.'' the Hokage suggested.

''Does Naruto know yet?'' Sakura asked.

''No, and for the moment, it is better that he doesn't know. We need to keep _**him**_ a secret.''

Sakura nodded, standing uneasily, unsure of what to do.

''Go and see him to set yourself at ease.''

Again Sakura could only nod as she turned at left the office. She did need to see him.

She walked slowly, trying to prepare herself mentally. Despite everything that had happened, she had become a strong and independent woman that Sasuke hasn't seen yet. She was a lot of things, but she was not a coward, she was not how she'd been acting. It made her sick, she wished she could just take it back, but she couldn't and the only way now to go was forward. She would deal with the things as they came at her. Yes she would be sad, but she refused to let it hinder her any longer.

Sakura took a deep breath as she pushed the creaking metal door open. It was rusted and screeched as it swung out of the way. There was a small 'B' carved into the corner on the ceiling. You wouldn't notice it outright, only if you knew to look.

She did the appropriate seals and the genjutsu on the room disappeared. A wooden door was now visible on the floor.

She put her index finger into the small hole of the door and lifted it open, until it fell against the floor.

A stairway led down, and she began to descend, closing the door behind her, where the genjutsu returned.

She knew the cells were up ahead. The lights flickered as she could see Inoichi sitting on the bench, reading the paper.

He looked up as she approached, shock covered his face before he smiled and stood up.

''Hokage-sama told you?''

She nodded, stopping where the prisoner couldn't see.

''Taking over?'' he asked and she smiled and nodded again.

''He's stubborn, don't go easy on him.''

She gave a breathy laugh as Inoichi passed her, she listened until his footsteps died before she moved towards the cell.

He was there, as Tsunade told her he would be.

He sat on the bench, his tray of food lay untouched next to him. His eyes were closed, but he was awake.

Sakura leaned against the bars for a while before she slid down, sitting on the floor, her shoulder resting against the bars as she watched him.

She wasn't as shocked as she expected herself to be. She found herself being filled with a dormant excitement. Yes, she was angry, furious even, maybe even a little sad, but he was back! Of his own free will! How could she not be happy? No, she didn't trust him. No, she couldn't forgive him. But that didn't mean she wasn't happy that he was back.

''Eat.'' she finally spoke.

''Stop staring.'' he countered.

''I never could help it. You are handsome, and you know it. But that's not why I'm staring.''

He lifted an eyebrow.

Sakura stood up and unlocked the cell, she approached him while thinking over her answer.

She lifted a piece of food and pushed it against his lips, his eyes opened and found hers easily. ''Im staring because you are...amazing.'' she pressed the small piece of maki between his lips and into his mouth.

Sasuke frowned slightly and closed his eyes.

''Don't be childish.'' Sakura said when she saw him attempt to spit the food out.

Sasuke glared at her and gave a few deliberate chews before swallowing.

''Well, at least you grew up some since the last time I fed you, or tried to.'' Sakura said, a small nostalgic smile finding her features.

Sasuke remembered. He didn't show it, but her remembered.

He didn't think much of it until he left. When he was sitting in the darkness in Orochimaru's lair, he thought back, and he did remember how rude and absurd it was, they way he had slapped the plate from her hands. At that moment, he didn't care one bit. It was just Sakura, his silly, annoying teammate, Sakura. But inside the darkness, he would never admit it, but he did feel the shame, shame for how he'd always disregarded the little things she did for him. He'd always acted like some spoilt brat. But she never swayed.

Sakura pressed another piece of food to his lips, but her turned his head away.

No one said he wasn't still a spoilt brat.

She gave a frustrated sigh.

''What do I have to do to make you eat?'' she snapped.

''Get me out of here.''

''Impossible. The Daimyo is coming any day now. Do you want to be executed?'' she didn't wait for an answer, ''When he leaves we'll make other arrangements.''

Sasuke didn't look satisfied. He closed his eyes and laid back against the wall.

Sakura glared and pressed the piece of sushi between her lips before she pressed her lips against his.

Sasuke's eyes shot opened and Sakura took his shock as an opportunity. She pushed the maki into his mouth, the wet tongue brushing against his lips.

As soon as she pushed away, Sasuke spit it out violently.

''Im not a fucking child!'' he snapped lowly.

''Then stop acting like one and eat.''

For a moment, their glares held and then Sasuke looked away and grabbed the tray of food. He had lost this round. And he wasn't happy about it.

x-x-x-x-x-

Renshi threw his kunai at the targets one by one, hitting a bullseye in each expertly. Kyo was practicing taijutsu not too far off. Both of them had been training like hell since the incident. They knew Yuya was on a different level from them. She even had the Sharingan! Renshi wasn't as bothered, he had the Byakugan. Sai was right, after he and Kyo managed to speak, they had agreed that Yuya was part of the team and they would bring her back.

''Renshi, she won't betray them! He's her father!'' Kyo said punching one of Renshi's targets.

''Konoha is after Madara, once he's been taken care of, where will she go?''

''Seek revenge? I heard your uncle say all Uchiha were like that.'' Kyo said.

''Neji's not my uncle.'' Renshi told him in an offhand manner.

''What if she decides to take revenge on Konoha?''

''Then...'' Renshi swallowed hard, ''We take her down.''

x-x-x-x-

The next day, the Daimyo, his eldest son and some advisors arrived.

Tsunade arranged to meet them in largest meeting room in the Hokage tower. Shizune was running everywhere to get everything ready while the Hokage had a few sips of sake to calm her nerves. Kakashi, Sakura and Shizune were her chosen three that needed to attend the meeting with her. She told Kakashi the meeting starting half-an-hour earlier than it was scheduled to, so he would arrive just on time.

Sakura arrived a few minutes before the meeting was supposed to start.

''You went home before you came, right?'' Tsunade asked, her student hadn't left the Uchiha until she had sent Neji to take over her guard duty.

Sakura nodded. She was about to say more but Shizune knocked and poked her head inside.

''They're here.''

Tsunade placed her sake back inside her desk and stood up. ''Lets go.''

Kakashi knocked on the window and opened it. ''I apologize for being late, there-''

''Actually, Kakashi, you're right on time.''

Kakashi looked shocked and Sakura smiled. ''She got you this time Kakashi-sensei.''

x-x-x-x-

Tsunade sat down while Kakashi, Shizune and Sakura stood against the wall behind her.

The Daimyo entered first, followed by a chubby boy who looked around Sakura's age, he waddled after his father and a few others entered, huddling behind the Daimyo and his son as the two of them sat down.

''Sad weather you're having.'' the Daimyo spoke first. He flipped out his fan. ''Tell me how they died, Tsunade.''

Tsunade's jaw clenched. ''They were found dead after Konoha was attacked.''

''Hmm.'' he answered fanning himself.

''We believe Uchiha Madara killed them.''

The fan stopped for a second, before it continued. ''Not Uchiha Sasuke?''

Sakura's heart was beating erratically.

''Uchiha Sasuke's whereabouts were confirmed by Hatake Kakashi at the time of their deaths.''

''Ooh? Is that so Hatake?'' the Daimyo asked.

Kakashi took a step forward. ''Yes, Sasuke and I were facing off at that time.''

''Hmm...Akatsuki is becoming a bigger problem...lets get rid of them.''

Tsunade started for a moment and then blinked. ''Excuse me?''

''I want them gone, Tsunade.'' he said, still fanning himself.

''I'll get it done as soon as possible.''

''Good! Now...on to business...new advisors. I have had some difficulty selecting them, but in the end I thought it best that they came from Konoha.''

''Konoha?'' Tsunade asked. ''Who have you decided on?''

''Please,'' he waved his hand at the door, ''let them in.''

The door slid open and two woman entered.

''I have decided on Nara Yoshino and Akimichi Chiharu.''

Shikamaru and Chouji's mothers stood there.

Tsunade didn't smile, but Sakura knew that her master was pleased.

''If you think its wise, Daimyo, the I will agree with you.''

The Daimyo's son leaned over and whispered into his father's ear.

The Daimyo nodded and pointed his fan at Sakura.

''Are you Haruno Sakura?''

Sakura stepped forward. ''I am.''

''You escorted my second son home some months ago.''

She nodded.

''Well, he had mentioned you and that you had declined his proposal?''

Tsunade turned giving Sakura a slight glare for not mentioning this.

''I declined his proposal because if was with child.''

''Hmm...you don't seem to be carrying at the moment.''

''I have already given birth.'' Sakura found it hard to hide her annoyance, what did all this have to do with him?

''Hmmm, Tsunade, why don't we have Sakura marry my eldest son here, Shiki.''

Sakura chocked, nearly falling over.

''Im sorry to inform you,'' Tsunade began, although she didnt seem sorry at all, ''Sakura is already getting married to someone else.''

''That is most unfortunate...''

x-x-x-x-

Sakura sighed heavily as she returned home. The Daimyo had decided to stay ridiculously long, it was 9pm and she was exhausted. Sakura quickly fed Miki, cleaned her up and rocked her to sleep. She was standing in the living room, debating. She wanted to go and see him, which meant Mikoto would have to come along. She stood there undecided for what seemed like a long time, before she sighed and took Mikoto to her room before retiring to her own. She didn't want her daughter in that kind of environment. Sasuke would understand. Not that he cared anyway.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke was annoyed. Neji was sitting on the bench outside of the cell, a newspaper in his hands and that incessant tapping of his fucking foot was driving Sasuke insane!

''When are you leaving?'' Sasuke snapped finally, unable to take it any longer.

Slowly, Neji looked up in an uninterested matter.

His eyes met Sasuke's and then he looked back down at the paper and continued reading.

''Im talking to you!''

Neji sighed. ''I'll leave when Sakura decides to come, now shut up.''

''When is she coming?''

If the question shocked Neji, he didn't show it. ''Shes in a meeting, she'll probably only come tomorrow.''

Sasuke groaned. He was bored and at least Sakura pretended he wasn't a monster. Neji simply ignored him and made it his job to annoy Sasuke.

''Sakura? In a meeting?''

Neji sighed, glaring at Sasuke. ''She is the Hokage's apprentice. So yes, she's in a meeting with the Daimyo...'' Neji paused, and Sasuke missed his smirk. ''You know, the Daimyo's son came along to the meeting, and from what I heard he is quite interested in Sakura. Who knows? She might be engaged by the end of the day.''

Neji didn't expect it but Sasuke growled and a scowl appeared on his face.

Sasuke never thought he would beg to see Sakura (even if he wouldn't admit that he enjoyed her company).

x-x-x-x-

Sakura surprised herself by sleeping soundly throughout the night, even Miki helped, she also slept through her first night since being born.

She took a shower, ate breakfast, cleaned and fed Miki before leaving the house.

She was still unsure about what she would do first. She thought it best to go and speak to Tsunade about Sasuke's situation before she went to see him, a bit of good news would cheer him up.

She walked up to the Hokage tower, Miki

in her stroller.

On her way inside she passed the new advisors.

''That creepy old man better not expect anything more from us!'' Yoshino was saying and Chiharu just laughed and agreed.

They smiled at Sakura as she passed and she returned it; and then entered the building, heading to her mentor's office.

''Baa-chan! I can tell you're hiding something!''

Sakura smiled and shook her head, Tsunade was fighting a losing battle here, although she could always pull authority, but Sakura doubted she would do that.

She knocked twice and Tsunade shouted an 'enter'.

''Sakura-chan! You must know!''

''Know what?'' Sakura looked over at her mentor who gave her a slight frown.

''Something's going on! Konohamaru and I have been collecting information to confirm our suspicions.''

''Naruto, that's ridiculous.'' Sakura told him looking out of the window.

''Really? What were you doing at the underground cells?''

When she met his blue eyes...there was a desperation and disbelief in them and she couldn't lie.

''I...-''

''She went to see Uchiha Sasuke.'' Tsunade said for her and Naruto's eyes widened, as he turned to Tsunade.

''He gave himself up a few days ago.''

Naruto still hadn't managed to speak.

''Sakura why don't you take him with you?''

Sakura nodded. ''Tsunade-sama, what about the living arrangements?''

''We'll discuss that tomorrow.''

''Ok, come on Naruto.'' Sakura pulled his sleeve with one hand and pushed Miki's stroller with the other.

They walked most of the way in silence, it irked Sakura, Naruto was never one to be mostly quiet.

''Naruto-''

''Should you be taking Miki in there, Sakura-chan?''

''I...well, you'll be there, it should be fine.''

After a brief silence, he spoke again. ''Explain this to me, Sakura-chan...''

''I only found out the day before yesterday, Tsunade-sama didn't want to tell you until after the Daimyo left,''

''That's not what I meant...''

''I...dont know what happened exactly and I don't know why he decided to come back...I've only been here once...and that was because he was refusing to eat.''

''Stubborn as always...'' Naruto whispered, but he wasn't listening.

The walked down the narrow pathway. Neji saw them first, he stood up and stretched.

''Hi Neji.'' she greeted, and he nodded.

''Sakura, Naruto.''

Sakura stopped at the bars and Sasuke opened his eyes to look at her.

''What took you so long?''

Sakura sighed.

Sasuke had yet to notice the stroller, his eyes fell to Naruto.

For a moment they started at each other.

''Naruto.'' he said, his voice emotionless.

From behind Sakura there was a deep, long and low growl.

She gasped and turned around, Naruto's eyes were red, the slashes in his face deepened. The pain and anger in his eyes broke her.

She opened the cell gate hastily and pushed Miki's stroller inside. She locked the gate again and turned to Naruto.

Neji stood ready, if something should happen, he would take Naruto down.

Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm. His skin was so hot it burned her and she flinched slightly, pulling in a breath through her teeth.

''Naruto!'' she hissed.

His eyes widened and he looked down at her, there was no anger in his eyes now - only pain.

''Naruto...'' she said in a softer tone.

Sasuke was shocked when he had seen Naruto, but he hid it well. He greeted him in mostly the way he always had.

The Kyuubi surfaced and Sasuke's eyes narrowed, if Naruto did anything stupid he would have to break the seal on his chakra.

He watched as Sakura reached out for Naruto, and when she touched him, the Kyuubi's chakra burned her. She pulled in a sharp breath. Unnatural anger filled Sasuke, one he couldn't explain.

''Naruto!'' she hissed out, trying to get his attention.

The blonde looked down at her, Sakura watched as sadness filled her eyes.

Again, the question passed through his head, what were they to each other?

''Sasuke,'' Naruto called, looking over to where the Uchiha sat.

Sasuke's eyes moved from Sakura to Naruto.

''Hn?''

''Are you back?''

Sasuke scoffed. ''I wouldn't call this 'back'.''

''Sasuke-kun...answer the question.'' Sakura asked - begged - softly.

Sasuke looked between them for a moment before he sighed and said ''Aa.''

The door down the corridor opened and all of them stiffened.

''I'll go check it out.'' Neji told them, moving swiftly towards the entrance.

Sasuke finally looked at the thing he'd been avoiding. He stood up and slowly walked to it.

As soon as he looked in, the was a giggle. Sasuke frowned, bending down and getting a closer look.

It...It was the child...she looked even more like his mother than the picture showed...his baby.

Her eyes sparkled with happiness as she looked at him and a sound that Sasuke could only describe as happiness escaped her throat.

''Kakashi-sensei!'' Naruto called and when Sasuke looked up, Sakura's eyes were on him, her green eyes shining more than he'd seen in a while.

''Sasuke, I didn't believe it when Hokage-sama told me.''

Sasuke broke his stare with Sakura and nodded at his old sensei. ''Kakashi.''

''I see your manners haven't improved.'' Kakashi half-joked.

Naruto snorted and Sakura grinned with him.

Sasuke simply scoffed, standing up. ''Let me out of here.''

''Who wants Ramen?''

''Naruto's treat.'' Kakashi said and Naruto groaned.

''Me.'' Sakura agreed following them as they pretended to leave.

''All of you are still annoying.'' Sasuke snapped but he didn't seem all that angry, although he was annoyed.

x-x-x-x-

Naruto and Kakashi left soon, not many words were exchanged. Sakura knew that it would take a long time for everything to be forgiven and for things to become known. Especially between Naruto and Sasuke...well, for all of them.

She was almost sure they could do it. Her heart still felt so heavy, a heaviness that had stayed with her since the night he had left.

Sakura brought Sasuke's meal to him inside the cell and he ate it silently. When he was done Sakura took a deep breath and Sakura sat down in front of him.

''Sasuke-kun...'' she began hesitantly.

His eyes went to her - a sign that he was listening.

''Do you still think of the four of us...being together is a possible path for you...?''

Sasuke was caught off guard...she had remembered even that?

''Aa.'' he said after a while, very deep inside his heart, he had never forgotten about that path, despite the darkness that had overcome him.

''Will you stay...? After everything...''

Again, he went silent. Unsure of how to answer. ''Possibly.''

Sakura swallowed her tears. ''Will you be happy?''

''I can't be happy...not until I've completed my revenge.''

Sakura bit her lip to keep it from shaking. She couldn't beg him to stop, not after what she knew. But it still hurt, to see him like this...

''And what does your heart say?'' she asked, her hesitation.

''It still only wants revenge.''

''Stop it, Sasuke-kun! Don't say it again!'' she whispered, her tears spilling down her cheeks.

''You're not alone anymore!'' she said, a little louder, ''You said you're different from us, but you're only pushing us away!''

''Sakura, you said you would do anything for me.''

She looked up at him, her tears didn't stop. She gave a nod.

''Please, be quiet.''

x-x-x-x-

They entered Sakura's apartment, neither had said a word to each other. There was a thick, tense air between them. Sakura kept subconsciously pulling at her collar.

Tsunade had sent permission that he could be released, he needed a seal put on him so he could be tracked at all times, and when outside, a Jutsu needed to be put on him, he would be posing as Takumi Daisuke, until everything was over.

Once inside, she undid the Jutsu wordlessly and refused to look at him. She threw the file for his evaluation on the counter and entered the kitchen.

''Hungry? Thirsty?'' she asked in a low voice.

''No.''

She grabbed the file and went into her bedroom, setting it down on the desk.

''Sasuke-kun.'' she said, he walked over to the doorway of her bedroom. When their eyes met for just a moment, she looked away.

''There is an empty room next to this one, it'll be yours. There is a bed so just clean it out and I'll make the bed up for you when I get back.''

He nodded.

She brushed past him, that faint touch sent a spark through her, she paused shortly before leaving.

Once outside she laid against the wall and closed her eyes. How was she going to survive this? His mere presence felt like it was choking her. How could Tsunade have asked her to do this? In the cells it was fine, but she would be staying with him for maybe - indefinitely. Self consciously, Sakura pulled the collar of her shirt higher, trying to make sure all of the marks were covered.

She sighed and headed out...she needed the fresh air.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke cleaned out the room quickly, not that there was a lot to clean anyway. It wasn't a small room, it consisted of a double bed with twin nightstands.

He sat down on the naked mattress. It was comfortable, he supposed. He hoped that he would get his old apartment back, but of course, that wasn't an option. Though, he had never imagined that the Hokage would tell them to live together. He'd refused to imagine this scenario. Because...he never really saw it happening. Well, now that it was happening, he needed to find a way to create space between them. Sakura deserved more than what he could provide. Sakura wanted marriage and love. She was just that kind of girl. They simply didn't want the same things.

He laid back on the bed. At least phase one of his plan was now completed. He had his heir and he had gone under the radar.

He closed his eyes but sleep didn't come. Their earlier conversation kept playing in his head over and over. He couldn't forget her voice her tears...and despite everything that happened. He still couldn't stand to see them.

There was a cry somewhere in the apartment and Sasuke shot up.

She'd left him with the baby?

The crying was getting annoying so he stood up and followed the noise.

As soon as the child saw him, her tears stopped and those familiar eyes looked up at him.

She still looked sad. He frowned, what the hell was he supposed to do?

The baby let out a whimper and he sighed.

''What do you want?'' he asked, staring at her.

The baby smiled and giggled, he small arm lifting as if reaching out to him.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

Ok, he could do this...

She was his kid, there's no shame in giving her attention, if that was even what she wanted.

He lifted her up, by putting his hands beneath her arms and he held her away from him, bouncing her gently.

''Like this?''

Her eyes just stared at him and both her arms reached out to him.

Sasuke groaned and pulled her into his chest. Leaving her there for a while.

''You're holding her wrong.'' Sasuke almost jumped at the voice.

Sakura appeared in front of him.

''Here. You need to support her.''

She showed him how.

Sasuke held her for a second before he gave her to Sakura and turned to leave.

She tucked the baby in, and Mikoto blinked at her sleepily.

''You had a long day, didn't you baby?'' she whispered.

Mikoto yawned in reaction and Sakura giggled.

''Aww, Mikoto...you can sleep now.''

Sakura smiled and made sure she was tucked in.

''What...did you say?''

She looked up to see Sasuke standing in the doorway.

His eyes were narrowed.

Sakura sighed and stood up, she pushed him away with one hand while closing the door with the other.

Sasuke was still waiting for an answer.

''I called her Mikoto.'' Sakura told him.

''Who gave you the right to do that?'' he seethed.

''Its a name, Sasuke-kun.''

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. ''Don't fuck with me, Sakura.''

''Im not.''

''Sakura!'' he shook her.

''Shut up!'' she screamed. ''You weren't here! You can't do this!'' she pushed him off her and made to walk away but the Uchiha grabbed her wrist.

''Sakura-''

''What? What do you want from me? What do you want me to say?'' her voice broke as the tears finally fell.

''I have nothing more to give you, can't you see that?''

Sasuke stared at her, blinking slowly.

''I gave her that name because nothing else fit, she deserves a name as beautiful and dignified as Mikoto.'' she whispered and pulled free from his grasp before she went to the hall closet and pulled out some blankets for his bed. He watched in silence as she prepared his bed and pillows.

''Goodnight, Sasuke-kun.''

And then he was alone in the darkness of his room. The moonlight shone in from the window. Sasuke pulled off his shirt and climbed into the bed, putting his arms under his head. She shouldn't have done that without his consent. Even if he wasn't here, she had no right.

''I think you were a bit harsh.''

Sasuke sat up looking around the room with wide eyes. How had he let his guard down so much not to even sense another presence? The bed moved and he turned to look, slowly...

''I've finally lost my mind...'' he whispered, because this was too cruel.

''No, you haven't. I just thought it was time for a visit. You need me, don't you?'' she smiled softly.

''Mom...''

''Konbanwa Sasuke.''

Sakura couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, couldn't think.

''Geez, always overdoing it! Look at this!'' she poked his chest next to a scar.

She felt...real...

''Don't look at me like that, its not everyday I get to see you.''

''Stop it!'' he said, pulling at his hair, ''you're not really here!''

''That is a matter of opinion.'' she told him simply.

Sasuke still pulled at his raven locks, his breathing deep and his eyes wide.

Mikoto's eyes saddened, she reached out and placed her hand over his.

''Sasuke,'' she called softly, he looked up at her, his eyes were filled with tears.

''You're all grown up, and so handsome.'' she patted his cheek.

When Sasuke didn't answer she continued, ''And now I find out, you've made me a grandmother, and such a beautiful baby too, your father is very proud,''

''Father?''

She smiled, ''Yes, we've always been watching over you and your brother.''

Sasuke looked away. ''I...Itachi...I didn't know...''

''How could you have? There was no way you could have known. Things worked out the way the were supposed to.''

''If I had know I would-''

''wouldn't have believed it. Uchiha men are stubborn that way.''

Sasuke looked at her desperately.

She smiled at him and took his hand. ''You are such a wonderful person underneath it all, but you don't know it yet.''

''Mom?''

''hmm?''

''Im not...I've done...''

''I know everything, and that doesn't change who you are, in here.'' she pointed to his chest.

''How do you know that?''

''Mothers intuition, and because I know you.''

Finally, he gave his mother a smile. ''That's my boy. Now, its getting late.'' she pushed him down and pulled the covers over him.

He was watching her, his face fearful.

She simply smiled.

''Listen Sasuke, you better treat that girl with respect, and make an honest woman out of her.''

When he said nothing, she lifted an eyebrow and then he nodded.

''Good.''

''Mom...I miss you.''

Her eyes widened. What a confession for an Uchiha. Her eyes filled with tears. ''Sasuke...'' she hugged him tightly.

''Get some rest now, ok?'' she kissed his forehead and then he was asleep.

The bedroom door opened and Sakura poked her head inside. Sasuke was asleep. For a moment, she couldn't help but watch him, but then she caught herself and closed the door, and as she did, she swore his cheeks were wet.

Okiii! Chapter 14~

Love it/hate it? Lemme know please!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	16. 15 Again

Minna! Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all so much! *grinning*

Hope you enjoy!

Summary: Sasuke made Sakura a deal she simply couldn't refuse. In exchange he could promise her the safety of the Hidden Leaf but what would she have to give up in return? Is she willing to go as far as to help him complete the last of his goals?

~Fade Away~

Chapter 15 - Again

Here you are **down** on your **knees** **again**,

trying to find **air** to **breath** **again**,

and **only** **surrender** will help you now,

_**I**_ _**love**_ _**you**_ **please** **see** and **believe** **again**.

*-Flyleaf-*

Madara paced around the room. How could this have happened? Right under his nose! It was inconceivable! That fucking brat! Itachi's influence must have been more than Madara had initially anticipated. Unless...

Sasuke discovered the truth about him and his connection to Konoha...no he couldn't. Danzou is dead there is no way that Sasuke could have gotten his hands on the information.

Anger surged through him, it must have been the pregnant kunoichi!

His head whipped to the right, sensing Zetsu's arrival.

''Well?'' he demanded.

He shook his head. ''Nothing.''

''What about Taka?''

Again he shook his head. ''No one has seen them.''

Madara seethed mentally, but on the outside he remained calm. He had miscalculated. He hadn't imagined a scenario where Sasuke's hate wasn't enough. Or where his manipulation couldn't fix things.

''No matter,'' he said in an offhand manner, ''Sasuke will get what's coming to him.''

There was a knock at the door.

''Enter.''

The door opened.

''Ah, Atsuko.'' he greeted.

''Father.'' the blonde Atsuko - formerly known as Yuya - nodded back.

''Sasuke is very likely in Konoha,'' she told him.

''I find that _unlikely_, but explain.''

''That fool feels something for Sakura.''

Ah, Sakura, that's her name.

''Its one thing to make her pregnant, its another to continue seeing her.''

Madara frowned beneath the mask. ''He saw her more than once?''

''Quite a few times, father. So its very possible that he would have returned to Konoha, not only for the child but for her.''

For a moment, Madara was silent. ''Leave him be for now, we'll continue with the plan without him.''

''Is that wise, you said yourself, that Sasuke was a big part of this plan, father?''

''You, Atsuko, will be taking over Sasuke's part.''

x-x-x-x-

Sakura had been awake for quite a while, too many questions plagued her mind.

Nothing made sense.

Sasuke had made a deal with her and in addition a promise. One he broke and then...didn't?

Sakura shook her head.

Why hadn't he kept his promise? She knew it had to have been him who killed the elders. So, he broke the promise for...revenge? That seemed like him, but what didn't make sense was why he didn't just stay here, in Konoha, after he had killed the elders. Tsunade, whether it was a lie or not, had convinced the Daimyo that Madara had killed the elders.

There was so many things that she wish she knew...but he wouldn't tell her. Why had he joined Akatsuki? Why had he wanted an heir then? Why had he agreed to her terms? Had he known from the start that he would betray her? Why was he really back?

Sakura groaned, pushing her face into her pillow.

She was like a hamster on a wheel, always running, never reaching a destination.

She sighed, there was only one way to know.

Ask him.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke awoke slowly, he hadn't slept like that since...he was an ignorant kid. Slowly, with groggy movement he reached up to touch his forehead where his mother had kissed him. Was it a dream? Not that it mattered, to him it felt surprisingly real. His hand lingered on the spot. He was caught off guard, he felt like a child, and that when he opened his bedroom door he would be greeted by his mother's warm smile, by Itachi's underlying love and by his father's indifferent-yet-caring eyes. That wasn't the case. When he opened the door, it was still Sakura's apartment, his mental walls were crumbled down and he felt _**raw**_. The smell of food assaulted his senses and as if on auto-pilot he entered the kitchen.

''Ohayo, Sasuke-kun.'' Sakura greeted, trying to break the very awkward atmosphere, still facing the stove as she cooked. Its not like she wanted to speak to him as if she was still 13, no, she couldn't easily forgive and forget what he had done.

He grunted a response, noticing the blush on her cheeks and ignored it, as always.

Sakura looked over her shoulder at him, and her eyes widened. Maybe he was crying last night...

Despite not wanting to forgive him, she still cared, but she still couldn't wait for any other time to ask him every thing.

''Did you sleep ok?'' she asked instead, chickening out.

His eyes met hers and then he looked away before grunting again.

She decided not to pressure him about last night, things were weird enough with him back and living with her.

Silently, she placed the omelettes into his plate and arranged the rest of the breakfast on the table before taking a seat opposite him and beginning to eat herself.

They didn't speak for a while. And Sakura was fidgeting nervously.

''What is it?'' he snapped, his deep voice rough.

Sakura eyes met his, and unlike the usual emotionless look they held, now, they just seemed defeated, tired somehow.

''Tell me why.'' she half whispered, maybe now he would tell her.

Sasuke frowned.

''Why? Why did you agree to my terms if you were just going to betray me? Even if you hadn't agreed, I still wouldn't have had the choice.''

Sasuke began to eat again. Yes, he had expected this, and he knew exactly how to deal with this. But, not today.

''Sasuke-kun...?''

He swallowed. ''I needed you to trust me again.'' what the hell? Why not tell her? Things could only get worse from here, right?

She frowned. ''Why?''

''You're annoying.''

''Answer me.'' Sakura dreaded the answer, so much that her heart sunk deeper and deeper.

''You wouldn't have been of much use to me if you didn't.''

Her hands began to shake slightly. ''Use to you...for what?''

''Getting the information I needed.''

''Information? About Madara? I...I did that because I wanted to...''

''No, you did it because I made you think you wanted to.''

He had manipulated her...

Sakura could feel her eyes fill with tears. ''You...had been planning this from the start.''

Sasuke nodded.

''What...what if, Madara had been telling the truth?'' she knew the answer.

''Then I would have destroyed Konoha.''

The answer was so simple. A sob escaped her and her hand immediately came up to cover her mouth as if to push it back. Her tears ran down now.

''Why...why did you even come back?'' she chocked out, her head hung.

''Madara wouldn't look for me here...and my brother believed in Konoha, and I want to believe in him.'' he hadn't been planning on saying the last part and he found himself frowning at his little restraint.

Sakura looked up, her tears still falling, her eyes...dead...

She stood up.

''Believe in him? Your brother is dead. You killed him.''

and then she walked past him.

Sasuke was quick, even without his chakra. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back roughly.

''Sakura!'' he screamed.

She turned to him, still silently crying. ''What? Your planned worked out perfectly, congratulations!''

It was then that Miki began to cry.

Sakura's eyes widened, her breathing still deep.

''Shes crying.'' Sasuke said, still angry.

''Oh, so that's it?''

He frowned at her.

''Its because she's a girl, wow, I'm sorry I'm such a fucking failure, sorry that I couldn't...-'' she fell forward then and Sasuke grabbed her shoulders, holding her up.

''Sakura?''

Her head fell back as he pulled her to him, the blush still on her cheeks, her eyes closed.

''Sakura?'' he couldn't hide the bit of panic in his voice.

She moaned in pain.

''Tch..'' he lifted her up in one swift movement and carried her into her bedroom.

Once he laid her down on the bed, Miki was still crying.

''I'll...be back.'' he told Sakura, who was just laying there, unmoving.

He walked over to Miki's room, it seemed she had just woken up.

He sniffed into the crib and felt relieved. The baby was just hungry.

He lifted her and held her the way Sakura had mentioned. Before taking her to the kitchen. He had seen the bottles in the fridge and took one out.

He pressed it to the baby's mouth, who took a sip and then screamed. He flinched and shook his head.

What the hell?

Wasn't this what she wanted...maybe it was too cold?

He popped the bottle into the microwave for a few seconds and that seemed to do the trick, ...Mikoto was drinking contentedly.

When she was done he took her back to her crib before heading to Sakura's room.

She seemed to have a fever, what the hell was wrong with her?

He went into the bathroom and got a face cloth, he put it under the cold tap and wet it before going back to Sakura. He rested it on her forehead and she sighed.

Uneasily, he stood he her room. Her bed sheets were black, with pink flowers and some matching pillows. The room was mostly plain, something he hadn't remembered or expected from her. One the nightstand next to him, was their Team 7 photo...his eyes lingered on it.

Whatever he was thinking, it made him frown deeply.

He looked over at Sakura, wondering if he had made the right choice, pushing her away. He did care about her...and that was why he did it. She was stronger than before and she would deal with it, but he wondered...if he would?

x-x-x-x-

Karin sat inside of her room at the inn. Alone this time. She sighed. Suigetsu really was persistent, but she had managed to evade him this time. She couldn't believe she was so stupid as to sleep with him! She would blame it on a drunken mistake, but the truth was...she was lonely, that was all there was to it. She wouldn't say it was that she was attracted to the water boy, but she had to admit he filled the emptiness inside herself for that short period.

She laid down on the bed, closing her eyes. Despite her chakra being sealed, she could sense every chakra around. She could also sense Suigetsu coming closer. And yet, she didn't move, because the fact was - despite being with Suigetsu so many times - she was still lonely.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke sighed, Mikoto was crying again.

He had been looking after Sakura, even when her fever kept going up he tried to keep her cool. It was troublesome, but it couldn't be helped since no one else could do it. He entered the room. This should be easy, just feed her and...and then he smelled it. The nappy.

He wanted to leave it...he _**really **_wanted to leave it. But. He couldn't.

Groaning, he lifted her onto the changing table...now...how to do this?

Sasuke heard the window sliding open and he spun around.

''Yo.'' Kakashi greeted and then chuckled. ''This is a sight.''

Sasuke scowled at him. ''You can do it.''

''I'll pass.'' he jumped inside. ''Where's Sakura?''

''Bedroom.'' Sasuke muttered, turning back to Miki.

She had stopped crying. Sasuke pulled the stickers of the nappy away. When it fell apart.

''Fu-...'' he stopped, seeing Mikoto's big eyes staring at him.

Holding his breath he lifted her up and out of the nappy, setting her down on the towel. He took a bag and put it on his hand before picking up the nappy and folding the bag over it and disposing of it as soon as he could.

Ok, next problem...

He grabbed a wet wipe and-

''Move you ignorant brat.''

Sasuke turned around.

Tsunade stood, hands on her hips.

Wordlessly, Sasuke stepped back.

She worked quickly.

''What the hell did you do to Sakura?''

''Nothing.''

''I find that hard to believe.'' she lifted the baby up.

''All done Mikoto. You don't want to go to daddy, do you?'' Tsunade laid Mikoto back down in the crib, ignoring Sasuke's glare.

Tsunade walked past him to Sakura's room.

''Look at her! If I hadn't come when I did she'd probably have had a fever fit.'' Tsunade glared at Sasuke, who showed no emotion as he leaned against the wall.

Tsunade began to look over her apprentice, healing what she could.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi. It wasn't like it was his fault that Sakura got sick...sheesh.

''Exhaustion.'' Tsunade said, breaking the silence.

''Sakura has been over-working herself since she gave birth. She jumped right back into a busy routine, pushing herself too far as always.'' she sighed, lifting Sakura up and drawing a seal on her neck.

''Im sealing her chakra away for 2 weeks. She'll be off duty, and Uchiha, its your responsibility to make sure she rests in that time.'' Tsunade said and grabbed a pen and paper, scribbling things down.

''Here's a list of things to do.'' Tsunade shoved the paper into his hands.

''And for kami's sake, don't sleep with her you brat.''

The room fell into silence and Sasuke looked up at Kakashi.

''What are you doing here, anyway?''

''I came by to make sure everything was ok.''

Sasuke glared. ''Its fine, so leave.''

''Calm down, Sasuke. I actually came to talk to you.''

''Hn.''

''So?'' Kakashi gave him a look, and Sasuke knew exactly what he was referring.

Sasuke looked away. ''You were right.''

''I didn't want to be.''

The silence stretched out again.

''Well, I'm off. And...dont take advantage of her.''

''For fucks sake!'' Sasuke snapped.

Kakashi chuckled as he climbed out of the window.

Sasuke glared at the empty window for a while before he looked down at the list.

''What...the...fuck...''

3. Periodic luke warm baths to break her fever.

Sasuke frowned looked at Sakura's form. That fucking old bat was insane! He wasn't going to bathe anyone but himself.

Sakura moaned, shaking around slightly.

Sasuke ground his teeth together as he approached her.

''This is all your fault.'' he muttered, lifting her up and carrying her to the bathroom.

He sat her down on the floor, letting her lean onto the wall as he ran the bath.

Sasuke turned back to her, a frown on his face. The quicker the did this the sooner it would be over. Why the fuck did this have to happen to him?

He sighed and pulled off the vest that was sticking to her skin from sweat. Sasuke held his breath, refusing to look at her breasts as he untied the bindings and pulled them off.

''S-Sasuke-kun...'' she moaned. Not a painful moan but...a _**moan.**_

Sasuke blinked, looking down at her - hoping, begging - that he'd imagined it..

With weak hands, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her. He didn't know why, but her couldn't resist her.

''Sasuke-kun...?'' she whispered into his ear.

Sasuke kept his cool. ''Hn?''

''Love me.'' she whispered her voice low, sharp - decisive.

''...'' Sasuke's eyes widened.

Her hands trailed up his chest. ''Show me...love me...'' she whispered into his neck as she left wet kisses all the way to his jaw.

''Sakura!''

''Yes, Sasuke-kun...say my name...''

Internally, Sasuke was having a melt-down-system-shut-down. Sakura was _clearly _not herself. But if he had to be painfully honest...he _**really **_wanted her right now.

Sakura kissed his lips, pushing her tongue past them and exploring his mouth. She moaned, her fingers clutching his hair.

To Sasuke she felt...hot. Literally.

He groaned - in disappointment - and pushed her away. ''Sakura, stop.''

She fell away immediately, falling back against the wall. Sasuke was painfully aware of the way her breasts bounced.

''You...dont love me.'' she whispered deliriously. ''You'll never - ever love me.'' her voice broke.

Sasuke pulled down her shorts.

''Stop that!'' she snapped. ''You don't love me.''

Sasuke sighed. ''I never said that, be quiet.''

For a moment, the life in her eyes returned and she gasped softly.

Sasuke continued undressing her until she was bare before him.

''Hn.'' he lifted her up and into the bath.

He stood on his knees and pressed his hips into the tub in an attempt to stop himself from getting even more hard.

He moved quickly, washing over her with the sponge.

It was torture. Watching he sigh and moan as he tended to her. He didn't know why he was doing it. He could have easily refused. But for some reason - he didn't.

Fuck, he wanted her so much at this moment that he didn't care to describe.

''That's it.'' he cleared his throat. ''Can you dry yourself off, you seem awake now.''

''Hmm...'' she stood up, shakily and grabbed the towel, before putting it around herself, she was sure she was red all over from feeling his eyes on her.

As she stepped out of the tub though, her balance failed and she fell.

''Aaah!''

Sasuke caught her by grabbing her hips and steadying her against him.

For a moment they stood like that, until Sakura's eyes moved down and then to Sasuke's eyes. He knew then - she'd felt him.

He saw her gulp. ''Sasuke-kun?''

''...Hn?''

For the longest of moments, she held his gaze, unable to break away.

''I...'' she broke eye contact then, ''Could you help me to my room please, Sasuke-kun?''

Sasuke wasn't sure whether he was disappointed or relieved, but he nodded, holding on to her elbow as he led her to her room.

x-x-x-x-

''The attacks on Mist have started successfully.'' Zetsu informed Madara, his usually calm facade in place.

''It seems phase two will be completed in a few hours,'' Madara stood up, smirking behind the mask.

''What about the Kyuubi, should I collect it?''

''No, not yet. The Kyuubi will come to us soon enough. He'll also probably deliver Sasuke right to me. Patience Zetsu.''

Madara began to pace.

''Zetsu, find Atsuko and bring her to me. I have a task for her.''

x-x-x-x-

Sakura stayed in bed, sleeping mostly for two days, Tsunade had sent a nurse to take care of her. An ANBU who knew how to keep her mouth shut - or so the note said. The girl was around her mid-twenties and as soon as she arrived she had her sights set on Sasuke. She had taken care of Mikoto too mostly. And in her free time she did everything in her power to get a reaction from the Uchiha.

''Sasuke-kun?''

Sasuke didn't so much glance up at the girl.

She sat down next to him on the couch, his attention didn't move from the tv.

''Im Ruka...'' she told him, leaning towards him.

Ruka frowned. Sasuke hadn't so much as breathed since she sat here. Hell, he hadn't even looked at her in the two days she's been here!

''You look tense, let me help you...'' The dark blonde began to unbutton her uniform top, scooting closer.

''Fuck off.'' Sasuke said finally.

''Don't be like that, you know I cant leave. I have to take of Sakura-senpai, let me take care of you too...''

''Ruka, you've helped enough. Leave.''

Sasuke frowned...he turned around to see Sakura standing in the doorway of her bedroom. Her voice sounded hoarse.

''S-Sakura-senpai!'' Ruka shot up, sputtering an apology.

''Don't forget to button-up on your way out.'' Sakura was still frowning as Ruka gathered her things and rushed out.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke who was still staring at her from the couch.

''Morning.'' she said finally.

''Afternoon.'' he corrected.

''Who cares. What the hell happened to my chakra?''

Sasuke sighed, ''The Hokage has sealed it for two weeks because you've been over-working yourself.''

''What!'' Sakura shuffled over to the couch, wearing the large shirt that she'd slept in. ''I can't believe this!''

She flopped down on the couch next to him and sighed heavily.

She remembered everything that had happened. The air between them was tense but she tried to ignore it. She also...hadn't forgotten the fight...

''We should do the evaluation today, getting it over as soon as possible would be the best solution. And...I don't have anything else to do anyway.'' she grumbled the last part.

''Evaluation?''

Sakura bit her lip. ''A psychological evaluation.''

''What the fuck?''

''Look, its standard procedure for all Shinobi who've been out of the village for...,'' she searched for an appropriate term, ''extended missions.''

Sasuke scoffed.

''This will determine how soon you can return to active ninja duties.''

''I don't need a fucking psychiatrist.''

''You won't be seeing a psychiatrist and its only one evaluation.''

''No.'' he said immediately.

Sakura sighed. ''You don't really have a choice here, seeing as Tsunade-sama is being so helpful to your cause.''

''I refuse.''

''Fuck! Just shut up and take the fucking evaluation!'' she burst out and immediately clamped a hand over her mouth.

''Sorry.'' she said with a sigh.

''You just need to sit and talk and answer some questions, its not that hard.''

He said nothing.

''I know we'll need to speak about some...sensitive subjects...but its necessary.'' she stood up, placing her hands on her hips.

''Please, Sasuke-kun.''

After a VERY long pause (in which he examined her tired form and decided fighting wasn't the best idea)he said, ''Fine.''

She smiled. ''Thank you. We'll get started after I feed...Miki.''

Sasuke looked up at her, she expected a glare but instead it was a slightly exasperated look. ''Hn.''

x-x-x-x-

Karin sat at the bar in a town she didn't care to know the name of. A black wig sat tightly on her head, she sipped her drink slowly, glaring at nothing in particular. What the fuck was she supposed to do now? Run and hide until Akatsuki's war was finally over? And how long would that be? Months? Years? What did Sasuke expect of her? This was too much.

''Hey, sexy, what are you doing in a place like this?''

''Fuck off and stop following me.''

''Come on, you know we have too much fun together.''

''It wasn't fun, it was sex, and now its over.''

''Its far from over.''

She threw a glare at him. ''Look you disgusting fuck, just stay away from me.'' she seethed in a low voice.

''Afraid to make a scene...?'' he asked, his hand trailing up her thigh.

Karin stabbed him with a kunai with a straight face.

His hand, as usual, became liquid.

''Well, well, well, already wet and we haven't even started yet.''

She was about to hit him when he spoke again, ''Look, seriously we need to stick together. I propose we find Juugo too.''

''Together we have no chance you idiot, they find all of us and we die together. See where I'm going with this?''

''Maybe, but you need me.''

Karin snorted.

''They find you and you'll have no way to defend yourself.''

''So what, you'll be my bodyguard?''

''No, but we'll travel together and...'' he smirked.

''You fucking disgusting nymphomanic.''

''Is that a yes?'' he grinned.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura and Sasuke sat at the end table between the tv and the couch, on the carpet.

She had the file in front of her on the low table with a notepad and pen.

''Lets get started and remember to give enough information, not your little vocabulary.'' she told him, ''Annoying.'' he said and Sakura smiled.

''What are you smiling about?''

''I'm taking that as a term of endearment.'' she told him and looked down at the notes Tsunade had given her.

''Because this is your first evaluation we should start at the beginning, tell me about your childhood...before...'' she stopped short of saying what they both knew she meant.

''It was sheltered.'' he told her.

''Could you explain that?''

He sighed.

''Sasuke-kun, you're going to have to say more than that - I mean, we have to evaluate you.''

''I didn't know anything about the world outside of my home, all I thought about was playing ninja games with...my brother and being a kid.''

She nodded, making notes. ''How would you describe yourself at that age?''

''An ignorant, spoiled brat.''

She wrote down what she thought and then continued. ''Go on, tell me more about your childhood.''

Sasuke, still reluctant about doing this, thought for a second, ''When I grew up a little, my attention was changed, my brother had began to attend the academy and soon all I could think about was becoming a ninja, he mentioned many times how there was more to life, but of course I didn't get it, I used my time to train, trying to become as good as he was. He graduated from the academy within a year.''

He paused, watching Sakura making notes, so far he was glad that he'd kept his emotions in check. Although he couldn't help but think that today wasn't the best day to have agreed to this.

''Go on,''

He looked out of the window stubbornly. ''Sasuke-kun, the sooner we get this over with the sooner you can stop talking.''

He frowned but continued reluctantly.

''Soon, I began to feel...jealous toward my brother, I kept asking myself why was he so good? Why couldn't I catch up? I felt anger and at the same time I looked up at him.''

Sakura nodded, writing down, she knew now why Naruto and Sasuke were so competitive. Naruto had somewhat replaced the role of Sasuke's brother because only he had the potential to.

''and then?''

''And then,'' she saw him frown, ''He changed.''

''Changed how?''

She saw his eyes narrow. ''Sakura, this is irrelevant.''

''How many times are we going to go over this? Answer the question.''

''He became...more distant and quiet, it was rare that we spoke but when we did he was always the brother that I remembered. The first time that I knew...something was going on was when...the Police Force came by and I was listening...they told him that his friend Shisui committed suicide.''

''Then why did they come by just to tell him?''

''Because they were convinced that it wasn't suicide, they thought he killed Shisui. He attacked them, he threw a kunai into one of the Uchiha symbols on the wall and then he showed me the mangekyo Sharingan. In a way, maybe he was trying to tell me something, though I'm still not sure.''

He had a sad look on his face and Sakura looked away, making more notes.

''It happened soon after.''

Sakura bit her lip. ''Do you want to continue later?''

Sasuke shook his head.

''Tell me then...''

''I was out training until later than usual, the one-sided rivalry between me and my brother pushing me to be better, when I returned I didn't notice anything different at first, the first thing that tipped me off was the silence and then that no lights were on, it was way too early.'' Sasuke took a silent breath making sure to keep a straight face, ''when I turned the corner, I saw the blood and the bodies of my family, my first worry was my brother, its ironic, isn't it?'' he shook his head, ''I ran home, afraid for my parents too...but it was silent there too...the silence made it worse. I remember calling out to them, and going to my parents' room.'' he looked away from her, to the window, not trusting his facade to hold. ''I guess I knew before I even opened the door, I couldn't move. When I opened the door...they were dead, Itachi stood in the darkness, he...used the mangekyo to show me what he had done, to make me hate him.'' he stopped to swallow the lump away in his throat, ''He told me he'd done it to test himself - bullshit.'' he snapped, mostly to himself. It was like Sakura wasn't there, a presence in the back of his mind, he was mostly talking to himself.

''For the first time in my life in knew fear, I knew weakness, and I ran, begging him not to kill me.'' his jaw clenched.

''He easily caught up with me, he told me that I wasn't worth killing and that I had the true ability to test him, one day...when I had eyes like his...to get them I had to kill my closest friend.''

Sakura froze. To obtain the mangekyo you had to kill your closest friend? Sasuke never killed Naruto when he had the chance...and what about Kakashi-sensei?

''He ran then and...I chased him...I'm not sure what I would have done...but I was irrational at that moment and I attacked him...when he finally turned to me, he was...'' Sakura saw him clench his eyes shut, ''He was crying.''

x-x-x-x-

''Baa-chan! Whats the big deal! Let me go and see them!''

Tsunade sighed. ''Not today.''

''Why the hell not?''

''Sakura's still recovering and then needs to do a psychological evaluation, it will be hard enough to convince him to just do it and then to keep him talking, give them today to complete that.''

Naruto sighed. ''What am I supposed to do?''

The door opened and Naruto turned to see who it was.

''Hokage-sama...Shizune-san,'' she looked over at Naruto, ''A-asked me to bring you this.''

Tsunade took the scroll from the girl.

''Naruto, hang out with Hinata.''

''What?'' he asked.

''Well, you asked what you could do today.'' she nodded to Hinata, ''have fun.''

Naruto scowled and grabbed Hinata's wrist. ''Lets go, Hinata.''

He pulled her to the door. ''This isn't over, Baa-chan.''

x-x-x-x-

It was awkward. Naruto hated nothing more that tense, awkward situations, because he always ended up making a fool of himself.

''So, Hinata, what do you do for fun?''

Hinata gasped at the sound of his voice.

''W-Well, I...we could train?''

Naruto grinned, he knew he liked her. He blinked, not like that **like, **he wasn't sure about that...

''N-Naruto-kun?''

''Oh, sorry, yeah, that's a great idea!''

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke had explained his life after what happened, his time with Orochimaru, using the choice words 'fucking freak', everything up until he had 'killed' him. Mikoto interrupted them and Sakura went to attend to her, she had made them some lunch then and now they were back where they were.

''Please continue from where you left Orochimaru's hideout.''

''During my time training I met a few of his subordinates, Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu were the ones that stood out and I had begun to plan. Once I had taken care of Orochimaru, I formed my new team, Hebi.''

''Explain them to me, use words only. Start with Juugo.''

''Juugo is the original source of the cursed seal that Orochimaru gave me during the chuunin exams.''

''You don't have it anymore,'' she told him and he nodded.

''Later,''

''Ok, explain Juugo.''

''Silent, attentive, strong.''

''Karin?''

''Loud, obnoxious, clingy.''

''Suigetsu?''

''Loud, clown, laid-back.''

Sakura made more notes.

''So, what happened then?''

''We had a single goal, to find him. In order to do that, we needed to find Akatsuki. Or, they found me, I killed Deidara.''

Sakura's eyes widened.

''After that, I found him. We fought, and I killed him.''

''Sasuke-kun, you need to tell me what happened.''

Sasuke didn't want to talk about it. More accurately he couldn't. Not today.

''Why? Are you sure this evaluation is even real, or is it just you being a busybody!''

''No.''

''No? You aren't qualified to do this!''

''No.'' she answered calmly, hiding how much his words hurt. ''I am one of Konoha's best medical ninja, trained under the Hokage herself.''

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

''Medical Jutsu wasn't the only thing she taught me so I suggest you calm down.''

Sasuke glared at Sakura, ''You have no chakra'', and she sighed. ''Look Sasuke-kun, I get it, this isn't easy, but I won't tell repeat anything you've told me here. The report is not what you tell me but my opinion. You can trust me, right?''

Could he trust her? She loved him, so that meant that she wouldn't betray him, right? That's what love was, wasn't it?

He nodded slowly and she urged him to continue.

''He...played the villain until the end, he told me that my eyes weren't like his and I told him I was strong enough to see through his genjutsu and he told me we would see. I was so blind.'' he shook his head slowly.

''He told me about Madara and how he took his brother's eyes and in order to push my hate forward, he told me that I had his spare eyes...and he tried to take mine.'' Sasuke jaw clenched painfully hard. ''He wasn't fighting at his full strength, I thought he was mocking me...but he was ill...'' he swallowed before continuing. ''During the fight, I was almost out of chakra and Orochimaru surfaced, that was when my brother sealed him away, removing the cursed seal...he had planned it all along, he was always looking out for me...''

Sakura could see it, and it broke her...he was close to breaking point.

''At the end...he came up to me...hand ready, I thought he would take my eye...but...but...he didn't...'' he shook his head. ''He poked my forehead like he always used to and said ''Sorry, Sasuke...there won't be another time.''

Sasuke grabbed his hair, his eyes resting in his palms.

''I killed him! Itachi, my own brother! I'm a monster, Sakura.'' his voice broke as he said the name he didn't want to speak.

Sakura saw something drip onto the table, and then another drop fell, and another.

He was crying. Sakura's heart clenched painfully in her chest. _Sasuke-kun..._

This wasn't easy for him, she realized, none of it was, being back, talking about this, facing them. She never realized that as hard as it was for them, Sasuke didn't have it easy either.

She crawled towards him and touched his shoulder.

His head jerked up, she saw the tears running down his cheeks.

''No.'' he snapped.

''Dammit!'' Sakura grabbed his arm pulling him into her embrace.

''I won't look at you if it bothers you that much, but...its ok to just be like this.'' she laid his head on her shoulder and for a while her resisted until he grabbed onto her shirt and cried silently. Sakura put her arms around him, stroking over his hair gently.

x-x-x-x-

Naruto lay next to Hinata on the training field, both slightly tired form sparring. Naruto smiled as they looked up at the stars - he could honestly say he had fun with her today.

She didn't smell like sweat, even after their long battle, she smelled like sweet vanilla and just a hint...of something he couldn't quite place but he found himself inhaling more and more.

''Hinata?''

''N-Naruto-kun?''

Naruto frowned, unsure where to begin. ''Im trying.'' he said, and then felt like an idiot, that made no sense!

Hinata sat up to look at him, a rosy blush coating her cheeks.

''T-Trying?''

Naruto frowned and shook his head. ''I mean, I need time.''

Hinata blinked. ''For what?''

Naruto took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. ''Its not that I don't feel anything...its just...not right now, am I making sense?''

Hinata's eyes were wide as she nodded.

Naruto smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips to her cheek. Hinata's cheeks heated beneath his lips and she made sharp breathes through her nose.

He jumped up.

_'dont faint, don't faint, don't faint...' _she repeated in her mind.

''Lets hang out again!''

Hinata stood up, eyes still wide - cheeks glowing red.

''S-sure, Naruto-kun.''

''Come on, I'll take you home.'' he grinned.

Yup yup! Another chapter! Hope you liked it!

REVIEW

Xoxoxoxo

Zana-Lee


	17. 16 I Won't Apologize

Hi again!

Just a quick note! Thanks to all my reviewers, it really means so much to me! Next, a special thanks to musoninjaRAWR, I wanted to thank you in the previous chappie, but I forgot! Thanx so much for the review, I read the review and I was like 'omg...you're so right! O.o' and the main reason is - im lazy lol, when i wanna update and i have to reread my chapter i feel like I've read it a million times so I just update it as is.

Most of the time, I'll get an idea and write it down or just add it because it sounds good in my head and then later I realize that I shoudlve added more to it (lead up to it and stuff) lol so I'm sorry and I'll try and fix those problems in the future chapters.

Thanx so much for the review!

Just to warn all of you, this chapter has some filler-y scenes...I didn't want the chapter to be short.

But I did LOVE the end (which is not a filler-y part lol)

Summary: Sasuke made Sakura a deal she simply couldn't refuse. In exchange he could promise her the safety of the Hidden Leaf but what would she have to give up in return? Is she willing to go as far as to help him complete the last of his goals?

~Fade Away~

Chapter 16 - I Won't Apologize

I'm sorry, for **changing**,

I'm sorry, it had to be **this** **way**,

believe me, its easier just to **pretend**,

but I won't apologize for **who** **I** **am**...

*-Selena Gomez & The Scene-*

Hinata paced around her room, it was 3 am, meaning Naruto had brought her home at around 9pm.

His last words still rang in her ears.

_''So, I uh,'' he rubbed the back of his neck, ''I've been meaning to ask you...do you wanna go to that party with me?''_

_Her eyes widened, and her face was bright red. ''Y-You mean...the formal gathering t-that Hokage-s-sama is t-throwing?''_

_Naruto nodded, his eyes on her uncertainly._

_''Would you? Come with me, I mean.''_

_''I...I would l-love to...'' she whispered and suddenly cursed her stutter to hell. She really wanted to sound confident at that moment._

_Naruto, though, didn't seem fazed. ''Great!'' his eyes lit up and a grin spread across his face._

_''I'll speak to you soon!'' he calmed down and looked almost awkward._

_''Goodnight.'' he sounded shy._

_''G-Goodnight, Naruto-kun.''_

Hinata still couldn't believe it. He had asked her on a DATE. This was...what she'd been waiting for, for so very long.

There was a knock at the door and it slid open.

''Hinata?''

''Neji-nii, w-welcome back.''

''Why are you awake at this hour?'' he asked and noticed the blush on her cheeks. ''Naruto?'' as soon as the name left his lips, Hinata's eyes widened and her blush expanded. Neji gave an annoyed sigh. ''Did he try something?'' Naruto was his friend, but he still needed to look out for Hinata. ''N-No...he asked me to accompany h-him to the gathering.''

''Ah, ok.''

''Neji-nii, who are you p-planning to go with?'' she asked and Neji gave her a look. ''You cannot s-seriously be planning on going alone?''

''What's the matter with that?''

''People will imagine that you cannot f-find a date.''

''I don't care what people think,'' he paused, ''And I can get a date.''

''R-Really?'' Hinata frowned, but inside she was very curious, ''who is she?''

''Tenten.'' Neji told her matter-of-factly.

Hinata smiled.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura was in bed, not her own, but Sasuke's. No, nothing happened, but he'd asked her to stay. Well, he didn't exactly say it, it was more of a look, and after what happened she couldn't refuse him. Next to her, he was sleeping, Sakura however couldn't. Too many things were running through her head and she couldn't focus on any of it.

She hated it! How could she not think of everything he's done to her! He'd lied to her and used her and betrayed her again and again. How could she possibly just want to forget it? She knew it was because she loved him, and she hated it. It hurt, what he'd done to her, that he didn't love her, all of it hurt. And yet, she couldn't help it, seeing him last night, holding him. Could she really help what she was feeling?

- but, did that change who he was? Who he'd become?

She sighed, but stifled it.

''You're so transparent.''

Sakura jumped slightly and let out a squeal.

''S-SASUKE-KUN!'' she hissed. ''Don't do that!''

She just knew he was smirking.

Sakura sighed.

''I didn't want to involve you.'' he spoke, shocking her.

''So...why did you?''

Sasuke sighed, he knew this wasn't going to be easy. ''It was the only one of my plans that had the best success rate.''

''And I was just supposed to be...collateral damage?''

''No,'' he paused, thinking over the best way to explain this, ''you were important, without you there would have been no plan.''

''Why didn't you just tell me everything, I would have helped you.''

''I know, but if you knew, you would have been betraying Konoha, I didn't want that.''

Sakura bit her lip, she was silent for a while, she didn't want to bring this up, but she had to. ''Why...I dunno what happened before, when I found you? Why didn't you come home then?''

Sasuke was quiet, he didn't know what to say, Sakura thought he wasn't going to answer. ''I don't have an answer for you.''

''I don't understand?''

Sasuke sighed again.

''You don't have to tell me yet but...I would forgive it all...if you apologize.''

''Would that make it go away?'' he asked and she felt the bed move as he turned to her.

Sakura turned her head to him and she could just barely make him out in the darkness.

''No, but it would make it better, if only a little.''

''Hn, I'll think about it.''

Sakura laughed softly, rolled her eyes and nudge his foot with her's.

''I apologize.''

Sakura froze. Did he just...

''What?''

''Im not saying it again, but that doesn't mean that I didn't mean it.''

''I...'' Sakura fell silent. ''Thank you...''

''Sakura...''

''Hm?''

''Your life would be so much easier without me.''

''True,'' she paused, ''but, it wouldn't be my life without you in it.''

x-x-x-x-

The next morning, high-and-mighty mr. Uchiha Sasuke, of course acted like nothing happened. Sakura expected that. She heard a knock at the door and left to open it.

''Good morning, Sakura-senpai.''

''Ruka.'' Sakura greeted coldly.

Ruka swallowed, ''Hokage-sama sent me to pick up the documents.''

''Oh, be right back.'' Sakura turned to get them and Ruka glared at her back.

The girl leaned into the house hoping to get a glance of the Uchiha, but Sakura made her appearance.

''Its been sealed, so don't even try and open it.''

''Of course, Sakura-senpai.'' Ruka took the scroll and turned around, Sakura slammed the door shut. Stupid bitch...well, whatever, she used the same seal as the one used in the chuunin exams, so Ruka was gonna have one hell of a surprise.

As she entered the kitchen, Sasuke was smirking.

''Whats so funny?''

Sasuke gave a chuckle.

Sakura huffed. ''Well, that Ruka girl really knows how to 'button-down'.''

Sasuke rolled his eyes. ''Hn. A little too well.''

''You would know.'' Sakura replied, turning her back to him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

''Sounds a little like jealousy to me.'' he smirked.

Sakura coughed and turned around. ''Jealous? Of what?''

Sasuke just smirked and stood up, turning to leave the kitchen.

She was about to follow him, but a tap at her window prevented her.

An ANBU stood there. She opened the window and he handed her a scroll.

''I have to wait for a reply.'' he told her. Sakura nodded and unrolled the scroll.

**'Sakura,**

**You and 'Daisuke' need to attend the gathering.**

**Yes/No? (Not that you have a choice, either of you.)**

**Tsunade'**

Sakura sighed and grabbed a pen.

**'Tsunade-sama,**

**Yes we will be attending,**

**please release the seal, I think I've rested enough.**

**Sakura'**

Sakura rolled the scroll up and handed it to the ANBU who nodded and disappeared.

**x-x-x-x-**

Atsuko pushed open the door, Madara was sitting at a desk, mask in place as always.

''Ah, Atsuko, come in.''

''You sent for me, father?''

Beneath the mask, Madara smirked in anticipation. ''Throw a kunai at the wall behind you.''

Atsuko did so without looking. The kunai hit the wall, and she turned around. ''Why? What's that map?''

Madara stood up and approached the map. ''Wind?'' he smirked, ''good choice.''

''What is this?'' she asked. ''Oh this? This is phase 3.''

''And phase 3 would be?''

''Total annihilation.''

**x-x-x-x- **

Neji cautiously approached Tenten who was placing new weapons into her scroll. He'd been thinking of how to ask her all day.

_'What the hell? I'm Hyuuga Neji! I have nothing to be nervous about!' he thought._

''Tenten.''

She looked up and smiled. ''Hi, Neji, what brings you here? How was the mission?''

''The mission went fine, I am actually here to see you.''

Her eyes widened and she set her work aside. ''Me?''

He nodded. ''You don't have a date to the gathering.'' it wasn't a question.

''No...I don't.'' she answered, suspicion clear in her tone.

''Good. You shall accompany me.''

Tenten stood up. ''Excuse me?''

Neji frowned. ''What is the problem?'' he was clearly taken aback? Hadn't he done it right?

''The problem, Neji, is that you just assume I don't have a date and how you demand I should be yours!''

''I never demanded Tenten, and was I wrong in thinking you didn't have a date?''

Tenten's eyes narrowed and she growled before collecting her things and stomping off.

Neji let out a long sigh. What the hell was that?

x-x-x-x-

''Dammit!'' Sakura cursed, next to her, Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at her sudden outburst.

''Im so bored! How can you stand this?''

Sasuke said nothing, but a smirk threatened to tug at his lips.

Sakura huffed and glared at him half-heartedly.

Suddenly, she smirked and Sasuke frowned. ''Oh, by the way, we need to go shopping.''

Sasuke stared at her for a moment. ''No.''

''Oh but we have to, after all, we'll be attending Tsunade-sama's **formal **gathering.''

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, ''If you've forgotten, I'm supposed to be a missing-nin.''

Sakura laughed. ''You're going as my Daisuke-kun.''

x-x-x-x-

Ino walked through the streets of Konoha, trying to be inconspicuous, she was a ninja dammit! But instead, she managed to look extra suspicious. She took the long way, made a detour and then circled before making her way to Kiba's house.

''You looking for Kiba?''

Ino froze. ''Me? For Kiba?''

The girl gave Ino a look. ''You must be the blond he keeps talking about.''

''He talks about me?'' a smug grin spread across Ino's face but it was replaced with shock as the large dog began to sniff her.

''Im Hana, his Onee-chan.''

''Y-Yamanaka Ino.'' she replied trying to dodge the dog.

''Heh,'' Hana gave Ino a once-over, ''Kiba is training with Akamaru,'' she jerked her thumb over her shoulder, pointing to the woods.

''Thanks.'' Ino took that as her cue to leave.

''Hey, Ino,''

Ino turned back to Hana.

''Don't fuck my brother in the woods, the dogs can tell. Its pretty weird.''

Ino's eyes widened. ''I-I...''

Hana burst out laughing and began walking in the opposite direction.

Ino stared after her for a moment before she huffed and turned, walking back towards the woods.

''Kiba!'' she called as soon as she saw him. Akamaru gave a happy bark and Kiba turned around to face her, a huge grin on his face.

His jogged over to her and threw his arms around her waist before picking her up off the ground.

''Ino.'' he cheered and kissed her lips. ''I've missed you..'' he breathed out huskily.

Hana's words rang in Ino's ears making her nervous. ''I missed you too.'' she gave him a slow kiss before pushing him away. Kiba gave a dejected frown. ''Everything ok?''

Ino looked up at him, remembering the reason she came here, still debating whether or not to tell him - or anyone. She knew she shouldn't, but she was Ino, and she was itching to tell someone.

''Ino?'' Kiba called, his hands reaching up to touch her shoulders.

Ino pulled him into a hug and pressed her lips to his ear, speaking by barely moving her lips.

''Im gonna tell you, but you can't react - at all,''

''Oh shit, you're pregnant!''

Without moving away she slapped his chest.

''No,''

Kiba chuckled, there was a hint of relief to it. ''What is it, then?'' he whispered.

''I saw something I shouldn't have. In my father's study...a report.''

''And?''

''It was about Sasuke-kun...''

Kiba stiffened and pushed her away, ''Look...Ino...''

But she only grabbed him back, ''An interrogation, at least a week ago,'' she pressed her hand over Kiba's mouth and pulled away. ''I don't understand...''

He took her hand away. ''Its probably a mistake, you could have read it wrong, maybe its just information they got from someone on him, it can't be him.'' he told her, a deep frown on his face.

''Maybe you're right.'' she whispered.

''Lets go, we still need to get you an outfit for that gathering.''

Ino blinked and looked up at him. ''You mean-''

''Of course, who else would I wanna go with!'' he chuckled.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke had expected Sakura to go crazy, buying everything she liked, he had to admit he was shocked, at the first store they'd entered she'd left him at the men's section before going off to the woman's side. When he had finished, she already paid for whatever was in the bag, he then paid for his (Sakura didn't know where the hell he got the money, but she didn't ask), afterwards they'd stopped to buy some lunch, but for once both Sasuke and Sakura were in perfect agreement - they wished they hadn't.

''Well...well...well, what do we have here?''

Sakura stiffened. ''Ino?''

Ino and Kiba appeared, Kiba was packed with shopping bags.

''So, are you two official now?'' Sakura asked, trying to divert the attention.

''Not until Kiba asks me,'' Ino said but she was staring at the man opposite the pinkette.

She bent down, staring right at his face.

''Ino,'' Kiba murmured to get her attention.

''Who's this then, forehead?''

''Dai-'' Sasuke began.

Sakura slapped her hand onto the table and laughed to cover it up.

''Just someone from work...pig.''

Ino lifted an eyebrow.

''I've never seen him before.''

''He's new, a transfer from Suna.''

''He doesn't look like he's from Suna.''

Sasuke sighed and opened his mouth to tell her to fuck off when she jumped and squealed.

''Kiba!'' she hissed, rubbing her bum where he pinched her.

Kiba leaned over and whispered something into her ear and Ino smirked, a light blush on her cheeks.

''We have to go, but this isn't over forehead!'' and then she turned to Sasuke, ''Watch your step...'' she said suspiciously before following Kiba out.

Sakura massaged her head and let out a sigh.

''Hey, wait...'' she said her eyes widened as she looked at the door where they left...and then she shook her head, ''I don't even wanna think about that...''

''What?'' Sasuke asked.

''They left to...you know...or at least that's what I suspect.''

Sasuke shook his head. ''Hn. Nevermind.''

x-x-x-x-

Neji eyed the joint, he'd been standing across the street for some time, debating whether or not to approach. He sighed, knowing he didn't have any other choice, slowly and deliberately and walked over and entered, quickly taking a seat.

''Mepi?'' came the mouth-full-of-food-greeting.

Neji facepalmed mentally. ''Naruto.''

''Wot aw ku pooing hew?''

''Naruto, swallow your food, I can't understand you?'' Neji sweatdropped.

Naruto swallowed as asked and turned to Neji. ''What are you doing here?''

''I came to see you.''

''Really? What's up?''

''I...need your help.'' Neji said reluctantly.

Naruto's eyebrows shot up. ''Mine?''

''How...did...you,'' Neji's eye twitched as he tried to get it out, ''get...Hinata to agree?''

Naruto blinked and then grinned, ''Oh you're talking about the date!''

''I am.'' Neji nodded.

Naruto nodded thoughtfully. ''Who did you have in mind?''

''Tenten.''

Naruto stroked his non-existent beard and narrowed his eyes in thought.

''Well, first you need to learn the ropes. Come with me.'' Naruto stopped, ''after I finish this.'' he quickly finished his Ramen.

x-x-x-x-

''Naruto,'' Neji hissed, ''What are we doing here?''

''Relax, give me some money.''

Neji's eye twitched and he handed Naruto some.

Naruto lifted and orange book and went to the counter to pay.

''Naruto, are you old enough to read this?'' the old man asked.

''Its for Kakashi-sensei's...birthday.'' he lied.

''Its his birthday?'' came the surprised reply as he took the money.

''Oh yeah...'' Naruto nodded and took the book.

''I'll be sure to wish him when I see him around.''

Naruto nodded slowly before walking out.

''Its Kakashi-san's birthday?''

Naruto laughed. ''No, but here! Read this and come see me tomorrow.''

''Icha Icha?'' Neji read the cover.

x-x-x-x-

The next day Neji waited for Naruto at the training grounds. He stayed up all night to read that...smut! He had no idea how it was supposed to help him, but now he knew things that he never wanted to.

''Neji!'' Naruto called as he ran up to the Hyuuga.

Neji nodded.

''So? Did you read it?''

Neji half-glared and nodded.

Naruto laughed. ''Ok, lets get started.''

Naruto did some hand-seals. ''Sexy-no-Jutsu!''

In his place stood the girl-Naruto in a tight red dress.

Neji rubbed over his nose, and Naruto didn't miss the speck of blood.

''This is...not working.'' Neji said.

''Yeah...you're right.'' girl-Naruto replied.

He/She did more hand seals and the blonde was replaced with Tenten.

Neji cleared his throat. ''Better.''

''Neji-kuuun~''

''Uh, just Neji.''

''Nejiiiii~''

Neji cleared his throat again.

''Now, don't do what you did before, that was obviously a mistake. There are a few ways to go about this:,''

''How did you get Hinata to agree?'' Neji interrupted.

''I already knew Hinata liked me...does Tenten like you?''

''I don't know...although sometimes I do catch her staring at me during training.''

''Aha! We have an angle! Now you can either flatter her, be cocky or confuse her. And then there's the Icha Icha approach.''

''Lets start with cocky...'' Neji said and gave a nod.

Neji took a breath to get into character ''Tenten...you want to go to the gathering with me? Why? The answer is simple. I've felt your eyes on my during training and lets face the reality, I've used the byakugan to-''

''Whoa! Neji! You sly devil!'' Naruto said as he changed back to himself.

''What?'' Neji was truly confused.

Naruto smirked. ''Im pretty sure you enjoyed Icha Icha too.'' Naruto burst out laughing when Neji looked shocked.

''That's...insane! Stop it Naruto!'' Neji said, not wanting people to hear the loud blonde.

x-x-x-x-

Tenten smiled to herself and hummed a soft tune. She knew Neji would be back, he was honorable that way. She just hoped he'd realized his mistake. In truth she had developed certain...feelings towards him over the years. When they became chuunin, most teams usually split up, but Gai-sensei had insisted that they were a family. That's how Tenten had continued to see Neji. At first though, her feelings were...from seeing him without his shirt. That definitely did things for her. And later it was about how he acted and the things he said, slowly, she'd begun to admire him. Admiration turned into care and then she was in love with him. Yes, everyone knew he was a catch. Tenten was also aware that he was far out of her league. He was a Hyuuga and she wasn't from any clan at all. There was no way they'd ever be allowed to be something anyway. She sighed. Fucking clan rules.

''Tenten.''

she looked up.

''Neji.''

''I want to apologize for earlier.''

Tenten nodded. ''Its ok, Neji.''

''Other than that I want you to reconsider. You are the only one that I would even consider going with, not because you are my teammate, but because I know you, you are an intelligent and beautiful woman and-''

''OK, I'll go with you.'' Tenten grinned up at him. ''Who knew you had such a way with words?''

Neji's eye twitched and he turned away.

But then he smiled. ''Don't tell anyone.''

x-x-x-x-x-

The night of Tsunade's gathering had finally come. Sakura applied some light make-up, now she wouldn't say she was one to ever wear make-up, she only applied some eyeliner and some mascarra, and then added some lipgloss and she was done.

She pulled on her dress, hiding a kunai around the holster on her thigh, before she slipped on her matching wedges. The heels weren't too high so she wasn't too uncomfortable.

There was a knock at the door.

''Come in!''

Sasuke stepped in, and for a moment he was caught off guard. Sakura was dressed in a dark red dress, it was ruffled below the waist and ended about mid-thigh. It was strapless. He blinked.

''So?'' She spun around.

''It...looks fine.''

Sakura had, of course, snuck her own glances at him. She had never seen him look more handsome in his suit, white dress shirt and black tie.

''You too.'' she replied, looking away to hide her blush, but of course he saw it in the mirror.

''Where's M...iki?''

''At the hospital. I'll fetch her later. They'll run the last of the tests and check-ups tonight.''

Sasuke nodded mutely.

''Lets get going.'' she said, putting the Jutsu on him so that he would appear as Daisuke, before they left.

x-x-x-x-

When the arrived, couples were already dancing on the dancefloor while the other guests entered. Naruto and Hinata were already the the table they shared. Sasuke had always hated these events as a child, and as far as he knew, so did Itachi.

''I've never been to one of these.'' Sakura whispered as they passed the dancefloor.

''Do you know the dance?'' Sasuke asked, surprising her.

''I do,'' she answered, although she shouldn't know it because she wasn't from any clan. Sasuke didn't believe her so he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dancefloor.

''What - Sasuke-kun!''

''Dance.'' he told her.

And they did. She performed the steps perfectly. Turning when needed, twirling and stepping where she was supposed to. For a minute she believed that she could have this life with him. Be happy, dance and have fun, because for a minute she actually smiled and it wasn't fake...but it was shattered when he spoke.

''How do you know this dance?''

Sakura blinked slowly and looked up at him. ''I-''

''Im asking when did you learn it?'' he wasn't being rude, just curious, but it didn't matter to her.

''I...I was trying to reach some unreachable dream.'' she bit her lip, ''but don't worry, I know its impossible.'' and then she pushed away from him. And it was painfully obvious to both of them. That dream - was him.

When Sakura sat down at the table she took a deep steadying breath.

''Sakura-chan?'' Naruto turned to her.

''What did that bastard do?''

''Nothing Naruto, I promise, calm down.''

A while later, Sasuke joined her at the table.

Neither spoke.

''Evening, and thank you for attending.'' Tsunade began.

''I'll get right to the chase. The Daimyo has given order for Akatsuki to be eliminated immediately, I didn't decline because we want that very same thing. Tomorrow the special squad will be assigned and will leave to take the remaining members out. We have an informant who has given us helpful information about Akatsuki's techniques and plans. Suna will also be assisting in this, it will be a tough road but we want to get through this without a major war.'' everyone nodded, ''Please enjoy the evening and report to the training grounds at 8am.''

The music started up again and the dancefloor was immediately started up again.

''Hello, I am Juri and I will be serving you, is there anything I can get you? Drinks?''

''Lemonade,'' Hinata said softly.

''Ramen!''

Everyone at the table groaned at Naruto.

Juri nodded.

''Sake.'' Sakura ordered.

Sasuke hid his shock well. ''Same.''

Juri nodded and walked off.

Naruto continued telling Hinata about his time away from Konoha while training with Jiraiya and she was genuinely intrigued. The other side of the table was quiet and the tension was so thick that neither could breathe.

Juri returned with a tray, she handed Hinata a tall glass of lemonade, set a bowl of steaming Ramen in front of Naruto followed by chopsticks, and lastly two sake cups and one bottle of sake.

''I'll return a little later for the order of the first course.'' she said before bowing and leaving.

And as ridiculous as it was, both Sasuke and Sakura reached for the bottle at the same time. Their hands touched and Sasuke retracted first, looking away. Sakura muttered an apology and filled her cup with sake. Sasuke copied her actions and set the bottle down.

Sakura muttered something before downing her cup in one go, she chocked a bit before she steadied herself and took the bottle for another cup.

x-x-x-x-

The party was in full swing and everybody was whispering about what would happen tomorrow and who the informant was. Neji had introduced Tenten to Hiashi who seemed to already know her, he was himself so none was sure how he felt about her. Hinata hid from her father the entire night, knowing what he would say about Naruto. Kiba and Ino were dancing when Inoichi ambushed them and demanded what their relationship was. Kiba had proudly announced that he had feelings for Ino and that he wanted her to be his girlfriend...Inoichi invited him over for dinner...

And Sasuke and Sakura hadn't moved. She wasn't sure what glass she was on, but she wasn't drunk yet.

''Sakura-senpai!''

Sakura turned to the voice. ''Oh, hi Shinn.''

Shinn's eyes drifted to 'Daisuke' and then back to Sakura. ''A dance, my beautiful lady?''

Naruto turned around to glare at Shinn, but it was ignored.

Sakura laughed. ''Sure.'' she accepted Shinn's hand and he led her to the dancefloor, his hands dangerously low on her back.

''That fuck...He's always trying to get with Sakura-chan.'' Naruto muttered. He saw Sasuke turn around to glare at Shinn.

Naruto smirked, but hid it quickly. ''Isn't that always the way?''

Sasuke looked at him in question. ''Its always the guy from work or the guy from her ANBU team...''

''Sakura's ANBU?'' Sasuke asked, clearly confused.

Naruto gave an exasperated sigh. ''No, that's not the point. Its that Shinn guy, I don't like him, he's always around her always touching her arm or moving her hair out of her face.''

Hinata had caught on to what Naruto was doing and was watching intently. She had noticed Daisuke wasn't really who he said he was when he'd sat down at the table, she had later confirmed with her byakugan, it was Sasuke. She hadn't said anything yet, she wanted to ask Naruto first.

''How does she know this guy?'' Sasuke snapped and Naruto had a hard time not smiling. ''From the hospital.''

''Look, Sa-'' Naruto stopped when Sasuke turned to glare at him. ''Ok, Ok, but seriously, you and I both know you like Sakura-chan more that you're letting on and-'' Naruto turned to look at where Sakura was and...they'd stopped dancing, Shinn's hand was clutching to Sakura's bum, they couldn't see her face but Shinn was smirking and Naruto's jaw dropped.

Slowly Sasuke turned to look at the scene and he was up and marching before he could stop himself.

Kakashi suddenly appeared next to Naruto. ''Come.''

Naruto stumbled up and followed but they were already too late. Sasuke had already reached the scene.

He grabbed Shinn by the collar and without saying a word, punched him. In the face. Hard. Shinn went falling back.

''Sasuke-kun!'' Sakura screamed in shock.

And then she froze. Everyone turned to look - at Daisuke.

Sakura's entire body drained of heat.

...

Oh

...

Shit.

There ya go! I didn't get alota

reviews for the last chapter...hopefully I get more this time. :D hope you enjoyed.

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	18. 17 Save Me

Thanks for all the reviews :D 3!

Love you all super lots!

Note: the start of the chapter is a flashback lol so don't get confused or anything~ it'll be explained further in the next chapter!

I hope you all enjoy!

Summary: Sasuke made Sakura a deal she simply couldn't refuse. In exchange he could promise her the safety of the Hidden Leaf but what would she have to give up in return? Is she willing to go as far as to help him complete the last of his goals?

~Fade Away~

Chapter 17 - Save Me

I don't know what it is,

I only know that you can **save** **me**,

I run into **your** **arms** 'cause you **erase** the **world** gone crazy.

*-Elvis Blue-*

Shizune took a step back. ''What are you doing here?'' she breathed, her eyes wide.

''I came in order to see you.''

''I...I heard about what happened...what **you **did!''

''And do you believe it?''

She turned her head away. ''I don't know what to believe anymore.''

''Believe in me.'' he whispered and reached up to cup her cheek.

Her eyes darted to his. ''How can I? These meetings...they can't last. I heard about your...engagement. Not that it matters anymore...''

''It was arranged...for what its worth. Shizune...'' her name left his lips whistfully.

''Yes?''

''Will you believe in me?''

Shizune bit her lip. ''Always.''

His lips descended to hers and the last thing that filled the darkness was her gasp of his name. ''Itachi...''

x-x-x-x-x-

''Sure.'' Sakura smiled at Shinn as he led her to the dancefloor.

She noticed the forceful way he spun her to him and how low his hand was on her back.

''Sakura-senpai...'' he cleared his throat, ''Sakura.''

''Yes, Shinn-san?'' she asked with a strained smile.

''That guy who was sitting with you...Daisuke, was it?''

She nodded.

''The father of your child?''

Again, she nodded.

''He seems as interested as Naruto would be in carrots.''

Sakura almost sweatdropped at how lame that was. ''He, uh, as a little problem with emotion.''

''I don't.''

Sakura blinked. ''Excuse me?''

''I have no problem with emotion...of any kind.''

''I don't follow...'' Sakura said uneasily.

Shinn smirked and slid his hand down, grabbing her ass hard.

Sakura froze, her eyes wide and then they narrowed. ''Shinn, I'll give you exactly 3 seconds to remove your hand.''

She saw his smirk. He'd accepted what seemed to him like a challenge.

''3...''

He squeezed harder.

''2...''

...

''1...''

Suddenly, Shinn was pulled away from her and punched in the face. To Sakura, it all happened in slow motion, the fist hitting Shinn's face, the blood that seems to fly. And then she realized. Sasuke! It was Sasuke!

''Sasuke-kun?''

The music stopped, the guests stopped and turned.

Sakura felt cold. For the first time in a long time she saw it in Sasuke's eyes...worry.

Before she could blink again, Sasuke was face-down on the floor, the Jutsu undone. Three ANBU, holding him down.

Sakura couldn't hear anything, her heart was beating so loudly in her ears and her breathing came out in fast short breaths that it was all she could hear.

'Dont run, don't run, don't run...' she repeated in her head, praying Sasuke wouldn't leave because of her stupid mistake.

Her chest hurt. It felt like she always seemed to ruin everything.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Kakashi. His eyes were kind and it set her at ease a little.

Some of the Shinobi moved out of the way as the Hokage approached.

She waved a hand at the ANBU and they stepped off of Sasuke reluctantly. And the Uchiha stood, not looking anyone in the eye, but keeping his head up.

''Uchiha Sasuke returned to the village about 2 weeks ago.'' Tsunade said, speaking clearly.

''He is our secret informant.''

The room erupted in whispers and murmurs.

''Hokage-sama!''

Tsunade turned to the Shinobi who was holding the scroll out to her.

Wordlessly she took the scroll and opened it.

The room quieted down at the seriousness of their Hokage's face.

Tsunade rolled the scroll up and handed it to Shizune.

''Shizune, Kakashi, be ready, we're leaving tomorrow.''

''You're leaving too, Baa-chan?'' Naruto asked.

''Yes, a Kage Summit has been called.'' Tsunade said loudly before turning her piercing gaze on Sasuke.

She took the necessary steps towards him before grabbing his ear.

''Brat, come with me!''

''What the fuck!''

Sakura fell into step behind them next to Shizune. ''Be quiet Sasuke-kun.''

Kakashi and Naruto also followed.

Everything was quiet, except for Sasuke's curses, until Tsunade slammed her office door shut.

''You fucking brat!'' she screamed before rounding on him.

Sasuke kept a straight face. ''What?''

'' 'What?' What? Fucking genius? hardly!''

''Whats going on, Hokage-sama?'' Kakashi asked cautiously.

Tsunade took a deep breath. ''The Raikage called the summit.'' after another breath she continued. ''Because of the Akatsuki problem and...the sentencing of Uchiha Sasuke.''

''W-What?'' Sakura sputtered.

''According to the Raikage, Sasuke killed his brother, the Hachibi.''

After a moment of processing this, all eyes turned to Sasuke. Waiting for an explanation.

''I didn't kill him.'' Sasuke answered simply.

''Listen brat-'' Tsunade began.

''What I'm saying is, he escaped. The fucking Raikage has his facts wrong.''

Sakura sighed in relief as Sasuke spared her a side-ways glance.

''Attempted murder then.'' Tsunade corrected with narrowed eyes.

When Sasuke said nothing, Tsunade continued. ''You know you can't just get out of this easily now? Because of this there will be a court case and everything will be held against you.''

''No, no, no...'' Sakura thought out loud. ''There must be something you can do, shisou!''

Tsunade's eyes turned sympathetic as she looked at her pupil.

All Sakura could think was that Sasuke might leave again...

''All we can hope for is that the Raikage finds his brother alive and he is willing to forgive Sasuke and not push for trail.'' Kakashi told them.

Sasuke turned to the eyes he felt on him since they entered the office. He didn't know her name, but he assumed she was Tsunade's attendant. He turned away again, looking at Sakura, she was trying to hide it, but he noticed a small tremble. She was worried, it wasn't a far assumption to make that it was for him, he knew she knew Konoha wouldn't kill him, he had the Sharingan after all. So what was it?

''Just...get out of my office. Uchiha, come see me at 7am, not a second later!'' and then she turned to Kakashi. ''We leave for Iron Country at 8. **Don't** be late.''

x-x-x-x-

Sakura walked home with Sasuke, it was dark, and only the streetlamps provided some light.

Again, her mind felt like a hamster on a wheel. Sasuke would be trailed. They wouldn't kill him, but he would probably get jail time. How long? She estimated...about 10 years, which was the norm. She bit her lip. He wouldn't stay for that? Who would? She would lose him again. Miki would lose him. She frowned and bit harder on her lip, trying to force her tears back.

Unexpectedly, Sasuke's hand brushed her arm, his knuckles were hotter than usual. Her green eyes grazed down to his hand, his knuckles were red and would probably bruise.

She remembered then, he punched Shinn! How could she have forgotten?

Sakura stopped and reached for his hand, she held it with both of her's.

''Why did you do it?''

Sasuke looked down at their hands. He swallowed.

''I was handling it...'' she whispered, her voice small.

''No, I handled it.''

She blinked and look up at him. ''Why? I'm asking why?''

''That little fuck should know his place.''

''That's no reason to go around hitting people!''

''If I didn't do it, Naruto wouldve!''

''I can understand Naruto! But you! Why would you go so far!'' she asked desperately, she wanted him to say something, anything, to make the hope she had, go away...because it would only hurt her.

His movement was so quick, he pulled his hand from her's and took her face into his hands, and all she could think when she felt the pressure on her lips was - it was different. It wasn't just a brush of the lips, like before. This was hot, it was wet, and honestly she couldn't breathe and her heart, Kami, her heart was freaking out. Because _this _was a **kiss.**

Sakura let her eyes flutter to a close before pressing her lips back into his, allowing herself to kiss him back. Sasuke responded immediately pulling her closer to him, and just as Sakura surrendered, a cool wind blew over her wet lips.

''Sasuke-kun...?'' she whispered, before her eyes flew open.

She looked around and saw the door of her apartment building close, she ran after him, into the building, up the stairs where she found her front door open, and just as she entered, she heard his door slam shut. It felt final.

Sakura stood there, eyes wide, jaw lax and her heart was beating slowly. She concentrated on the slow beat until she felt the hot wetness running down her cheeks.

He had done exactly what she wanted...he erased her hope.

But, the truth was...

...

She never thought it would hurt this much.

And, slowly, she left the house to fetch Miki, to create space.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed, holding his face in his hands. How could he just disregard what he had planned. Separation. How hard was that? Couldn't he just fucking stick to it?

He could she she was upset and desperate for something, but he couldn't hear a word she was saying, all he could see back then was her lips, the way they curved as she spoke, and he could only remember thinking how much he wanted to stop them from trembling. Even that would be an excuse, and he wanted to admit the truth. He wanted to kiss her at that moment. And he wanted to do it again.

Before, he'd always ignored the fact that he may have chosen her, not only because she loved him, but because she was someone he saw a future with...maybe, maybe he couldn't ignore her anymore. Maybe, after that kiss, he didn't want to.

Now that he was finally able to admit it to himself, he wondered what he would do about it. The only thing he was sure of at the moment was that he wanted to kiss her again, but he had to be crafty about it, she shouldn't expect it, he wanted to leave her confused, so she wouldn't mention it, but would come back for more. She would come to him.

x-x-x-x-

Naruto stood outside of the venue with Kakashi after they'd left Tsunade's office.

''You coming in, Kakashi-sensei?'' Naruto asked.

''Hmm, no, I think I'll pass.'' he replied with a smile.

''Alright, see ya!'' Naruto waved as Kakashi walked away before entering the gathering again.

The music had started up again, but the Shinobi attending seemed reckless.

''Naruto,'' Kiba called, Ino at his side.

Naruto's eyebrows rose. ''Kiba? Ino?''

''You owe us an explanation.'' Kiba demanded.

Naruto stared at them for several seconds before he sighed. ''Not tonight guys.''

''Fine,'' Ino agreed, ''but don't keep us in the dark for long, Naruto.''

''Sure, sure.'' he agreed and passed them. His bright blue eyes searched the room for his date. She was sitting alone at their table, sipping her drink.

''Hinata!''

She blushed a little when she saw him and smiled, ''N-Naruto-kun.''

''Hinata, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you,''

''Its o-ok, Naruto-kun, I understand.''

He sighed. ''Its not ok. I'll make up for it.'' he grinned at her.

''Wanna go for a walk?''

Hinata's eyes widened and she nodded. ''O-Ok.''

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke heard the front door open, and close. There was a pause before her footsteps could be heard. He closed his eyes, following her. She entered Miki's room and stayed there for a few minutes. Then, she entered her room. He assumed she would go to bed and he let out a long sigh.

His door opened, surprising him but he didn't show it, the door closed again but he kept his eyes closed. Her feet padded over the floor to the bed, it moved, and then he felt her straddling him...

Sasuke's eyes flew open.

x-x-x-x-

Naruto and Hinata walked down the quiet street. There was no conversation. Hinata enjoyed having him near and Naruto enjoyed hanging out with her.

He suddenly remembered something and shrugged off his jacket before throwing it over her shoulders.

Hinata gasped at the contact.

''Are you cold?'' he asked.

Hinata pulled his jacket closer and smiled her thanks.

More silence overwhelmed them and Hinata, although liking the silence, simply wanted to hear his voice.

''Thank you for inviting me, N-Naruto-kun.''

Naruto looked down at her and grinned. ''Oh! It's ok Hinata! It was fun! We should do it again some time!''

Hinata's eyes widened and she blushed. ''D-Do what?''

Naruto blinked and a small blush formed on his cheeks.

''...Date?''

''O-Oh..''

''Unless you don't wanna?''

''Of course I want to!'' she said loudly and almost breathlessly.

Naruto smiled. ''Then we'll definitely do it...soon.'' he added.

Hinata took a deep breath and looped her arm around his before resting her head on his shoulder. Naruto stopped for half a second, his blush increasing, before he put his arm around her and continued walking on.

x-x-x-x-

Atsuko held her back firmly against the wall and peeked around the corner. Her father was talking to someone she didn't know, or recognise. Some...snake freak. He clapped his hands together and large containers lifted from the ground. Atsuko watched with wide eyes and they slid open.

''U-Uchiha Itachi?'' she breathed softly in shock. ''That sick bastard...''

Another casket lifted and slid open, she couldn't see inside because her father stood in the way, but he seemed greatly disturbed by what he saw.

They exchanged more words and Madara turned away, pausing as the casket slid to a close.

Atsuko saw the snake freak smirk and felt disgust sliver through her.

Something cold and slimy slid around her ankles and Atsuko's head whipped down, but it was too late, she was ripped down and into the ground.

Madara turned to walk away but Kabuto stopped him.

''Well, this is interesting.''

The masked man turned around to face Kabuto as Atsuko was lifted front the earth. She was coughing and pulling deep breaths.

''I found this wondering around.''

For the longest moment Madara started at his daughter before he answered. ''Shes mine. Come on.''

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at Sakura. He hadn't expected this!

''Sa-''

''Sasuke-kun...I'll stay like this all night, every night, so I can keep you here...so you don't leave us again...'' she said to him, before she encircled her arms around his chest and laid her head down.

''So you don't leave me...'' she whispered.

Sasuke was shocked and completely taken-aback.

''Leave?'' he asked.

''You're planning to leave, aren't you?'' she asked softly.

Sasuke swallowed. ''In the Hokage's office...the thought crossed my mind, yes.''

Sasuke could feel her tears seeping through his shirt.

''You were never planning to really stay...we're you...?''

''Not at first...but the more I stay, the more I want to.''

''That didn't stop you before...''

''Its different this time, Sakura. I feel different.''

''I'll stay like this...I'll make sure...'' she whispered.

Silence fell over them.

Sakura turned her head and place a kiss on his chest through his shirt. ''I can hear your heartbeat.''

''Hm.'' Sasuke reached up, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger.

Sakura pushed herself up a little, laying her face into the crook of his neck.

''Sasuke-kun?''

''Hn?''

''I missed you,'' she admitted. ''When you were gone..'' she traced his jaw with her fingers.

''Ah.'' he said, because honestly, what else could he say?

Sakura gave a soft laugh and pressed her lips into his neck. ''Calm down, Sasuke-kun, your pulse is freaking out.'' she whispered into his neck.

Sasuke stiffened.

''Stay...please.'' she asked seriously.

Sasuke said nothing, but his encircled his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against him, and for now...Sakura would accept it.

I know...short chapter! I'll update soon (with a longer chapter, of course), after Blinded by the Dark and The Day We Fell Apart has been updated as well.

Expect one next week, k?

C'mon~ review! It only takes a second :) so plz!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	19. 18 Promise

HIHI!

why isnt anyone updating! Im freaking out!...and also ive taken up drawing lol...

special chappy!

Enjoy!

Ps. Big thanks to my beautiful reviewers!

Summary: Sasuke made Sakura a deal she simply couldn't refuse. In exchange he could promise her the safety of the Hidden Leaf but what would she have to give up in return? Is she willing to go as far as to help him complete the last of his goals?

~Fade Away~

Chapter 18 - Promise

What would you say if I asked you **not** to **go**?

To forget **everyone**,

forget **everything**,

and **start** **over** with **me,**

Would you take **my** **hand** and **never** let me **go**?

**Promise** **me** you'll **never** let me **go**

*-Matchbook Romance-*

- Part 1 -

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She blinked slowly, breathing in that familiar scent - his scent - and slowly, for the first time in a long time, she felt content.

Sakura snuggled into his chest and took a deep breath.

''Awake?'' Sasuke asked, his voice rough from sleep.

''Hmm...''

Sasuke's fingertips played over her lower back. Sakura blinked. She wasn't sure why it felt like skin on skin...? She realized her vest must have moved up, but it felt so good that she couldn't bring herself to care.

Before she could stop herself she pressed her lips to his chest. Sasuke tensed beneath her and then she felt both his hands playing on her back.

Sakura kissed his chest again, parting her lips this time, and moving up, kissing a trail up his chest, up his throat - where she felt him swallow - and then up to his chin, where there eyes finally met. Sasuke's dark eyes started at her intensely as if drinking her up in his thoughts. Sakura kissed her wet kisses up his chin and then she hovered over his lips, staring into his eyes.

Sakura closed her eyes, and closed the gap...just as the doorbell rang!

''Fuck!'' she cursed loudly and she saw Sasuke smirk.

Sakura ignored it and kissed the corner of his mouth and Sasuke's hands tightened around her waist. Sakura was almost shaking, because she wanted him so fucking much right now. If she could only kiss him then she'd have him.

Sakura pressed her lips to his and another loud banging came from the front door.

Sakura cursed again and jumped off Sasuke, stomping to his door, practically ripping his door off its hinges and storming out.

Just as more knocks came she pulled through front door open.

''Yes?'' she demanded...but stopped.

''Sakura.''

''What are you doing here?'' she asked, not bothering to hide her disgust.

''I came here to apologize.'' Shinn said, running a hand through his hair.

''She doesn't accept.'' Sasuke said, coming up behind her.

''I don't think she needs a _**traitor **_to answer for her.'' Shinn said, looking Sasuke right in the eyes.

Sasuke just stared at the guy. Did he actually want to die early?

''He may be a traitor, but his word means more to me than yours ever will.'' Sakura said with a proud smile.

''You know, Sakura,'' Shinn began, ''I was willing to have you, and even let you put that brat up for adoption! What an ungrateful bitch you turned out to be.''

''That black eye looks a little lonely.'' Sasuke said coldly, a clear threat in his tone. ''I'll kill you.'' he said, to make it clear.

Shinn's eyes widened and then Sakura launched herself at him. They fell to the floor and she began to punch him. ''You fuck! How dare you speak about my daughter!'' she raged as she punched him on every word.

Sasuke counted to 10 before he lifted her off the idiot.

''I've hit boulders more manly than your face!'' she screamed as Sasuke shut the door, with Sakura still in his arms.

Her breathing was rough as she turned to look at Sasuke.

He smirked at her and bent down, pressing a wet kiss to her naked shoulder.

Sakura stopped. Her breathing, her heartbeat, her brain...stopped. She took a slow breath and opened her eyes. Sasuke was walking away, he entered Miki's room. Sakura huffed, what the hell was his deal? She stomped to her room and shut the door.

Sasuke smirked and shook his head in amusement at her antics. Slowly, he cringed looking at the flower-clock on the wall that Sakura had picked out.

There was still 20 minutes left before he had to go meet with the Hokage.

He turned to look at Miki, who was still fast asleep despite what had just transpired. Just looking at her peaceful face almost made him forget. Forget his life, the world, all of it. Almost.

Sasuke gently poked one of Miki's chubby cheeks as he passed the crib and left the room. He quickly entered his own and pulled a shirt over his head. He figured he should let Sakura know he was going. He didn't know why he wanted to bother, but he didn't wanna question it. He opened her bedroom door and found the room empty. The shower was running so he figured she was in there. Without thinking and swung the bathroom door open.

Sakura had her back to him, the water streamed down her back, down her hips, over the curves of her ass, and down her endlessly smooth legs.

Sensing another presence, Sakura spun around. ''Sasuke-kun?''

Sasuke blinked and nodded. ''Im heading out.'' he said casually.

''Oh...I...Uh...ok. I'll see you later.''

For a moment she saw his dark eyes trail over her body before he left and shut the door.

Sakura slid down against the tiled wall behind her. Dammit! Everything was going fine! Everything except Sasuke. She hadn't expected herself to react to him in such a powerful way.

Not that it mattered, she had made up her mind last night. She was going through with her plan. There was no other way.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke entered Tsunade's office, a scowl on his face. She looked up as he entered and set the scroll she was reading down.

''We don't have much time so start at the beginning. Keep it short with important details.'' she ordered.

Sasuke nodded. ''After I achieved my revenge, Madara approached me and convinced me to join Akatsuki, he promised me the power of the Bijuu, but I first needed to prove my loyalty and I, along with my team Taka, were given the task of capturing the Hachibi. We were...tricked,'' he admitted reluctantly, ''We captured a decoy while the Hachibi escaped, at the time when I found out I was working on severing ties with Akatsuki so I didn't really care to follow up on his whereabouts.''

Tsunade sighed. ''There's nothing we can do about it now. For the time being we need to isolate this situation as much as possible, it was fortunate that he escaped though,''

Sasuke said nothing, he only nodded.

''Can I trust you not to run away again? I will do everything I can to make things easier for you,''

''What kind of punishment am I facing exactly?''

Tsunade was silent for a moment before she answered. ''Probation, community service, house arrest and maybe even a few months jail time.''

Sasuke's scowl deepened.

''What were you expecting? You abandoned your village, joined an S-Class Criminal and missing-nin, attacked Konoha Shinobi, joined Akatsuki and potentially started a war. I would say that you'll be getting off easy.''

''Aa. Never mind, I'm staying.''

Tsunade nodded. ''I'll help where I can in the trail. I'm sure Naruto and Sakura will be happy.''

Sasuke nodded slowly.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura approached the hospital with Miki in her arms. She hadn't really figured out what she would do, she didn't just want to leave Miki at a daycare centre or leave her with some friends everyday. Sasuke is her father, so Sakura figured he should help too, but what happens when he's reinstated? By that time Miki would probably be old enough and Sakura would then feel better about leaving her at daycare, for now though, Miki would just have to come to work with her and stay in the baby room until she was done. Youki, the head maternity nurse had assured her that it wasn't a problem.

''Sakura-sama!''

''Youki-san, how are you today?''

''Fine, things are going a bit slow this morning, we've only delivered one baby so far!''

Sakura gave a laugh and made some small talk before she asked if it was really ok to leave Miki there.

''Of course its fine,'' the nurse assured, ''but, tell me! Is it true that Uchiha Sasuke is her father?''

Sakura nodded uneasily. ''News travels fast, huh?''

''No matter who the father is, you're still this little one's mom, I'm sure she'll be just fine.''

Sakura gave an awkward laugh. She didn't agree, Sasuke was many things, but he had good qualities too.

She gave Miki a quick kiss before she left the ward and headed to her rooms and see if some of her old patients were doing well.

She ran into Shizune on the way.

''We're leaving soon, but Sakura, Tsunade-sama asked me to unlock your chakra, you need to perform a physical evaluation on...Uchiha-san?''

Sakura noticed Shizune's uneasiness on the subject.

''Is there a problem?''

''No...not really. Turn around please.''

Sakura did as requested and Shizune broke the seal.

Immediately a heat washed over Sakura's body. Her chakra was slowly returning to normal.

''Just put the result of the evaluation on Tsunade-sama's desk.''

Shizune squeezed Sakura's shoulder and left quietly.

Sakura stood there, staring after Shizune, a deep frown on her face.

x-x-x-x-

After she finished checking up on her patients, Sakura got Miki and decided to head home. The streets were bustling with life as it was mid-day. Some people greeted her as she passed, some she knew, some she didn't, but she greeted all regardless. The smell of Ramen assaulted her senses, Sakura smiled and peeked into the familiar establishment, she wasn't even surprised to see the orange jumpsuit. Sakura entered and a bell sounded.

''Sakura-chan!''

''Hey, Naruto.'' she said as she took a seat next to him.

''One more, Old Man!'' Naruto called to the owner before turned to Sakura.

''Miki! How's my pretty little niece!''

The baby turned her eyes to him and she let out a giggle.

Sakura's eyebrows rose as she handed her child to Naruto.

He held the baby up. ''Miki!'' Naruto cheered as he rocked her gently, noticing Sakura near-protective-glare.

When the Ramen arrived Sakura held Miki while eating with her free hand.

''Ne, Sakura-chan?''

''Hm?''

''What do you think will happen now? With the kage thing?''

Sakura paused, ''I don't know, but Tsunade-sama told me that this rarely happens, and when it does...its safe to assume the worst.''

She saw him swallow. ''What would that be?''

Sakura chewed on her bottom lip. ''Probably...war.''

''That's what I thought...what are we gonna do, Sakura-chan? I don't want anyone else to die...'' he told her, his voice tight.

''I don't know...but I'll do anything to make sure Miki doesn't have to go through that. Anything...''

Naruto looked over at her with wide eyes. The way she'd said that...

''Naruto?''

''Yeah?''

''Would you bring Sasuke for Ramen ton-...tomorrow night?'' she chickened out quickly and cursed herself for it.

''I...''

''Please?''

Naruto sighed. ''Sure thing, Sakura-chan.''

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke sat at home for most of the day. He wondered where Sakura was, after this morning he'd clearly hoped he'd see more of her. It was almost sundown and she hadn't returned.

Eventually he'd done something he rarely did, he turned on the tv.

Mindless he flipped through the channels. He stopped on one. A soap opera called Bleach. He remembered it from before he left, Sakura always watched it. She always went on about how she loved some romance between the two main characters Ichiga and Runa...or whatever their names were, and how she couldn't related to the Hime character at all...see he did listen!

''Kurosaki-kun!'' some girl called, her chest was...huge. Sasuke blinked a few times...huh...

''Inoue...i'll be right back and I promise I'll win.''

''Kurosaki-kun...''

Sasuke rolled his eyes...couldnt she say anything else?

A guy with white hair and blue eyes began to attack 'Kurosaki-kun'...verbally, I guess, and 'Kurosaki-kun' fought back with a screaming something about abduction and the other guy went on about being the King...? Sasuke admitted that he was impressed with the...ferocity...of the fight but everytime they cut over to Inoue's 'feelings' he got more and more annoyed. He'd learn that her name was Orithime Inoue. So she was the Hime character...And Sakura said she couldn't relate to this chick back then? He chuckled.

And where was the Runa character, why was 'Kurosaki-kun' fighting for another chick...not...that he cared about the relationships. At all...

The front door swung open and Sasuke jumped, but he covered it up expertly.

Sakura bought dinner. She smiled as she entered. ''Sasuke-kun...im so sorry I'm so late-...wait, is that Bleach?''

''Hn.''

Her eyes widened. ''I haven't watched that in so long, it used to be my favorite soap! I'll be right back.''

She put the shopping bags on the counter and put Miki to bed before she came back and got the dinner out on plates.

''Here.'' she said as she took a seat next to him, already pulled into the story.

''Wow, Grimmjow...he is so hot...''

Sasuke looked at the guy again, Grimmjow. Sakura found...that...attractive?

''Are you serious?'' he asked flatly.

''Huh?''

''About that guy?''

''Grimmjow?''

Sakura gave a short laugh, ''Sasuke-kun, its a character.''

He rolled his eyes. ''Ah. Not what I meant.''

''Oh...well, he is really attractive.''

''I don't see it.''

''You're not supposed to...'' Sakura gave him a strange smile.

Sasuke groaned. ''I don't see why **you **would find **him **attractive.''

Sakura looked a little shocked, before something dawned on her. ''Is that jealously I hear?''

Sasuke gave her a dead stare. ''No.''

She sighed. ''Of course not.''

Sakura turned her attention back to the screen.

''Are you planning to answer me anytime soon?''

Sakura turned back to him.

''Sasuke-kun,'' she began, slightly annoyed. ''Ok, why do I find him attractive...'' she thought not of why she found Grimmjow attractive, but of something to say to appease Sasuke, it had to be true though, or he would see through it.

''its the way he holds himself you know?'' Sasuke still gave her that blank look. ''Don't get me wrong, he's no Uchiha Sasuke-kun...'' she said with a blush and averted her eyes.

She felt his knuckles gently graze her cheek, and she turned to look at him but his attention was on the tv. Soon, way too fucking soon, his knuckles dropped from her face. Sakura couldn't help but stare at him for a moment longer. Was she getting through to him?

She closed her eyes. For now...it didn't matter.

Sakura turned her attention back to the tv also and threw her legs over Sasuke's, so now she was sitting with her back against the armrest, her body facing Sasuke and her legs over his lap as he faced forward.

He scoffed and pushed her off. Sakura laughed and simply put them back. Sasuke sighed but did nothing.

Sakura giggled in delight and turned her attention back to the show.

x-x-x-x-

Hinata sat at dinner with Hanabi and her father. Things had been tense since the gathering. Her father undoubtedly knew who accompanied her that night. He hadn't said anything yet. And for that she was grateful. It gave her time to think on what she would say. She was sure he was unhappy, she didn't know how much.

''Hinata?''

Hinata looked up to her father. ''Yes, Father?''

''Who accompanied you to Tsunade-sama's gathering?''

Hinata paused, swallowed and answered. ''Uzumaki Naruto, Father.''

Her father tensed. ''I was right after all. Hinata, its better for you-''

''To stay away from him?'' she asked, standing up, feeling a strength go through her.

''No, I was going to suggest, see someone else, someone better suited for you.'' he replied steely.

''Why? Why isn't Naruto-kun 'suitable' for me?''

Her father stood up, his eyes turning to Hanabi for a moment.

''You know full well why.''

''I think he's been hated for something he had no control over for long enough and its not his fault that he was burdened with it.''

Hiashi's eyes narrowed. ''You are the heiress of this clan! And you will behave as such!''

''If being an heiress means I can't be with who I love...then I'm sure Neji will lead the clan, or Hanabi will be more than happy.''

''What are you saying!''

''Im saying...if I'm to be controlled...then I renounce my title.'' and then Hinata turned and left the dining hall.

Hiashi stormed out of the dining hall past Hinata and Neji who was approaching.

''He seems...upset?'' Neji asked.

Hinata smiled. ''Well, he would be, I just basically gave my title to you.''

Neji chocked on some spit. ''E-Excuse me?''

''You heard me.''

''But...why?''

''Told me I couldn't see Naruto-kun, because of...something out of his control.''

''The Kyuubi?'' Neji asked, frowning.

Hinata nodded.

''S-So you just gave up your title for that!''

''N-No...'' she suddenly felt self conscious. ''If I am expected to lead this clan...I don't want to be controlled.''

''So you're really planning to change things?''

''O-Of course.''

Neji chuckled. ''And here I thought Naruto would be the one to do it.''

Hinata sighed. ''He still might be...You or Hanabi will take over the clan if Father cannot accept my...f-feelings for Naruto-kun.''

Renshi passed them and bowed politely before moving on.

''R-Renshi-chan!'' Hinata called, and said boy stopped.

''Yes, Hinata-sama?''

''How are you? I-I...heard about what happened...''

Renshi blinked and looked away. ''Im doing fine.''

''Renshi, have you spoken to Sakura?'' Neji asked.

''Kyo might have...me? No.''

''S-She might be able to...help or say something...she is your sensei afterall.''

Again, he nodded.

''Yo!''

Hinata, Neji and Renshi's heads whipped to the wall.

x-x-x-x-

Naruto was walking home from his third meal of Ramen for the day. He let out a breath. He couldn't help but think of lunch with Sakura. War, huh? Things were taking a turn for the worst. He knew what he would do. Luckily the weight of Sasuke was now mostly lifted off his shoulders. If Sasuke left again...Naruto was sure he'd have to do as Itachi asked...he'd have to kill his friend. But he doubted that Sasuke would do that again.

Even he could see the barely noticeable quirks in Sasuke's behaviour. When Sakura said or did something amusing, the corners of Sasuke's lips would twitch up, barely, but still. Or when Miki was in the room Sasuke's eyes would be softer and less cold. It was something Naruto had never seen before, a side of Sasuke he thought he would never see. He knew that somewhere, deep down, Sasuke had acknowledged a new family. And maybe, he was starting to be happy again.

''The Kyuubi?''

Naruto stopped and listened. That was Neji's voice.

''S-So you just gave up your title for that!'' Neji stuttered?

''N-No...'' Hinata?

''If I am expected to lead this clan...I don't want to be controlled.''

''So you're really planning to change things?'' Neji asked.

''O-Of course.''

There was a chuckle. ''And here I thought Naruto would be the one to do it.''

''He still might be...You or Hanabi will take over the clan if Father cannot accept my...f-feelings for Naruto-kun.''

Naruto's heart dropped. Hinata was giving up her heir for him...Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt...flattered, maybe? But mostly shock...she shouldn't feel like she needed to do this...

''R-Renshi-chan!'' Hinata called out. Renshi? Naruto knew he was the Hyuuga boy from

''Yes, Hinata-sama?''

''How are you? I-I...heard about what happened...''

Silence. ''Im doing fine.''

''Renshi, have you spoken to Sakura?'' Neji asked.

''Kyo might have...me? No.''

''S-She might be able to...help or say something...she is your sensei afterall.''

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This kid was super confused. Naruto knew the feeling well. And well, he knew he needed to do something...for Sakura-chan's sake too.

He jumped onto the wall.

''Yo!''

Hinata, Neji and Renshi's heads whipped to the wall.

''N-Naruto-kun!'' her cheeks lit up at the sight of him.

''Naruto?''

He grinned. ''Hinata, I actually came to see you...but, hey! Kid!''

Renshi frowned. ''Yeah?''

''Come with me.'' Naruto jerked his thumb at his chest.

Renshi looked over at Hinata who nodded encouragingly.

''Uh, ok.'' he jumped onto the wall and followed Naruto off.

''Where exactly are we going?''

''For a walk.''

''Why?''

Naruto sighed. ''You ask alota questions, ya know that?''

Renshi scowled and glared at the ground they were walking on.

''I know what you're dealing with,''

Renshi looked up at Naruto. ''You do?''

''Yeah...my best friend betrayed the village when I was your age.'' he said getting right to the chase.

Renshi huffed. ''Yeah, right.''

''Uchiha Sasuke, have you heard the of him?''

Renshi stopped. ''I...no way...''

''What do you know about him?''

''Just that he's a dangerous missing-nin.''

''And about the Uchiha clan?''

''Not much either, just that they were killed.''

''Do you know who killed them?''

''No.''

''Uchiha Itachi.''

Renshi's eyes widened. ''But,...hes an Uchiha.''

Naruto nodded. ''And Sasuke's brother. Itachi left the village after he killed his clan, but he didn't kill Sasuke, and Sasuke grew up hating his brother, making it his goal to one day kill him. Sasuke became a ninja with me and Sakura-chan, we were in the same Genin team. Sasuke felt he wasn't getting strong enough in the village, so he left the village, going to seek power from Orochimaru.''

''Isn't he the one who killed the Sandaime?''

Naruto nodded.

''How could he do that?''

''Don't judge him so quickly, his own brother killed his entire family, I'm not saying the path he chose was right, it means to justify an end...or whatever they say.''

Renshi frowned. ''What?''

''Nevermind. The point is he left. A few of us went to bring him back...but in the end...we fought and...I failed.''

There was a moment of silence before he continued. ''You'd expect me to give up, right? I left for training and when I came back, Sakura-chan and me...we went searching for him again. We never gave up, you know? He was part of the team, part of the family. He tried to kill me many times, but I still couldn't give up. The thing that I've realized is...the people we care about, that are important to us, we don't see their faults, its not that we don't care about it, its just we care more about them, so in our heads we justify what that do, make it ok, even if its not.''

''So...you're saying, because I care about Yuya, I choose to ignore what she did? But that's not true, she left us! And I hate her...so much...for doing that...'' Renshi clenched his eyes shut and took deep breaths.

''You don't hate her, you're angry, but that will pass. You just need to remember that Yuya is in a similar position, you were friends, and betraying you wasn't easy for her either, was it? Madara is her dad, right? Because she loves him she's ignoring his faults.''

Renshi turned away, inconspicuously trying to wipe his tears away.

''What...'' he cleared his throat, ''What am I supposed to do?''

''I can't answer that for you. But if it was me, I'd find her, make her see, convince her.''

''So there's still a chance?''

''We make our own chances.''

Renshi blinked and Naruto grinned at him.

x-x-x-x-

Naruto was walking home, wondering what to say to Hinata. He didn't want her sacrificing so much for him.

Naruto looked up, his eyes narrowed. Sakura's apartment...what the hell was that pervert doing to her...?

Naruto slowly, silently, stealthily, climbed up the tree to a top branch before he peered into the window.

Sakura was asleep, her legs were draped over Sasuke's lap! His hand was touching her leg...almost lovingly? What the FUCK? He thought.

Sasuke's eyes darted to the window and Naruto ducked, losing his balance on the tree and slipping, luckily, he caught onto a branch and swung himself into a bush. When he looked up, Sasuke had opened the window.

''Dobe.'' he called into the night, annoyance clear in his tone, before he snapped the window shut.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke put Sakura into her own bed before he retired to his own, but he found he couldn't fall asleep. He sighed and ran his hand over his face, before turning the other way. His body tensed up and felt extremely cold.

''I...Itachi?''

Itachi, who was sitting by the window, his figure lit by the bright moonlight, turned his head to face Sasuke.

''Sasuke,'' he greeted with a small smile.

His face flashed in Sasuke's mind, that same smile he wore when he died.

''What...are you doing here?'' Sasuke asked almost breathlessly.

''You came back.'' Itachi said, turning his face back to look out of the window. ''For a while there I really thought you wouldn't, and for a girl too.''

''It wasn't for her. I planned it all.''

''The girl was just an added bonus.'' Itachi teased, reminding Sasuke so much of when they were kids.

''I guess you're right.'' Sasuke smirked. His heart suddenly felt light.

''Beautiful baby too...looks just like Kaa-san...'' Itachi was frowning now.

''I just wonder if maybe it was too soon...''

Sasuke was now at the edge of the bed...he was afraid if he went any closer, Itachi might disappear. ''What?''

''You've given him so much to use against you, Sasuke...you've endangered them.''

Sasuke's eyes widened, he sat back, his feet touching the floor now, but Itachi didn't disappear as he feared.

''You're right...''

''Leaving them now would leave them vulnerable.'' Itachi told him.

''But not leaving will lead him right to them.'' Sasuke argued back.

''We both know how to solve this.''

''How?''

Itachi walked over to Sasuke and leaned in to tell him...

''...'' but flicked his forehead instead.

''Tch...'' Sasuke rubbed over his forehead as he looked up at Itachi.

''Plan it out, find the necessary pieces and kill Madara.''

x-x-x-x-

Sakura's mood was dark the next day. It was that feeling when your entire being didn't want to do something - but you had to do it...

She set Sasuke's breakfast on the table in front of him, he eyed her but said nothing.

They began eating. Sakura was usually the one making conversation, so this morning, it was silent, and though silences never bothered Sasuke much, this was strange...even to him.

''I have to perform another evaluation.'' she said, he of course, immediately noticed her tome of voice. Not the usual light one.

''What?''

''Physical, this time.''

Sasuke sighed.

''Tsunade-sama is unsure how the summit will go, if things go for the worst, your abilities may be useful.''

Sasuke gave one, curt, nod.

''Do you want to do it here or at the hospital?''

Sasuke didn't even need to think, he wasn't in the mood for the stares (and some glares) from the villagers.

''Here.''

''Alright. Let me just clean up here.'' she turned away and Sasuke saw her entire body tense up. He looked around her and her eyes were focussed on the calendar on the wall.

Sakura bit her lip and closed her eyes. Funny how she chose today. The day that wouldve been her parents' wedding anniversary. She'd lost her father in the three-year gap where Naruto was training with Jiraiya-sama. It had been hard on her mother. Sakura never knew just how hard. She'd catch her mother crying when she thought she wasn't there.

Sakura swallowed hard.

''Ne, Sasuke-kun?''

''Hn?''

''How did you get over it?''

''What?''

''When your parents died?''

Sasuke was shocked by the question, but then his eyes narrowed. Who the hell did she think she was, asking him a question like that? She, who knows nothing of the pain he went through.

''I didn't.'' he answered coldly, before he stood up and left the kitchen.

She finished cleaning quickly and asked him to meet her in her bedroom.

Sasuke entered and sat down on her bed, Sakura made some notes before she turned to him. Things were a bit awkward, she sighed. Sakura picked up his hand, there was a slight bruise from where he'd punched Shinn. She gently laid her hand over his and it began to glow green. She looked up and Sasuke was staring at her. Her lips twitched into a smile.

''Ok, I'm going to take your pulse now.'' she told him and moved her hand to his wrist.

It was too fast. ''Sasuke-kun, is it always like this?'' she asked with a frown.

''No.''

''Could you calm down?'' Sakura asked. What the hell was wrong with him?

Sasuke glared at her before taking a deep breath.

Sakura tapped his wrist a bit and felt it again.

''Sasuke-kun...come on.'' she said, a little annoyed.

''I cant help it ok?'' he snapped.

''Why not?''

Sasuke looked away to the window.

Sakura grabbed his chin and made him look at her as she got right into his face. ''What is it?''

''I don't know, but its just everytime you touch me...my heart...'' Sasuke snapped his mouth shut, realizing what he'd said, in short he felt like a fucking dobe. Why the fuck did he say that? Why the hell didn't he just shut up!

Sakura's jaw dropped and her wide eyes just stared at him.

Sasuke pushed her away and stood up.

''Don't go.'' Sakura grabbed his hand and push him back down to sit. ''Its ok...'' she whispered. Her cheeks were slightly red as she continued with the rest of the evaluation. Sasuke watched her all they way.

Sakura swallowed. ''Take off your shirt.''

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

Sakura sighed. ''Take it off or I'll cut it off.''

Sasuke did as ordered.

Sakura moved her glowing hands over his chest and then down to his abdomen. She felt the muscles tense beneath her hands.

She moved over, doing the same over his back.

Everything felt fine, so she moved back to the front putting both hands on his chest. They stopped glowing as she moved them down. Sakura watched her hands travel down and she licked her lips.

*knock!*

She jumped.

More knocks followed.

''I'll go check.'' she said, her voice shaky.

Sakura left quickly and opened the front door.

''Naruto?''

''Where is he?'' Naruto asked.

''What do you want?'' Sasuke asked coming out of the room.

Naruto took a deep breath and approached Sasuke, before he punched him in the face.

''NARUTO!'' Sakura yelled in shock.

''If I'm supposed to share Ramen with him then we need to talk.''

Sasuke stood up, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth before he returned the hit.

''Oh Kami, Sasuke-kun?''

''Let them work it out.''

Sakura turned to the voice. ''Sai?''

''This is how they communicate, I think.'' he told her. Sasuke and Naruto continued to exchange hits.

''Naruto, Sasuke-kun doesn't have any chakra!''

''I can handle him,'' Sasuke told her.

''Take it outside at least...'' she said in a small voice.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's collar and dragged him out the door.

x-x-x-x-

It was dark outside, Sakura sat in Miki's room, the baby in her arms.

''Will you hate me for doing this? Will you think I'm a bad mother?''

Miki just stared up at Sakura with tired eyes.

''Well...it kind of does make me a bad mother if you look at it that way.''

A tear dropped on Miki's cheek and then another.

''I love you...don't ever doubt that ok? Not even if im...not here anymore.''

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke and Naruto sat at Ichiraku, Hinata had done her best to heal them after their...discussion.

It was silent until Naruto spoke.

''Ne, Sasuke, can I ask you something?''

''Hn.''

''Have you kissed Sakura-chan?''

''What?'' Sasuke chocked a little.

''How do you initiate the act?''

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. ''Look, Naruto, ask someone else,...or read a book.''

''Oh, I get it...you guys have no romance.''

''We...tch..nevermind.''

Silence fell over them again.

''You know, you coming back meant more to Sakura-chan than all of us...I didn't know how much until yesterday.''

Sasuke looked over at Naruto.

''Ino told me...in the three years that we weren't here, Sakura-chan's dad died. Some rare illness.''

Sasuke clenched his chopsticks...he was so rude to her before.

''And...during the attack a few weeks ago...''

'No...' Sasuke thought, let it not be that.

''Madara's daughter, Sakura's own student killed her mom.''

The chopsticks broke in Sasuke's hand.

''Fuck...'' he muttered. Sakura was the one person he hoped would never feel that pain.

''So you coming back, meant so much to her, we're all she has now.''

''I have to go..'' Sasuke said and put some bills on the table.

''Hey, Sasuke.''

Sasuke turned to Naruto. ''Welcome Home.''

Sasuke smirked before he left the stand.

Naruto eyed the bills Sasuke had left and a huge grin spread across his face.

''Old Man! Five more!''

x-x-x-x-

Sakura sat in the darkness of the living room, waiting for him to return.

She heard him coming up the steps and then the door opened.

He closed it behind him and removed his shoes.

''Sasuke-kun...''

Sasuke tensed at her voice. ''Sakura...I...'' he needed to say something. ''About this morning in the kitchen...''

Sakura stopped approaching him.

''I spoke ignorantly. I...apologize.''

She smiled, it was sad, as she walked over to him again.

''Its ok, I wasn't angry.''

Sasuke reached for the light switch but she stopped him. Sakura went on her toes and pressed her lips to his.

''Come to my room with me.'' she whispered, her eyes still closed.

''Ah.''

Sakura took his hand and led him there, closing the door when they were inside and as soon as she turned around, he was kissing her. His lips moved against her's roughly, like he'd just let go. Sakura buried her fingers into his hair, her nails lightly scratching against his scalp, making him groan deep inside his chest.

Sasuke's hands moved down her back, squeezing her ass before moving down to the thighs and lifting her up. Sakura immediately locked her legs around his hips, pressing them together intimately as he pushed her back against the wall.

Sakura's teeth grazed his lip and she bit down. She felt him smirk before his tongue forced its way into her mouth. Sakura moaned as she felt his tongue nudging her's and she immediately fought back while her hands searched for his, when she found them on her hips, she pulled them up her stomach and over her ribs where his fingers twitched and froze, but she continued up. The moment Sasuke felt the hardness of her nipples a growl rumbled in his throat before he, experimentally, rubbed her palm over them. This made Sakura moan, something he liked alot. He used his fingers to pinch her nipples and she rolled her hips up into his. It sent a wave of pleasure through her and she did it again and then again and Sasuke began to press his hardness back into her, and soon he was kneading her breasts while grinding into each other. Sakura was beating in fast short breaths, trying to contain her moans. Sasuke laid his head onto her shoulder, licking and biting her and trying to stay in control.

''Sasuke-kun...'' she moaned and her legs tightened around him. She sounded like she was about to cry. ''I can't take it anymore...''

''Hnnn.'' he lifted her from the wall but she freed herself from him and pushed him down onto the bed while she stripped her clothes off. Sasuke watched her for a second before he followed her lead.

She didn't hesitate, as soon as his clothes were off she straddled him before sliding down on his pole. Her back arched and her nails dug into his hips. Sasuke groaned loudly. Her tightness was choking his cocking deliciously.

Sakura rocked her hips forward before she pulled up and sunk down again. Slowly she built up a speed, moving faster and faster.

''Sasuke-kun...Sasuke-kun...Sasuke-kun...''

She moaned his name and rocked down hard.

She opened her eyes watching his face. His lips moved in the motion 'Sa' 'Ku' 'ra' before he moaned loudly. His hand dug into the mattress and Sakura grabbed it up, entwining their fingers.

''Promise me you'll never let me go...'' she whispered, moving her hips faster.

Sasuke tried opening his eyes but another moan rocked through him.

She knew he was close, as close as she was.

She looked at his face. You're not making this easy for me...

''P-Promise me...''

Sasuke's hand clutched her's. ''I promise.'' he whispered and his body tensed as he came.

Sakura rocked a few more times, before she did too. Her body shook as she fell onto him.

She calmed down quickly, forcing herself to. She bit down on her shaking lip.

''Sasuke-kun.'' she said her hands trailing up to hold his face.

''Thank you...''

Sasuke's eyes shot open, but it was too late, her chakra was already entering him.

His eyes felt heavy and so did his body and the last thing he felt before it went black was her tears falling onto his cheek.

Xxxxxx

Yup! Im ending it like that! Lol! Dont hate me!

REVIEW and i'll update really soon!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	20. 19 Promise part 2

Im passionate about one pairing per Anime, I've had major fights with people who disagree lol XD mainly sasusaku and ICHIRUKI (you know who you are XD lol)

I love other pairings too but those to are just my favs lol.

Anywayzzz... On to the chapter!

Summary: Sasuke made Sakura a deal she simply couldn't refuse. In exchange he could promise her the safety of the Hidden Leaf but what would she have to give up in return? Is she willing to go as far as to help him complete the last of his goals?

~Fade Away~

Chapter 19 - Promise

I **never** thought I'd be the one to **say**...

Please don't...well, **please** don't **leave** me.

I feel like I've **lost** **everything** when you're **gone**,

Left **remembering** what its like to have **you** **here** with **me**,

I thought you should know - you're not making this easy.

*-Matchbook Romance-*

Part 2

_**7 hours before**_

Sakura walked up to the Hokage tower, Ino was working at the flower shop and demanded to spend some time with her 'niece'. This worked out perfectly for Sakura. She couldn't have any distractions.

The ANBU guarding Tsunade's office turned his masked face to her. ''What is your business?''

Neji. It seemed to be her lucky day.

''Shizune asked me to drop this off in Tsunade-sama's office when I finished it.'' Sakura showed him the file she held.

''We were informed.'' he stepped aside.

''I'll only be about ten minutes, I have to file it...and you know Tsunade-sama's desk is almost always a mess.''

''Ah. Ten minutes.'' he opened the door and she stepped inside. Neji closed it behind her.

Immediately Sakura began to look through the files on the desk. She knew exactly what she was looking for, a report from Mitarashi Anko's team. Her hands were shaking as she found it.

'Please don't be encrypted...' she repeated in her head.

It wasn't. Which means it was either already viewed or hand delivered.

She scanned through it. Coordinates! Perfect. It was to the...Akatsuki base...they saw him...Madara.

She bit her thumb and wrote the coordinates on her arm below her wrist before she pushed chakra into it, watching as they disappeared. She set the file back where she found it, and put her's on top before she opened the drawer, finding Tsunade's seal there. She was told only to use within an emergency. Sakura sighed and hid it in her breast bindings.

The door opened. ''Almost done?'' Neji asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded. ''Done.'' she said goodbye before walking past him.

-.- x-x-x-x- -.- present.

Sakura kept pushing her chakra into him, making sure he was really asleep and then she allowed herself to cry. She held him, whispering how sorry she was for the longest of times before she stood up, his limp member leaving her, she whimpered at the loss feeling more alone than ever.

She got dressed, making sure she had all her equipment before she got her backpack from her closet and opened the window. She looked back at Sasuke one more time before she closed her eyes and jumped into the night.

When she got to the gates she was stopped. ''No one leaves the village, Sakura.''

Sakura pulled the seal from her jacket. ''Tsunade-sama has requested me at the summit.''

''That's the Hokage's seal!'' the other night guard whispered.

''Alright, you're clear to go, good luck.''

Sakura smiled and returned the seal to her pocket. ''Thanks.''

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. The forced sleep had finally worn off. He didn't even have to look. She was gone. His heart sunk deep. Miki's cries pierced through his thoughts and he got up and dressed before going to her.

She calmed down a little when she saw him. Awkwardly, he picked her up and held her to him.

She'd abandoned him. Sakura. Even if it made no sense, she was gone. The one person he believed would always be there. But why? Why the hell would she leave...what would there be for her if she left Konoha? The world was on the verge of a war, what could she possibly...

Sasuke held Miki to his chest. Sakura had left to prevent it. Oh fuck.

Sasuke clenched his jaw. He never thought Sakura was this stupid.

Without thinking he was out the door and running down the street, ignoring the shocked looks from the citizens.

He arrived at the dingy apartment building and began knocking hard. Sasuke looked down at Miki's face, it was scrunched up, as if she was in pain.

Sasuke knocked again, faster and harder this time.

''hunh, Yeah...I'm coming!...geez...'' came the muffled voice.

The door swung open. Naruto blinked, focussing on the scene in front of him.

''Sasuke?''

Sasuke glared at him impatiently.

''Where's Sakura-chan?'' Naruto asked, looking around with a frown.

Still, Sasuke said nothing, he still gave Naruto that same impatient look.

''Well?'' Naruto demanded, a strange foreboding look coming over his face.

''Her stuff is gone.'' Sasuke finally said.

''Her stuff is gone, as in 'she left you' or 'she left'...?''

Sasuke's jaw clenched and unclenched twice. ''The last one.''

Naruto turned back into his apartment and got dressed as soon as he could.

''Come on, we need to drop Miki with Ino and then find Shikamaru.''

x-x-x-x-

Together with Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto, Sasuke paced back and forth in the Hokage's office.

''We need to go.'' he said eventually. ''Just sitting here is time wasted.''

''Look, Sasuke, I'm worried about her too but...we don't even know where she went!''

''I've already sent a letter to Hokage-sama, we have to wait here until she contacts us.'' Shikamaru told them, his usual bored tone had an edge to it.

''N-Naruto-kun, why not ask Kiba-kun's help?'' Hinata offered.

''Sakura-chan wouldve covered her tracks.''

''No,'' Sasuke shook his head. ''She needed to move quickly. She wouldn't have had time.'' he turned to Hinata. ''Get Kiba.''

''A-Alright...'' Hinata nodded and left the office.

''Sasuke should stay,'' Neji said calmly.

''What?'' Sasuke snapped.

''I have to agree with Neji on this one.'' Naruto said, his eyes displaying how sorry he was. ''You're here hiding from Madara, you can't use your chakra - meaning you'll only slow us down.''

''I don't care about Madara anymore! He probably already knows I'm here! I'm going.'' he said glaring at both Naruto and Neji.

'''Probably' isn't good enough Uchiha. We can't risk it.''

''Sasuke please.'' Sasuke said nothing.

''You said she was going after Akatsuki , what makes you think that?'' Shikamaru asked.

''I don't have any proof, just a feeling.'' Sasuke muttered.

''Did she say or do something?''

''Oh shit...'' Naruto whispered, rubbing his palm over his forehead.

Everyone turned to him.

''She said something yesterday. Sasuke's right, whatever she's doing, she's gonna try and stop the war.''

Sasuke pushed the panic he was feeling down. He wouldn't lose his cool. Not here. He blinked slowly.

''All the more reason for me to join you.'' he told Naruto.

''Sasuke, you should wait for Tsunade-sama's word on this, we might have to rely on a surprise tactic to win the war. You might play a crucial part in our success.'' Shikamaru told him and Sasuke's scowl deepened.

A bark was heard down the hall as Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata neared.

Sasuke wanted to say something, his mind was screaming that success was worth nothing without her, but of course he didn't voice it, it sounded crazy anyway.

''Naruto, you should leave with Kiba, Neji and Hinata. Sasuke and I will wait for word from the Hokage.'' Shikamaru said.

Sasuke said nothing but stomped out of the office, making sure to bump his shoulder into Shikamaru's.

Naruto gave a heavy sigh. ''Sorry about him,'' he told Shikamaru, ''He's just worried about her.''

''I know.'' Shikamaru closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose like he had a headache. After taking a deep breath, he spoke, ''You'll leave at sunset.''

''Sunset?'' Naruto demanded, ''Why not right now?''

''We want Sakura to get comfortable. She'll expect us to leave immediately. If we don't, she'll think we're waiting for orders from Tsunade and slow down. That's what we want. Because she left at night, its safe to assume she's traveling at night and resting during the day.''

''Makes sense.'' Neji nodded.

Kiba and Hinata had entered during Shikamaru's explanation. The Nara turned to Kiba. ''There's something I want to discuss with you.''

''Sure.'' Kiba nodded and Shikamaru followed him out.

''We should prepare for the mission ahead.''

Naruto opened the window behind Tsunade's desk and sat down. ''Yeah...I'll be out in a minute.''

Hinata smiled sadly at Naruto's back. She knew how much this must have been effecting him.

''W-we'll meet you by the gate at sundown...'' she said kindly.

Naruto gave no sign that he'd heard her.

When the door closed behind them Naruto stared out at the village for a while. Watching the villagers go about their normal days, like they didn't know what exactly was waiting for them when Tsunade returned. He let out a long breath and turned back into the office. He looked down at the desk and noticed one of the drawers slightly open. He knew he should have ignored it and left...but he just got that **feeling. **He reached out and slowly pulled it open. The file had 'Uchiha Sasuke' printed on a white sticker. Naruto frowned. Ok, its Sasuke's file. Whatever, he should ignore the feeling and...

But he didn't, he pulled the file from where it laid, took a seat and flipped it open.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke fed Miki a bottle. Ino prepared a few for him and showed him how to feed the baby, who was now fast asleep, snuggling her small body closer to his chest. As Sasuke stared down at her, a warm feeling began to bubble in his chest. He couldn't explain it, it felt like so many things: there was warmth, love, hope, care...home...family.

He swallowed and pushed the feeling back, taking one last look at her before he took her to her crib.

Miki frowned a bit as she lost his heat but then sighed and slept contentedly.

Sasuke watched her, but his thoughts went to Sakura. He wondered when she would reach her destination, and if they would reach her before then? He knew if they didn't Madara would kill her. Unconsciously, Sasuke's hands tightened around the rails of the crib.

It was that moment that the front doors banged open.

''SASUKE!''

Sasuke frowned and quickly stepped out of Miki's room, closing the door. ''Naruto! Keep it down, she's sleeping!''

Naruto didn't miss a beat. ''You were planning to fucking kill me!'' he whispered harshly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. ''You don't know what you're talking about.''

''Don't bother. I read your file.''

Sasuke glared, deciding to keep his mouth shut.

''So its true.''

''Orochimaru wanted the Kyuubi, I wanted Itachi dead.'' Sasuke said simply, like it explained everything.

''That's it? You're not even gonna say you're sorry?''

''I didn't kill you. Why should I apologize?''

Naruto stared at Sasuke in disbelief. ''I never gave up on you and you wouldve killed me so easily.''

''I never said I was gonna do it. Just like I never planned to give him my body. Don't assume shit.''

''You're full of shit!'' Naruto raged before he turned and stormed out.

Ino entered shaking her head and frowning. ''Whats his problem?''

''What the fuck do you want?'' Sasuke snapped.

Ino's eyes widened. ''Lovers quarrel?''

Sasuke clenched his jaw and scowled.

''Im here to pic up Miki. Shikamaru said Tsunade-sama should receive the letter at any moment.''

x-x-x-x-

Kakashi and Shizune sat behind the curtain while the Kage's discussed and debated.

It surprised him that the Raikage was more...'emotional' than Tsunade. Well, he had just 'lost' his brother to Akatsuki, not that he was listening to reason that Bee was alive.

''Shizune-san?'' came the whispered voice from one of the samurai behind them.

''Yes?''

''This just arrived from Konoha, its urgent.''

''I'll accept it.''

Shizune took the scroll and rolled it open.

_**Hokage-sama,**_

_**I apologize for bothering you at such an important time, but something has happened. Haruno Sakura left the village last night. We are not sure where she is headed but her friends are convinced she is pursuing Akatsuki. Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto have gone after her. The rest of us are awaiting further orders.**_

_**Nara Shikamaru.**_

Shizune handed the scroll to Kakashi. She saw him tense as he read it.

Kakashi turned to the samurai behind them. ''When will the summit break for the day?'' he whispered.

''In a hour, Hatake-san.''

Kakashi gripped the scroll. ''Im going.''

''Kakashi, you can't. Not much can happen in a hour. We'll just have to wait.''

x-x-x-x-

''WHAT?'' Tsunade roared. ''WHY DIDN'T YOU INFORM ME IMMEDIATELY?''

''We apologize, Hokage-sama, we only received word an hour ago.''

Tsunade took a deep, calming breath. ''Alright, I'm going to summon Katsuya and tell her to break a part off and summon to my office.''

Shizune and Kakashi nodded.

''Kuchiyose No Jutsu!''

Katsuya appeared, immediately greeting everybody.

''Katsuya, I need you to break off and use the traveling technique to summon yourself into my office in Konoha.''

''Of course Tsunade-sama.''

''And see if you can find Shikamaru.''

''Of course.''

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke paced around the Hokage office. ''What the fuck are we waiting for?''

''Tsunade-sama will find a way to contact us. Calm down.''

Sasuke grunted and continued pacing.

There was a puff of smoke, both Shikamaru and Sasuke stiffened automatically before they saw the small slug on the desk.

''Oh, good, you are already here.''

Shikamaru nodded at the slug. ''Hello Katsuya.''

''Hello Shikamaru-san and...''

''This is Uchiha Sasuke.''

Sasuke grunted a response.

''I will serve as a point of communication between you and Tsunade-sama.''

When Shikamaru nodded she continued. ''Tsunade-sama is requesting full information on the situation.''

''Sakura left at about 2am in the morning. Sasuke thinks she might be pursuing Akatsuki to stop the impending war, Naruto agrees with him. Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Kiba have gone ahead using Akamaru to track her scent.''

There was a few moments of silence, where Shikamaru presumed Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi was discussing it.

''Tell Tsunade I'm going after her myself.'' Sasuke said. Shikamaru didn't speak he knew what the Hokage's answer would be.

''Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-san and Shizune-san are in agreement, Uchiha Sasuke stays in the village.''

''That's fucking bullshit! .going!''

''Calm down Sasuke! Have you ever thought that Madara may not have found out about what she's doing, and you, by leaving, might lead him right to her!''

''At least I'll be there to protect her! You have no fucking idea how I feel! Its not like Ino's run off to her death!''

''Maybe not,'' Shikamaru replied, an edge to his bored tone. ''But I do care about her. Her safety comes first.''

''Tsunade-sama's orders are that you should leave it to Naruto and his team. If, by the time the Kage summit has ended and they have not found her, Kakashi will start his own search. Sasuke will only be allowed to leave as a last case resort.''

Sasuke's jaw clenched, hard. So hard he thought his gums might start bleeding.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura stared up at the bright full moon as she took another soldier pill from her pouch. She'd been travelling at full speed all day. She wasn't planning on resting until she was about half way. Then she would crash from the high and find an inn. She would then have put considerable distance between herself and whoever was likely to follow her. She sat down heavily on the thick branch as she bit down on the black pill.

For a moment she just sat, and breathed. His scent stuck to her skin heavily and for the longest while she simply inhaled and hugged herself, trying to keep her tears at bay.

''Im doing this for them.'' she whispered to herself. ''If I do this, it'll all be ok.''

She took a deep breath, feeling the pill setting into her system before she set off again.

Yup! Its short! I'll update again in a few short days!

Review plz!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	21. 20 The Ghost of You

Quicker update than I thought...

The story kinda takes a major twist here so bear with it, please.

Thanks for all the super awesome reviews! :)

Enjoy!

Summary: Sasuke made Sakura a deal she simply couldn't refuse. In exchange he could promise her the safety of the Hidden Leaf but what would she have to give up in return? Is she willing to go as far as to help him complete the last of his goals?

~Fade Away~

Chapter 19 - The Ghost of You

At the end of the world

Or the last thing I see

_**You**_ are

**Never** coming _home_

**Never** coming _home_

Could I? **Should** I?

And all the things that you **never** **ever** **told** me

And all the smiles that are ever ever... Ever...

*-My Chemical Romance-*

Tsunade returned to the room where the Kage's met. The summit commenced immediately. And of course, the Raikage got over emotional and broke the table. Again. She couldn't stand people like that, really. Yes, she broke things, but his outbursts and violence was rude and inappropriate.

She mentally 'hmph-ed' ignoring her inner voice telling her she was just like that.

She noticed something on the floor, and her brown eyes darted to it. Horrified, she watched as the Akatsuki member, one she recognized well, appeared out of the floor. Kakashi and Shizune were at her sides in a second.

''Akatsuki's leader is here!'' he sang, ''Where is he? Where is he?''

And then the Raikage grabbed...it. Demanded to know where he was, and then...killed it. That's just great. Tsunade felt herself glare.

Tsunade sighed heavily as the Raikage rushed out of the room.

''Your orders, Tsunade-sama?'' Shizune asked.

''Kakashi, I want you to leave and begin searching for Sakura.''

He nodded quickly.

''Akatsuki are here, it will buy you time.''

''What will you do?'' he asked.

''Shizune and I will assist the Raikage.'' she said, standing up.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura's legs burned. She hadn't rested like she had planned. She just kept pushing and pushing herself. She missed Sasuke. Kami, she missed him. She finally admitted it.

She couldn't sleep, though. If she did she knew she'd wake up and he'd be there. Demanding that she go home with him. Or, so it happened in her version of things.

She was close. Only a day and a half away from her destination. She popped another soldier pill. She would do this. She could do it.

x-x-x-x-

Naruto was annoyed and frustrated. They hadn't even seen any trace of her! Kiba swears her scent is strong and they're on her tail. What Naruto wanted was results! He wanted this elaborate chase to end. He wanted Sakura home where she belonged, even if she returned to Sasuke's side. No, despite it. He wanted her home. That was it.

''Naruto-kun..''

Naruto tried to smile at her, but it failed.

''K-Kiba says we're about h-half-a-day behind her, he says she needs to rest soon so we'll be able t-to catch up.''

Naruto nodded, he knew she was only trying to put him at ease, but he couldn't rest. Sakura was too important. He need to bring her back. For Sasuke as much as himself.

x-x-x-x-

Tsunade and Shizune stood behind the Raikage and his Shinobi.

Madara stood alone, a little ahead of them.

''Where is Bee?'' the Raikage roared.

No answer came from the masked man. Tsunade watched him intently, he was so still she wondered it he was truly there.

The Raikage growled. ''Refusing to answer? Give me UCHIHA SASUKE!''

Finally, Madara chuckled. ''That request is better directed at the Hokage, she should know the location of Uchiha Sasuke.''

The way he'd said that...like he was in on some secret that they didn't know about. Just what the hell was he planning?

The Raikage whirled around, is glare was intense, his nostrils flaring.

''Calm down, Raikage. We should discuss this in a more...appropriate setting.'' she said, struggling not to let her anger snap at him, before she nodded at Madara.

The Raikage shook his head. ''How long have you been hiding the brat that killed Bee?''

''Like I told you before-''

''Let me save you the trouble,'' Madara interrupted, ''Raikage, we did not manage to capture the 8-tails in our previous attempt. We will soon rectify that mistake.'' Madara held his tongue, resisting the urge to add that Kisame was sent to finish the job.

The Raikage gave a scream, that sounded a lot like an angry battle cry and then he lunged forward.

One of his Shinobi, a blonde with light skin, turned to Tsunade.

''It would be better for you two to stand back,''

Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

''I meant no disrespect, its just that...Raikage-sama's fights get a little,'' he paused and smiled, ''chaotic.''

Tsunade nodded. She expected as much. ''He doesn't seem to be needing any assistance, although it seems like Madara is simply defending himself.''

The blonde turned to the fight and nodded. ''He may be planning something.'' and then he turned to Shizune. ''Will you cover me?''

She frowned, confused but Tsunade nodded at her.

She walked over and stood by him.

As soon as he closed his eyes she knew he was the sensory type. From the corner of her eye she saw him frown. ''Its like he's not even using any chakra,'' he muttered. ''Weird.''

''What? What is it?'' Shizune asked.

''He's alone too,'' he continued to himself.

''Fuck...'' he gasped, wide-eyed. ''Thats...Thats the Sharingan!''

Shizune nodded. ''Yes, though our reports show he only has one, or one uses one. We're unsure as of yet.''

Finally, the blonde looked at Shizune. He blinked. She was gorgeous.

''Im Shee.'' Fuck, he knew he shouldn't be thinking of the during a fight, but hell! She was standing so close to him, looking at him with that...strangely adorable expression.

''Hi Shee...'' Shizune frowned slightly and swallowed. ''Uh, I'm Shizune.''

Shee grinned.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura reached for another soldier pill.

She popped it into her mouth and bit down.

Come on...come on...she begged, waiting for the buzz of life to hit her.

And it did, and the same time the heel of her ninja sandals got caught in a small branch, she hadn't been looking, and she fell. A soundless scream fell from her lips, no sound came out, not even when she feel through the branches below her, they broke easily beneath her momentumed weight. Her breath left her as she finally hit the ground. She choked. Fuck. It hurt. Alot.

She laid there. Grimacing and willing the pain away.

The buzz hadn't left her system but her limbs were heavy.

She opened her eyes, she was in a small clearing and totally exposed. Not good.

Slowly, she took deep breaths and focussed her chakra. She felt a warmth envelope her body and heal her. Sakura let out a deep sigh while she allowed her chakra to work.

She wondered what Sasuke was doing? Was he worrying about her, or didn't her care that much? Probably the latter.

She cleared her head immediately. She refused to think about that. Not now. Forcing herself up, she pulled out a map. The was a small village close to where she was now. She figured it would be safer to crash at an inn. So she would walk it, hoping that she'd make it...

x-x-x-x-

When night fell, Naruto and his team set out again. He took a deep breath, he needed to calm down. What the hell happened? He hadn't even kissed Hinata yet! Well, ok, maybe that wasn't true anymore.

He paused, thinking of what could have happened...but there was no explanation. Hinata and laid her sleeping bag not far from his, that's how they fell asleep. When he woke up though, he was on her sleeping bag, she was in his arms, curled up...and sweet Kami, she was facing him, her hips pressed into his securely. Needless to say, he already had his early bird downstairs and that worsened the problem, and of course, Hinata would choose that moment to wake up. When she became aware of her surroundings, a faint blush started on her cheeks when she met his eyes. Her's weren't shocked, just seemed pleasantly surprised. Until, she felt...it, pressing intimately into her belly.

Her eyes blinked, as if trying to figure out what it was. She swirled her lips a little. Naruto bit down on his tongue and closed his eyes tightly, letting out a ragged breath through his nose.

When he opened his eyes, Hinata was staring right at him, an emotion swirling in her eyes that he'd never seen before. She looked at his lips and unconsciously her tongue came out to lick her pink lips. Naruto's member twitched in anticipation. Kami, did she want him to kiss her? He'd never kissed anyone...

Ok, Naruto, stop, right now! He told himself but he was already moving forward. Hinata lifted her chin, getting closer and her chest pressed against his naked one. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Her nipples scraped against his chest...she...wanted him. He reached down and captured her lips, softly pressing his into hers. But his member hardened even more and twitched in annoyance? He didn't know, but he took her bottom lip and sucked on it. Hinata gripped his biceps hard and gave into him. She couldn't help that her hips bucked up, and Naruto let go of her mouth and laid his head into the crook of her neck. He looked around a moment later, both Neji and Kiba were still asleep. Naruto lifted Hinata up and pressed a finger to her lips, she nodded. Akamaru lifted his head and Hinata waved him off, nodding that everything was ok and the dog settled back in.

Naruto figured that he'd regain some sanity. She was HYUUGA Hinata! He was acting like a fucking pervert! As soon as they were far enough away he turned to look at her. Her face was flushed and her hair was slightly messy from sleep and...Kami, she looked beautiful, but her eyes were fixed on his hardness. She clasped her hands tightly together, stopping herself from reaching out and touching him. Naruto cursed and pulled her against him, she moaned softly as she felt his hardness against her, and Naruto kissed her again but this time his tongue licked her bottom lip, prodding, attending, waiting for entrance. She granted it and gave another low moan as his tongue met hers. Naruto loved the sounds she made and pulled her against him harder. Hinata reached up and caressed his face in her hands and then reached up and hurried her hands into his hair, pulling him to her and deepening the kiss. There was a growl from Naruto's chest and Hinata bucked her hips again. Naruto rubbed his hips against her, the friction felt unlike anything hes ever felt. His body heated up and beads of sweat formed on his forehead, he did the movement again, Hinata moaned this time and Kami, it just felt so amazing. And then he didn't stop and she let out one breathy moan after the other. On instinct he lifted her up and she immediately locked her legs around his waist. Naruto continued rubbing himself over her shorts-covered heated core. Waves of pleasure washed over him and as he opened his eyes to look at Hinata, she was arched against the bark of the tree,her face more flushed, strands of hair sticking to her face. That did it for him, he let go of sanity and laid his hair ontop of hers, beating in her hair and moving against her faster, harder. He was sure Hinata came more than once, she'd let out those strangled moans and tensed up. Naruto knew his was close. He held her closer, loving the feel of her chest against his and then it came, he let out a loud moan into her hair, his body tensing up, but his hips didn't stop. A few heartbeats later, Hinata pressed her face into his chest and screamed, it was muffled and somewhere in the back of his mind he was relieved.

They stood like that, closely together, panting.

Once they'd calmed down, Hinata tensed, her face going extremely red, as if she'd just realized what she'd done.

''Hinata?''

Naruto stepped back so he could look at her.

''I think I'm gonna pass out...'' she whispered frantically.

''No, Hinata, don't...!''

''N-Naruto-kun...could you please...give me s-some time t-to calm down?''

Naruto swallowed hard. ''Y-Yeah, I could do that...''

He hesitated, before stepping away and leaving her.

He rubbed a hand over his face. How the fuck does something like that happen?

He cleared his head quickly. He felt his body heat up whenever he thought about it. He shook his head and looked over at Hinata. Their eyes met. She'd been looking at him. Immediately, she looked away a blush on her cheeks. He sighed and look back to the front. Neji was looking back at him, his eyebrows pushed down low, suspicion in his eyes. Naruto looked away, trying not to look guilty.

''Jesus...'' Kiba muttered.

All heads whipped to him.

''What? What is it?'' Naruto demanded.

''Look at that,'' he pointed down.

Branches were broken all the way to the ground. Naruto jumped down, the others right behind him.

Akamaru sniffed and barked.

''I know buddy,'' Kiba said to him, ''Sakura's scent is strong here,''

''S-She fell...all this way...'' Hinata gasped.

''Yeah, about a day ago.'' Kiba said.

Neji saw the sun setting. ''We'll rest here for the night.''

''WHAT?'' Naruto roared.

''Look after a fall like that, chances are she's walking, and couldn't have gone too far. We'll rest here and then move in the morning.''

Naruto glared.

''Naruto, not all of us have the power of the Kyuubi, we're tired.''

The blonde let out a sigh, and muttered an apology.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura awoke with a start. She felt almost good as new, thanks to the Jutsu she did last night. The food she wolfe down helped a lot too. She jumped up and quickly too a shower before she set off again. She was close now. Adrenaline pumped through her. She would succeed, no matter what...

...

Sakura arrived in a few hours at, what appeared to be an empty base. People were still living there from the looks of it, but no one was home. She swallowed thickly and walked deeper inside.

''Sakura, I was wondering which one of you would show up first.''

Her insides went completely cold. _**That **_voice. It was _**his **_voice.

Slowly, as if in denail, she turned around.

His face was smooth and unemotional, except for the sarcastic smirk.

''S-S-Sas-'' the rest of the word was swallowed as she shook her head back and forth.

''You're not supposed to have left the village...!''

He sighed, as if she was inconveniencing him in some way. ''Sakura, lets skip the denail. I never returned to Konoha,'' and then he actually laughed, it was a cold and heartless sound, ''Just the thought is...pathetic.'' he spat the word.

Sakura's head shook back and forth. ''No...no..impossible...you're...you came back!'' she was close to tears.

''Madara wanted someone on the inside, I needed to find some things at the Uchiha district myself. We decided on it right before the attack on Konoha. It worked out perfectly. But of course I refused to set foot in that fucking place myself so I had to use one of Orochimaru's Jutsu's. I'm surprised it worked so well.''

If Sakura wanted to deny it, she couldn't, not anymore. A snake appeared in a puff of smoke. It opened its mouth and a body slid out. Sasuke.

She watched, disgusted, shocked, devastated as Sasuke absorbed the clone. Several emotions played across his face, Sakura didn't recognize any of them in her current state.

Sasuke gave that same laugh and Sakura's eyes snapped to his. ''You believed I had feelings for you? Romantic feelings?'' he laughed again. ''Im surprised you didn't realize it was a clone by that alone.''

Sakura crumbled to the floor, her knees just couldn't handle it anymore. ''This is...the worst thing you've ever done...'' she said. And then the tears came, and she couldn't stop them, she didn't even care. Her entire chest ached. No, it was more than an ache. She wanted to die, she felt on the edge, and if she only tipped in one direction, it would be too much and she would die. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembered Miki and Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade, and her arms reached up as if to keep herself in one piece.

Sasuke went through the information his clone brought. Hm, so, the story of Uchiha Madara and his brother was in the archive. Strange, he didn't come across it before. It didn't matter now, he knew Itachi was telling the truth. But, of course, Sasuke knew some information that Itachi did not. This Madara was not Uchiha Madara. The archive contained a picture. Nothing about this guy compared to the structure of the picture. Neither was the fighting style.

Sasuke's eyes found Sakura's blurry shape. He blinked his eyes, trying to focus, but he couldn't. There was an overwhelming urge to pick her up and stop her crying. It was so strong that he almost gave in to it. What the fuck?

He shook his head.

Another memory popped into his head. Mother...Itachi...he'd seen them.

His heart lurched in his chest painfully. Suddenly, he wished he had been there, if only for that.

It must have been the Jutsu. A sacrifice was needed, maybe it had a link to the spiritual world?

Now, what was he supposed to do about Sakura? He took a steps towards her. Instantly she jerked and tensed.

He took another step.

''Don't! Don't come near me!'' still facing him, she scurried back, until her back hit the wall.

Something inside Sasuke, again out of nowhere, coiled at the rejection. The inner conflict was becoming too much, he couldn't control his emotions. They were his. Before the attack on Konoha, yes, he'd admit he'd felt something. But as soon as he realized it, he smothered it, but now he realized there was no suffocating such emotions. They were back at full force, stronger actually, much, much stronger.

He could make out her hands, pulling at her hair. A memory flashed in brilliant color in his mind. Sakura was on top of him. Naked. His hands were deep into her pink hair, while she rhythmically chocked his sex with her dripping- Abruptly he forced it away.

''Uchiha Sasuke?''

Sasuke turned to the girl, he vaguely recognized her.

''What are you doing here, didn't you leave?'' she asked.

''No, I've been here all along. It was your father's idea. Didn't you notice that he let my betrayal go all to quickly.''

Atsuko nodded. She had noticed. Slowly she looked over at Sakura. ''You should prepare for the annihilation of Wind, we strike on the next full moon...Father will be returning tonight. He will kill her. I know you care about her so get her out of here.'' Atsuko gave one last look at her old sensei, she'd never seen her so...broken, before she turned and walked away.

That's right, he thought, Madara would be returning tonight, then they could finally get the operation underway and he could get Itachi's eyes.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura again, it was a mistake, his foreign emotions acted up again. He took a step and stopped, it took all his power to stop him.

He'd turned those emotions away. He'd made his choice. Then why...why did it feel like it was the wrong choice? Whenever he saw the blurred image of her so miserable.

The sun was already setting. He took quick strides to her. Forcing himself not to touch her.

''You need to leave.''

Sakura didn't move.

Clenching his jaw, he grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up. She was clearer now, he could almost see her. Her green eyes were dull and lost.

''You need to leave.'' he repeated.

She pushed off the wall. Her body collided with his instantly. He caught her, his instinct to protect her kicking-in.

''This...isn't you...'' she whispered.

''It is.''

Sakura broke the cage of his arms and walked out of the room uneavenly.

Sasuke stayed behind her. Frowning, still trying to tame his emotions.

''It isn't you...'' she said, her voice broke.

He watched her walk off until se disappeared into the line of trees.

And then he couldn't explain it, a coil inside of him broke and he felt like...crying. It was ridiculous. But he couldn't help it. He loved her. But he hated Konoha more. And if she stood with them, he would kill her too. And even as the thoughts went through his head, he doubted he could do it. The memories flooded through him. This wasn't fucking fair! It wasn't supposed to be like this!

He grabbed at his hair. ''Fuck!''

x.x.x.x.x

ok...dont hate me...but this needed to happen...

Umm, review...

I have a feeling a lot of hate will come but...bring it..., I guess...but don't kill me.

Ok!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	22. 21 Stop and Stare

Summary: Sasuke made Sakura a deal she simply couldn't refuse. In exchange he could promise her the safety of the Hidden Leaf but what would she have to give up in return? Is she willing to go as far as to help him complete the last of his goals?

~Fade Away~

Chapter 21 - Stop and Stare

Stop and stare,

I think I'm **moving** but I go **nowhere**,

Yeah, I know that everyone gets **scared**,

but I'll **become** what I can't **be**,

Oh, do **you** **see** what **I** **see**?

*-One Republic-*

Shikamaru paced around Tsunade's office. It was getting late and Tsunade had promised to check in again before dawn. Why the hell was he pacing? He was usually lazy as fuck but now he was on edge. The fact that Tsunade hadn't checked in, obviously meant something was going down at the summit. For some reason his stomach rolled and his heart clenched. Gaara was there, hell it was a fucking KAGE summit, of course the guy was there, which meant Temari was there too and that didn't sit well with him because...because...- yeah he wasn't diving into that can of worms just yet...or any time soon.

To distract himself he looked over at Sasuke, the guy stood by the window, staring out. His face in the usual expressionless mask, and although he was standing still, he was more on edge than Shikamaru. The Uchiha was practically vibrating on the spot.

''Look, Sasuke, if you wanna step out for a bit, I'll call you as soon as something happens.'' Shikamaru said.

Sasuke's head whipped to him. ''Fuck n-'' and then he froze up. His entire body went stiff as a stick, he became pale as a corpse and his lips were turning blue.

''Sasuke?'' there was no lazy edge to Shikamaru's voice.

A snake slithered in through the open window and swallowed the body.

Shikamaru jumped to action already readying his shadow Jutsu but there was a poof of smoke and both the snake and Uchiha Sasuke were gone...

x-x-x-x-

Kakashi followed his pack of Ninja dogs. They'd caught Sakura's scent a few minutes ago and were running at a full speed.

Sakura was, of Team 7, the one he wanted to protect from this world, especially her. The first moment he saw her, in the class room, there was an innocence in her bright green eyes and a purity in her smile. Kakashi kept his attention to the boys, hoping Sakura dropped her Shinobi dreams. She deserved more than the darkness that the dream brought. She didn't drop it, and when she returned from the Forest of Death, her long pink locks had been chopped off and the innocence in here eyes had been replaced by a set resolve. She had her first taste of a real fight in the forest and he knew she wasn't giving up.

And then Sasuke left. The more she trained with Tsunade, the more the determination in her eyes changed into something hard. A real Shinobi.

When she'd returned from her first solo mission, he saw it in her walk, her movement and mostly in her eyes. She'd made her first kill. The bubbly girl had grown up.

Unintentionally, he'd passed by her house that evening. She was sitting out on her balcony. Her eyes fixed at something in her lap. When he'd jumped up, she didn't noticed him at first. She was staring at her hands. They were palm up on her thighs.

''Sakura?''

She had jumped and quickly hid her hands, as if trying to hide the blood on them. ''Kaka-sensei?''

''How'd it go?''

She knew he was talking about the mission. Sakura fell silent.

''It was a success.'' her voice sounded strangled.

''Good job.''

''I...freed all those women...they...the missing-nin, used them...hurt them...and I killed all of them...'' she whispered.

''How many?''

''Seven...there was seven of them...''

Kakashi let out a breath. ''They aren't dirty.''

''E-Excuse me?''

''Your hands, you did what you had to do, as an honorable Shinobi of Konoha. You saved lives Sakura. That doesn't make your hands dirty.''

Sakura's head dropped and he couldn't see her face.

''Thank you, Kaka-sensei.'' she whispered and he could tell she was crying. Slowly, he laid his hand on her head.

Kakashi shook his head. She was still Sakura. She was reckless at times, but a part of him just couldn't believe that she had done this. He'd known she was on edge with Sasuke and the baby. And God only knew, dealing with Sasuke was a fucking mission. But leaving the village, unprotected, to go after Akatsuki?

Insanity.

Unless she had an ace up her sleeve, Sakura was going to die. Soon.

''We're definitely on the right path!'' Pakkun called and Kakashi nodded stiffly.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura stumbled out into the woods and grabbed onto the bark of a tree.

_Come after me...come on... **Sasuke. Please.**_

But he wouldn't come.

She stumbled through the woods, deeper and deeper into the darkness. Welcoming it.

''Haruno Sakura..?''

She looked up at the ANBU stationed in the tree.

''Yes...''

''Oh Kami... I'll get Anko-sama...''

''Wait.''

The ANBU hesitated. Wait? Wait for...what exactly? What did she want?

''Contact Kazekage Gaara, tell him its of utmost importance that he stop by here on his way back from the summit. As soon as possible.''

''Alright.''

Sakura gave a stiff nod. Fuck Sasuke. She had things that needed to be said, he he was gonna damn well hear them.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke laid down on his 'bed'. Both his hands were underneath his head as he stared at the ceiling. He took a deep breath, and then another.

_Clear your head._

Another breath.

_Clear your head._

Another deep breath.

_Clear your fucking head Uchiha!_

Nothing! Nothing happened! All he could think of those moments! The moments with Sakura and their...child. The moments that the fucking clone stole from him.

No. These emotions weren't his. They were foreign. Utterly foreign.

He didn't love anyone. Let alone Sakura.

Yes, he cared for her. There was no denying that. But love? Him? Not likely.

Suddenly, at full force a memory hit him.

Sakura was beneath him, staring up at him. A naughty little smile on those pink lips, they were swollen and red now, her eyes were staring at him almost...lovingly.

The sudden ''Oh!'' left her as a gasp, her lips parting, her eyes growing wide and then rolling back as her lids fluttered to a close and then she arched, her head going back and her naked chest meeting his.

He hissed, not even bothering to push the memory away as he grew hard.

''Touch me...'' she rasped out. ''Here...'' her hand reached up to palm at her breast.

He growled, both in his mind and in reality, and he reached up to cover her hand with his.

Her hips swirled into...he looked down, as if his arm just suddenly grew onto his arm. He felt her erotic heat and the wetness that built up.

He realized that this wasn't a memory, it was a dream, one of many he had while staying in her apartment. Under her roof, with her only a door away.

He moaned and snapped his eyes open. His erection throbbed painfully sweetly. The image of Sakura beneath him, panting, their sweaty bodies moving together.

He swallowed hard. He was not touching himself. No. Fucking. Way.

''What the...''

Sasuke snapped to attention. She was in the doorway. Sakura. His vision was blurred and that pissed him off. He wanted to see her.

Her green eyes fixated on his erection.

He didn't bother covering the buldge in his pants.

''What the fuck are you doing back here?''

''I, uh, came to yell at you.''

Sasuke stood up, well...she came at the right time.

Sakura's eyes widened and she backed up. Sasuke was quick, he grabbed her wrist and yanked her inside, before he locked the door.

She pressed herself against the wall, and he came as close as he could without touching her before he whispered in her ear.

''So yell at me, go ahead.''

His breath fanned over her ear and she shivered. Her mind going blank for a second.

''Could you back up...''

''Nah, I like where I'm at.''

''S-Sasuke-kun...''

Sasuke responded by dragging his nose along her jaw line. She inhaled sharply and fell quiet.

''What are you thinking?'' he said huskily.

''Uh...just wondering.''

He moved so he could look into her eyes. ''What?''

''What you were moaning about when I came in.'' her voice held steady as she stared into his eyes.

He said nothing, but he did give her a response, he pulled her hips into his.

''M-Me?'' now she was trembling.

''Ah.''

That same 'oh' fell from her lips and her head lolled back.

Sasuke leaned in and rubbed himself against her. Sakura let out a moan and he immediately pulled away, his hands on either side of her head.

Why had she come here again?

...

Oh, right, to yell at him...

She took a deep breath. She couldn't let him confuse her like this.

Moving quick she ducked away from him and bolted into the next room. Dammit! She was trapped, it was his bathroom.

Sasuke was behind her in a heartbeat, he grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her into the wall.

Sasuke leaned into her, she fit into his frame perfectly. And for some reason, he liked it that way. He figured by doing what he was about to do, he would get her out of his system and let go of what he was feeling. Oh yeah, good logic.

''Sakura...'' he grinded his hardness into her backside and she let out a moan.

''This is the part where you ask me what I'm gonna do to you...go ahead ask 'what are you gonna do to me?' ''

''W-What are you gonna do to me?''

''Look outside of this room, do you see that desk?''

She nodded.

''You're gonna go over there and hold onto it and then I'm gonna pull down your shorts.''

He continued grinding into her.

''Ask 'and then what Sasuke-kun?' go ahead.''

She opened her mouth, but another moan escaped.

Sasuke pulled his hips away. ''Ask me.'' he commanded.

''And then what?''

''You didn't finish it.''

''S-Sasuke-kun...''

''No, now you have to start over.''

She moaned again. ''And...and then what Sasuke-kun.''

He leaned back in and continued grinding. ''Im going to spread your legs wide and then I'm going to go down on you.''

''Oh, Kami...!'' her back arched and her head fell against his chest.

''If I wanted you to pray I would he told you to.''

Ok, this wasn't going according to plan at all, and Sakura didn't give a fuck.

''Go to the table.''

She moved to go but he pressed her into the wall again. ''What do you say?''

As if on instinct she whispered, ''Yes, Sasuke-kun...''

He stepped away. He wasn't sure where this was coming from but he was so fucking turned on that he didn't care. He watched her move to the desk quickly and brace herself on it.

''That's good.'' he said and bent down onto his knees. He pulled off her pants in one swift movement and dragged his hands up and down her exposed legs. ''Spread your legs for me, Sakura.''

She whimpered and obeyed.

He cursed, seeing her panties and took out a kunai and cut at the sides. The fabric fell from her.

''Fucking hell, Sakura.'' she was wet...incredibly so. So wet and swollen.

He groaned, leaning in and giving her a long lick.

She went completely stiff and a throaty moan left her.

He did it again before he dipped his tongue into her.

Her legs shook as his tongue swirled around her sex. His hands lifted to her thighs to steady her as he continued dipped into her. The taste was perfect, not too sweet and it made his tongue tingle, which of course made his erection twitch like crazy.

''Come for me, you're so close...let go Sakura.''

She was shaking uncontrollably as her orgasm hit her, the waves of pleasure were intense and she was vaguely aware that he was still drinking from her.

When it ended, he stood up and shoved into her without warning, her back arched at the intrusion but he immediately began heavy thrusts into her.

Sakura gripped onto the desk hard and as she let out a moan the desk broke from under her.

Sasuke grabbed her hips and steadied her. ''Oh...oh...im so sorry.''

''Don't worry about it, we're good.'' he pushed forward and she threw the desk out of the way and braced herself against the wall as he continued. It wasn't long before they both hit the peak. As he pulled out, his erection hadn't softened and he didn't complain.

''On the floor.'' he commanded.

Sakura turned around, her face was flushed and her hair a little wet as it stuck to her face.

''I don't think I will.'' she had that same naughty smile that he'd dreamt.

His eyes narrowed.

She stepped up to him. ''On the floor, Sasuke-kun. Now.''

He shivered uncontrollably and went down grudgingly.

''On you back, Sasuke-kun.''

He hissed her name and went down.

''What do we say?''

He glared. ''Fuck you?''

''Try again...'' she sat down next to him and kissed him right below the belly button.

''No...way...''

She gave him a hard suck right between the hips. ''Try again!''

''Yes, Sakura.''

''Sakura- _**sama **_.''

''Yeah, don't push you luck. Get on. Now.''

''Yes, Sasuke-kun.'' she grinned and mounted him, letting her heat suck him right in.

x-x-x-x-

Naruto lay in his sleeping bag. Wide awake. Staring right above him, instead of to his left where Hinata was. Neji was in a tree, guard duty. But he was watching Naruto sternly.

Fuck fuck fuck...

He stood up and...Neji appeared in his way.

''Where are you going?''

''Uh, to take a piss.''

''First you're gonna tell me something.''

Naruto sighed, clearly annoyed, unclearly having a mental freak-out.

''Yeah, what's up?''

''Whats going on with you and Hinata? I realize that the two of you were starting something back in Konoha, but something changed.''

Naruto yawned. ''So what's the question?''

''Did you have sex with her?''

Naruto began choking on his spit. ''N-No...no! I wouldn't do that!''

Neji regarded him for a second before he nodded. ''When you get back, you're on guard duty.'' he said and walked over to his sleeping bag. Naruto walked into the shadows of the forest. No...I didn't have sex with her, but I might as well have. He grabbed his hair. He practically forced himself on her! How could he have-

''Im calm now.''

He turned around.

Hinata stood, one hand on the bark of a tree. Her hair fell over her shoulder on one side.

She was so perfect to him right now.

''Naruto-kun?''

Oh shit! He was spacing out. ''Hi,''

She smiled shyly, a blush on her cheeks.

''Hinata, about yesterday...''

Her eyes lifted to him eagerly.

''Im so sorry.''

Her shoulders slumped. ''Oh...''

''I shouldn't have done that.''

She closed her eyes and nodded. He didn't want her, after all. She was about to turn away when he continued.

''Forcing myself on you like that...geez...im sorry...''

''F-Forcing?''

His blue eyes widened. ''Well, yeah...''

''I...well...'' she looked away. ''IwanteditalotforsolongNaruto-kun...'' she said in a rush.

He blinked. Once. Twice. ''Well. Ok. Ok. That's...ok.''

''Will you, um...''

''Yeah?'' he asked immediately.

''No, never mind.''

''No,'' he stepped towards her, ''ask me!''

''Will you...k-kiss me?''

He grinned slowly. ''Y-Yeah...''

x-x-x-x-

''He just disappeared!'' Darui called, outraged.

''Shee!'' the Raikage demanded.

''On it!'' Shee closed his eyes and focussed.

''In the meeting room!''

The Raikage took off in a run, Darui behind him.

Shee nodded to Tsunade and Shizune before he followed.

''Shizune!''

Shizune looked away from Shee and to Tsunade who was already following and followed.

''So glad the Hokage and Raikage could join us.'' Madara said calmly.

The Raikage got ready to fight.

''Please, I only need a moment of your time. This is something that will interest all of you.''

''Why should we hear you out?'' Gaara asked.

''Because this is a declaration of war.''

x

Well, there you go, Sasuke is deranged as usual. Crappy logic as usual.

Review plz!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	23. 22 Haunted

Summary: Sasuke made Sakura a deal she simply couldn't refuse. In exchange he could promise her the safety of the Hidden Leaf but what would she have to give up in return? Is she willing to go as far as to help him complete the last of his goals?

~Fade Away~

Chapter 22 - Haunted

Come on, come on, don't _leave_ me like this,

I thought I had you figured out,

somethings gone terribly wrong,

You're all _**I**_ _**wanted**_,

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this,

I thought I had you figured out,

Can't _breathe_ whenever you're **gone**...

Can't turn back now,

I'm _**haunted**_.

*-Taylor Swift-*

Sakura awoke, totally content with the world. She was aware of Sasuke's scent all over her, and of his warm body next - between - on top of - hers. She was grateful that she didn't have to let the world in yet. She was exhausted, sore all over. Sasuke was insatiable. They'd done it at the table, twice on the floor, once on the bed, once against the wall on the way to the bathroom, once in the shower and then they'd finally collapsed. Even though she was in her current state, just remembering it made her want him again.

Her eyes fluttered open and she focussed on Sasuke. He looked so utterly peaceful. Like her, like everything was right in the world.

His usual I-feel-nothing-and-hate-everyone face was smoothed out and he had a sort of...content look on his face.

He awoke, unlike her, immediately. His eyes snapping open.

''Ohayo...''

She didn't even see the movement as he moved and pinned her down, ready to strike.

She groaned softly as her muscles stretched and looked up at him.

Recognition flashed across his face and he blinked twice.

''Sakura?''

''Who else? Did you think that was a dream, Sasuke-kun?''

''Hn.''

He hesitated only a second before he rolled off of her and somehow it seemed as if he would pretend she wasn't there.

Sasuke breathed deeply. His body was demanding he take her, but he'd always been strong-willed.

Yes, last night had been...no. No, he wasn't going to be a complete fool and say something like 'the best night of his life.' yeah, right.

''Sasuke-kun?''

''Leave.''

He felt her stiffen. ''What...?''

''You can't stay.''

Sakura sat up slowly. ''I don't want to go.''

Sasuke's eyes shot to her.

''I don't want to leave without you.''

He wouldve laughed at something like that before. But not now. Her eyes weren't filled with tears, they were looking at him with strength.

''You go, I stay. Its simple.''

''No one in Konoha knows about this. You have a chance, Sasuke-kun.''

That did it for him. He turned his head away and glared at the door. A clear indication of get-the-fuck-out.

''But then again, we always know that no matter what, you choose wrong in the end. But I know your heart, Sasuke-kun...that's the one thing you can't hide from me.''

''Do you.'' it wasn't a question as he turned his narrowed eyes on her.

Sakura swallowed and closed her eyes.

She leaned in quickly and pressed her lips to his. Sasuke was shocked for a second, or two, before he pushed her away.

''What the fuck!''

Sakura had a satisfied expression on her face. ''Would you let anyone that close to you? Close enough that, only for a moment, your guard drops and you're shocked?''

Sasuke's jaw clenched hard.

''Get out.'' he got up and pulled his pants on, facing away from her.

Sakura stood up out of bed, not bothering to cover herself up.

''Is that really what you want?'' she asked, coming towards him.

Hell, she knew she was treading into very dangerous territory, but she couldn't stop herself.

''Yes.'' he ground out.

''Maybe you should try saying it again, and this time you can actually look into my eyes.''

Sasuke froze and then turned to her.

''Leave.''

''Mean it.'' she said, stepping right up to him.

Sasuke grabbed her shoulders, intending on pulling her to the door, but Sakura pushed him back, against the wall...and...hugged...him.

''Why won't you just fucking leave?'' he sounded somewhat desperate now, and a bit edgy.

''Because you love me?'' he asked sarcastically.

Sakura froze against him. She had nothing to lose, so she pressed a kiss into his neck. ''I love you.'' she confirmed.

Sasuke barked a laugh, or he intended to, but it came out sounding more like a strangled choke.

What happened to the time when she would readily please him? Do anything to make him happy?

Well, he wasn't sure that her leaving would make him happy, but that was besides the point.

Sasuke pushed her away and made for the bathroom, he needed to create space.

Sakura was right behind him and he cursed.

''Why the fuck won't you just leave?''

''Because I don't want you to be alone anymore.''

Sasuke's eyes widened, and then narrowed. ''I don't need you to pity me, I'm fi-''

''Its not pity, its because I love you.''

Sasuke turned around and hit the wall. The tiles cracked beneath his fist.

He was breathing hard.

''Sasuke-kun, why do you want me to leave so bad?''

Now he spun around. ''Because I fucking love you! Its beating, pounding inside my entire fucking body, and I _**HATE **_it. I hate it so fucking much and I want it gone. I don't want to feel it, do you understand?''

Sakura was staring at him, eyes wide. Had she heard him right...''You...you love...me?''

Now he laughed. ''Fucking impossible, right? I thought so too.''

Sakura just stood there, eyes wide, face extremely pale.

''Sakura, you need to leave. Madara-''

''Don't. Do not make this about something that its not. You want me to leave because you think time and space is going to make you...l-love me less. Its not. Its only gonna make it worse.''

''Says the expert who's been in love many times.'' he countered.

''Not many times, once, my entire life.'' she said softly.

''Bullshit.''

''From the first moment I saw you, I knew it would always be you!''

''Sakura, you have to know me if you want to love me. And you don't know me.''

''I know you better than you think.''

''You have a crush on me. Always have.''

''That was true at first. When was the moment things changed and I knew that it wasn't a silly crush? The forest of death, remember? When you saved my life, and I saved yours.''

Sasuke said nothing.

''Being away from you...only made it worse.''

Sasuke continued staring at the wall.

''You can't deny that I don't love you. But you...why would you lie to me about this?''

Now his eyes shot to hers. Clear anger and some disbelief stared at her.

''Love is care...warmth...there is nothing warm about you...why you would want me to lea-''

''Why the fuck would I lie? Would I say something like that for kicks and giggles?''

''But it doesn't make any sense!''

''I've fought this...fucked up feeling since the moment I left that cabin.''

Since...the moment they first had sex...

''Then why...why won't you come home...''

Sasuke scoffed and turned away. ''Don't fool yourself, I hate Konoha and I will have my revenge, and if you stand with them, then I'll kill you too.''

Sakura took a step back and her back hit the wall. She stood there, watching him, the pain in her chest unbearable. He'd just told her he'd loved her...and in the span of just moments he'd threatened to kill her...this was so like him...

''And Miki, will you kill your own daughter too?'' she asked, her words clipped and hard.

She watched him tense, but he said nothing.

''If you attack Konoha, I will cut off the chakra connection to her eyes. Permanently.''

Sasuke was in front of her in a flash, his hand around her throat, his eyes spinning red.

''I...will not let her suffer this curse...''

''That's not your call.''

Sakura chocked. ''You'll have to kill me right now to be sure I don't do it, won't you?''

Sasuke didn't let her go, didn't break eye contact.

Sakura was struggling to pull in air, she breathed in big gulps through the nose but the air didn't seem to make it to her lungs.

Sasuke shouldve killed her right now for threatening his line. He had the right to. But the sadness in her eyes stopped him. And he hated himself even more for the weakness.

''You...should do it...because...I...promise you...the m...moment you...threaten...Konoha...I will...do it...''

Sasuke's hand shook on her throat, like he couldn't decide.

The moment his eyes returned to normal, thick tears fell from Sakura's eyes, Sasuke looked away and dropped his hand.

Sakura wouldve fallen to her knees if Sasuke wasn't so close, he grabbed her upper arms and held her up while she gasped for air between terrible sobs.

He held her like that until she calmed down.

''Why?'' she whispered.

''Why what.''

''Why do you insist op blaming Konoha?''

Sasuke's hands released her and she looked up at him.

''Madara sent the Kyuubi to attack Konoha, if it wasn't for him, the events that followed wouldn't have occurred.'' her eyes pleaded him to understand.

''I know, and for that he will die.''

She frowned. ''And Konoha?''

''Konoha ordered Itachi to kill our clan. Konoha killed him.''

Sakura's eyes widened. ''No!'' she shoved him away. ''You killed him.''

Sasuke just stared at her, he looked older...his eyes were so much older.

''Do not blame Konoha for something you did, and if you try to convince yourself about Itachi's orders from Konoha, then look back to Madara, it all comes back to him.''

When he still didn't speak she continued, ''Everyone involved in what happened: Danzou, the elders, even...the Third are all dead. You need to give it up...we...we need you, Sasuke-kun.''

''Why would I help?''

''If you join Konoha...I promise you can kill him.''

''Really? Is that a promise Konoha can make?''

She nodded. ''And well...would you really trust Naruto or even me to protect Miki?''

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. He had been prepared to say no and throw her out, but as usual Sakura was too smart for her own good and she made too much sense. Or maybe a fucked up part of him wanted to go with her and forced himself to see.

''Hn.''

''Whats that supposed to mean?''

''I can't promise that I'll stay after the war is over, or that I'll give up on my revenge against Konoha.''

''But you're coming with me?''

There was a knock at the door and Sasuke moved quick to position Sakura behind him.

''What?'' he called.

It was Atsuko. ''Father just sent word that he will be arriving soon.''

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

''Im telling you this because I want you to leave with Sakura.''

''What?'' Sakura asked and moved her head into view.

''Simple. I have people in Konoha who I care about. If Sasuke returns there, they will have a better chance.''

''I don't trust you.''

''Of course you don't. That was the plan, but you should know that it was my father who killed your mother.''

There was a silence and Atsuko sighed. ''Sasuke needs to stay here a while longer though.''

''What?'' Sasuke wasn't about to let himself be commanded.

''Don't be stupid, your eyes are just about blind. You need the transplant.''

Sasuke's jaw clenched.

''If its an operation, I can do it.'' Sakura said.

Atsuko's eyes narrowed. ''I don't think so.''

''Give her the eyes.''

''She won't know how to do this. I'm not taking the risk.''

''Then explain it to her.''

''Father is the only one who can do it.''

A tense silence followed.

''How long will he need to stay?'' Sakura asked.

''A week at most, depending how long he recovers. If we had a med-nin to heal him it would be sooner.''

''If that's the only option then he'll stay,'' Sakura said and Sasuke glared at her.

Atsuko nodded and left.

''Sakura...'' Sasuke seethed.

''What other choice do you have at this point?''

Sasuke rubbed a hand over his face.

''As soon as you're able to walk, I want you to meet me at the bridge.''

''Which?''

''Naruto's bridge, I'm sure you know the one.'' she smiled. ''Its about a day away.''

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

''I need your word, Sasuke-kun.'' of all things, she knew he never used to lie. She hoped that now she could trust him.

''Ah, I promise, that I'll meet you at the bridge as soon as I'm able.''

She nodded. ''Thank you,'' Sakura couldn't help it but she didn't...couldnt totally believe it.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. ''I'll be waiting then.'' she passed him and entered his room, she looked around for her underwear and found them...they weren't exactly whole anymore. He'd cut them off. She sighed and pulled on her shorts. Her shirt...''Fuck...'' she whispered. The zipper was completely fucked, and her vest was cut too.

Sasuke wordlessly held out a shirt. It was a grey-ish color. Had a high neck and a zipper, his usual type.

She swallowed and accepted it. As she pulled down the zipper, she was very fucking aware of the Uchiha symbol on the back, but she said nothing of it. She pulled it over her shoulders and zipped it up. Sasuke watched her with a silent fascination. His shirt looked good on her, extremely big, but good, that wasn't it though. It was his clan symbol.

As he looked at it, he was reminded of the symbol outside his front door, the cracked one. Itachi had lost respect for the clan, and somehow, even if Sasuke didn't agree, he saw some truth in Itachi's belief. It sunk in now, he was returning to Konoha. Like Itachi had wanted. And as much as a part of him wanted to fight doing it, he watched the symbol on Sakura's back. It felt...right. Going back somehow felt right. He wondered if he would be satisfied if he killed Madara. There had been no peace in killing Itachi. But then again, that had been different. Killing Madara would be avenging everything that happened, his clan, his brother and even Naruto wouldnt have had to know the pain that he had.

This was what Itachi wanted to place inside of him, this...determination, Madara had ruined everything, well, Madara and his own...idiocy.

Sasuke placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders and spun her to face him.

''Sasuke-kun?''

''I'll meet you at the bridge in four days.''

''No, that's too soon, I don't want you to strain yourself, Sasuke-kun.''

''Four days.'' he said, leaving no room for her to argue.

''I'll wait seven.''

Sasuke sighed and nodded.

They stood awkwardly, neither knowing what exactly they were supposed to be saying.

Sakura moved quickly, and as she always did, pressed a kiss to his cheek.

As she moved away he grabbed her. Sakura looked into his eyes and somehow this didn't feel like a goodbye.

She closed her eyes. She didn't expect him to kiss her, but this said that she would let him.

He did. It was like that first time, he just brushed her lips with his and then he was gone.

Sakura opened her eyes. Sasuke was leaning against the wall by the door. She picked up her bag and swung it onto her back.

''The bridge.'' she said and Sasuke gave a nod.

Sakura opened the door and ducked out.

x-x-x-x-

''Here...'' Pakkun murmured.

''What?''

''Shes close. About 10 miles dead north.''

''I can handle it from here.''

Pakkun nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi took off at full speed. Madara could leave the summit at any moment, and with that Jutsu of his, he could probably make it to the base in no time at all.

He hoped that Sakura hadn't decided to wait for him. Things worked out perfectly for them as they were.

''Hatake Kakashi-san!''

Kakashi stopped and looked up at the ANBU.

''Has Haruno Sakura been here?'' he demanded.

''Yes, she's currently with Anko-sama. Kazekage-sama has let us know he will be arriving before nightfall.''

He felt relief flood him.

Gaara was coming? What the hell was going on?

''Where can I find her?''

''Our camp is about 3 miles west. I'll announce your arrival.''

Kakashi nodded and took off. Hopefully Sakura hadn't gone any further and Anko was watching her.

When he entered the camp, there were 3 smaller tents and one large one.

''Kakashi-sama, please follow me.'' the ANBU mentioned with his hand and Kakashi fell into step behind him.

The ANBU lifted the flap of the tent and Kakashi caught a glimpse of pink.

''Anko-sama, Hatake Kakashi has arrived.''

''Fine. Let him in.'' she barked.

The ANBU stepped aside and Kakashi stepped through the flap.

''Kakashi how did it go?''

''Madara showed up.''

Anko's eyes widened. ''Fuck, this means war is a very definite.''

Kakashi gave a stiff nod. ''Sakura.''

She turned around and faced her sensei. There was no smile on her face, her eyes were sad, but held no regret.

''I wouldve done it.'' she said softly.

''Even if you knew you were going to die?''

''I wouldn't have died.''

''Sakura...''

Sakura's eyes flicked to Anko, who was reading a scroll, and back to him. Kakashi knew what it meant.

He blinked once. An 'ok'.

''After Gaara leaves, I have to head out too.''

''Where?''

''Im going to visit Inari, I promised. Its only a day away.''

The flap opened. ''Anko-sama, the Kazekage and his guard have checked in with our first scout.''

Anko nodded. ''Bring him here immediately.'' she turned to Sakura. ''Here we go.''

x-x-x-x-

Madara stepped into the base, Sasuke was standing impatiently.

''What the fuck took you so long?''

Madara regarded him carefully. Something was...off. Everything seemed fine, but he always trusted his instincts.

''Why have you been waiting?''

''I...need Itachi's eyes.''

Ah, that was whats off. Sasuke was on edge. Poor fuck would of course regret this. With Itachi's eyes he may actually turn out to be an asset.

''I'll do it immediately.''

Madara began walking. ''Follow me.''

x-x-x-x-

It had been decided, after Madara's insane plan and declaration of war, that an allied Shinobi corps would be formed and the the Raikage would be on charge of it.

Tsunade should have been thinking of the war. She wasn't. Shikamaru had informed her of Sasuke's disgusting disappearing act.

The fucker had gone after Sakura, after she ordered him not to!

When he got back she was going to-

''Tsunade-sama?''

''What?'' she snapped and Shizune shrunk away. ''Please calm down.'' she pointed behind them. The row of branches behind them were broken.

''Don't tell me what to do!'' she snapped and continued on.

x-x-x-x-

''On the next full moon Madara plans to annihilate Wind.''

A shocked silence followed Sakura words.

''Excuse me?'' Temari spoke up first followed by a curse from Kankuro.

''I entered Akatsuki's base,''

''Who told you this?'' Gaara asked.

''Yuya. She is a Konoha Genin, or used to be.''

''And you trust her?'' Temari asked.

''Not at all, but why else would she say it?''

''It could be a trap. Reverse trap. They tell you they're attacking us, you send Shinobi to help, they attack you instead.'' Kankuro suggested.

Sakura nodded. ''Yes, I've thought of that. Yuya wouldn't benefit from that though.''

''How so?'' Gaara spoke up.

''She made it clear that she doesn't want Konoha destroyed. I don't think attacking our allies would be in Konoha's best interests.''

''I'll summon Pakkun to get Tsunade-sama here, we may have to get some allied troops in Wind before the next full moon.'' Kakashi told them.

Gaara nodded. ''We are still rebuilding from the last attack.''

''The next full moon will be soon...'' Anko said looking up at the moon. ''Early next week probably.''

''We'll be ready before then.''

XxxxxxxX

I'm not happy with this chapter at all :| I rewrote it, wasn't happy again! Then I mashed the first one with the new one, and it was acceptable to me but I'm still annoyed with it...

Ugh! Thoughts? Review plz!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	24. 23 All Good Things Come To An End

Summary: Sasuke made Sakura a deal she simply couldn't refuse. In exchange he could promise her the safety of the Hidden Leaf but what would she have to give up in return? Is she willing to go as far as to help him complete the last of his goals?

~Fade Away~

Chapter 23 - All Good Things Come To An End

Flames to dust,

Lovers to Friends,

Why do all good things come to an end?

*-Nelly Furtado-*

Sakura arrived in the familiar village. it was pouring down and she tightened her Konoha hood around her. Slowly she crossed the bridge. Memories filled her vision. She wished she could go back to that time. Team 7 was her whole life back then, she hadn't realized it, she thought Sasuke was her whole life but she was wrong. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei were both part of her existence. Now, she couldn't imagine a life without them. She knew that was wrong, they were ninja. Never expect invulnerability, lives are easily lost in the Shinobi world, such feelings of attachment are a great weakness. A line from her Shinobi Handbook, in her last year of the Academy. Sakura turned back, looking over the bridge as the rain continued to fall, creating an illusion of mist. Things were so...uncomplicated, but _**seemed **_so complicated back then. She had to laugh. If only they'd known. Kakashi had. He wasn't overly worried for himself in the battle as if he'd known what the end result would be for Zabuza. He was worried for Naruto, Sasuke and herself the entire time.

Sakura trailed her hand over the rail of the bridge before she turned around and entered the village. She couldn't dwell on those memories, it didn't do anyone any good. Things were different now.

The streets were mostly deserted, everyone was probably huddled inside, seeking shelter until the rain passed.

Sakura walked through the streets silently, the place had changed a lot since the last time they were here. Inari's house was bigger than before. The people had began building and upgrading after Gatou was gone.

Sakura knocked on the door a few times and waited.

She heard movement inside and then the door opened slowly.

Inari stood there, a bit taller than the last time she'd seen him in Konoha. He looked confused for a moment, then shocked before realization sunk in.

''Sakura-san!''

She grinned. ''Hi, Inari-chan.''

''Inari, who is i-'' Inari's mom came around the corner and saw Sakura.

''Sakura? Is that you? Come inside! Its raining!''

Sakura allowed herself to be ushered inside as the older woman removed her hood and cloak.

''What are you doing here?'' she asked as she came around to smile at Sakura.

''Oh, I'm just stopping by and I wanted to come say hi.'' Sakura said as she was led into the living room and sat down.

''Where's Tazuna-san?''

''Dad is away, working.'' she disappeared into the kitchen.

''Where's Naruto-nii?'' Inari asked, also taking a seat on the soft couch.

''On a mission, I think.'' Sakura said with a smile. A mission to bring her home probably.

''What are you doing in the village?'' Inari asked just as his mom came back with a tray of snacks and some fresh tea, before she excused herself again.

''Im...meeting Sasuke-kun.'' she had to stick to the truth. Lying to them...even the thought of it felt...wrong somehow.

Inari immediately perked up at the name. ''So he and Naruto made up?''

Sakura shook her head sadly. ''Not quite.'' Sasuke had lied, never returned at all. She wasn't sure how Naruto would take that.

''Oh,'' Inari frowned.

''They're kind of speaking again,'' she told him, if only to set him at ease.

Inari smiled. ''Naruto-nii and Sasuke-san have always been like that, though, haven't they?''

He was right and Sakura smiled and nodded.

''So where is Sasuke-san coming from?''

Sakura looked up as Inari's mom poured some tea for them.

''He had to go get an eye operation in a neighboring village.'' she told them and took a sip of her tea.

''Aren't you a medical ninja?'' Inari asked, grabbing some snacks.

''Well, yes. But I've never done an eye operation of that skill and precision before, and I didn't want to screw it up and leave him permanently damaged. Sasuke-kun wanted me to do it but I insisted he go to someone more...experienced.''

''And he's coming here?'' Inari asked, eyes wide, he'd always had a sort of hero-worship for both Naruto and Sasuke, but the fact that he was closer to Naruto made Sasuke something...unreachable in his eyes.

''That's the plan.'' she said with a smile.

''Where are you staying dear?''

''I'll get a room at the inn and-''

''Nonsense. You're staying here, of course.''

Sakura's eyes widened. ''Oh, no, I couldn't.''

''Of course you can.''

Sakura smiled weakly, she couldn't argue with the older woman at all. Inari's mother continued waving off Sakura's protests.

Soon, she found herself in the spare bedroom. Inari's mom was looking for something Sakura could sleep in, and it was when Sakura turned around that she'd heard the gasp.

''Oh _**my,**_''

''Kaa-chan? What is it?'' Inari poked his head into the doorway.

''What?'' Sakura asked, feeling self-conscious.

It was only when she looked into the mirror that she saw what they were looking at - the shirt. Sasuke's shirt. The Uchiha symbol on the back.

''Sasuke-san married you.'' she said astonished.

''Thats why he and Naruto-nii are fighting!'' Inari concluded.

''No no!'' Sakura said, laughing nervously.

''We aren't married.''

''You must mean a lot to him if he let you wear his clan symbol.'' Inari's mom gave Sakura a secret smile and then handed her a white slip. ''To sleep in,'' she clarified and Sakura thanked her.

The brunette pushed her son out of the room before closing the door behind them with a soft click.

Sakura sat down on the bed and hugged the shirt tighter to her body. It smelled like him still.

_'You must mean a lot to him if he let you wear his clan symbol.'_

Sakura closed her eyes tightly and bit down on her lower lip.

_'Sasuke-kun, why do you want me to leave so bad?'_

_'Because I fucking love you! Its beating, pounding inside my entire fucking body and I HATE it! I hate it so fucking much and I want it gone. I don't want to feel it, do you understand?'_

Yes, she understood, she knew that if he ever did feel something for her - he would detest it, it still hurt yes, but she still couldn't help what she felt. She didn't want to help it. Sasuke loved her. In his own way, true, but it was there. He would learn not to hate it, of that she was sure. She pulled the shirt off and put the slip on, falling asleep with his shirt closely next to her.

x-x-x-x-

On the second day of waiting, nothing much happened. She'd left the house and walked through the village, doing this and that, but keeping a close eye on the bridge. He didn't come.

During the third day, something did happened though, as she was walking through the streets and old woman said ''Cherry blossom...''

Sakura stopped and turned to look at her.

''Come closer child, I have foreseen you.'' she said to Sakura, almost slowly.

Sakura walked closer and took a seat. ''You...You're blind, aren't you, Obaa-san?''

''Very observant, young one.''

A sudden frown appeared on the woman's face, but it was quickly replaced with a smile.

''You have bore a youngling, a female.''

Sakura blinked, shocked that the old woman had known that.

''Y-Yes...''

She made a cup with her hands and bent her head. ''I foresee...and great, powerful future for the youngling...she will become as great as her namesake.''

Mikoto.

Sakura didn't know how this woman knew so much, but it...unnerved her to no end.

''Let me see your hand, young blossom.''

Sakura hesitated before she put her hand into the Obaa-san's.

Sakura watched her grey head bend over, as if she was looking at Sakura's palm, and seeing.

''You're lifeline...yes, you will have a long life.'' she told Sakura, her fingers feeling along Sakura's palm. She frowned very suddenly. ''Wait...here,'' she pushed into the spot gently, ''It cuts off and then starts up. The crossroads of you life will be here child blossom.''

What...was she talking about?

''Here.'' she pushed down again, ''You will either die or you will survive.'' Sakura tensed.

She didn't...couldn't really believe this, did she?

''This line...here...'' her fingers moved over another, ''Your love will be wistful and fulfilling...but,'' suddenly she stopped a sad expression taking her features. ''It cuts off. Meaning death.''

''I can't really believe this, can I? You already predicted my death-''

''Not yours, child! His!'' she hissed.

Sakura froze, her blood running cold as she snatched away her hand.

''You...you dont know what you're talking about!''

''And yet, you're still sitting here, eagerly waiting for more news about your dark lover.''

''H-How did you know that...?''

The older woman mentioned for Sakura's hand, which she gave reluctantly, but this time she just held Sakura's smaller hand in her hand normally not palm up like before.

''He...said something irrevocable, no?''

Sakura closed her eyes. ''He did.'' she agreed.

''Hmm...I can tell you that he meant it.''

Why did this reassurance mean so much...Sakura couldn't explain it.

''When will he...die?'' Sakura whispered.

The old woman slowly shook her head. ''I cannot predict his future through you, only he can tell me his future.''

''When will I see him again then?'' she tried another question.

''Hmm...yes, you will see him again, soon. And with him he will bring a great sorrow and a great happiness.''

Sakura felt joy for only a second. He was coming!

''A great sorrow and a great happiness?''

''Im sorry blossom, Destiny can only whisper so much.''

''Sakura-chan! Is Kiki-Obaa bothering you?''

Sakura turned to Inari who was carrying paper bags from the store.

''No, no, not at all Inari.'' she said giving him a smile.

''Kaa-chan is making lunch now, so come on.''

Sakura turned back to the woman. ''Thank you.'' she said softly and took some money out of her pocket and placed it on the table before she walked off with Inari.

''You shouldn't let what she said bother you, Kiki-Obaa is crazy.''

''I don't know Inari...she knew things, that she had no way of knowing.''

Inari looked up at her. ''Like what? She usually just babbles on and on about the terrible death and fires that await us. We mostly ignore her.''

Sakura stopped. Death and fires...war. She swallowed hard. ''Inari, she's not crazy.''

''Huh?''

Sakura opened her mouth to tell him, but she couldn't, she knew she should have but he was just so young, she wanted a different future for him. ''Trust me.''

''So...what did she know?''

''Oh, about Miki.''

''Who's Miki?''

''Mikoto, my daughter.''

''WHAT?''

''Shes three months old now.'' Sakura said nodding.

''Who's the-''

Sakura glared. ''Don't even finish that sentence!''

''Sasuke-san?''

''Of course.''

As they turned the corner, Inari ducked his head behind the paper bags.

''What are you doing?'' Sakura whispered looking around.

''Nothing.'' Inari coughed, increasing his pace.

Sakura looked around and her eyes caught a blonde girl about Inari's age and she smiled.

''Whats her name Inari?''

''Sora.'' he said softly.

''Oh,'' Sakura began loudly, ''Her name is Sora is it?''

Inari grabbed her arm and pulled her around the corner.

Sakura was laughing being her hand, she couldn't help it, he just reminded her so much of Naruto when they were Genin. And then she laughed harder - Naruto was still a Genin.

''Inari-kun, is that you?''

Sakura immediately sobered up.

''Sora-chan!''

She gave him a brilliant smile and then turned to Sakura. ''Who's this?''

''Oh..t-this is Sakura-san, she's a friend my Naruto-nii.''

Sora smiled at Sakura. ''Its nice to meet you, Sakura-san. Oh my, you're a shinobi!'' her eyes were wide with amazement.

''Its nice to meet you too, Sora-san, and yes, I am.''

Sakura's eyes flipped to Inari and then back to Sora.

''Sora-san...are you doing anything tonight?''

Inari hissed Sakura's name under his breath.

''Me? Oh...well,'' her brown eyes turned to Inari quickly and then back to Sakura, ''No.''

''neither is Inari, what a coincidence!''

Inari's eyes widened. ''Im not,'' he confirmed softly.

Sakura nudged him with her elbow.

''S-Sora-chan, do you wanna go to the lake fair with me tonight?''

''Oh, Inari-kun, yes, I'd love to!''

x-x-x-x-

That night Sakura went to sleep with horrible thoughts of an early death.

x-x-x-x-

Finally the fourth day came. Sakura practically sprang out of bed and into the bath. She did everything she could to force the dream away. She'd gone to sleep with horrible thoughts of her death, but her dream had been of Sasuke's death. Sakura threw some water on her face and sighed.

She spent the day walking around the village and when night fell she went to the bridge and sat at the top by the name sign, so she had a good view of the forest. Sometime later, Inari had brought her some dinner, she didn't miss the goofy grin on his face.

Sakura's thoughts had once again turned to the old woman.

Every instinct told her it was not humanly possible to predict the future...but how did that woman _**know **_those things.

Sakura sighed. She couldn't believe it. She would make her own destiny and-

''Four days...''

Sakura looked down at the treeline, Sasuke stood there, a bandage over his eyes, a smug smirk tugging at his lips.

''Sasuke-kun!'' she jumped down, meeting him half-way.

''How the hell did you travel like this?'' she snapped.

''Sakura, be quiet.''

She rolled her eyes and pulled him over to the grass to sit down.

She lifted her hands to his head and a green glow enveloped them.

She placed them over his eyes, a simple scan to assess what had been done. Sasuke hissed but covered it up. ''No, that's good, that fact that you have feeling means that you're healing exceptionally fast.''

It was silent while she scanned through him.

''Any bleeding?''

''No.''

Sakura removed her hands and stared at him.

''What?''

''Im going to remove the bandages.'' she told him and he gave a stiff nod.

Sakura's hands touched the white cloth, but stopped short of removing it.

''Sasuke-kun...are you ok?'' the question escaped before she could stop it.

''Fine. There's almost no pain-''

''No, I mean are _**you **_ok?''

Sasuke fell silent.

She saw his jaw clench and unclench several times.

''He wanted this,'' Sasuke spoke slowly.

''How do you know?''

''He told me I was his spares. So he's mine, right? He didn't want me to be in the darkness...''

''He meant that both ways, Sasuke-kun.''

''How would you know?''

''He cared about you, that's something I have in common with him.''

Sasuke fell silent again, and a strange foreboding feeling stirred in her heart.

Sakura ignored it and began to untie the bandages from his eyes.

''Don't open em yet.'' she warned as the cloth came off.

Sakura began to heal what needed to be healed as quickly and thoroughly as she could.

When she was done, she removed her hands.

''Go ahead.''

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he blinked a few times, and then his eyes focussed on her face. Darting here and there before stopping on her eyes.

''Im guessing that they're fine?'' Sakura asked.

Sasuke didn't answer, he stood and pulled her up with him.

''Sasuke-kun?''

He didnt answer.

''What is it?'' She asked with a frown.

He said nothing he simply looked at her, like he hadn't seen her in a long time, a small frown on his face.

''Come on,'' Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her, a small part of her finding immense satisfaction in the fact that he got really annoyed when she did this.

''Sakura, don't pull me.'' he muttered. There it was. Sakura couldn't contain her grin. She didn't stop pulling him along either.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura opened the door quietly and closed it behind them.

''Oh, Sakura, you're back-...Sasuke-san!''

Sasuke looked at the woman in front of them, he remembered her from their first mission.

''Hi,'' he said, feeling out of place and unsure of how to deal with this situation.

''We only have the one spare room...you don't mind sharing?''

Sakura's face heated up as Sasuke shook his head once.

''Well, good night.'' she smiled at them before heading to her room.

For a moment the two Shinobi stood in silence.

''Well, its this way.''

Sakura lead the way, assuming he was following her and when she opened the bedroom door, she knew he was when he stepped in first. Sakura ducked inside after him and closed the door, clicking the lock into place very softly, hoping he didn't hear...just in case.

While he was turned she pulled off her clothes and folded them neatly, placing her bra at the top of the pile before she put on the slip. When she turned around, he was seated on the bed, his red eyes watching her intently.

''Sasuke-kun!'' she gasped, hiding her blush - or trying to as she went to him. ''Does it hurt?'' she asked softly, tentatively touching the sides of his face next to his eyes.

Sasuke shook his head.

''That's good.'' Sakura smiled.

Sakura walked around the bed and got under the covers. Sasuke sat there for another moment before he followed her lead.

Once they were settled an awkwardness set it.

''You sure you're ok, Sasuke-kun?''

She felt the bed move and she tensed. The moment his hand skimmed her thigh, he bit into her neck, she hadn't even realized he was that close!

A giggle escaped her throat before she could stop it, but she killed it off quickly as she felt his hand move beneath the silky material of the slip.

''Sasuke-kun!'' she hissed, but he ignored her, biting and kissing at her neck while his hand continued up.

''We...we can't...not here!''

Sasuke brought his lips up to her ear. ''I know you locked the door.'' there was something...sinful about his voice.

''You won't want me to stop anyway.''

Sakura turned her head to look at him. ''Don't stop.''

Sasuke smirked. He wasn't planning to.

''Kiss me.'' she whispered, Sasuke's eyes flipped to her lips and lingered there, taking in their shape...fullness, sensuality. Fuck, he loved _**seeing **_her.

Her lips parted and her wet, pink tongue darted out to lick over them. Before her tongue could return Sasuke captured her mouth and kissed her. She arched against him, her chest meeting his and her hard nipples scratching again him. Sasuke clutched her closer at the contact and deepened the kiss.

Sasuke rubbed over her shoulders, bringing the straps of her slip down, his hands continued down her arms before he pulled away and pulled the dress off her completely. Sakura lay beneath him, chest heaving up and down, lips swollen from his kisses, eyes staring up at him so...lovingly.

Sasuke stared at her and for once Sakura didn't feel the need to cover herself up. For once, things were perfect. Sasuke was here, her loved her and he was coming home.

_**''He will bring with him a great sorrow and the a great happiness.''**_

The words echoed through Sakura's head but she cast them away. She would not believe that Obaa. She was obviously wrong.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura woke up slowly, as she usually did after a night with Sasuke. His scent was all around her and his warm body was beneath hers and Sakura wished she could just lay there with him forever, but the fucking sun shining in right on her face was getting in the way of that.

Sasuke shifted beneath her and fell asleep again.

Sakura thought of turning her head but she couldn't, he cheek was stuck to Sasuke's chest, if she moved he would definitely wake up.

She would just have to sleep with the annoying sun. Sakura closed her eyes, and waited...waited...waited.

Sleep just wouldn't come.

Sakura clenched her jaw and a small section of skin came free from his chest. She smiled and suddenly Sasuke's hand untangled from her's and lifted her head.

For a moment they just stared at each other before Sakura grinned. ''Oh, good, you're up.''

Sasuke rolled his eyes. ''Hn.''

Sakura pushed herself up and pressed her lips to his quickly. She moved away a tiny bit and looked at him. His eyes were low lidded - watching her next move. Sakura went in again and Sasuke met her half way kissing her slowly and then it deepened. Sasuke sat up, and Sakura who's legs were already on each side of him, straddled him automatically. Her hands went into his hair, pulling him closer.

A knock at the door made Sakura jump but Sasuke held her in place.

''Are you two up yet? I was just about to make some breakfast.''

''Yes!'' Sakura called back, ''Im just going to take a bath and then Sasuke will and the we'll be right there.''

''Alright! Take your time!''

Sakura turned back to Sasuke a bright blush on her cheeks, she grinned.

''Should we go home today?''

''Not yet,'' Sasuke said calmly.

''Why...not?''

''I want to test out my eyes first.''

''I can help.'' she said with a nod before getting off of him.

''Do you wanna take a bath first?''

''No.''

Sakura nodded and entered the bathroom.

x-x-x-x-

They spent the day training. Sasuke actually sparred with her. Not at his full strength - as much as that pissed her off, she knew he would be like that.

They had returned for a late lunch and Sakura had just finished helping Inari's mom wash up when she went to look for Sasuke.

He was out by the water, the sun was setting in the distance, but he wasn't looking at the sunset, he was staring at his reflection in the water. He had a deep frown on his face, like he was remembering something painful.

''Sasuke-kun?'' she whispered softly.

His expression smoothed out, but he didn't look away from the water.

Silence stretched out and Sakura swallowed, taking a step towards him. ''What is it...?''

Sasuke turned to her, their eyes meeting reluctantly.

''Im not coming back with you.''

A simple statement, spoken almost emotionlessly with no remorse or hesitation.

Sakura waited for the 'just kidding' even if Sasuke didn't joke, she still waited.

''...What?'' she choked.

''I can't join Konoha on the small chance that I may get to kill him.''

''But...then, we can form our own team that will specifically-''

''No.'' he said, silencing her. ''This is my revenge. Don't involve yourself.''

''But...'' Sakura let her tears fall without being aware of them, ''But...what about Miki? What about me?'' she took a step towards him.

''Naruto.''

The name made her stop in confusion. ''What?''

Two large hands encircled her upper arms.

Her head snapped around, Naruto was behind her, a grave expression on his face.

''N-Naruto! What the hell are you doing?'' she snapped, trying to get free.

''We...we can't let him do this!'' she cried.

''Sakura.'' Sasuke said and her green eyes moved to meet his.

Sakura calmed down even though every fibre in her being wanted to stop him from going.

''Will you...come home after...?''

Sasuke stared at her for a moment. ''I never planned to survive after I killed Itachi, I lived just for that.'' he said quietly.

Naruto wasn't saying anything! Why wasn't he saying something!

''When Madara dies my revenge will be complete and I...''

''You're saying you just want to go an die!'' Sakura screamed, her face twisted as angry tears ran down her cheeks.

''Not your concern, Sakura.''

''The hell it isn't!''

''Sakura-chan,'' Naruto whispered but she just tried to shake him off again, failing.

''How can you say this? How can you be so stupid!''

Sasuke frowned a little. ''I need to do this,'' he said in the same quiet tone as before.

Sakura's shoulders slumped. ''But...you don't have to die...I need you...we need you.''

Sakura finally managed to kick Naruto off and she ran to Sasuke.

She saw his defenses go up. Smart.

''I don't want to let you go.'' she whispered, staring up at him.

''You don't have a choice.''

She reached up and grabbed his shirt in her hands.

''Promise me...that you'll try and survive, that you'll try to come back.''

Sasuke closed his eyes.

''Sasuke-kun, _**please.**_''

''Aa, I promise.''

Without another word she pulled him down to her and kissed him. Sasuke's arms went around her, hugging her to him.

''Come back to me,'' she murmured against his lips, ''I don't wanna lose you too...''

Sasuke kissed her lips once more, and then her forehead, his lips brushing there once, twice before he pushed her away.

He looked over her at Naruto. Sasuke gave a stiff nod.

Naruto nodded back, his face still grave.

And then Sasuke was gone.

Happy New Year! Its a bit late but...yeah!

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please Review and if you wanna check out my new sasusaku fic, its called Stand By Me.

OH RIGHT I NEED HELP!

A while ago I read this fic, but I cant remember the name! I was reading from my phone and sometimes it doesnt add the fics to my alert list!

Its a sasusaku fic, when Sasuke kills Sakura and she goes back in time to when they were still genin...yeah, it was awesome! But i only got to read the first chapter...can anyone help me out plz?

Zana-Lee

xoxo

p.s THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS ^o^ LOVE YOU GUYS! NYAA!


	25. 24 Cry

Summary: Sasuke made Sakura a deal she simply couldn't refuse. In exchange he could promise her the safety of the Hidden Leaf but what would she have to give up in return? Is she willing to go as far as to help him complete the last of his goals?

~Fade Away~

Chapter 24 - Cry

How did I get here with you'll

I'll never know.

Never meant to let it get so personal,

After all I tried to do

to stay away from loving you,

I'm broken hearted and I can't let you know,

and I won't let it show...

You won't see me cry.

*-Rihanna-*

Sakura and Naruto leapt through the trees. She didn't break down. She didn't say anything to Naruto, she just closed her eyes and walked away. Away from the place where he'd left her.

And Naruto...Naruto had just...let it happen. Like, somehow, they'd planned it. Sakura heard Naruto step down on the branch behind her and kick off. Keeping a pace slightly slower than hers. Like he was expecting her to turn around and go after Sasuke. She wouldn't. No.

Instead, she needed to focus on the future. A future that she needed Sasuke to be apart of.

Sakura came to a stop and turned around, grabbing Naruto's arm and swinging him forward. Naruto flew out in front of her, his back hitting a tree hard before he slid down, landing on a branch, but Sakura was already there. She grabbed handfuls of his orange jacket and pulled him closer.

''What have you done?'' she demanded.

''S-Sakura-chan?''

''I don't really believe you would let Sasuke-kun go at it alone, and let himself get killed. So I'm only gonna ask you once, what are you planning? If you don't answer me I swear to Kami-sama, I'll beat it out of you.''

Naruto stared at her before he nodded. ''I met Sasuke on the way to finding you. He...told me what happened. And then he told me what he was planning. I didn't agree with him, but he was dead set on his plan. So I agreed.''

''You agreed?'' Sakura growled.

''S-Sakura-chan, relax! Its not like I meant it! Of course we're gonna save him!''

''And how do you plan to do that? Do you know when he's gonna strike?''

''Actually, I know he needs to win Madara's trust again.''

Sakura closed her eyes. ''How do you know we can save him...?''

''Because Sasuke...loves you, right?''

Sakura's eyes widened. She didn't see how that would matter...

''Plus, Yamato-taicho gave me this!'' Naruto held out a small wooden ball.

''And this is?''

''If Yamato-taicho has this then he'll be able to track Sasuke - who has the other one!''

Sakura blinked and then took it in her hand. She sat heavily on the branch, letting him go.

''We'll protect him, Sakura-chan.''

Sakura gave a nod.

x-x-x-x-

The moment they arrived in Konoha, both Sakura and Naruto were dragged to the Hokage's office.

Tsunade didn't even look at Sakura once they made it to the tower. She focussed her attention on Naruto.

''I have a special mission for you. Very important.''

Sakura could see Naruto's eyes brighten with excitement as Tsunade went over the details. Sakura found it strange that Tsunade had mentioned nothing of what happened at the summit, and now she was sending Naruto...

Suddenly, it made sense. Madara was after Naruto. Sending him away, was probably not the Hokage's first choice, but because she was doing it, Sakura assumed that the situation was pretty bad.

''Yamato and Gai will be joining you as well as some chuunin.''

''And Sakura-chan?''

''No.'' Tsunade's tone was cold as she finally looked over at her apprentice.

Sakura's eyes dropped to the floor immediately. ''Naruto, its ok. This is an important mission. I'll come say goodbye later.''

Naruto wanted to object but he stayed silent and left.

''Everyone else out.'' Tsunade commanded. Everyone filed out of the room in a matter of seconds and the door was shut with a loud bang in the silence.

''Tsunade-sama-''

''Don't.''

Sakura's jaw snapped shut.

''Im not even going to ask 'how could you have been so stupid', because, frankly Sakura, I don't care to know what ridiculous answer you've come up with. I always believed you were smarter than all..._**this**_. Clearly I was mistaken. These last few months have brought a young, stupid and immature girl out of you. Starting with your involvement with Uchiha Sasuke. Time and time again I've let your actions slide - even if they held implications for Konoha. No more. Enough.'' Tsunade took a deep breath and stood up, walking around the table so she was in front of Sakura.

''Naruto is leaving in the morning. You must realize why?''

''War...''

''Both he and the 8-tails will be moved to an undisclosed location for as long as possible. You, like Naruto, will not be participating in this war. You will stay in the village and work at the hospital, and you will damn well start being a mother for that child! You've put this off long enough! Its time to wake up! Kakashi filled me in on what happened with the Uchiha. Its time for you to realize! He's not here! He's never coming back!''

Sakura closed her eyes. She didn't dare open her mouth to speak against the Hokage, even if what Tsunade was saying was the reality...no matter what Sakura believed.

''If you should be as foolish again...I will not be able to turn a blind eye again. You will receive the full consequences of your actions, am I making myself clear?''

''Yes, shisou.'' Sakura bowed respectfully.

''Good. Now get out of my sight. Check in tomorrow before your shift at the hospital begins.''

''Yes, shisou...and I'm -''

''I don't have time for useless apologies. Words don't work.''

''Actions will, I know. Thank you, shisou.''

Tsunade watched Sakura leave, unsure of why the girl thanked her...but very certain that she got through to her.

Sakura entered her apartment in a zombie-state. In the back of her mind she knew she needed to go say goodbye to Naruto, but she just couldn't focus.

She entered her bedroom, and when the door clicked shut, she was suddenly back there, where he...Sasuke-kun, had left her. She saw him, as clear as day, and she heard him speak - the same words he'd spoken before he'd left. She felt his lips on hers. And then he was gone. Just like that.

Sakura's knees hit the soft carpet of her bedroom floor.

Her eyes, heavy and resistant, fell closed, letting a waterfall of tears slip down her cheeks.

''Why...why did you have to say it?'' she whispered into the darkness.

''If you just hadn't said it...this wouldve been easier...so much easier...''

Her tears fell faster but she didn't even think to stop them.

''I wish I still thought you hated me!'' a sob escaped her lips.

''Why...do you do this to me...?'' her arms circled her frame, that now shook so hard with her sobs that she just couldn't speak anymore.

She cried, and cried, and cried and it seemed to have no end as she sat there in the darkness, hunched over, holding herself tightly.

''Sakura...?''

She didn't even hear the voice. Ino set Miki down in the small crib that sat in Sakura's bedroom, one she'd only used after the birth, briefly, and never got a chance to remove.

The blonde crouched in front of Sakura. ''Oi! What is it?''

When Sakura didn't reply, a loud slap echoed through the room and then all was silent.

Sakura's eyes were wide and Ino's hand was still firmly against her cheek.

''That's enough.'' Ino said, letting her hand fall away.

''Look, I don't see Sasuke around anywhere, so I figure he must have up and left again. But Sakura, you need to grow the fuck up!''

Sakura blinked, her hand going to her throbbing cheek as she stared at Ino in disbelief.

''This...weak little girl - isn't you. Its never been you. We need the strong you back, Miki needs that you back, now more than ever.''

Sakura swallowed and looked over at the crib.

''You're right...'' she whispered hoarsely, nodding slowly.

''Get yourself together, this is pathetic.'' there was no joke in Ino's voice and Sakura knew it was the truth.

Ino put a hand over Sakura's. ''Everything is gonna be ok, you need to believe that.''

Sakura was silent, wondering to herself if she did. Would everything be ok if Sasuke never came back? Would she be able to make it without him?

It was at that moment that she decided. It was ok if he didn't wanna come home, she'd be able to make it - as long as he was alive...somewhere.

Sakura give one, notable nod. ''I do believe it.''

The next few weeks passed with everyone making preparations for the war. Sakura had been working steady shifts at the hospital. For two days a week she would work at the emergency port, treating accidents and such, three days would be spent at the maternity ward and the other two would just be treating patients.

Today, wednesday, was her first day of the week at the maternity ward. Her first patient was scheduled to arrive at 8am, so Sakura was patiently waiting in her office for a miss Sato Yuako. According to her records she's had two children at this hospital, both were delivered normally, other than that, the woman had never been in the hospital for other reasons.

There was a knock at the door.

''Sakura-sama, Sato Yuako-san is here for her appointment.''

''Thanks Misato-chan, please send her in.''

Sasuke entered the Akatsuki base quite calmly, walking past Zetsu without a word and heading to his room.

''Sasuke-san?''

Sasuke turned around, but instead he found Juugo.

''So you came.'' was all Sasuke said.

Juugo nodded. ''Of course.''

''Find Suigetsu.'' Sasuke said, starting to walk again, Juugo's heavy footfalls followed.

''What of Karin?''

''I don't need her anymore, if she gives you any trouble...kill her.''

Juugo hesitated for a second, and Sasuke turned to look at him, Juugo nodded in understanding.

''I'll go now.''

''Good, I wanted to speak to Sasuke - alone.''

Sasuke's jaw clenched. He'd been hoping to avoid Madara for as long as possible, but it would seem he wasn't that lucky.

Juugo hesitated, taking the few steps to Sasuke, but the younger Uchiha waved him off.

''Its fine. Go.''

Juugo gave Madara a wary glance before walking off.

The silence stretched out between the two Uchiha. Sasuke's stare didn't falter, he continued standing his ground, until Madara spoke up.

''I was beginning to think you'd been tamed by that pink-haired princess.''

''No.'' Sasuke snapped with his usual apathetic attitude.

More quiet - as if Madara was thinking the answer over, reading into everything about the answer until he was satisfied.

''I see you've lost your robe...would you like a new one?''

''Whatever. Suigetsu and Juugo will be returning here soon. Make some preparations. Rooms and stuff.'' Sasuke turned away and headed to his room.

''Sasuke.''

Said Shinobi stopped.

''Have you cut your ties with Konoha?''

With his back still to Madara, Sasuke closed his eyes. ''Yes.''

''Wonderful.''

Sasuke said nothing more as he headed to his room.

It was as he left it - locked. The trap hadn't been set off, meaning it had stayed locked in his absence.

He unlocked the door and removed the trap before he locked it behind him.

His desk lay as Sakura had broken it, her shredded clothes still on the floor. Sasuke picked up the pieces of his desk and piled them up in the corner with no real interest.

He stared at her clothes on the floor, fully intending to burn them away with his Amaterasu, but he hesitated. He wasn't sure why, and that pissed him off. Why was...what he felt for her such a hassle. He crouched down and piled the pieces onto each other. He lifted her breast bindings in his hand, clenching the cloth in his fist. Leaving her was harder than he'd imagined it would be. He'd thought he could just walk away and forget her - go back to the way things were before. But of course that wasn't possible at all. No matter how hard he pretended. Naruto was reluctantly understanding. Sasuke hadn't expected that, but the dobe had actually matured...a little. He smirked and shook his head, removing the bandages around his left wrist and then tied Sakura's bindings in it's place. He took her clothes and hid the small pieces in his pillow casing before he headed to the bathroom for a shower.

''So, Sato Yuako-san, what can I do for you today?'' Sakura asked folding her arms on the desk.

''Well, Sakura-sama-''

''Please, just Sakura is fine.''

''Sakura-san?'' she asked cautiously, with a smile.

Sakura rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders with a short laugh.

''Im...well, I think I'm pregnant.'' Yuako said.

''You think? Have you taken a home test?''

''I have, and it came out negative.'' Yuako told her sadly, clenching her hands together on her lap. ''But, I just have a feeling, you know?''

Sakura smiled and nodded. ''Any symptoms?''

''The usual, morning sickness, dizziness, tenderness in my breasts, going to the bathroom more often.''

Sakura nodded. ''Have you taken another test? Sometimes the result can change.''

Yuako shook her head. ''I figured it would be easier to just come in.''

''Well why don't you lie down and we'll see what's going on?'' Sakura mentioned to the bed and Yuako put her purse down on her seat and hopped onto the bed.

Sakura closed her eyes, using all her effort to focus her chakra, which had been a bit 'out of whack' lately. She figured it was a result of her stress and sleepless nights, every morning she'd been taking energy pills and the problem has gotten a bit better though.

Slowly, her hand was enveloped in a green glow.

Yuako lifted her floral blouse up to her ribs and Sakura's hand hovered over her abdomen.

''When was your last period, Yuako-san?''

''At the beginning of last month, I'm 2 weeks late.''

Sakura felt herself frown, now that Yuako mentioned being late, Sakura hadn't had her period this month either, that explain her chakra thing too. It was definitely stress.

''What is it? I'm not...''

Sakura blinked. ''No, you are.''

''Then why are you frowning?''

Sakura shook her head and removed her hand, already feeling a bit of strain from pushing her control.

''Oh, its nothing.''

''No, you can tell me.'' Yuako was about 10 years Sakura's senior, and when she looked into Sakura's eyes with such a caring gaze, Sakura couldn't resist a small, embarrassed laugh.

''Oh, I was just thinking how I'm late too.''

Yuako's eyes widened with excitement. ''Could you be expecting?''

Sakura laughed again. ''Oh no no! Its just stress.''

Yuako lifted an eyebrow. ''Have you and your boyfriend been intimate recently?''

Sakura felt her face heat up. ''Not..um, not very recently. Not for a few weeks.''

Yuako smiled slowly.

''No, Yuako-san, really! There's no way! Plus its too soon after Miki was born.''

''You're a mother?'' Yuako asked with a tender smile.

Sakura nodded. ''Shes about 3 months old now. So its not possible for me, not so soon.''

''Youre the doc here, is it physically possible for you, now?''

Sakura frowned a little. ''Yes, its _**physically **_possible. But...he pulled out, I'm sure of it, he's smart - the kind of guy who always thinks ahead.''

Yuako smiled. ''If you're sure,'' then she put a hand on her stomach. ''Its a girl...'' she said after a moment.

''How do you know?''

''The other two were both boys, this one feels more...delicate, that's the only way to explain it.''

''I'll be able to tell you for sure in about 2 months, from what you've told me, you're about a month along now.''

Yuako sat up and Sakura led her back to the desk.

''Do you mind giving me a home test, so I can show my husband?''

''Of course, not a problem.'' Sakura got up and grabbed a box out of the supplies cabinet.

''Here you go, I'm got to set up an appointment for you two weeks from now, and after that, once every month - depending on the growth.''

''Thank you,'' Yuako said, as she put the test into her purse.

''Misato-chan, at the desk will handle the appointment.''

Sakura and Yuako shook hands and the pinkette showed the woman out all the while reminding herself that it was impossible to be pregnant, and even so, she headed back to the supply cabinet, and took out a small box, quickly shoving it into her purse.

Sakura picked Miki up from the day nurse who luckily lived in the same apartment complex, except the day nurse lived on the ground floor. As Sakura entered her own apartment, Miki in arm, the box in her bag felt like it weighed a ton. She fed the baby and gave her a bath before she sat down in the rocking chair and began telling Miki about her day, while those dark familiar eyes looked up at her mild interest.

The more she told Miki of her encounter with Yuako, the more Sakura doubted her resolve.

Miki mumbled incoherently responses and gripped Sakura's finger throughout the conversation.

Soon, her eyes began to droop and Sakura hummed a tune until little Miki fell asleep and then some after that, simply rocking back and forth in the chair and humming until she couldn't put it off any longer.

She kissed Miki's cheek and then her forehead before she set her in the crib and tucked her in before she turned off the light and left the room.

Sakura wasted no time, she grabbed the box and headed to her bathroom.

She knew the basics. She just had to...go on the stick, simple.

''Remove the cap and hold the absorbent tip directly in your urine stream for 5 - 10 seconds. 2 lines - pregnant, 1 line - not pregnant.'' she read to herself even if she'd explained it to her patients a million times.

She followed the instructions and then found a timer clock in the cabinet under the sink. She set it for two minutes. The entire room was silent except for the ticking and her breathing. Sakura turned to the mirror.

''This is...everything will be...oh fuck, you-are-not-pregnant.'' she said to herself. ''I command myself not to be pregnant!''

Sasuke's smart. He wouldve pulled out, for sure. Right? Right.

Yeah...

A shrill ring filled the bathroom, Sakura's face drained of color. She took a deep breath. And then another before a shaky hand reached for the stick.

Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the cliffie!

I've never used a pregnancy test before, I hope two minutes is enough, I kinda just figured lol O.o

Next chapter will be up sometime next week!

Please review!

Stand By Me will be updated tomorrow probably.

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	26. 25 Down

Summary: Sasuke made Sakura a deal she simply couldn't refuse. In exchange he could promise her the safety of the Hidden Leaf but what would she have to give up in return? Is she willing to go as far as to help him complete the last of his goals?

~Fade Away~

Chapter 25 - Down

Is there _**something**_ _**inside**_ me,

that I dont _**see**_?

Is there something _**wrong**_ here with,

the way I _**love**_?

- _**Down**_ -

**You** **cant** **hold** **me** **down**,

'Cause when no one is _**around**_,

I _**wont**_ be standing here,

just _**waiting**_ for _**you**_ -

to _**come**_ _**back**_ **home** again,

- _**Down**_ -

You _**cant**_ hold me down,

because I _**finally**_ understand that what you did is not so bad,

in fact - its _**better**_ for me.

*-Safetysuit-*

Sakura knew the answer the moment that her patient had mentioned it. She'd been blatantly _**not **_thinking about it, because now just wasn't the time.

He will bring with him a great sorrow and then a great happiness.

- isn't that what the old lady said?

Sakura wasn't yet sure how this could be a great happiness. Hell, they were entering a war for kami's sake! She barely threw the stick on the counter a glance. It gave exactly the answer she expected.

Sakura placed it back into the box before she threw it into the basket in the corner.

For a second she stood very still, staring at herself in the mirror and then with deliberate concentration she focussed chakra on her hand. It flickered once, and then it came alive with a green glow, although a bit weak. She placed it on her stomach and closed her eyes. There was a small heartbeat. One that wasn't hers. Sakura let out a staggering breath, but no tears came to her eyes. She would make this work.

x-x-x-x-

The next day she was resolved to tell Tsunade first thing. She would march up there and just...say it. She hoped her mentor would understand, there was really nothing more to do but understand it. Yes, she was sure Tsunade would be furious, most likely due to Sakura's own negligence, but there was really no helping it. Sakura accepted the situation and she would make the best of it...somehow.

That's what she kept repeating as she stepped into Tsunade's office.

''Sakura, is that the weekly report? Just set it down anywhere.'' she said waving over her desk.

Sakura nodded and set it down, preparing to speak when Tsunade began first. ''Im proud of you, you've pulled your act together so quickly. I didn't expect anything less.''

Sakura's mouth opened and closed several times and Tsunade laughed. ''You're always so modest.''

Sakura managed a smile. ''Thank you, shisou,'' Sakura took a deep breath, ready to do as she had intended, ''I am-'' pregnant...again. ''-going back to work.''

Tsunade waved her off and continued with her work.

x-x-x-x-

The following two weeks passed with Sakura feeling more and more like a coward for not getting it out in the open. She'd see Tsunade and flake out everytime. How could she? After her mentor, after being so let down, finally started feeling a little proud of her again, Sakura knew - in the back of her mind, that Tsunade would be more disappointed but as always she ignored the voice, even if she tried - and failed, many times.

Geez, why did this keep happening? Since when was she comfortable hiding things from her mentor? She hadn't even noticed it, no that would be a lie. Sasuke had brought this secretive streak in her, this distrustful urge...and a part of her was grateful that he'd awakened her. Made her see the real world, but mostly she wished she could just tell her sensei.

What would change if you told her? A thought so cynical that Sasuke may have stood next to her screaming it seemed so logical.

''Sakura!''

Sakura turned around to see Shizune walking to her speedily, her thick heels clicking thudily on the wooden floor. ''Shizu-''

''Come! Tsunade-sama needs you!''

Shizune grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her along, making up for the Hokage's office.

A group of Chuunin ran past them, followed closely by a few ANBU. This shouldn't have seemed weird, they were fighting a war, but to Sakura, something felt very wrong.

The stepped into Tsunade's office, only catching the last bit of her order.

''I want that parameter secure! NOW!''

The bowed ANBU gave a nod and then disappeared.

''Sakura!'' Tsunade approached her. ''I know I said that I wouldn't send you out but this is an emergency. Our medical camp was ambushed. We've won the fight, but they desperately need supplies.'' Tsunade nodded to a backpack that had various scrolls poking out.

''Please deliver that to D2-207.''

''Shisou I-''

A new squad of ANBU entered and Tsunade turned to them, barking out orders.

Sakura turned to Shizune - who wasn't there anymore.

... She was going to have to to this...go out into the war...

It would be fine. Tsunade said that they'd won the fight so most likely the enemies were laying low and planning their next move. It would hopefully give her enough time to get in - and out quickly.

Sakura grabbed the backpack and ran out of the door.

x-x-x-x-

The trip was a short one, sector D was only a few hours away and Sakura (having mostly gained her chakra control back) made it there in record time. She passed an ANBU guard who nodded in acknowledgement and she passed him. She dropped down into the clearing where med-nin where scurrying around trying to help wounded soldiers - and she came to a sudden stop. The ANBU she passed...the tattoo was not where it was supposed to be...not to mention it was the wrong arm!

The next step she took sent her flying back as an explosion went off. Her back hit a tree and spit flew from her mouth, she wasn't sure if the tree broke because of the explosion or her. Grogilly she pulled the backpack off and clutched it to her chest. Her legs were on numb and felt like they were on fire...luckily it was just the feeling and not the reality. She couldn't say the same for the tents around her.

Pain vibrated through her body as her eyes fell shut, somewhere between awake and unconsciousness she heard more explosions and slashes as kunai hit each other.

''Nakuri! Look!''

Sakura didn't dare open her eyes, not that she could even if she wanted to.

''Pink hair...hmm...could she be the one?''

''Lets take her back to camp and contact Madara-sama-''

''Are you insane? Take her there? We're fighting a war, we don't need this hassle. Just leave her here. She'll die eventually.''

''Yeah? And have Madara kill us for this later. No thanks.''

There was an exasperated sight. ''Whatever. She's your problem. We're running out of time. If you're taking her, do it. But lets just get the fuck out of here before we blow this motherfucking forest to hell.''

''Got it.'' Sakura felt her body being lifted, none too gently and thrown over a large man's shoulder. And then then she let go and drifted into darkness.

x-x-x-x-

No one paid any attention to the sun that was setting in the distance. The Konoha ANBU leapt through the trees, securing the area while those of the med-nin who were still able, tended to the wounded. The end result of the attack was...a bloody massacre. A major setback to Konoha's war effort and to the Fire Country's intimate survival.

The old camp lay in ruins, they had managed to put the last of the flames out only a few minutes ago. They had set up a few new tents, but if serious reinforcements did not make it soon, they would not survive the night.

''Hikori-sama! I have just received news from Hokage-sama!'' a girl, a Chuunin no older than 14 years ran up to the head of the camp, her face though, showed no hope - as her news had, instead she looked terrified.

''What is it Nana-san?''

''Hokage-sama sent word that Haruno Sakura would be bringing supplies. This letter was sent just after sunrise. Haruno-sama-''

''Would have arrived here during the battle.'' Hikori let this information sink in, and for a second he prayed silently. Too many things had gone wrong today. He hoped with everything he had that they had not lost a talent such as Sakura.

''I want this entire camp searched. Let the ANBU know. If Haruno Sakura is here, we will find her.''

Nana nodded and turned on her heel and left the tent, to her luck there was an ANBU perched in the tree not far from her, to her left.

''ANBU-sama!''

The mask turned to her and for some reason her body froze.

''A-ANBU-sama, Hikori-sama wanted me to inform you that Haruno Sakura has gone missing during the battle and we are to find her immediately.''

After a second the ANBU nodded and then disappeared.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura woke up with a start, but not visibly so. She knew better than to make a scene. She kept her breathing deep and even as she stretched out her senses to determine her surroundings. Beneath her was a soft grassy texture, straw probably, and a wooden, musty smell filled her nose. From another room she heard wooden floors creaking beneath someones weight. She was in a barn most likely, which was not too strange during war times. She took a chance sending a small surge of chakra, as it went through her stomach she felt the small heartbeat, just as strong as before.

The door slammed open and Sakura forced herself not to jump.

''Madara replied to the message.''

There was a sarcastic bark. ''That was quick. She must be special.''

''We are to keep this information contained. No one is allowed to see her. Especially Uchiha Sasuke.''

x-x-x-x-

The ANBU leapt through the trees, away from the camp, his feet hitting the trees with heavy thumps. He dropped onto the forest floor where two trees made an arch. With deliberate steps, he stepped through the arch, there was a shimmering and the scene changed. He was now in a cave. The news he had just gotten brought an excited smile to his face. He'd wanted to test this theory for a while, it actually gave him a shiver. And come on, he was known for 'rocking the boat' and 'stirring the pot'. He turned the corner. Sasuke and Juugo looked up as he entered.

''Why are you back so early, what happened?''

Suigetsu threw the ANBU mask aside.

''Konoha lost the fight. Severe losses.'' he reported.

''Were you discovered?'' the Uchiha demanded.

''No.'' but Suigetsu couldn't contain his smile.

Slowly, Sasuke frowned. He was sure the fucker was hiding something.

''What is it, Suigetsu?'' Juugo asked slowly, hoping the look on Suigetsu's face didn't bring on another fight. That was all Sasuke and Suigetsu had been doing these days.

''Konoha suffered more than one loss today,'' Suigetsu began.

''Get to the point.'' Sasuke said, already losing interest in Suigetsu's little game.

''Konoha sent one lone reinforcement.'' Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes. This would probably bring up Naruto's name.

''She obviously wasn't enough.'' before Suigetsu could take another breath his back hit a wall and Sasuke had a kunai to his throat.

''Say what you want to say, dont waste my time.'' Sasuke seethed, his eyes spinning red.

''She was most likely captured during the battle, either that or she's dead.'' the moment Suigetsu said 'dead' the kunai pierced his throat which exploded into water.

Sasuke took a deep breath.

''Leave. Now. I want to know exactly what happened to her.''

Juugo and Suigetsu both took off, neither having the nerve to argue with Sasuke in his current state.

When they were far enough away, Sasuke sat down heavily. Sakura had always been the same. Always ended up to be more trouble than she was worth. Well, that wasn't exactly true anymore, but she was trouble. Fuck, he'd hoped the Hokage would confine her to Konoha after Sakura's last stupid decision. No, he'd counted on it. Fuck, this was bad. He had no idea what Madara would do with her. Kami, this was really bad.

x-x-x-x-

Tsunade's office was silent, the sun had just lit up Konoha and the city was already alive as if nothing was wrong with the world outside the walls.

''Why am I only receiving this NOW?'' she thundered, throwing the scroll to the side.

''How long has she been missing?'' she demanded.

''About twenty hours, Hokage-sama.'' the ANBU reported.

A grim, dark look took over Tsunade's face and her eyes looked to where the scroll had been. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

''Shizune. Get me a meeting with the Raikage. Now.''

''Tsunade-sama, we can't do what you're planning...we can't-''

''Shizune. This is my call to make. Do it.''

Shizune frowned, a clear protest in her eyes, she suddenly hated her duty but nodded none the less, Tsunade was the Hokage and her leader. She had no other choice.

x-x-x-x-

It wasn't that Tsunade meant to immediately try to call Naruto back. It was the right thing, sending him away on that...mission. She had known what his reaction would be when he found out that he'd been kept in the dark about the events going on right now. She had to admit that she'd been feeling guilty. Naruto had become someone important in her life, she could admit that. He hadn't died on her. That's why she sent him away, to keep him alive and so Madara did not succeed.

Tsunade took a deep breath, trying to regret to meeting she was about to go to with the Raikage, trying to turn around, but she couldn't. It was time for Naruto to come home...because Konoha needed him and because...Sakura was the closest thing she had to a child...and now that she really could lose her. No. She would not even consider that. She would not lose anyone else.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke stood up the second they returned. Juugo wasted no time in reporting while Suigetsu just rolled his eyes and took a sip of water. He would have preferred a bit of suspense...but...whatever.

''Shes in Oto.''

Sasuke's eyes narrowed into slits. ''What?''

''Apparently Madara sent out word that he was looking for a pink-haired Konoha Shinobi.''

''Why didn't I know about this?'' Sasuke demanded, frustration seeping through.

''He kept it very quiet. Purposefully keeping you in the dark.''

Sasuke growled, his fists shook with fury.

''They're holding her at B4. Madara has sent word that he is on his way and that no one is to see her...especially you.''

Sasuke spun around. ''Madara is busy with his attack plan on Suna. They're attacking tonight, aren't they?''

Juugo nodded.

''He won't leave there until they've gained half. We're closer to Oto anyway. Lets go.''

Sasuke passed Juugo but Juugo grabbed his shoulder. ''If you do this...Madara will see it as an outright act against him, are we cutting ties with Akatsuki?''

The room fell silent, even Suigetsu sat closer, eager to hear Sasuke's answer.

''Fuck...'' Sasuke cursed softly. His plan would be fucked if he pulled out now. Well...there was always _**that **_- work with Konoha to defeat Madara...nah, impossible. But as for right now, ''Yes. We're cutting ties with Akatsuki.''

Another heartbeat of silence followed and then Suigetsu's laugh filled the cave.

''Finally!''

Hiii!

Firstly, apologies time. So I got a job. 6 days a week 8-6. So I literally have no time for myself. On my off day Im working on my manga or catching up on anime, but today I said -enough- and finally went through this chapter, finishing it off etc.

Alot of important things happened in this chapter and will continue to happen in the next ones, that I can promise.

Im almost finished finishing the next one off so hopefully I can update soon. I promise to try.

Please review, theyre always motivating! :D

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	27. 26 Someday

Summary: Sasuke made Sakura a deal she simply couldn't refuse. In exchange he could promise her the safety of the Hidden Leaf but what would she have to give up in return? Is she willing to go as far as to help him complete the last of his goals?

~Fade Away~

Chapter 18 - Someday

Someday,

When all is said and done,

I will still love you,

and someday when times passed by...

You'll still be my love.

*-David Aldo-*

Shizune had stayed behind to handle things while Tsunade herself traveled to Thunder to speak with the Raikage. Really, she was going to let him know, she'd already decided.

It had been two days since Sakura's disappearance, and the Hokage was travelling at full speed. She'd sent Katsuya to locate Naruto before she left Konoha. So she just needed to let the Raikage know, or more accurately get past him.

It wasn't gonna be easy.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura stared at the ceiling. It had been exactly 27 hours since someone had come in to check on her. She guessed now was as good a time as any to escape, she had rested her body enough to be able to handle it. If she avoided any big fights - she'd be fine. Sakura cut the ropes with a chakra scalpel on both her wrists and ankles before she pulled her feet under her to support, but when she put an weight on it a terrible pain shot through her, so bad that she couldn't contain her scream. It felt like ever molecule of blood was drilling into her very bones. She'd never, ever felt pain like that.

The door flew open, she did not hear what they were saying, but she did feel herself being pushed down and tied up.

x-x-x-x-

Tsunade arrived at the scheduled meeting place, the Raikage was already waiting. She'd explained the situation to him and he, of course, was utterly against it and he was voicing at exactly as she thought he would...2 broken pieces of furniture later.

''Well, too bad. I've already let Naruto know about the situation.'' Tsunade said, her eyes narrowed.

The Raikage narrowed his eyes in turn. ''Wasn't the whole idea NOT letting him know!''

''I had no choice,'' Tsunade shrugged. ''His...girlfriend was captured by the enemy.''

''Haruno Sakura is a Shinobi and Shinobi are expendable. We are fighting a war, Hokage.''

Tsunade let his words sink in. God, she knew he was right, but she'd already decided.

''Naruto will be on his way home soon. We'll need to change our plans.''

x-x-x-x-

Yamato nodded at the slug.

''Are you positive that is what Hokage-sama wants?''

''Hai, those were her orders.''

''Whats going on?''

Yamato froze at the voice. His back going rigid.

''Naruto-san, its good to see you.''

Naruto grinned, but it seemed worried down by his frown.

''You too.'' he said as he started approaching them again. ''Whats going on?'' this time it was a demand, directed at Yamato.

Yamato seemed to be taking a deep breath. ''We lied to you.''

Naruto's face went shocked and then blank. ''About what?'' but he already know - it must be this bogus mission. He'd realized, but thought he'd figure it out if he was careful.

''This isn't a real mission,'' - he already know that - ''You were sent here, yes, to have Bee-sama train you, but also...to hide you from Madara.''

Naruto's jaw was clenched powerfully. ''Why now? What makes now so different?''

''We are currently fighting a war. And you and Bee...are the prizes.''

Naruto let out a growl, his fists shaking at his sides.

''That's not all.''

Naruto's eyes snapped to Yamato. ''What?''

''Sakura...''

Just her name drained the intense heat - the anger - from his body.

''Sakura-chan? What happened?'' he demanded, his eyes now wide with fear.

''Shes been captured, and...its been about 40 hours...she'll be officially classified as M.I.A.''

''M.I...A?'' Naruto asked, he thought he wouldve spaced out, but he didn't.

''Missing in action...but it actually means...'' Yamato trailed off.

''Means what?'' Naruto demanded.

''Killed in Action.'' Bee said from behind them. No rap, but the sing-rap-voice was there.

Naruto fell to his knees. His mouth went dry as he took deep breaths.

Yamato and Bee were talking but he heard none of it.

All he knew was...he couldn't lose Sakura-chan.

x-x-x-x-x-

The moment Sasuke set foot in Sound it was like a tsunami in whisper. They knew he was there. And frankly, he preferred it that way. It made things so much easier...in theory, at least. He just needed to search all of the military-block buildings and then he would find her. This is where the problem came in, there was over 100 buildings like that. He also had a time-limit in which they could escape.

''The great Uchiha Sasuke, this is so pathetic, but also...refreshing to see you on your knees, metaphorically of course.''

Sasuke turned around, his eyes narrowed.

''Karin.'' he said, Karin who was standing with one hand on her hip, got a little smile of satisfaction.

''I know you don't like playing games so lets get right to it. You need to find...that Konoha Kunoichi,'' Karin said, refusing to admit who Sakura is to Sasuke, ''And I can find her.''

''What do you want Karin?'' Sasuke demanded.

Karin smiled, and took a few steps towards him, careful to maintain space.

''Its very simple and won't cost you anything.''

...

The second that followed only pissed Sasuke off more.

''A kiss.''

Karin didn't feel any change in Sasuke's chakra. She didn't even see him move, the first thing she was aware of was his hand around her throat, and then her feet leaving the ground...and lastly her back hitting a wall and her breath leaving her.

When Karin opened her eyes, his sharingan was spinning wildly.

''You will help me, or I will kill you and everyone in this village until I find her.''

''Is...is she that important to you?'' Karin choked out.

For a moment, Sasuke's hold wavered as what she said really sunk in. Was Sakura that important? The thought of finding her dead brought a harder grip to Karin's neck which answered her question, not just the one she'd voiced, but the one she meant. 'Do you love her that much?'

Karin stopped fighting his hold and surrendered.

Sasuke took that as it was meant and released her.

The redhead took a second to regain her bearings before she closed her eyes and activated her Jutsu.

When she opened them again, she nodded and when she took off Sasuke followed.

In no time Karin stopped and nodded towards the building, her body was rigid and her muscles tight. Sasuke...Sasuke's chakra was at this moment, the most terrifying thing she'd ever felt. He was at this moment, the killer...the avenger that Madara had always wanted him to be, but only now, his power was directed at the wrong enemy, and in this moment Karin sensed a change in him...there was a sort of...calmness. Had he really let go of all his hate? She found that hard to believe. Impossible, actually. Karin felt herself frown. Was his calm...her? _**That girl. **_Karin felt her jaw clench, but she found that she wasn't angry. Which was disturbing, especially since she was so so sure that she loved him.

''Shes in there...her...Chakra is strained. She's in pain, you should hurry.'' and with that the redhead turned on her heel and left.

Sasuke took a step towards the closed door but froze.

''We need to flush her...''

''Are you insane? That will leave her out for days! Madara will be here in 5 hours. His orders were clear, we are not to touch her.''

''If we don't flush her...the virus will kill her.''

''Its Madara's call to make-''

Sasuke kicked the door down effortlessly. ''No, its my call to make.'' he said, his hand tickling with lightening.

''U-Uchiha Sasuke!'' the one who seemed to be weaker stuttered.

''Where is she?''

He left no room for argument.

''F-Follow me.''

''What the fuck are you doing?'' the other one demanded, grabbing the weakling's arm. The arm was ripped away. ''You know his reputation! He will kill you!''

''We can take him!''

Sasuke stepped forward in a flash grabbing the idiot around the throat and slamming him against the wall, the concrete cracking beneath the force.

''Do not get in my way.'' was all he said before he turned and followed the other one inside.

The passage he was led through was dimly lit by candles that seemed to cast too many shadows. They flickered as they passed them and soon a door came into view, Sasuke's ears picked up a faint crying and immediately his feet picked up the pace and ran to the door, breaking through it.

He was put of balance for a second by her on the floor, her body folded into her productively, her cries muffled by a rag - tied too tightly around her face.

He wanted to turned around at kill the fuck but - surprisingly - he didn't. He took a few strides and knelt next to her. ''Sakura.''

She gave a twitch of recognition before she began to cry harder.

''What happened to her?'' Sasuke demanded.

''She got the virus...somehow.''

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He'd never gotten it but it was something Orochimaru had done to the air apparently.

''Why haven't you done anything to help her?'' Sasuke demanded.

''Madara is coming! The only way to help her is by flushing her and that will knock her out for days.''

''She'll die.'' Sasuke seethed.

The shinobi clenched his jaw but said nothing.

''Do it.'' Sasuke demanded. ''Save her.''

The Shinobi went over to a cupboard in the corner of the room and pulled out a syringe. The needle was thick, thick enough for even Sasuke to be apprehensive.

The green liquid swooshed around in the syringe. It would flush out anything that's not supposed to be inside Sakura's body.

The needle was positioned at Sakura's neck and then pulled back.

''Im- ...im pregnant...'' Sakura chocked softly.

Sasuke's hand grabbed the Shinobi's wrist and snapped it before he realized what he'd done.

''What did you say?'' he asked slowly, going closer to her.

''I...I'm pregnant, Sasuke-kun...3...maybe 4 weeks...'' she opened her eyes to look up at him weakly.

Sasuke knew exactly when it happened.

He heard the crack as the Shinobi adjusted his wrist, but Sasuke didn't register it. Sakura's eyes fell shut, as if she trusted him to make some right decision.

Sasuke grabbed the syringe and lifted Sakura in his arms before he disappeared.

x-x-x-x-

''All preparations have been made, Gaara.'' Temari said as she entered Gaara's office. She'd just finished making the final preperations and the soldiers were about ready to move out to where the Allied Shinobi Alliance was meeting.

Gaara nodded and stood up, just as he stood, the ground beneath them shock, almost knocking Gaara back into his chair, and he wouldve fell too, if his head hadn't whipped to the window. Smoke was rising from the main gate.

''Gaara!'' Temari called, snapping him out of his shock.

''Evacuate the villagers immediately. Let the Raikage know. I want to know exactly who is attacking and how long it will take to defeat them.'' Gaara said keeping his eyes on the thick, black smoke.

''Hai!'' Temari rushed out of the door and down the stairs.

''Temari!'' Kankuro kept up with her pace easily as he began firing questions at her.

''We are under attack. I don't know what's going on but I'm about to go find out.''

''I'll order the Genin to evacuate!''

Temari nodded at Kankuro and the split up outside the Kage tower.

Temari shot up to the messenger tower and wrote an encoded message to the Raikage before she let a hawk fly.

'Please make it.' she whispered before she turned and ran out. Med-nin were already bringing Shinobi in on stretchers. Temari run up to them and they stopped, giving her a quick moment.

''Momoi-san, what's going on?'' she asked insistently.

He coughed a little, using they eye that wasn't swollen and bleeding to look at her.

''They...came...out of...n-nowhere...dressed like-'' he gave a wet cough and struggled for breath.

''Dressed like what? Please Momoi-san...''

''like...Suna...s-shinobi...'' he let out a staggering breath and then his eye stared off into nothingness. The med-nin covered him with her apron and they carried him off. Temari stumbled to the alley and emptied her stomach as another explosion hit in the distance. She took a few breaths before she took off again, for Gaara's office.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke set Sakura down in the small cave that was his last resort. She had begun to writhe in pain and she was shaking so much that he had to set her down and do something to help.

He made a makeshift bed out of their belongings and set her down.

As he started at her, body shaking, skin pale and pasty, face twisted in a pain that he couldn't even imagine, the reality that he could actually lose her hit him hard, and he suddenly realized that she'd become something, someone in his life that he thought he'd lost forever.

It chilled him, but he knew it was true. Sakura had become his...

...

Family.

Hey guys. Ok firstly. Sorry sorry sorry for the wait.

I know I'm horrible, I got distracted by work (they made my hours longer but didn't increase my pay - so yeah, I quit.) and then I got distracted by...The Hunger Games...omfg can I just take a moment to mention the awesomeness of it! Holy fuck...one of the best things I've read in my entire life! And the movie! Best movie adaption EVER!

Ahem...anyway...now that I have more time on my hands...reviews = updates!

Love you guys!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


End file.
